Nocturnal Serenade
by ANGELIUM
Summary: The Straw Hats are now on the New World where they embark on a new adventure and a romance between Zoro and Robin blossoms as the crew lands on an Island feared by marines and pirates alike. (Slow start but it get's better :P)
1. PROLOGUE

Before I start I don't own **One Piece**

The only Thing I own is the fiction =)

This is the revamp version of Faded Scene which I edited to fit the current story line of One Piece.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Two years has passed since the Incident at Marineford where the greatest battle, the World has ever seen took place. Whitebeard, the World's strongest pirate was killed by Marshall D. Teach also known as Blackbeard and his Pirate crew. The Straw Hat's captain Monkey D. Luffy, manage to go to marineford and rescued his injured older brother Portgaz D. Ace with the help of schibukai Boa Hancock and former shichibukai's Jinbei and crocodile with the aid of Emporio Ivankov, and whitebeard himself. Luffy's bounty Doubled after his escape in marineford and took the Title of highest bounty for the 11 rookie pirates known as the supernovas.

The Whitebeard pirates disbanded disappeared without a trace, while the World Rejoiced of the destruction of the man who is known as the closest person in finding One Piece the rest of the world specially the New World where majority of Whitebeard's Territory lies. Without the famed Whitebeard protecting them and his Division Commanders, many Pirate crews attacked making the islands their own. One of those Pirate crews were of Blackbeard himself making him one of the feared Yonko's.

Since then, turmoil in the New World was evident and a number of strong pirate crews emerged which caused stir to the world government, but with the retirement of Sengoku as the Fleet Admiral and The Hero Garp as a vice-admiral, the marines lost two of their strongest assets. However with this retirement came New Power in the form of the Newly appointed Fleet Admiral Akainu and the Newly appointed admirals Issho and Ryokugyu who were known as beasts in the Marines.

Now, After the 2 year training of the where the straw Hats managed to reunite at Sabaody Archipelago they meet their new nakamas, they all found out that all of their bounties increased due to the fight with a pacifista and their involvement at the auction House where 3 world nobles were injured. The whole crew embarked in a New Journey and with the help of his crew they managed to reach the New World where they started a new journey. With the Aid of Trafalgar D. Water Law, they managed to land into an Island known as Dressrosa where the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo hailed as King. With the joint force of the Strawhat's, Law, the Revolutionary 2nd Head Sabo and the group of Pirates they managed to destroy Doflamingo and his crew.

With the addition of his new nakama's Former princess of Dressrosa Viola and former Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates Portgaz D. ace and their companion Trafalgar D. Water Law roaming the new world and the sudden loss of two Shichibukai's the Gorousei to ordered and accepted two unknown pirates to join the shichibukais with the sole purpose of hunting down the strawhats.

With new nakama's, higher bounties, and a stronger crew, Luffy together with Zoro, nami, usopp, sanji, chopper, robin, Frankie, brook, viola and ace, will now start a new adventure to the New World, where hardships, challenges and new discoveries awaits them.

* * *

The place where people who will begin the next generation gather=)

I hope you like this, this will the new story and I will update when you guys/girls like it =)


	2. SLEEPLESS WINDOW

**Sleepless Window**

* * *

Roronoa Zoro looked up at the ceiling, sweaty and his heart pounding as if it will break through his own chest, his hands shook and his entire body shivering.

He woke up with the same dream again, the same dream that he dreamt of every night since that incident happened.

"That dream again, Damn it... Why is she always on my dream?" He thought to himself, confused with the situation he was experiencing.

Damn it! He thought to himself as he shook his head and sat down on his bed. He cannot explain what was going on. All he knows it that his mind cannot comprehend the message of the dream he keeps on having.

A sigh slipped through his mouth as he looked around and saw the window and the view outside of the calm water outside.

He slowly stood up and walked towards the window, but the same scene went through his head, which caused the swordsman to wonder again. _SHIT!_ He thought as he clenched his eye shut trying his best to remove the image off his head.

However, what he did had no effect, which angered the swordsman. His eye opened while his fingers clenched and formed into a fist. _Crap! He thought._

This was certainly one situation he did not want to experience, and the swordsman know that he was in tight situations before yet he managed to conquer each one with excellence.

_Shit! If I close my eyes, I see her face and if I open, my eyes still the same. What is with that woman? Did she use some sort of drug on me?_ The swordsman thought to himself yet again. He walked across the room. Each step he makes made a faint yet obvious noise that may cause one of his crewmates to wake up from their sleep.

Then the confused swordsman stopped as Chopper moved from his bed rubbing his eyes. Zoro stopped walking and waitied for Chopper to go back to sleep. _Damn it, this is useless, I might wake them up if I continue to walk like this!_ he thought, which is why he thought of going out to and train for a while to get his mind clear.

Zoro then walked towards his bed where he placed his katanas before he went to sleep earlier. There slender fingers grabbed his swords as he placed them on his side, and quietly walked towards the door.

Outside the air was cool and rather Pleasant, and the stars and the moon shinning. It was certainly a peaceful night where even the sea was in agreement with each calm and gentle wave.

While he walked towards the crow's nest where his training room is located, he heard faint sound, which alerted the swordsman. His eye glanced at the deck of sunny and saw the kitchen door slowly opened.

Caught in wonder, _who would be awake in this ungodly time?_ Zoro thought as he wondered who would be awake at this time, the swordsman walked towards the door where the sight of the figure that was coming out from the door caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of the person became clearer.

She was holding a cup of coffee, her tall and slender structure visible through her violet dress, her long raven colored hair moving softly as the wind blows, and those azure eyes that can match the color of the sea itself, which was so familiar to him.

_Shit, it's her.._ He thought to himself nervously as he was thinking on what to do next."Why is she up this late?" he asked himself yet again and then his eyes widened as he realized that Robin was the one who was on watch tonight.

_Damn it! Why of all the people here on this freaking ship, she really had to be the one on watch this stupid night!_ He thought to himself angrily as he looked back to their room.

"I should just go back and try to sleep again!" he said to himself as a sigh went out his mouth showing his disappointment with the situation he was in.

As he turned around to go back to the men's quarters, a rather familiar voice spoke which caused the swordsman to stop on his tracks. _Shit!_ He thought to himself as sweat started to form on his forehead indicating of his current emotion.

"Why are you still awake Mr. Swordsman?"Robin asked Zoro.

_Damn it, she saw me!_ He thought._ Will I answer her? Think Zoro!_ He said to his self-trying to figure out what should he do. Zoro was not prepared to face anyone with his current situation, and now the person who is causing him to be in this state is calling him.

"Mr. Swordsman, did you hear me?" Robin said again as her eyebrow raised. She was used to Zoro and her not talking too much but whenever she talked to him he always answer, whether his answer is just a yeah or whatever, the swordsman always gave a reply to her.

Robin looked at the swordsman as he stood still on the deck of sunny.

Right then, Zoro felt a rather chilling sensation, as if someone was staring at him. Slowly the swordsman decided to turn and looked at Robin. He noticed that she was smiling at him, but her eyes staring directly at him that made him even more uncomfortable.

Zoro shrugged his head as a sigh went out his mouth, "I'm up because it's part of my new training." Zoro said to Robin then turned his back again on her.

_Damn! What a Shitty excuse!_ He thought to himself angrily.

Robin's eyebrow raised yet again, "New training?" she asked rather confused with how Zoro was acting. "You should really get some sleep." She said as she slowly held her coffee mug and sipped.

Zoro was rather relieved on what he heard, _Hah! Did it work?_ He asked himself, but he was too nervous to look at Robin to check if the Archeologist believed his excuse.

However, before Zoro can head back to the quarters he heard Robin spoke to him.

"Is that so Mr. Swordsman? Well, I should not stop you with your training by asking you sleep... Since that is rude on my part," She said while starring at the swordsman "Well good luck with your new training" she added and smiled.

Zoro was dumbfounded at what she said to him. _She believed it!_ He thought, as he released a breath of relief but before he can go to the men's quarters, the swordsman was shocked at the question he heard.

"By the way Mr. Swordsman, What will be the result of this new training of yours?" Robin asked as she was going back to her chair that was located near where Zoro was standing.

_Crap, I did not prepare for that!_ He said to his self, _why she needs to ask me that question!_ He protested, as he started too wonder yet again. Zoro was not good in giving excuses to her since he knows his brain could not really think of anything relevant to answer the Archeologist at the current time.

Zoro paused for little while and cleared his throat, as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"You see… It will improve my… my" said Zoro nervously but before he could finish his sentence. This was rather embarrassing for the swordsman, thinking that she saw him acting like this. His usual composed self seemed to have stayed inside the men's quarters.

Robin examined the swordsman's exterior, his way of talking to her, the way he held himself from her questions. Nervous she thought to herself.

A small smile formed on her face as she continued to look at Zoro. _Did he actually think I would believe such nonsense?_ She thought to herself as she held her chin.

"Is that the real reason why you are Awake Mr. swordsman?" she asked holding her coffee. Robin could care less if he was lying or not, but the way Zoro acted was certainly something new to Robin and made her curious.

He then paused at what he heard Robin say to him. _Shit! I Guess Lying will not work on her…_ Zoro thought as he glanced to where he heard Robin talk.

"SHIT!" He said as he shrugged his head and finally looked at her who was sitting a few steps behind him. "No..." he said briefly as he gazed at her azure eyes.

Robin just nodded and looked at him back and said "I see." she then picked up her book and looked at it, "Well whatever it is, it might be something that you don't want anyone to know." Robin said which caused the swordsman's eye to widen.

Zoro just stared at Robin,_ Shit!_ He thought, as he knows she is backing him up in a corner. She is the most calculative from all the Strawhat members, and he knows this all too well.

Robin looked at his eye straight on as she placed her book down the table. "So, my guess is that you are doing something rather unusual or embracing during this hour.." Robin said as a smile slowly formed on her face.

Zoro stared at Robin confused at what she is saying, and then his eye started to widen showing a shocked expression._ Shit! She does not mean._ He thought to himself but before he could give an objection, Robin spoke again. "And since you're a guy. My bet is -" Robin said but before she could continue her sentence, Zoro cut him off.

"It's not what you think!" He protested as his face turned red, _Shit! It's not that, you're supposed to be the smartest among all of us._ Zoro thought, his face burning red, the swordsman doesn't know what to do and he was too embarrassed to look at Robin.

Honestly, Zoro did that a couple of times before but this past nights was different. While he was thinking of his reply to Robin, he heard the Raven-haired beauty laugh. Zoro immediately looked at her with a confused reaction.

"I'm just teasing you Mr. Swordsman, no need to get all fired up." She said as she chuckled, _Wait.. What just happened?_ Zoro thought to himself as he continued to look at Robin.

"The Hell!" Zoro said as his voice rising up which shocked the woman into stopping.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swordsman; I didn't mean to offend you." She said as Zoro stopped, "I.. Sorry.." He replied to her, he then held the back of his head then sighed.

The last thing he wanted was to yell at her, and now he did such a thing. An awkward silence followed as both of them didn't know what to say or how to talk to each other.

_Damn it! Nice going blockhead, she must be mad at me now!_ He thought to himself, Zoro then diverted his attention to his side but before he could do so, he heard Robin speak to him.

"So, If you don't mind Mr. Swordsman, can I know the real reason why you are still awake?" she said looking back at him, her eyes showed that she was sorry.

Zoro was shocked as he turned back his attention to her, his face showing his emotion which was he was nervous. _Shit! She is smiling again._ He thought then he stopped and looked up the sky because he knows that if he is not looking at her he will not be so nervous on answering her questions.

Robin noticed that there is something bothering him, which is why he is acting strange. "You know Mr. Swordsman; I could help you, if you need help. I.. We are here to listen to you." Robin said at Zoro giving a warm smile at him.

Her words caught him off-guard. _Did she Notice that as well?_ Zoro thought to himself then he decided to look at her.

"Help me with what?" he asked her trying to be as calm as possible, he then looked at her and saw that she was smiling and sighed.

It was like this ever since; she keeps on smiling to them showing to everyone that she is here to help anyone who needs help.

"I don't need any Help, because I'm totally fine." Zoro said as he held his katanas.

Robin raised an eyebrow at what she heard him say, she then closed her book she was holding yet again and looked at Zoro. "I noticed for the past few days, you Looked like there was something bothering you." She said still looking at him.

Zoro's eyes widened and looked at her,_ did she noticed that? Shit! Have she been paying attention on my every move? What's with this woman?_ He thought to his self, he tried his very best to cover up his problem, not showing any hint of anything to his nakama. Nevertheless, it seems that it did not work on Robin.

He then looked again at her, _she really is something, and she noticed that I was lying as if she can see right through me._ He thought to his self.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zoro said a bit arrogantly, while Robin on the other hand just looked at him and said, "I see."

"You don't want to talk about it? Or you just don't trust me, Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked hesitantly while looking at the sky. Robin was lost in thought, she tried her best to compose herself but to no avail.

"It has been nearly four years since I joined this crew; it's been four years that I have known each one of you." Robin said still looking at the sky.

Shocked by her statements Zoro looked at Robin. _Shit… This is getting out of control._ He thought trying to find the right words to say to the raven-haired beauty.

_Yeah, it had been four years since she joined our crew..._ Zoro thought to his self, he tried his best to say something, but it seems like nothing came out his mouth. He was practically new on handling these kinds of situations.

Zoro really had a hard time in handling women, which is why he treated them as if they are men as well. Nami, Perona.. However, Robin was different; the swordsman admitted long ago that there is something special about her that sets her apart from the women he met before.

"I feel like for those four years I am with you in this crew, you did not really trust me as much as the others.." Robin said her voice hesitant if the statement she is saying to the swordsman was rather strong for him to comprehend properly.

She held her cup, as she saw her reflection on her coffee, her expression did really change.

Zoro glanced back and noticed that Robin changed; she was not smiling which made the swordsman nervous. _Yeah, at first, I did not trust her at all, but after the events that happened from the previous years, the times she fought for our nakama, and even risk her life just to save us from those marines, her actions made me change my mind about her. I trust her, and have great respect for her._ He thought to himself as she shrugged again his head.

When he garnered the courage to answer Robin's statements about his trust towards her, he noticed that she was now standing looking at the horizon. Zoro was rather enchanted with what he saw.

A faint breeze blew as it made Robin's hair move slowly,_ Beautiful._ He thought to himself as he looked at the maiden who was looking at the shimmering sea.

"I grew attached to this crew for the past four years, I mean I don't consider the people on this ship just a crew member, I look at them as my family." Robin said her gaze was far looking at the reflection of the stars on the sea.

"But you Mr. Swordsman, You are different from the others." She said then looked at Zoro and trying her best to smile at him.

Zoro was dumbfounded while he looked at her, his face showed a shocked expression as he heard the words she said to him,_ Shit! What does she mean I am different from the others?_ He then thought, _Yeah, I do not really consider her just part of my nakama._ He thought yet again, he remembered everything they went through, the times they spent laughing, fighting and the times he spent looking and admiring her courage and her personality.

Then Zoro looked at her as he sighed, he shrugged his head and walked closer to her. "I trust you." He said, trying his best to compose himself. "And the only reason why I am still awake this late because I had a dream." he added as he laughed nervously.

Robin looked at him, and her eyes widened, as she was shocked at the words he said to her._ I trust you..._ Those words kept on repeating on her mind. She was lost in words; she did not expect to hear those words from Zoro.

Robin then noticed that the green-haired man was now looking at her waiting for her reply on the statement he just said.

"What kind of dream?" Robin asked to Zoro, trying to mask her emotions of confusion, it was rare that Zoro opened up to her and she fears that if she would look like she was confused on what he said.

"Yeah, I had the same dream over and over again since we left Fishman island" Zoro replied with a straight face.

Robin on the other hand was trying her best to figure out what he saying to her, his words does not make sense. _If it were only a dream, why would he be so troubled about it?_ She thought as she looked back at him."What kind of dream is that supposed to be Mr. Swordsman?" she added now looking at his eye.

Zoro looked at her, _Shit, should I tell her about my dream?_ He thought to himself now confused if whether or not he would tell her about his dream.

He paused for brief moment thinking, _Yeah Lady, I have been dreaming about you! Do you get that? I've been dreaming of you since we left Fishman Island!_ Those are the exact words he wanted to say to Robin but Zoro on the other hand can't say the words he thought off.

Zoro then just sighed as he was too confused on what is he about to say. He again shrugged his head and unconsciously walked towards her to raven-haired beauty.

Robin just looked at Zoro walking towards her, and as soon as he was right in front of her, the swordsman extended his head towards her left ear. Slender fingers fixed her hair back as he leaned closer to her.

Robin felt Zoro's breathe as he leaned ever more closely to her. The raven-haired beauty then was shocked when she felt Zoro whisper something to her."The dream I had is about you and me …," Zoro said as she felt his warm breath on her ears, which caused her to blush.

Confused on the swordsman statement, Robin doesn't know how to react."What are you saying about you and me?" she asked nervously looking at Zoro. "Does that mean you are thinking erotic things about me?" She added which caused the swordsman's eye to widen.

_Crap! Does she see me as that kind of man?_ He thought to himself, "HAHHHH!" He yelled suddenly which shocked Robin. While Zoro was lost in his thought, _this is going nowhere._ He thought as he pushed the question aside and just decided to look at her.

He gaze examined the woman's movements and her reactions from the current situation. _She is Beautiful._ He thought to himself again, as he unconsciously held her hands, the green-haired man gazed at Robin looking at her eyes.

_Her eyes are like windows, it feels like if I look at it long enough, I could see the real Robin..._ He thought to his self while looking at his reflection on her eyes.

Robin on the other hand was confused at what was happening this was the first time Zoro did something like this which made her rather uneasy. Zoro just looked at Robin, and as if there was someone manipulating him, Zoro held her chin then kissed her.

As their lips touched, Zoro then realized what he did. _Oh, shit! What have I done!_ Zoro thought to his self then waited for Robin to break the kiss, but she did no action.

Confused on the scene that just happened, Zoro stopped the kiss pulling away his face as he immediately looked at Robin's reaction.

_Damn it! Why did I do a Shitty thing to her!_ He thought nervously, as Robin remained quiet. The raven-haired maiden averted eye contact as clouds suddenly covered the moon hiding her reaction.

"Robin I…" but before he could, finish Robin went to him and held the back his head and kissed him on his lips.

_What the hell is happening!_ The swordsman thought, as he was certainly shocked at Robin's actions.

Nevertheless, he did not let his confusion ruin the moment they were in, he held robins head and kissed her back. It was as if nothing in the world could ever matter, however the moment did not last as they suddenly heard a voice that caused them to break away from the kiss.

"Is it Morning already?" The man said as both Zoro and Robin nervously looked at where the voice came from.

The two were rather shocked to see Luffy rubbing his eyes yawning outside the door…

_Shit! Did Luffy see us?_ Zoro thought to himself, but before he could do something Luffy just passed them by, and went straight to the kitchen.

"FOODDDDD! Give me some food! MEAT give me MEAT!" Luffy yelled inside the kitchen.

Dumbfounded at what happened Zoro looked at Robin and saw her smiling. "It seems like our captain is hungry." She said then a faint giggle slipped through her mouth, which caused Zoro to smile. "Yeah, I guess so." he answered as he shrugged his head.

He glanced at the kitchen door where Luffy can be seen looking for food. _Tsss. What great timing Luffy!_ He thought to himself…

* * *

**Chapter Done**, hope you enjoyed reading it. =)

**Feel free to review**, feedbacks are greatly** appreciated** =)


	3. CLOSED DOORS

**Closed Doors**

* * *

As a half-awake Luffy raided the kitchen looking for some food, he saw the fridge and headed straight for it.

"MEAT!" He yelled as he opened the refrigerator looking for his favorite snack.

"I'm hungry, where's the food! Sanji!" He yelled again as he started to check the fridge and grabbed and devoured all the food he got his hands on.

"Food! I want more!" He said as he engulfed a whole slice of meat in one big bite.

_Go back to sleep already!_ He thought as he felt the feeling of disappointment when a certain member interrupted them. Luffy certainly ruined the mood for Zoro, but swordsman can't say this at the current time.

_It was about time that I was getting some action around here, way to go Luffy for cutting it short! _He grumbled in protest as a sigh slipped out his mouth.

It has been more than four years since he joined the crew, and he certainly had his fair share of tough fights from strong opponents, the most recent was with Pica and Doflamingo. However, Zoro was not pertaining to fighting someone when he meant by action. He is a young guy after all, and he knows he has his needs.

_Damn it!_ He thought as he remembered the kiss him and Robin shared just a short while ago. _There wasn't any tongue on our kiss._ He initially thought as his traitorous mind suddenly wondered and led him to imagine graphic scenes of him and her that caused the swordsman to blush.

_DAMN IT! SHIT! SHIT!_ He thought, trying his best to remove the images in his mind, but to no avail. _Why am I thinking like that perverted COOK! _He yelled in thought_, I am not like him._ He added, _though you have needs too!_ His brain whispered to him, which caused him to blush even more.

_ No! No! No! Damn it! Why did I even think of those things_? He thought to himself as he sighed and glanced at Robin who looked like she was thinking of something very important. _STOP THINKING SUCH THINGS IDIOT!_ He yelled in his thought as he shook his head in a side ward way that took the attention of the woman standing beside him...

"What is he doing?" She asked herself, as her eyebrow rose forming an arc, _Is he blushing._ She thought as she looked at him, noticing his rather red appearance, _Was that his first kiss?_ She asked as she began to wonder and looked at Zoro's reaction that made her smile.

Seeing this side of the swordsman was something new to her that made her more interested in finding out more about him. Robin was about to talk to him, but before she could say something a loud noise was heard inside the kitchen.

"MMMMEEEAAAATTTTTT!" Luffy yelled hysterically, as a loud noise echoed yet again.

"What was that?" Zoro said, as he was shocked to hear such a loud noise. "The Hell? Was that Luffy?" he said as he looked at the direction of the kitchen, he scratched his head, as he knew all too well, what was happening inside. There was a loud ruckus inside the kitchen, sounds of pots and pans' falling hitting the floor, sounds of him eating and bones hitting the wall.

"Damn it Luffy, you will wake everyone up!" He grumbled to himself as a sigh slipped out his mouth. _Should I go stop him?_ Zoro wondered as he glanced quickly at Robin who was looking at the direction of the kitchen.

The green-haired man turned and looked at the raven-haired beauty and in time, she looked back at him that startled the swordsman. He was not ready to face Robin now, seeing her face he remembered again the things he thought of earlier which made him blush.

"It seems like Luffy is really hungry." Zoro said as a faint yet obvious laugh slipped through his nervous persona. Robin on the other hand stared at him; she observed his reaction to her that made her wonder. However she just masked her wonder, she doesn't want him to feel uneasy since she knows he is already uncomfortable with her.

Robin just nodded at what he said and diverted her attention towards the kitchen. "Basing from the sound from the kitchen, I guess we need to look for an Island soon." She said as she glanced at Zoro awkwardly.

The green-haired man just scratched his head. _This is not what I am expecting to talk about after our kiss._ He thought as a sigh again slipped out his mouth and an awkward silence followed shortly.

Zoro glanced a few times at Robin and noticed that she was averting eye contact. _Shit! This isn't good. Say something stupid!_ He thought to himself as he yet again sighed which caught the attention of Robin.

"You kept on sighing, is there something wrong?" She asked him, turning towards him. Zoro surprised with her question looked at her speechless.

"Uhh.. The.. re.. no.." Zoro wasn't able to properly tell her that there's nothing wrong. _Shit!_ He thought to himself as he cleared his throat. _This won't do, get yourself together stupid! _He thought again as he took a deep breath.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you ask such a thing? HaHaHa…" He said awkwardly which surprised Robin; she doesn't know how to react at his statement and stepped back at the swordsman.

_The way he was acting was strange._ She thought as her eyes showed a slight emotion of wonder while looking at him. She was worried with Zoro, the way he is acting is surely strange even for him.

Zoro then saw her reaction towards him, _Shit! What am I doing?_ He thought to himself as he suddenly slapped his face that startled Robin.

"Are you sure? Becau.." She said but before she could finish her sentence, Luffy yet again screamed.

"More FOOOOOOODDDDD!" He yelled, as a loud noise of falling objects followed.

Zoro and Robin both looked at the direction of the kitchen, and then suddenly there was silence coming from the both of them... Dumbfounded at what just happened, Robin just started to giggle while Zoro started laughing.

_Luffy did something useful for once._ He thought as it broke the tension between him and her. A breath of relief went out of Zoro's mouth as he smiled at her.

_Stay there first Luffy, let me talk to her first!_ He thought to himself as he glanced at the kitchen door hoping that their captain will not come out just yet.

Robin however looked at Zoro, the raven-haired beauty stared at him, watching his every move, how he blinks his eye, the way his hair moves, and then gaze led towards the swordsman's lips.

Robin then suddenly averted her eyes looking down towards the floor; her long slender fingers touched her lips as she started to wonder. The raven-haired maiden let go of her lips and thoughts suddenly rushed through her head.

"This is weird..." She said to herself, as she cannot hide what she was feeling now; Robin knew all too well that she is older than Zoro, _This is wrong, he is young enough to be a little brother.._ She thought to herself that caused her think even more.

_Why did he kiss me?_ She thought, as she started to wonder. _Is he having a phase of some sort? If so, was that kiss just a phase?_ She thought again, _Maybe he is just like Sanji though he doesn't show it._ She thought yet again.

_Why did I kiss him as well?_ She asked herself, but she cannot provide any answers. She might be the smartest among the Strawhat's however; she was not ready in dealing with this kind of situation.

Zoro noticed that Robin was holding her lips, the young swordsman wondered as a grin started to form on his face. _Why is she holding her lips? Did she like our kiss?_ Zoro thought to himself as his grin became even wider.

Zoro might not look at it, but he is proud when it comes to his abilities whether it is in sword handling or kissing. He made sure he was the best. _Good thing!_ He laughed in his thought, because unlike Sanji who was openly talking about how good a kisser he is, Zoro on the other hand didn't say anything about his experiences which caused Sanji to tease him telling him he is a virgin.

The swordsman was about to say something, however he noticed that she was lost in deep thought, that made him a little uneasy and worried.

_Why does she look like that? She looks like she is thinking something important._ He thought and glanced back at her, Zoro saw that a frown formed on her face that made him worry even more.

_What if she didn't like it? That is impossible she kissed me back. _Zoro thought to himself, as he cannot hide his worry towards the situation that was happening. He just managed to pass the awkward moment earlier and now Robin was acting different.

_Shit! What now!_ He thought as looked up and paused, _Damn it! This is the first time I kissed someone from my crew, if I only knew that I was going to kiss her I would have practiced with the women in Dressrosa._ Zoro thought as his hand went to his face, _Ughhh!_ He thought to himself.

He can't stand this any longer, as he took a long deep breath."You alright Robin?" he asked straight on. He tried his best to compose himself and not to show his worried appearance to her.

Robin surprised by the younger swordsman's question, she looked at him, nodded, and glanced back looking at her hands as she avoided looking at his eyes. This was certainly something new for her since she did not experience such feelings before which made her review everything.

Zoro looked at her even more worried than before, _Shit! She didn't look at me._ He thought _Do something stupid!_ He thought as he cleared his throat and took a long deep breath.

"Was it the Kiss?" Zoro nervously asked Zoro, his voice almost cracking as he spoke to her. _If it is the kiss, what should I do?_ He asked himself as he looked at Robin.

Her eyes widened as she heard Zoro's question, she did not expect he would ask such a question. Robin wasn't able to answer his question, not because she was scared to say something but she doesn't know what to say to him.

At that moment, Zoro waited anxiously for her to say something but his waiting was to no avail. The raven-haired maiden didn't reply to his question, but rather she bit her lower lip which caught his attention.

_Why is she biting her lips? Is she trying to seduce me?_ He thought while he glanced back and saw her sigh briefly. _Shit! It really is the kiss. Damn! _Zoro thought angrily at his self, "I should have really practiced as I thought." He said to himself as he shrugged his head, _Shit! I am no good with dealing with these kinds of situations. _He thought as he glanced back at her.

He then realized something, his eyes widened as he remembered he just woke up prior to their conversation earlier. _SHIT!_ He quickly thought as his mouth suddenly covered his mouth. He exhaled and then smelled his breath. _Hmmm.. It's not that bad?_ He thought as he glanced at Robin.

He is not sure if it is the kiss or his breath as the swordsman just looked at Robin who was lost in thought.

"Was it really that bad you can't even answer?" Zoro asked yet again hoping for a reply from her. He nervously waited as he looked at her, but still Robin didn't bother to look at him nor answer him that made him uneasy with the situation he is in. Zoro feeling defeated looked down at the floor.

_Shit! I am giving up! This is useless._ He thought to himself, He knew all too well that if one person doesn't want to talk he or she will not talk no matter what happens. He added as a sigh slipped out his mouth and was about to turn around and walk towards the quarters. He held the back of his head in a defeated way as he took his first step away from her, Robin on the other hand watched as the young swordsman started to walk.

She wanted to stop him from leaving but as she extended her hands to grab his shoulder something from inside of her stopped her from doing such an action. _I'm sorry..._ She thought to herself as she watched him walk off. _I guess this is for the best._ Robin thought to herself as she knew that having this kind of relationship with a crewmember would never work.

From the ships she boarded when she was on the run, to the times she was with crocodile, she saw it before. The scene where there are two people falling for each other coming from the same crew. These kinds of scenarios can't be helped since they spend too much time with each other in one place. Most certainly if they spend majority of their times together the next possible scenario would be to admire one another or just falling in-love completely. Robin saw the good and the bad side of these kinds of relationships, how it caused misunderstanding for other crewmembers.

People who love each other dearly will try their best to protect one another, and this is not advisable to a crew as they should see everyone as equals and should not prioritize someone more. With these kinds of pressures, either the relationship did not last or the relationships with their crewmembers were shattered leading them to leave the crew. Robin did not want such a thing to happen, she doesn't want her crews relationship to be destroyed because of trivial things, even from a crew who are as tight as the Strawhats, you can't hide the fact that there might be misunderstandings.

Loving someone inside a pirate crew is not acceptable. She thought to herself as her eyes widened and realized something rather strange, _Love._ Robin thought to herself as she started to think. _Why am I thinking about Love? It was only a kiss._ She thought again. Don't get ahead of yourself Robin. She said to herself as she sighed.

_What am I to him?_ She thought as she held her chest wondering. _How about me? What is he to me?_ She added as she looked at her hand and remembered what happened to Shakky and Rayleigh. Shakky told their story to them before, how they fell in love however; their relationship did not work out.

We loved each other so much, but it did not work. That was what Shakky told them before when they stayed at their shop. _Love... love... love..._ That word kept on repeating inside the mind of the archaeologist. _How much more for the two of us, I don't know what I feel for him and I don't know what he feels for me._ She thought a sigh slipped out her mouth as she watched Zoro walk away from her.

_It's not like me to act like this, he is a kid after all._ She thought as she watched the swordsman walk, the way he carried himself, _He really is a young man_. Robin thought to herself as she noticed him sighing.

Robin knew that she was over thinking the situation that is why she walked towards her chair and just read. Maybe reading would help her compose herself more and get her mind to think logically.

_Shit! I don't really understand women!_ Zoro hissed to himself as he open the door, but before he entered the quarters he glanced at the direction where Robin was, but didn't see her, his eye roamed around and saw her now sitting down in a relaxed manner_. Guess she didn't really care huh?_ He thought as he entered the room where he headed straight to his bed.

The green-haired swordsman closed his eye and tried to sleep but his efforts were useless. _Shit! I can't sleep! _He said as he covered his eye with his hand. _Damn it! Why did I do such a stupid thing! _He said as a sigh went out his mouth.

All he could think of is her reaction, her awkwardness towards him and her ignoring his questions entirely. "SHIT!" He said in his bed yet again.

"SHUT the HELL UP you STUPID MORON, let us sleep will you!" Yelled Sanji who grumbled in his bed, Zoro on the other hand didn't react to him which was rather odd. Normally he would be yelling and would start a fight him instantly, but this time was different.

He just sighed as he looked at the ceiling. All he could think of was Robin, his dream was no longer his main concern. A sigh yet again slipped out from his mouth as he tried to think what he did wrong earlier.

He knew that he was acting awkwardly towards her but is that the reason why she felt uneasy?_ I don't really get women!_ He grumbled as his mind cannot think of any reason she acted the way she did, _It doesn't make any sense why she seemed off earlier. Was it really the kiss?_ He thought as he yawned. He couldn't think straight any longer and his mind keeps on wondering to uncharted territories.

"Might as well just try to sleep." He grumbled as he closed his eye and moved to his side, he knew that in his current state, his mind cannot think properly and his best idea was to let it pass by. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." Zoro added as he yawned from his bed.

As he was about to fall asleep he heard noise coming from inside the room then the door opened but Zoro did not bother to open his eye as he knows maybe it's just Luffy going back to sleep. _Wait, Luffy is outside._ He thought _Hah! Never mind!_ He thought as he tried to sleep yet again.

He tried his hardest to sleep but his mind won't let him sleep which irritated him even more. "What is with this freaking night?" He protested as he opened his eyes, "Shit, I'm sleepy but I can't even sleep." He said as he sat on his bed.

His palm on his face, Zoro doesn't know what to do anymore, Maybe water would help me sleep. He thought but he was hesitant since Robin is still there outside. A few minutes pass and Zoro finally decided to stand up and went straight to the door. There, the young man hesitated in holding the doorknob.

_GAAAAAAAH! What kind of person am I? I am a Swordsman! Why am I hesitating!_ He thought to himself as his hand slowly reached for the knob, there he felt his heart beat as he held and pushed the door.

As the door slowly opened the shine of the moon slowly sipped inside the room, Zoro's eye widen at the scene he saw outside the door.

It was two figures standing on the deck, Zoro opened more the door he saw two raven-haired figures outside, _Robin and.. who is that?_ He thought, as he couldn't see properly the person beside her which caused Zoro to open the door fully where he finally identified who the person was.

He was a new to the crew, a person who they respected. "Ace..." He said as his face showed irritation, on the scene. He didn't understand why but both of them are smiling and laughing, they seemed like they are having a great time.

_Why is he awake this late?_ He thought as he held the knob tighter. Zoro saw Robin and realized that she seemed like she was enjoying herself. _She didn't smile at me like that earlier._ Zoro thought as he clenched his fingers forming a fist. His hands shook but then, Zoro's hand loosened as the fist he formed slowly disappeared.

A sigh slipped out from the swordsman's mouth as the Quarter door closed slowly where silence echoed inside the room.

* * *

**Chapter Done.** Feel free to give** Feedback's** =)


	4. CLASH OF SWORDS

**Clash of ****Swords**

* * *

There inside the quarters, Zoro lying on his bed, the scene he saw played on his mind as if a broken den-den mushi was showing the images of Robin and Ace together. "SHIT! Why did I have to see that stupid thing?" The swordsman protested as a sigh slipped out his mouth, he was certainly not prepared to stumble across such a scenario that made him over think the situation, which made him more confused.

"Tssss…" The swordsman hissed as he covered his eyes with his arms.

As the night pass by, the already irritated swordsman sat up from his previous position. "Why can't I remove that shitty thing off my mind?" He protested as he scratched his head, looking around he sees two vacant beds. Zoro realized that the door did not open indicating if someone will come inside or go outside the room.

_Luffy and Ace still didn't return._ He thought to himself, _Luffy might still be eating his guts off the kitchen…_ He said as he remembered that Ace was with Robin when he decided to sleep_. Shit! If Luffy is still eating, that means Ace and Robin are still together outside!_ He thought as his palm went to his face.

A sigh slipped through his mouth as thoughts and images started flashing in his mind. _Shit… This again!_ He thought as he looked at the ceiling of the quarters, _should I go out and check them. _He thought again as he looked glanced at his bed. "I respect him since he is Luffy's brother, but he gets close to Robin…" He hissed as he imagined graphic images of him and her. "Damn it!" He said as a pillow hit his head.

"If you don't shut up you shitty swordsman, I will be the one to shut you up!" Sanji yelled as he turned around facing the wall. Zoro on the other hand glared at the blonde-haired man across the room. _I will get back tomorrow you sick cook!_ He thought as he was contemplating if he should go out and check or just stay in the quarters.

"Shit. What a lousy Idea to go back here." He said as he realized that he shouldn't just gave up from the conversation he had with Robin. _I should have acted like a man! _He thought, _However if I persisted, she might think that I am annoying._ He thought as he looked at the door.

_SHIT! Shit! Shit!_ He thought as a sigh yet again went out his mouth, but in the middle of his dilemma, he heard footsteps from outside going to their direction that alerted the tired swordsman. _SHIT!_ He thought as he looked around, "Damn it! They must not see me awake." He said as he hurried and lay down on his bed and pretended to sleep as the door opened but no one entered the room.

_Who might that be? Luffy? Ace? Or Both of them?_ He thought as he listened carefully but no footsteps were evident.

_Why am I bothered with this?_ The swordsman just hissed in his thought and just decided to lie down until he fell asleep. As Zoro closed his eyes and started to wonder in his thoughts the door opened again and faint yet obvious footsteps was evident in the small room.

"I'm so full!" Luffy said happily holding his stomach as he looked around the room. _Why is everyone still sleeping?_ He thought to himself as he looked back at the figure behind him. "Ace, what time is it?" He asked his older brother.

Ace looked at his brother and patted his head. "It's still late, you better get some sleep." He replied as he went to his bed. He placed his hat on the side, lay to his bed, and started to sleep.

"Shhhhh, they are still sleeping!" Luffy said as he continued to walk.

Zoro heard Luffy's bed making a faint sound as he stepped on the mattress and lay down. "This is some nice meat!" Luffy said as he started to hear him chew and eat. _Damn it Luffy! _The swordsman thought, then his eyes widened when he realized something.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked at the bed where Ace slept, there he saw a figure laying down which made the swordsman release a breath of relief. _At least he is sleeping now!_ He thought as he closed his eyes. _So she is alone outside again._ He thought as he glanced at Luffy who was still eating.

_Shit if I stood up, Luffy will see me... I will take with her later._ He thought as he closed his eyes, _Might as well get some sleep._ He added as the young swordsman remembered the kiss they shared earlier that caused a faint smile to form on his mouth.

Minutes pass by as the young swordsman continued to yawn, _Shit.. I really need to sleep._ He said as he yet again closed his eye and finally fell asleep.

At the shine of the moon, the raven-haired beauty stared at the calm waves hitting Sunny. It was truly a peaceful night, remove the fact that Zoro came barging out and kissing her while Luffy raided the kitchen and Ace following his brother.

It was rather a typical night; azure eyes gazed blankly at the sea watching the reflection of the stars as if it is making the sea sparkle. A sigh slipped out her mouth as she remembered the conversation she had with the young swordsman and how she acted towards him.

The raven-haired beauty glanced at the men's quarters as she thought if Zoro is okay. _I should check him… _The woman thought feeling guilty of how she acted towards him.

_Ace was right._ She thought to herself as she looked at the moon. "I think I am starting to understand." She said as a smile formed on her face. _I should really thank Ace tomorrow._ She thought as she started to walk.

Slowly but surely, the raven-haired beauty reached the door where she thought of the things to say first as she took a long deep breath.

The door opened again but no one entered the room, the light outside slowly illuminated the dark room, people inside can be seen as snoring and breathing sound was obvious.

Robin crossed her arms as arms suddenly sprouted on the sides of each bed; Robin closed her eyes as the hands slowly opened revealing an eye on the palm of each hand. Robin examined each bed slowly as she checked the person who was sleeping. _Where…_She thought as she opened her eyes while the arms disappeared leaving petals on its wake.

Robin looked glanced at the corner of the quarters, as she suddenly appeared standing beside the bed. The raven-haired beauty stood as she gazed at the sleeping figure. She examined how the person slept, the way he breathes, the way he grumbles on his sleep.

A small smile formed on her face as she leaned closer to the sleeping figure, holding her hair not to touch the person sleeping. "What am I to you?" She said as faintly as possible, she gently caressed the hair of the person but as she touched him, he grumbled in his sleep that startled the raven-haired beauty.

She let go of the person but did not leave place, Robin just looked at him as he continued with his sleep. "I'm sorry if I acted childish." She started to talk at the sleeping man, "I don't know what to say to you earlier." She stated but the situation that occurred earlier was rather new to her, usually every event she could give insight however earlier she wasn't able to do anything.

"You're unfair since you kissed me without saying what you feel." She said as she sighed, "Yet unconsciously I did the same to you." She added. Robin was lost in thought, as she doesn't know what to do. Maybe she was the one who was over thinking, but she cannot help but wonder.

Questions started to rush as she thought of the things she wanted to say to the sleeping man. "I think this move is rather cowardly, but I can't just tell you earlier." Robin said as she gripped on her dress.

Long black hair covered her face as she looked at him. "My reason might be rather stupid, but I don't know if I should…" She said as she bit her lower lip, which she did earlier that night. The whole crew didn't know this, but she usually does this thing when she is trying to control her emotions.

A way for her to contain and conquer her emotions before it gushes out of control. The raven-haired beauty looked at the sleeping man as she leaned again closer to him. "I don't know what you feel for me. I don't know if it's just a phase that you are going through." She said faintly as she stared at him.

"I don't know what this may cause, that's why I talking to you on your sleep." She said as she paused as she stared at the sleeping man. "It's rather selfish, but this is the only way I could say what I feel for you." She added as she looked at him.

Silence followed as the raven-haired beauty clenched her hand forming a fist. Her heart beating, as she felt a rather new emotion. This was certainly the first time she experienced these feelings, the feeling of wanting someone.

"I….." Robin said however, she stopped thinking of the right words to say, _I'm hesitating._ She thought to herself. Confused at the current situation, she knew all too well that she should not hesitate. "You might be younger than me, but…" She said and paused, "I too don't know how to say this… You are rather special to me... More than should be expected…" She added.

Robin leaned even more closely to the sleeping figure as she closed her eyes and her lips reached the sleeping man's lips. As their lips softly touched, the raven-haired beauty pulled away looking at the sleeping man. "I like you…" She said as she went again for a gentle yet long kiss.

Suddenly, the eyes of the sleeping man opened, but no one was there in front of him. _What the hell was that?_ He thought as he sat up from his bed. He shook his head, looked around, and saw his crewmates sound asleep.

A sigh slipped through the young man's lips as he scratched his head. "Was that all a dream?" He said as he lay down on his bed and tried to sleep yet again.

A shine of light crept into the men's quarters as the ray of light hit the eye of the sleeping swordsman. "Was I dreaming all the time?" He asked as he looked around and saw no one was there.

Zoro scratched his head as he yawned, as sighed as vague memories of last night flashed suddenly. "Why I can't even remember clearly what happened of last night?" He said as stood up, stretched his arms, and grabbed his Katanas that were lying on the side of his bed.

As he walked towards the door, the swordsman remembered a scene from his dream that caused him to stop.

Did we really kiss? He asked himself as a frown formed on his face. "Shit! I can't tell which the dream was and which was real." He hissed as he stood still.

"Shit! What time is it?" Sanji said as he lit his cigar heading towards the door, stomping his feet as he walked.

"We told him not to drink too much that shitty Moss haired drunkard!" He added as he kicked the door.

Lost in thought Zoro didn't really noticed the sound until it was near him. _Wait..._ Zoro thought but before he could react, the door opened wide hitting him on his face. **BANG!**

Zoro fell to the floor. "THAT HURTS!" Zoro yelled as Sanji stared at him.

What are you doing there stupid? He asked which pissed off the swordsman.

"You HIT me!" Zoro protested holding his head. "And WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID you MORONIC CURLY browed COOK!" Zoro yelled as Sanji looked at him with a rather pissed expression on his face.

"It's not my fault you are STUPID enough TO STAND in front of the DOOR!" Sanji said as Chopper and Usopp heard the two yelling and looked at them.

"Wow! They are fighting so early in the morning!" Usopp said as he sighed, while Robin on the other hand glanced at the two men, her attention going straight to Zoro.

* * *

** Chapter Done.**

Hope you enjoy reading =)


	5. NEW THREAT

****New Threat****

* * *

Zoro glared at Sanji after heard what he said to him, "What did you say?" He yelled holding his Katanas, "I said you are a stupid Moss-Head!" Sanji replied raising his left leg. As they, both prepared to fight a familiar orange-haired young woman came straight to them. Her hands clenched together forming a fist. "You two are fighting again!" She yelled as she hit the two men on the head.

"Ouch!" Yelled Sanji holding his while Zoro glared at her, "Why did you hit me you money hungry witch!" He yelled at her angrily.

Nami hearing what the swordsman said to her stopped and looked at Zoro, "What did you…" She started to talk but as soon as she said something, Sanji kicked Zoro on the face.

"Don't call Nami-chan like that you stupid Moss Head!" He yelled as Zoro drew his swords ready for a fight! "You WANT to fight you Erotic COOK?" He yelled but as soon as he jumps at Sanji, a group of small thunderclouds formed on top of the two.

_What?_ Sanji thought, while Zoro stopped his attack. As both men looked up and realized what it is. They both looked at the orange-haired maiden but before they could do anything, a strong lightning bolt hit the two men. "wh.. why Nami-chan?" Sanji said Sanji falling down while Zoro hit the floor.

Chopper and Usopp stood there quiet as Nami started to walk away from the two. "That's what you get for being too noisy this early." She said with a scary face.

"Na..Nami is scary sometimes..." Chopper said shaking while Usopp nodded in agreement to the young reindeer's comment. "Shhhh! She might hear us!" Usopp said as they watched Nami go to her usual spot.

The young Navigator looked at her maps and checked what the nearest Island is, "Because of Luffy's midnight snack, we lost almost all our food. We need to dock at the nearest Island." She said biting her thumb nail, "There are two Islands here that we can go to..." She added and looked around and saw Viola with Ace.

"Hey… What Island should we go to?" She asked, while Viola and Ace looked at her confused. "Why are you asking us?" Ace said laughing which irritated Nami. "Don't make me hit you!" She said as she sighed. "There are two Islands near us, so I am asking which is better since we need to restack supplies since Luffy ate almost all the food." Nami added while Viola stared at the distance.

"The one on the west is the Isle of D'tiole and the Island on the East is Aurora." Nami said while the eyes of Ace widened hearing the names. "Let's go to Aurora." He said immediately while Viola said "D'tiole." Nami looked at the two confused. "Which is it?" She said as she looked at the map but before she could say something, she noticed Viola looking at something.

"Do you see something Viola?" The young navigator asked at the completely focused black haired beauty. "There's a small boat in the distance." She said which caused Nami and Ace to look around.

"Where? What direction is it Viola?" Nami said as she tried her best to search for the boat. "What kind of boat is it?" Ace asked as he checked his binoculars.

Luffy looking at the three went straight to them and started to look around. "What are we searching for?" He asked as he tried his best to focus his eyes on the distance. "Is it food? I'm hungry!" He said as he started to drool, "Can it Stupid! It's your entire fault for eating our food last night!' Nami angrily said, as she looked for the boat.

"There! I see the boat!" Nami said pointing on the left side while Ace and Luffy looked at the direction where Nami was pointing.

"A fishing boat!" yelled Luffy with a huge grin heading straight to Sunny's head. "Guys, there is a Fishing Boat!" The young captain said excited as he used his hand to cover his eyes to see better the boat.

Zoro and Sanji looked at where Luffy was looking while Robin and Brook looked at him.

Viola laughed at Luffy while Nami sighed, "Can you think of something else other than food?" she said as Viola laughed again at the navigators comment.

"It's a news boat." Ace said removing his binoculars while Viola nodded to his comment. "Frankie, can you turn Sunny to the left." Nami said as she looked at cyborg who was nodding at her.

Frankie turned the ship to its direction, "YOSH! We will get some fish!" Luffy yelled as Ace just laughed at his brother. "That's not a Fishing boat," he said looking at the small boat on the distance.

Luffy disappointed at what he heard sulked, "Huh? But I'm really hungry!" He protested as he held his stomach. "What kind of boat is it if it's not a fishing boat?" he asked as Ace just gave a grin to his younger brother. "A News boat" the raven-haired man said smiling.

The young captain looked at Ace in confusion. "A New boat?" he asked puzzled at his older brothers statement. Ace just gave a laugh and looked at the boat.

Nami on the other hand slapped her forehead dumbfounded on Luffy's comment. 'I still don't have an idea how we managed to go this far and defeat those guys with his attitude." She said as Viola smiled at the orange-haired woman's statement.

"Its good timing to see a News boat out here, since we will know what's going on with the world after Doflamingo was removed from the Shichibukai." Ace said which caught the attention of the others and started to look in front of Sunny.

As sunny reached the small boat, Ace went to the side of Sunny where Robin was standing. Zoro raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two. _Shit, why is he standing next to her?_ He hissed in his thought as, as the raven-haired man looked down and talked with the old man who was on the boat sitting.

"Oi old man, do you have the latest newspapers?" Ace yelled as the old man who was sitting looked up and nodded, he then picked up a Bundle of newspapers and then threw a bundle of papers to Ace.

As he caught the papers, he gave it to Nami who was now standing beside him. "Mister, do you have the wanted posters of the Straw Hat Pirates?" Nami yelled as she looked down on the small boat.

The old man just nodded at the orange-haired woman and again threw a bunch of papers to her. "Okay, thank you." She yelled as Ace threw back some belli at the old man and as Sunny started to set sail.

Nami and Ace stood there holding the newspaper and wanted posters as Luffy and the others went straight to them.

Frankie and Brook were excited to know what was the latest news regarding the events that happened in Dressrosa, while Usopp and Chopper were excited to see if they have new bounties.

Ace started to read the Article concerning the new members of the Shichibukai. He looked at Law who was standing on the far end of the deck and saw the article where the Straw hats are involved. As Ace continued to read the articles, everyone was listening then Zoro and Sanji went to the crew but the swordsman decided to stand far from Robin that the archeologist noticed.

"Oi, what's this Silence all about?" asked Sanji lighting a cigar as he went towards Robin and Viola. "Robin-swan! Viola-chan!" He yelled as he approached the two raven-haired beauties.

"Shut up you Shitty-Ero cook!" Zoro yelled as he glared at the love-stricken cook who was standing beside Robin and Viola. "Oh boy, here we go again...," said Usopp as he sighed looking at the two men.

Sanji's eyebrows twitched and looked at Zoro. "What did you call me you Moss-haired Bastard!" He angrily yelled at the swordsman. "I said shut your Fucking Mouth You Idiotic Love Cook!" Zoro answered angrily, but before Sanji could protest, Nami walked towards Zoro and punched him on his head.

"Quiet MORON!" Nami yelled angrily looking at the swordsman.

"We have New Bounties?" Usopp asked, as he can't hide his excited expression. Chopper on the other hand looked at Sanji who was dumbfounded with the situation. "Ace is reading an article about the pirates who replaced Law and Doflamingo as a shichibukai." The young reindeer said as he looked at Ace who was reading seriously.

"So they finally allied themselves with the world government... Shit, this is not good!" Ace said as he looked at the names of the pirates. "Who allied with the world government?" Frankie asked looking at the raven-haired man.

Ace just looked at Frankie and started to read the names of the pirates who became part of the Shichibukai. "Gate Maiden Raura, and The Colossus Raphael." Everyone from the crew was dumbfounded with what he said. "Who are those pirates? I never heard of them." Frankie said as he looked closely on the article.

"I heard about those two…" Viola said faintly as she showed a rather worried appearance. "What did you hear about them Viola?" Nami asked while the others looked at the raven-haired beauty.

"What I know is those two are well known pirates here in the New World since they have a bounty exceeding Six hundred million belli." She said while Law finally walked towards them. "Raura and Raphael are twin siblings who are the captains of a pirate crew. They are the cousins of Boa Hancock if I remembered correctly." Ace said as he clenched his hands forming to a fist. Sanji paused when he heard the name of Boa Hancock! "What? Raura is the cousin of the pirate empress. That means she is from Amazon Lily and she is a beauty?" He said as he imagined the face of Raura.

Ace just nodded at the love-stricken cook as he shook his head. "This is dangerous for us, since those two have a strong ability which is why they managed to make a name for themselves with only the two of them in their pirate crew. They are called the Monster duo by both marines and pirates alike." Ace said as he sighed while Usopp started to shake. "Only tw.. Two of them... in their crew...?" He said as he looked at Chopper who was also shaking "Si.. Six Hun..dred million belli bounty." The reindeer said, as he cannot hide his scared expression.

Ace nodded at the both of them as he sighed. "One of our allied pirate crew was destroyed when they ran into those two which is why even Father wanted us to hunt them down." He added as he grinded his teeth, which caused everyone to stop and listened carefully.

"One of those two are actually supposed to get my position as a Shichibukai-yah." Law said as he stood there with the crew. "From what I heard, they are hunting pirates from the 11 supernovas, and they managed to take down Capone Bege and managed to severely wounding Eustass Kid when they caught up to him and his crew a year ago." He added that shocked everyone.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Chopper and Usopp screamed as the others started to worry. "They are hunting pirates from the worst generation." Robin said as she looked at Zoro, "Wa.. Wait! We have three members of the 11 supernovas he... here..." Usopp added as his whole body started to shake.

"Even Doflamingo asked Vergo to do some spying before trying to find out what kind of Ability they have yah." Law added, "From what I heard before from Monet, Raura has a gate ability which is why Doflamingo wanted to recruit her into his crew but for her twin brother, they have no idea what is his ability since no one saw him fight yet-yah." He said as Ace looked at him, "Gate Ability?" Everyone asked anxiously.

As Law opened his mouth to explain, the young captain cut him off. "Hah! I want to meet them!" Luffy said excited, while Zoro grinned. "If they are hunting pirates from the worst generation, I'm here." He said as a sigh went out from Ace and started to smile. "Guess it's either you two are brave or just dumb!" Nami said as she held her chin while Ace started to laugh.

"I wonder when I could meet those two." Luffy said, as he can't hide his excited expression to everyone. "What are you saying Luffy! You heard them! They are strong and they are hunting the 11 supernovas!" Usopp yelled at Luffy as the young captain looked at him and frowned.

"Come on! I just want to know how strong they are." Luffy replied as he laughed, "That's Luffy for you." Chopper said as Ace smiled and nodded. "Come on! We managed to defeat Doffy and we are allies with Law." Luffy tried his best to explain but Usopp on the other hand still was shaking.

"Even though! Because of your recklessness, two of the Yonkou are hunting us! We don't need another crew to hunt us down!" Usopp said while Luffy nodded, "Shishishishi... I just want to know how strong they are!" Luffy said smiling as Viola's eyes started to widen. "I... It seems like your wish came true Luffy." She said as she covered her mouth looking at the distance.

Everyone who heard her looked at the Viola dumbfounded at her comment. "What?" Ace asked as Law and the others looked around. "I don't see anything!" Zoro said but as he turned around a small paddle wheeled ship with one pole with white canvasses sporting a half blue and half-pink skull with two swords appeared out of nowhere.

"There!" Frankie said as he pointed on the right side, Ace's eyes widened as he saw the ship "SHIT, it's the Twin pirate's Jolly Roger!" He yelled that alerted his crewmates. "Wha... Where... The ship just appeared out of nowhere." Brook said as Viola was also shocked to see the ship beside Sunny already.

"Where did it come from?" Usopp protested as he uncontrollably shake as Chopper and Nami was too speechless to say anything. Luffy on the other hand laughed as he looked at the ship, "YOSH! Come out there!" He said extending his arms all excited at the situation.

A woman wearing a white Egyptian styled long dress with long Red hair appeared from the bridge of the ship. Seeing the red-haired maiden, Sanji instantly froze as heart shaped-eyes took over his regular eyes. "Be.. Bea. Beautiful!" The love stricken-cook said, as everyone from the crew was shocked to see such a beautiful woman.

"Wow! She's beautiful." Usopp said shaking while Chopper nodded hiding at his back. "Yohohohohoho, Miss... Can I see your Panties?" Brook yelled laughing as Viola, Robin and Nami stared at the skeleton with a rather confused expression.

"Are you sure she's a dangerous pirate, coz she looks pretty normal?" Luffy asked looking back at Ace and Law.

Sanji on the other hand punched his head, "Don't talk about a beautiful woman like that!" He yelled as Luffy looked at him, "Why did you hit me Sanji!" He yelled as the red-haired woman smiled at the scene.

"Strawhat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, and Surgeon of Death Law. What a nice coincidence running into the three of you here." The woman said giggling, "My name is Raura, how do you do?" She said as Sanji looked at her, "Raura-chan! My name is Black Leg Sanji!" He yelled that caused Nami to punch his head. "Shut up Sanji!" She yelled at the love-stricken cook.

"I came to give you a gift... A gift of being cut by my sword as I came to take your heads!" the red-haired maiden said as she giggled. Ace bit his lips, as he knows that the situation that they are in are not desirable, He knew that the woman on the ship is indeed strong since she provoked the three pirates on Sunny.

"Frankie..." He whispered softly but before he could finish his statement, Raura appeared on the deck of Sunny and attacked Law using a fencing sword that shocked everyone.

"Wha-" Law said as he jumped back dodging her attack, Luffy shocked at the sudden attack. "Oi!" He yelled as he decided to retaliate and looked at where the woman was standing. **Gomu Gomu no Gatling** he said as his fists forward repeatedly in a rapid barrage of punches. The red-haired maiden smiled as a gate opened before her, which Luffy's punches hit.

Suddenly, a gate opened behind Zoro as the young captain's punches appeared taking him by surprise. "Shit! Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro yelled as he dodged the punches of Luffy, the captain looked at Zoro and stopped his attack while everyone was shocked at what happened. "I wasn't hitting you." Luffy yelled as he looked back at the red-haired woman.

"Be careful!" Ace said as he prepared to attack and jumped at the woman **Kagero**, he yelled as flames started to appear on his palm but as he was about to hit her she vanished which caused Ace to stop as his attack almost hitting Law. "Shit!" The raven-haired man said as he looked around trying to find the woman.

"She is tricky yah." Law said as he saw the woman appearing on their ship, she then raised her hand to the sky as she smiled. "**Gate open, Galleon Falls**!" She said as a huge gate opened on top of Sunny. Everyone looked up and was shocked at what they saw.

Four large marine galleon ships started falling from the sky.

"Wha... Why is there a Marine ship falling at us?" Usopp asked as he shakes while Chopper was at his back shaking as well. "Frankie!" Nami yelled as Frankie rushed on the controls of Sunny. Zoro gripped his Katanas, while Luffy and the others prepared to attack.

"Shit!" Zoro said as he jumped up towards the crow's nest. "**Kokujo: O Tatsumaki.**" He said as he started to spin around forming a blade tornado cutting the first galleon. Robin on the other hand crossed her hands and closed her eyes. "**Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano.**" she said as two gigantic arms formed on one of the galleon ships pushing it on the other direction sparring Sunny.

"**Room**!" Law said, as his room suddenly appeared on Sunny "**Takt**" he said as he levitated the third galleon Ship. "**Gear Third!**" Luffy said as he blew on his arm enlarging it. "**Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!**" The young captain yelled as he hit the Galleon that was suspended in air with the help of Law destroying it.

Ace started to jump as flames appeared on his fist. **Hiken** he said as a column of fire hit the last Galleon destroying it. Usopp started to laugh. "They didn't even need me to attack!" He said all brave while Chopper smiled at him, "The other Galleon is still falling there Usopp!" The young reindeer said pointing at the last galleon falling while Usopp looked. "That Galleon won't hit us already Chopper!" the long nosed man said as he started to laugh.

The red-haired maiden giggled at the sight, "It's true that you are not an ordinary crew." She said as she extended her other arm to the air, "**Gate open**... **Galleon Rain!**" She said as six giant gates opened on the air. Everyone was shocked at the sight of twenty-four Giant Galleons falling from the sky.

"SHIT!" Zoro said as Usopp, Nami and Chopper screamed. Viola stood still as she prepared to attack while Sanji jump up to Zoro. "Shit!" Sanji said as he was about to attack they heard Frankie yelling at them.

"Okay! Hang on tight everyone! Let's go!" Frankie yelled as he pressed a button. **Coup de Burst!** He said as Sunny flew to the air escaping the deadly attack. Everyone from the ship held tightly to whatever the crew managed to get a hold on Sunny as they flew away.

As the ship flew out of sight, the red-haired maiden looked at the distance. A sigh slipped out her mouth as she snapped her fingers closing her gates. "They got away Raphael." She said as a pink-haired man appeared from the back laughing. "You underestimated them little sister." The man said as he looked at the distance.

"Should we follow them Raphael?" Raura asked her brother, but he just remained silent. "They are heading to D'tiole, we should just leave them for now." The pink-haired man said as he looked at his sister. "Don't worry. We will get them next time." He added as he laughed, while his sister nodded in agreement, as their ship suddenly disappeared from sight.

As Sunny landed on the sea, everyone on the ship remained quiet and shocked at the situation they managed to escape from. "Shit! That was close!" Zoro said as a sigh of relief went out his mouth while Usopp and Chopper were holding on to Brook. "Tha... That was Scary!" they both said as their bodies shake.

Ace looked around, as he can't believe what happened. "Now I know why they managed to destroy our ally before." He said while Luffy was smiling ecstatically. "She is strong! I want to fight her again!" He yelled while Usopp and Nami punched his head. "Don't say that Stupid!" they both said as Robin looked at Zoro who just landed in front of her.

"That was close." She said smiling while Zoro looked at her but averted his eyes. _Shit she is talking to me..._ _What should I do?_ He thought as he glanced as he decided to walk out which shocked the archaeologist. She looked on the other side trying to hide her surprise as Sanji came down from the crow's nest. "Robin-swan! Are you okay?" He said as he headed straight for the raven-haired beauty.

Robin smiled at Sanji as she nodded on his statement; however, the raven-haired beauty cannot help herself to look at the green-haired swordsman as he walked away. She tried her best to hide her emotions but the cook noticed the change in her. "You okay Robin-swan?" Sanji Asked seriously to her while she smiled at him and nodded.

"GUYS! We really need to dock soon! I ran out of colas, if that crazy woman appeared again we really need to fight her!" Frankie said as he started to scratch his head. "EEEEEEEKKKKK!" Chopper and Usopp yelled as they went straight to Nami.

"We are near an Island." Viola said as she looked at the distance while Nami on the other hand looked at her maps and the log pose. "It seems like we are heading to the Isle of D'tiole." She said as Ace kept quiet when he heard the Island's name, "You sure we can't make it to Aurora?" The raven-haired man asked.

Nami held her chin as she looked at the map. "Is there something wrong with that Island?" She asked looking at Ace. "No.. None." The raven-haired man said as he remained quiet that caught her attention. "Are you sure?" She added as Ace looked at her and shrugged his head.

"That Island is known for its peaceful environment here in the New World," He said as he sighed. "If that's the case why do you look so bothered Ace?" Chopper asked confused with the appearance of the raven-haired man. "No, that's not the half of it." Ace said now looking worried, "The worst thing about that Island is that No one from the Yonkou managed to take over it making the Island as its territory." He said forming a fist.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked. "There are a lot of strong Pirates lurking around the new world, Pirates who made their name famous by proving their strength throughout the world, but the worst thing is, there are a handful of unknown people who are strong enough to be on par with a Yonkou or a Shichibukai." Ace said and then everyone was shocked at what they heard.

"Y...yo...you mean...th...there are a lot of pi pirates who are as strong as the... yo...yonkou here?" Usopp asked shaking as Brook started to shake as well. "Pirate's as strong as a shichibukai?" The young reindeer asked looking at Ace.

Ace looked at Usopp, Brook and Chopper and then laughed as he paused, "Don't worry about that, I haven't heard any news about people like that in D'tiole." Ace said trying to ease the worried expression of the three. Viola on the other hand looked at him and remained silent.

Luffy laughed which surprised everyone, "I don't care if they are strong as Yonkou! I will beat them all if they try stopping me to reaching my dream! I am going to be the Pirate King after all!" The young captain yelled with a huge grin while Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Law smiled upon hearing what he said.

"That's great, that means there are a lot really strong pirates that I can fight and train with!" The swordsman said as he held his katanas. "Yeah, if there are a lot of strong pirates here so be it! Hell they won't stop us!" Sanji said as he started to smoke.

"That would be pretty interesting." Robin said, as Law looked at everyone. "I picked a crazy crew to ally with-yah..." He said as Luffy started to laugh at him hearing his comment.

Ace smiled at what he heard as he shook his head, he then burned the newspapers he just picked up from Sunny's lawn. "Why did you do that?" Nami asked confused at what he did.

The raven-haired man just grinned at her, "I think we won't need to buy newspapers anymore." Ace said as Nami just looked at him confused, "I don... Never mind." she said as she sighed. _They are really brothers... _She thought to herself as she checked the map that she was holding.

"So we are going to the Isle of D'tiole." The beautiful navigator said as she pointed at the Island on the distance. Luffy headed straight to Sunny's head. "Yosh! That's the Island," He yelled happily with a huge grin, while everyone looked at the direction of the Island.

"What kind of Island is that supposed to be?" Sanji asked as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Ace just looked at the island as his expression became serious. _Isle of D'tiole, I guess I will see you again. _He thought as he decided to smile at the situation. _Whatever happens happens!_ He thought as he looked at everyone.

"Oi cook, I think you're going to love that Island," He said laughing, while Sanji looked at Ace with a rather confused look on his face.

"What do you mean I am going to Love that Island?" He asked now looking at the Isle. "That Island is known here in the new world as the Isle of Beauty," Ace said smiling as he looked at Sanji.

"All who lives there have the appearance of Gods and Goddesses." The raven-haired man said as the eyebrow of Sanji twitched upon hearing Ace.

_An Island of beauty and all who lives there looks like Gods and Goddesses. That means all the women there looks like Goddesses._ He thought to himself as a small drool form on his mouth as he imagined himself surrounded by beautiful women.

* * *

**Chapter Done..**

Teehee.. Please give feedbacks or reviews =)


	6. ECHOES OF WONDER

**AN:** I don't own One Piece.. All credits go to **Oda-san, a**ll I own is this fanfiction.. teehee.

Also, I would like to know your comments/ suggestions on upcoming chapters.. teehee.

btw, teehee.. thank you guys for reviewing =)

**martin** \- glad you like it

**Love** \- thank you

**templar** \- thank you for your review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the upcoming chapters =)

**guest** \- ty.. teehee.

**Guest** \- thank you too :D

**Someone** \- yep.. ace.. teehee, its actually a remake of my old fanfic :)

**Yuki** \- teehee.. not really a love triangle :P i'm trying to avoid mushy stuff so early XP

**Zorin** \- thank you for that. teehee.

Here it is.. **Chapter 6 - **Enjoy

* * *

**Echoes of Wonder**

A drool started to form as Sanji started to daydream about beautiful women surrounding him. _Hah! That will surely be a dream come true! Beautiful women surrounding me._ He thought to himself as Chopper and Usopp looked at him.

"Do you think he will be okay if we arrive there?" The young reindeer asked as the young sniper looked and nodded as he started to laugh, "He survived meeting Shirahoshi and Hancock, also that crazy cousin of Hancock so meeting a couple more of Beautiful women will be okay." Usopp said holding his chin while Chopper smiled at him. "Wow! You are so smart Usopp!" The young doctor said as he looked at Brook who was also daydreaming.

A sigh slipped out on Zoro's mouth as found himself looking at the clear blue sky as a cool breeze blew over, _The weather seems excellent today_. Zoro thought to himself as he looked around and saw Robin sitting holding her book. "Tssss." the swordsman hissed briefly, _Damn! I still don't know if that is a dream or not._ He thought as walked towards his Nakamas.

_Seems like everything is back to normal, after that crazy bitch attacked us, I thought they would still be talking about it._ Zoro thought as he looked around and saw his friends doing their normal routine.

Luffy was on the head of sunny looking at the horizon, while Ace was on the deck looking at his younger brother and Chopper was back making some new rumble balls.

On the other side of the deck he saw Brook who was playing his violin, and Nami was standing looking at her maps that Ace gave her when they were on left dressrosa, Frankie was stirring the ship while Usopp went back to his workshop making some new weapons.

Sanji was on the kitchen trying to find something to cook for breakfast, as Law was sitting on the far end of the deck holding his sword and Robin was still on her chair reading a book next to Viola who was looking at the distance. The swordsman just looked at the raven-haired maiden as her hair moved as the wind blows, her azure eyes that looked like as the same color of the sea, and her soft lips.

"Did I really kiss her?" He asked himself as a faint hint of red slowly appeared on his cheeks. _Shit! I was so drunk last night I can't remember anything clearly. _The green-haired man thought to himself when Nami suddenly walked beside him and yelled which startled him.

"Luffy do you see anything yet?!" Nami yelled looking at young captain, Zoro on the other hand glared at the orange-haired maiden.

"Don't scream near my ear you damn witch!" Zoro yelled angrily as the young navigator looked at him. "What did you call me?" She yelled and glared at the green-haired man.

Zoro just looked at Nami, "Damn it!" He said and was about to leave however Nami grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a room.

"Oi chopper be ready with medicines," Frankie yelled at the young reindeer as they heard a loud noise, "Better add some bandages too." Frankie added with a huge grin on his face.

The Noise went on then suddenly it stopped. Then a loud **Bang** shook the ship. After the noise stopped Nami came out the room as she was fixing her sleeves, her hair and started to look around and saw the young doctor who running towards the room.

"Chopper, don't go in the room until I say so... Okay?" Nami said as she looked at the young reindeer with an evil grin, Chopper looked at her and started to shake as he just nodded at Nami.

Ace looked at the scene with confusion as he looked at the cyborg. "Did she just…" the raven-haired man said but before he could finish his statement, Frankie just nodded at him as a huge sweat drop formed on Ace's head.

"Oi Luffy!" Nami yelled again, and then looked at the young captain, as he a huge grin was evident on his face that confused the orange-haired navigator.

"That's weird." Nami said to herself as she held her chin while the young captain jumped in excitement.

"Oi, I see something, something really REALY REALY Big!" The captain yelled as Viola smiled at his comment looking at the same direction.

"What do you see?" The navigator asked as they all looked at him, but the reindeer started to shake. "May... Maybe it's the crazy woman fro... From earlier..." Chopper said with a rather scared appearance.

"It's a giant... FIN! Shishishishishi..." Luffy yelled as sparkles started to form on his eyes.

"A Fin? Fin of what?" Nami yelled as she started to look around and back at the young captain who was amazed with what he was seeing. "Viola where's the fin?" The orange-haired maiden as Viola looked a little worried.

Nami then looked at the cyborg that was looking at the same direction as Viola. "Frankie, do you see anything?" The young navigator asked the blue-haired shipwright, while he just looked at her and paused.

Then as Nami looked in front of Sunny a giant head suddenly popped up, which startled the young orange-haired woman. The head was three times larger than Sunny and has large eyes with long whiskers and huge teeth.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the young captain yelled with sparkles in his eyes as a drool started to form on his mouth. "FOODDDDDDDD!" Luffy yelled again looking at the giant fish.

"SHIT! What is that! A fish?" Nami asked rather surprised looking at the huge fish. Ace just looked up and smiled. "That's a Dragon Cat Fish, It's known to eat ships whole!" The raven-haired man calmly said as a huge grin started to form on his face.

"That's the first time I saw a catfish that big," Frankie said as he started to scratch his head, while Nami looked at the fish as her face showed a rather shocked expression.

"WHAT! EAT SHIPS WHOLE?!" Nami asked as she started to look at the giant fish's mouth.

"Yeah, this kind of catfish is abundant here at the new world" Ace said as he continued to look at the catfish, while Sanji finally went out from the Kitchen. "Oi, I can't find anything to cook. We'll just wait until we reach the Island until we eat." The blonde-cook said as he looked around. "What's going on?" He added as he started to wipe his hands using a towel.

"Luffy saw a giant fish" The cyborg said as he pointed at the giant fish's head, "Shit! That's a pretty big catfish!" The blonde-cook said with a huge grin on his face as he started to walk towards Luffy.

"Sanji Look!" The young captain said pointing at the giant fish, as the young cook just smiled at Luffy. "Hit it on the head!" Sanji said as he brought out a cigarette, Ace then decided to walk towards him and snapped his fingers. "Here." The young raven-haired man said with a huge grin.

The blonde-haired man looked at him "Thanks!" The cook said as he leaned closer to the fire lighting his cigar.

"YOSH!" The young captain said as he started to roll his arms. **GOMU GOMU NO PIST** but before he could attack, the young cook yelled at him.

"Oi Luffy, you can't just kill that thing with your normal attack!" The young cook said as took a long drag from his cigarette, "YOSH!" Luffy yelled as he bit his thumb and blew on it "**GEAR THIRD.****"** Everyone on the deck, sporting a shocked expression looked at him.

"Oi Luffy, Stop that!" the orange-haired woman said worryingly, but the young captain did not seem to bother listening to Nami.

Luffy jumped up as he prepared to attack the giant catfish. "**Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol**," He yelled as he hit the giant catfish knocking it out.

"YOSH!" The young raven-haired captain yelled as he looked at cook who was looking at the giant fish. "Sanji, what will you cook for us?" Luffy yelled as he started drooling.

Sanji did not say anything as he just started to walk back at the kitchen, got his knives, and went out with a huge grin on his face. "You're going to be full this time Luffy!" The blonde-haired cooked said at the young captain, who was looking at him excited.

Nami on the other hand looked at the three men as they started to laugh. As a sigh went out her mouth, "It's about time that we will eat. I am also hungry." She said as Robin started to walk towards her.

"Don't you think it's time for chopper to take a look at Mr. Swordsman?" The raven-haired beauty said as a smile formed on her face. Nami was startled at what Robin said to her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Zoro." The orange-haired woman said as she looked back at Robin and smiled. "I guess you're right, Chopper! Go take a look at Zoro if he is okay." The young navigator said looking at the raven-haired archeologist on her side, while Chopper just nodded and immediately rushed into the room.

After a while of peace on the deck, Sanji went back to cooking, while Luffy was with him at the kitchen. "Food! I am Hungry Sanji! Isn't it cook yet?!" the young rubber-man yelled showing his hungry expression.

Sanji just looked at the starving captain and sighed, "Wash your hands and I'll call the others!" the blonde cook said as he walked towards the door.

"OKAY!" Luffy yelled as he rushed at the sink and started to wash his hands, while the blonde-haired man went out and called the others, "Foods ready, be sure to wash your hands before we eat!" Sanji said to the men, glanced over, looked at where the women are, and smiled.

"Nami-chan, Robin-swan, Viola-chwan! Our breakfast is done!" He yelled as he went towards them with heart-shaped eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Cook" the beautiful archeologist said with a warm smile, while Viola smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

The orange-haired woman just smiled at the blonde-haired man as she followed Viola heading for the kitchen.

Sanji then looked at a room where the young reindeer went earlier and sighed as he went and opened the door and saw the young doctor. "Chopper, Marimo, foods ready, wash your hands before you eat!" He said briefly and went back to the kitchen.

Chopper looked at Zoro and smiled. "Nami almost forgot about you. Good thing Robin reminded her that you're still here." The young reindeer said as he stood up and went ahead while the green-haired swordsman scratched his head, sighed and fixed his katanas and followed the young doctor at the kitchen.

As he went inside the kitchen, Zoro saw Sanji flirting with Nami and Viola, he felt rather relieved that he was not flirting with Robin. _Shit! Why am I relieved that he isn't flirting with her.._ He questioned in his thought as he glanced back at the cook just to make sure.

_Shit! The hell is this, ever since I started dreaming that fucking dream I can't get her off my mind._ He thought to himself as a sigh slipped out his mouth and headed directly for the sink. "Shit! Shit! I need to get thing things out of my mind." He said as he washed his hands and went to seat at his usual spot.

As they started eating, everyone was doing their normal stuff. It was truly a lively scene as Luffy was getting the food on Usopp's plate while the orange-haired maiden scolded him for doing so. Law and Frankie eating quietly as Brook started to sing about how good the food was, Viola slicing the food for the young reindeer.

However, at the middle of the chaos the green-haired swordsman decided to glance at a specific Raven-haired maiden and saw that Sanji was now sitting next to her and was flirting with her.

"Tsss." Zoro said as he glared at the blonde-haired cook, _Shit! Get away from Robin!_ Zoro thought to himself angrily, as his face showing a rather pissed expression.

_Weird._ He suddenly realized what he was thinking as he shook his head. He cannot help but get mad to the person getting close to Robin. Sanji, Ace or anyone who flirts with her, he can't stand it. The green-haired man sighed at the thought._ Shit! What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way about Robin?_ He thought and glanced at them and decided to ignore what he is seeing.

The young swordsman decided to take a bottle of sake and drink it as he sighed.

The green-haired man finally shrugged the thought off his head and decided to eat as he reached for the food on the table and noticed that the food he is placing on his plate are missing.

"OI! That's my food you Idiot!" Zoro yelled at the young captain but Luffy ignored him, which pissed off the young swordsman and fought with Luffy. "That's my food!" Zoro yelled as Luffy grabbed the piece of grilled catfish off his plate and ate it.

"Shishishishi.. This is Mine now!" Luffy said as he started laughing and placed the catfish meat on his tongue and wwas about to eat it.

However, before Zoro could protest he and Luffy was punched by a rather familiar orange-haired woman. "Ouch!" Both men yelled as they looked at her.

Later, after a few minutes of eating Zoro again started to look around. Luffy was still eating Usopp's food while Usopp tries to get his plate back. Nami was talking to Ace, while Viola and Law was talking about something serious. Chopper was looking at Frankie and Brook was now singing drinking some tea.

He then turned around, looked at Robin, and saw Sanji was still flirting with her.

The swordsman looked at the two as he twitched when Sanji kissed the archeologists hand. Robin on the other hand didn't do anything and smiled at the blonde-haired man which made him really angry. _Damn that ero-cook!_ Zoro thought, _why Robin is allowing him to touch her._ He thought again as he looked at her.

"Robin." Without thinking, the swordsman blurted out the name of the raven-haired beauty, which caught the attention of Robin and looked at him. _This is strange. He called me._ Robin thought as he looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?" The archeologist briefly replied, as the blonde-haired cook looked at the swordsman who was acting rather weird.

"Oi, marimo! What do you want? Can't you see we are talking?" The young cook protested angrily that pissed of the already mad swordsman.

"Shut up you stupid cook!" He replied arrogantly as he looked at them. _Shit! I wasn't thinking!_ He thought as he glanced around.

"I just wanted her to pass me the soy!" Zoro said as he saw the soy on the side of her plate, the raven-haired maiden sighed at what she heard. _Why am I expecting something different?_ She thought to herself and looked back at the green-haired swordsman.

"The soy?" She asked as she glanced at the soy near her plate and smiled, "You want the soy?" the raven-haired maiden asked briefly as she looked at him.

_Shit! I have some soy near my plate! Shit!_ Zoro thought to himself, and looked around the table. _Damn it! Why am I acting this strange! _He protested in his thought.

"Could you pass me that?" The swordsman said as he started shrugging his head. _Damn it! What shitty thing to say!_ He thought to himself as a sigh went out his lips that confused the raven-haired beauty.

Robin looked around and tried her best to check what the swordsman was asking while Sanji on the other hand looked at the two them. _What is wrong with Robin and Marimo?_ The blonde-haired man started to think but before he could say something to Robin, she started speaking.

"What do you want me to pass you Mr. Swordsman?" The raven-haired maiden said as a faint smile formed on her face, trying to hide her wondering thoughts.

Zoro was then confused at what he heard Robin say to him. _Mr. Swordsman? Did she just call me Mr. Swordsman? _He thought to himself and looked back at the raven-haired beauty.

"What did you call me?" The swordsman asked as his tone of voice raised that surprised the raven-haired beauty. "I called you Mr. Swordsman." Robin said briefly and smiled. "Is there anything wrong?" Robin added asked noticing something was bothering Zoro.

Zoro paused and looked at her pissed, _Mr. Swordsman I thought she told me last night that she wanted to call me by my name Damn It!_ _What is she trying to do! Play with me! Shit!_ Zoro was angry at what Robin said and looked back at her.

"Oi, Stop calling me that will you!" Zoro said with a slight difference in his tone causing Sanji to look at him. "Oi, Marimo! Don't talk to Robin like that!" He yelled as the others started to look at them.

Robin just looked back at him and smiled at the young swordsman. "Why? Is there something wrong if I call you that?" She briefly asked Zoro.

Nevertheless the swordsman didn't speak, _SHIT! Was that all a dream? or was it true?_ He thought to himself, as he can't help but annoyed with Robin. Zoro just looked at her and decided to drink his sake, which angered the blonde-haired cook.

"Oi Marimo! Robin-swan is asking you a QUESTION!" He yelled, but Robin smiled at him.

"I think there is something wrong with him today, Since I always call you that Mr. Swordsman.. Right?" Robin said and smiled at the swordsman.

Zoro shrugged his head, stopped his drinking, and glared at Robin. "Just don't call me that anymore." He said as looked at his reflection on his sake.

She didn't speak but nodded in agreement to Zoro, Robin then took her cup coffee and sip._ What should I call him then?_ The raven-haired maiden thought to herself.

_Shit! What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?_ The green-haired man said, as he can't understand what he is feeling now.

Robin then looked back at the swordsman who was in deep thought, "By the way, what do you want me to call you Mr. Swordsman?" she asked briefly as she smiled.

Zoro was now pissed at what he heard. He was angry and tried his best to control his self. "Mr. Swordsman?" the Raven-haired maiden asked again as Zoro paused and looked at her.

Sanji on the other hand was now standing near the fridge, getting some pastries for the women. Right when Zoro was going to answer Robin, Sanji went to her and placed a piece of cake with heart shaped strawberries in front of her.

"Here you go Robin-swan, I made it especially for you!" the love-stricken cook said, as the raven-haired beauty smiled at him. "Thank you Sanji" Robin replied as she looked at the blonde-haired man.

The young cook smiled with heart shape eyes. "I can now die Happy!" Sanji said then walked towards Nami and Viola who was sitting on the other side of the table.

Zoro was really pissed at what Sanji was doing, but what really pissed him off is Robin called him by his name. _Shit! SO she can say the NAME of that STUPID COOK however, she can't say my NAME?_ Zoro thought.

Robin on the other hand looked at the swordsman who seemed that something is bothering him. _I guess he is bothered about what he did last night. Robin _thought as her eyes widened. _What if he heard what I said to him last night?_ She thought as she looked at the young swordsman.

"Is there anything wrong Mr. Swordsman?" the raven-haired beauty asked, "Mr. Swordsman?" she asked again "Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked again with a confused and worried look on her face.

She can't help but feel worried, _Maybe he heard me, and doesn't like to be near me._ She thought again to herself as she looked at him. "Mr. Swordsman?" The raven-haired maiden asked.

The green-haired swordsman looked at her, as his thoughts were already blank. "Shut the FUCK up Ms. All Sunday!" the words slipped out from his mouth that shocked robin.

Her smile disappeared as she looked at the shocked swordsman. _Ms. All Sunday . Ms. All Sunday Shut up Ms. All Sunday._ Those words ran through the raven-haired maidens head.

Zoro was shocked too at what he said to robin, _SHIT! What did I say to her?_ He thought, as he didn't mean to say such a thing to her. A feeling of guilt rushed through the swordsman as tried to apologize to her.

"Rob.." Zoro started to talk, but before he could even say something, the raven-haired beauty stood up and walked out the door.

_SHIT! _He thought to himself as Zoro stood up and followed her outside. "Oi Marimo, what did you do?" Sanji angrily asked, while the others sported a rather confused expression on what happened.

As soon as Zoro went outside, he looked around the deck and saw the raven-haired maiden walking towards the women's quarters.

He instantly ran towards the raven-haired maiden trying to catch up to her. "Robin, wait!" The young swordsman yelled however, Robin did not stop nor look back at Zoro and continued to walk towards their room.

Zoro ran as fast as he did for him to catch up with her and before Robin could reach the doorknob he grabbed her arm pulling her straight to him. His arms are over hers as he tried his very best so she could not resist.

As the swordsman looked at Robin's face and his eyes instantly widened when he saw tears falling from her eyes onto her cheeks. "Damn it!" Was all that Zoro could say as he looked at the raven-haired beauty crying.

"I'm sorry Robin," He said as he sighed at the sight of seeing her like this. "I... I didn't mean to say such a stupid thing to you..." Zoro added while his hands started to shake holding her.

"I know… I know I shouldn't have said that to you," Zoro said as his hands now griping the back of Robin however, she still did not reply to the young swordsman.

"I know you're mad at me, I know there's no excuse for what I said to you," He said as she looked at Zoro. "Say anything to me it's ok... Call me Shit head, Moss head, or Idiot I won't mind," He continued to talk.

"Do you think saying those to you will help take the pain away?" The archeologist said briefly and looked at Zoro, His eyes widened at what he heard Robin said to him. "I…I didn't mean to cause you any pain Robin." He replied now looking at her azure eyes, _SHIT! Way to go Asshole! _He thought to himself.

The raven-haired maiden diverted her eyes and starred at the sea, "I tried to forget my past and change." She said faintly as a tear fell from her eye.

_Damn it! Do something!_ Zoro thought but his mind can't think of anything to say, he doesn't know what to do or how to act.

"I know you've changed Robin." Zoro said as he looked at her. "I was just fucking stupid." He said angrily as Robin looked at him.

Zoro's eyes widened as he saw Robin looking at him. _Shit! How could I let this thing happen! _He thought to himself. _I want to hug her. I want to make her feel that I'm really sorry._ He thought but he felt doing such things would cause a bigger trouble for the both of them.

Zoro then took Robin's hands and held it tight, as he took a deep breath and looked at the raven haired-beauty. "I was pissed off when Sanji was flirting with you, and it all got messed up pretty bad." The swordsman said as he tried his best to keep his cool.

_He got angry when Sanji flirted with me… So does that mean that he doesn't like anyone flirting with me or Zoro likes Sanji?_ She thought as her mind started to wonder..

"I won't hurt you anymore Robin" Zoro said as honestly as he can as he looked at her. _Shit, what did I just say? That was lame!_ He thought to himself and looked at the raven-haired beauty.

_He will not hurt me?_ Robin started to ask herself, she doesn't understand what the swordsman was trying to point out. "What did you just say to me?" The raven-haired maiden asked as she looked at Zoro.

"Let's just put it this way." The green-haired man said as he shrugged his head. "Robin, you're like my swords," The swordsman said as he held his Katanas.

The raven-haired maiden on the other hand was puzzled at what Zoro said to her. "I am like your swords? Why?" Robin asked with a confused face.

"Yes you are like my swords, because you're.." Zoro paused as he looked at Robin, his heart beating as if it is trying to escape his chest. _Shit! What to say?_ He thought as he looked at her. _This will be the right time to say to her that I like her. _The swordsman thought to himself.

Zoro took a long breath and looked at the raven-haired beauty. "You're like my swords because you are very precious to me because …" Zoro paused and looked back at Robin who was waiting anxiously.

He then took a long breath and suddenly… "We are family." Zoro said, as he too was shocked at what he said to her. _SHIT!_ The green-haired man thought.

Robin stopped after she heard him talk as her face showed disappointment. _I guess I was hoping for too much…_ The raven-haired beauty thought as she just smiled at him.

"That might be the most ridiculous thing I have heard in my life," Robin finally said looking at Zoro. "What do you mea…" Zoro said but before he could finish talking.

_Shit! That's not what I wanted to say, wait Robin!_ Zoro thought to himself but before he could protest he heard her speak. "Thank you Zoro for letting me know, now I know what to finally think of you." Robin said as she smiled at the dumbfounded swordsman next to her. "We after all are family... Zoro.." She added faintly as she looked down.

_Tssss. Family..._ Zoro thought as he looked at the raven-haired beauty. "Well I try to be as original as possible," he replied with a huge grin trying to hide his real emotion inside. She just looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "I wonder what is going on in there." Robin asked as she looked at the kitchen door.

"Yeah, I guess they should be done right about now." Zoro said as the kitchen door suddenly opened and saw Chopper and Usopp walking towards the deck of Sunny.

* * *

hope you enjoy reading..

**please critic or review** =)


	7. MIST OF ILLUSIONS

**AN: **Teehee.. here I am again **:D**

Thank you for the reviews. teehee.. I really appreciate it so I would know where to improve on and also know what you guys think of the story.

**Martin **thank you for your critic, I guess you are right regarding that, I also went overboard on writing that chapter. hope you like the upcoming chapters :)

**Zorin **Yep. teehee.. :)

**Mow **Thank you for reading and liking the story :)

**Love **Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it :)

* * *

Okay, here it is... **Chapter 7**

**Mist of Illusions**

* * *

As Usopp and Chopper went out the kitchen, they saw Zoro who was shrugging his head heading to the bathroom, as Robin went to her usual spot and held her book. "Wonder what happened with those two." The young sniper said as Chopper looked at him in a confused manner.

"What do you mean Usopp?" The young reindeer said as Viola and the others went out. Usopp was about to answer the young doctor but before he could say anything Luffy started yelling.

"YOSHHHHH! Now I'm ready for a new adventure!" He yelled as he went straight to Sunny's head and sat on his usual spot.

"Shishishishi! I can see the Island already!" Luffy yelled in excitement as Viola smiled at what she saw. It was her first time in exploring the Isle of D'tiole. As she was gazing from a distance, Law went out the kitchen and headed straight to the men's quarters, as Ace and Nami went to where Luffy sat.

As Sunny sailed towards the Isle of D'tiole, everyone on board was very excited and happy to see an Island after their long journey. This is the first Island they will dock after Dressrosa and it has already been two long weeks since they left, two long weeks of sailing and roaming around the endless sea, chased by marines and bounty Hunters alike.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled as he saw the small Island getting bigger as Sunny sails, while Chopper and Usopp extended their heads looking at the Island on the distance. "I can't wait to see what types of medicines they have there." The young reindeer said while the long-nosed sniper grinned at him. "I want to see what type of plants they have there." He replied to Chopper as their face showed a rather excited expression.

It surely is a welcoming sight for all of the crewmembers.

"So Ace, what kind of Island is that anyway?" The orange-haired navigator asked as she looked at her map and notepad. The raven-haired man smiled at her and then gazed at the distance looking at the Island.

"I haven't actually been there myself, but I have heard from some of my old crewmates that the Island is very peaceful. The Isle itself has beautiful sceneries and the city itself is purely majestic." The raven-haired man said, "They said everyone who arrives there are mystified and hypnotized by its grand landscape and its heavenly people." Ace said as a faint yet obvious smile formed on his face.

Nami stared at Ace in confusion as her eyebrows rose. "For someone who hasn't been there, you sure know a lot about the Island." She said as she looked towards the Island. "Are you sure you haven't been there?" The young navigator asked looking back at raven-haired man.

Ace just simply smiled at her as he looked again at the Island. "No, that's why I want to explore the Island that I myself wasn't able to explore before." He said to the orange-haired maiden.

Nami hearing what he said began to think. _What is wrong with him? At first, he didn't even want to go to the Island and now he is saying he wants to explore the Isle? _She thought to herself as she held her chin.

Ace noticing that sudden change of mood of Nami grinned. "I said before that the Island is peaceful, so father didn't want us to dock there before as it might cause trouble for the people living there." He quickly added as Viola looked at him in a questioning way.

"If it's peaceful, are you sure we can dock there?" Frankie said looking at the both of them as Nami suddenly realized the same thing.

"I see pirate ships docked at the pier." Viola said as she stared at the direction of the Island. "Are you sure Viola?" Frankie asked while Nami looked at her.

"The Island is open to both pirates and marines alike." Ace replied looking at his companions, "That's the good thing about the Island, the people there doesn't care if you're a pirate or a marine." He added as the cyborg and the navigator looked at him.

"I see, but if Pirates and Marines are allowed to roam around the Island won't it cause trouble for the citizens since the Marines and Pirates might fight with each other once they encounter each other there?" She said holding her chin. "You have a point there." Frankie said, as Ace looked the both of them.

"That may be true, but I haven't heard any incidents like that before when I sta…" Ace said before he suddenly stopped talking. The navigator and the cyborg looked at the raven-haired man with a confused expression as to why he stopped so suddenly.

Viola looked at the three as she chuckled. "Aren't you all happy we will dock on an Island where we don't need to hide?" She asked, "I haven't experienced hiding myself, since I was a member of Doflamingo's crew before. However, I guess you experienced that on the Islands you docked before. So docking on an Island open to both pirates and marines should be something good." She added as she looked at the two.

Ace looked at the raven-haired maiden as if he wanted to say something as he glanced at the young navigator who was in deep thought.

Nami smiled at the comment of the raven-haired beauty. "I guess you are right Viola. Finally, an island where we will not hide from anyone, I don't need to worry about marines or the actions of Luffy or Zoro. I can finally relax and have some fun." The navigator said smiling which Usopp and Chopper overheard "What do you mean we won't hide?" Usopp asked as they walked towards the orange-haired maiden.

As Nami was about to answer the two, a rather thick mist suddenly appeared in front of Sunny. "That's Odd." Nami said seeing the fog in front of the ship as Sunny sailed right through it.

"What's this, a fog?" Frankie asked as he removed his Sunglasses. Viola was rather surprised seeing the fog in front of them. "I didn't see any fog from the distance." The raven-haired maiden said as she looked around.

Nami glanced at the raven-haired beauty, as she started to get worried on what is happening, "What going on, you didn't see the fog earlier Viola? The weather was clear earlier." She said looking as Viola glanced around.

"Don't worry fogs like this randomly appear on these parts of the New World." Ace said as he looked at Nami and Frankie who looked worried.

"Whew, I thought something bad was about to happen." The orange-haired maiden said as she touched her head as a sign of relief.

Viola on the other hand still remained worried on the sudden appearance of the mist. _This fog is not normal… I cannot see through it._ She thought to herself as she tried her best to pierce through the fog with her ability_. I really can't see anything. Should I tell them? _The raven-haired woman thought as she looked around.

Viola saw Nami and Frankie who looked rather relieved on what Ace said, _I guess I should keep this information for now._ The raven-haired beauty thought to herself as she looked for a way out the mist.

Ace just smiled and shrugged his head as he noticed Viola looking at the distance, "You okay?" he asked while Viola didn't reply to the young man as she continued to gaze through the fog.

The raven-haired man shrugged and decided to go to the men's quarters, when he heard Chopper suddenly screaming. "Help! Sanji isn't moving, someone Call a doctor!" The young reindeer yelled hysterically as he ran in circles.

"Chopper, you're a doctor!" Usopp said looking confused on what is happening, "Oh yeah, I am A doctor" He said as he finally calmed down and ran towards his room to fetch his equipments.

Ace looked around and noticed that Sanji was still in the same place as before. The raven-haired man walked towards him as he saw that he was kneeling down, his face was looking at the sky while his eye seemed blank.

As he walked closer, he noticed that his mouth is slightly open forming a small smile.

Usopp decided to walk towards the cook and heard something coming from Sanji. "Oi, I think he is saying something." Usopp yelled and looking for the young doctor.

Chopper went out carrying his bag and his stethoscope on his neck, and as soon as he reached Sanji to check if there is something wrong, but as he reached him the young cook suddenly stood up and yelled, which surprised both Usopp and Chopper.

"Oi, why did you scream all of a sudden?" Usopp yelled at Sanji angrily, but was dumbfounded at his reaction.

"Ladies please, there's no need to fight over me!" The blonde-haired man said as heart shaped eyes formed and started to goof around.

Both Chopper and Usopp were confused at what Sanji said and doing as they looked at him wondering.

"Oi chopper, do you see any ladies fighting?" Usopp asked as they looked around. "All I see is Robin, Ms. Viola and Nami, but they are not fighting," The young doctor said as he started to get worried about Sanji.

Usopp with Chopper walked towards Sanji and looked at the cook, "Oi Sanji, are you okay?" Usopp asked, but the blonde-haired man didn't answer his question.

As Usopp and Chopper walk closer to him, Sanji suddenly grabbed the long nosed sniper and tried to kiss him. "Here Ms. I will give you a wet one, there's no need to be jealous." The love-stricken cook said with heart shaped eyes.

"Oi, Sanji! What are you doing?" Usopp yelled in protest as he was trying to push him away. However, the love-stricken cook persisted and grabbed Usopp's head.

"Don't be shy!" He replied moving his head closer and closer to Usopp's. "Help!" The young sniper said as everyone on deck looked at them dumbfounded at what they are seeing.

"Sanji is trying to kiss Usopp?" Frankie said scratching his head, as Nami's face expressed the confusion she was feeling.

"Oi, what is going on here?" Zoro asked while he was wiping his head with a towel as he walked out from bathroom.

Robin looked at the young swordsman and paused for a little bit and looked at the Love-stricken cook. "It seems like Sanji mistook Usopp for a girl." Robin said as she looked at Zoro who was looking at her.

The swordsman decided to look around and saw chopper looking confused while Frankie and Brook laughing pointing at Sanji. "Tsss.. What a pain." Zoro said as he walked towards Usopp who was trying to push away Sanji who was now on top of him.

"Help Zoro!" Usopp pled as he saw Sanji's lips trying to reach him. "Hahahahahahahaha!" Zoro laughed, as he could not avoid laughing at what he saw.

"Looks like the stupid Love-cook just lost his mind." The swordsman said laughing as Usopp looked at him furiously. "Why are you laughing? Could you get him off me?" The young sniper yelled angrily at Zoro who was still laughing.

"Wh.. Why would I do that?" Zoro asked wiping a tear off his eye as he started to laugh again. Nami quickly walked towards him and punched his head. "Because I say so!" The young navigator said looking angry.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The swordsman said as he looked at the orange-haired beauty glaring at him. Zoro just sighed at the command of Nami, and decided to walk towards the love-stricken cook, and grabbed his collar pulling him up and dragged him away from Usopp who was shaken up by the incident.

However, Sanji did not make his task easy as he moved around trying to go to the young sniper. "Oi, Stop it you stupid cook!" Zoro said, irritated at him, but as soon as the swordsman said something, Sanji suddenly went up to him and tried to kiss him as well.

"Don't worry cutie, I didn't forget you!" The love-stricken cook said as heart shaped eyes formed.

"Oi, What the Fuck are you doing you stupid Cook!" Zoro yelled angrily trying to push the cook away from him. "What is going on here?" Nami asked a little worried and started look around.

Viola and Ace stood there and saw the young captain jumping towards the deck, as he yelled which shocked the others.

"MEAT! Yosh! There are so many MEAT on SUNNY!" Luffy yelled suddenly, "What meat? There's no meat here you Idiot!" Nami yelled angrily at the young captain. However, Luffy did not answer as he just looked around and stopped when he saw her.

"Yosh! I will eat this two first!" Luffy said with a drool on his mouth as he suddenly grabbed Nami and Chopper, which surprised the both of them.

"Oi Luffy! What are you doing! LET ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" the young navigator yelled, while chopper started to cry, "I'm not your food Luffy!" the young reindeer said hysterically.

Robin and Viola immediately went towards Nami and Chopper to help them as Luffy tried to put the crying reindeer on his mouth. "What is going on?" Robin asked as she ran towards Chopper and crossed her hands. "**Veinte Fleur: Grab!**" The raven-haired maiden said as her hana-hana hands sprouted on Luffy's back restraining him.

Ace and Frankie went towards Sanji and help out Zoro. The three men tried their best to restrain the love-stricken cook who was trying to kiss the both of them.

"What is happening? Why are they acting weird all of a sudden?" Frankie asked as he held Sanji.

As Viola and Robin reached Chopper, Brook started to laugh and walked towards the two raven-haired beauties that caught the attention of Zoro and Ace.

"Could you let me see and smell your Panties?" Brook perversely asked Robin.

"Oi Brook! What are you saying?" The swordsman yelled, but as soon as the tall skeleton heard him talk, Brook turned around and faced Zoro.

"Swordsman?! Don't interfere or prepare to die!" The musician said as Zoro looked at him confused, "What did you say?" the green-haired man asked rather confused with what Brook said to him and without any warning, the skeleton suddenly attacked Zoro that surprised the swordsman.

"**Gavotte Bond en Avant**" The skeleton said as he propelled himself forward striking the green-haired swordsman.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" Zoro yelled angrily as he unsheathed one of his Katanas and blocked the attack of Brook.

Frankie looked at Brook and rushed to help Zoro as Ace was tying Sanji who is still trying to kiss him.

"Come on Miss there's no need to be shy, Come on give me a kiss…" Sanji said to the raven-haired man with heart shaped eyes while Ace looked dumbfounded at the idea of him kissing a man.

"Oi! Get off me! I am trying to eat!" the young captain yelled in protest as he was being restrained by Viola and Robin.

Nami was still shaken up at what happened and looked around, "What's going on?" the navigator asked worryingly, as she saw Zoro and Frankie fighting trying to stop Brook.

"Ace, are you sure this fog is normal?" Nami asked as she looked around, Ace stopped and looked at the fog that was surrounding them. "Yeah, why?" He quickly replied, as Nami looked worried.

"Because since we entered this fog, Sanji started to act really weird and then Luffy and now Brook," the orange-haired maiden replied looking around.

Ace paused and realized that Nami had a point. "Yeah, maybe you're right we must get out of this fog before all of us will act all weird, Viola can you see a way out of this fog?" The raven-haired man said looking at her.

Viola on the other hand shook her head, "I can't see anything through this fog!" She said that surprised the rest of the crew. "How can that be your ability isn't working?" Nami asked as she looked for the cyborg.

"Frankie, find a way for us to get out of this fog," Nami ordered as he just nodded in agreement and ran towards to stir the ship. "It's useless; I can't see anything through this fog!" Viola said worried at what is happening.

Ace sighed as they managed to finish tying Sanji, Luffy and finally Brook. "Shit this is bad!" Frankie said looking around, "This isn't good I can't see any way out." Viola said looking at the distance.

"Zoro, go up the crow's nest and try to look for a way out of this fog." Nami yelled looking at the swordsman who was standing on the middle of the deck. "Zoro?" Nami said walking towards him, while Usopp ran towards Nami.

"What's the matter?" Nami asked as she felt the sniper grabbing her, Usopp on the other hand just pointed at chopper who was sitting down with sparkles in his eyes.

"Cotton Candy… So many Cotton Candies" Chopper said happily but their attention went to Robin as they heard someone scream.

There they saw the green-haired swordsman holding her arms. "I won't let anyone touch her, she is mine!" Zoro yelled as he looked around.

"Oi zoro! What are you doing?!" The navigator yelled, her worried emotion showed to her expression. "It looks like he too is now affected with this fog." Viola said and then ran towards Robin to help her out.

"Shit this isn't good!" Frankie said looking around. "Frankie, do you see the way out?" Nami asked worryingly at the cyborg.

"No Nami, I don't see any way out yet." Frankie replied, while Law went out from the men's quarters and saw what is happening. "Oi, Hat-boy! Help us out!" Ace said as Zoro let go of the raven-haired woman and started to attack him.

"You won't steal Robin from me! **Baki**" Zoro yelled as Law blocked his attack with his sword. "Law, you're on my way too? Are you planning to take away Robin?" the swordsman yelled as Ace and Law fought Zoro.

"Zoro, stop it!" Robin yelled as Viola and Frankie looked for a way out. "This is hopeless.. All I can see is this white smoke." The raven-haired beauty said worryingly.

Nami then suddenly realized something very dangerous. _This isn't good, if Ace, Law and Viola will be affected, we won't be able to tie them up with just the four of us._ The young navigator thought to herself as she looked around and heard Usopp who was murmuring something that made Nami nervous.

"Usopp, what are you saying?" Nami asked as she nervously turned towards him. The long-nosed sniper walked slowly towards the orange-haired maiden. "Nami, Usopp is now affected with the fog." Robin said as she looked at Nami.

"What is with this fog?" Robin said she crossed her arms, **Dos Fleur, Grab**! The raven-haired maiden said as two hana-hana hands sprouted on the back of Usopp and Zoro grabbing them and stopping them from walking any further.

Ace and Law finally tied Zoro as Nami looked around.

"Shit, this isn't good." Nami said to herself while she ran towards Viola and the others. "Viola, Frankie, do you see a way out of this Fog?" Nami yelled looking at the both of them, but they did not answer.

"Frankie? Viola?" Robin asked as Ace and Law looked at them. "Oh no…" Nami said as Frankie smiled and suddenly yelled. "I see the exit!" The cyborg yelled as he stirred the ship on the right.

"Oi! Don't scare me like that!" Nami yelled angrily, but stopped when Frankie continued to laugh. "Something is wrong-yah," Law said to the orange-haired maiden as Ace just looked at Viola who was starting at the distance.

"DOFLAMINGO!" Viola yelled suddenly "**Hierro Lágrima: Mekujira!**" The raven-haired beauty said as she was cutting the whales two hana-hana hands sprouted on her back stopping her as she struggled to break free.

"Shit, what is happening here?" Ace said scratching his head as Nami heard something behind her.

They both turned around and saw Robin looking down, "Zoro…" She said faintly while Law was standing still looking up. "Oh no…" Nami said shaking, "Not you two…" The orange-haired maiden said as she covered her mouth.

Robin and Law walked slowly towards Nami, "**Room!**" Law said as his room suddenly appeared on Sunny.

Nami screamed while Ace suddenly ran in front of her, "Shit!" the raven-haired quickly said as he prepared to fight them.

Flames started to come out from his body but as soon, he was ready to attack, but as soon as he went for the two the fog suddenly disappeared, which surprised Nami and Ace. "I.. It's gone.." the oranged-haired maiden said briefly.

They then looked at Robin and Law who was now standing in front of them confused on what is happening.

"Whew…" Nami said faintly and sat down immediately on the lawn, while Ace on the other hand extinguished his flames. "I'm relieved I did not have to do anything to stop you two." The raven-haired man said and released a breath of relief.

Ace smiled and looked at Nami when they heard a loud noise coming from the side of the deck, the two turned around and saw Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro yelling.

"Oi, what is going on? Why am I tied like this with this Bastard algae-head!" Sanji yelled as he looked at Zoro.

"Get this Stupid love-cook off of my side!" Zoro protested angrily as Sanji glared at him.

"What did you say you shitty moss-head!" The young cook replied angrily. "You heard me you Idiotic Ero-cook!" Zoro replied as they prepared to fright even they are tied up.

"I am Hungry, where's my Food!" Luffy yelled looking at everyone.

"I guess they are all back to normal." Nami faintly said as she stood up and walked towards them. "SHUT UP!" She yelled and punched them all on their heads.

After the Navigator explained, what happened Sanji could not believe what he nearly did with the young sniper as his face turned to white.

"Shit, I almost kissed Usopp?" He asked then shook at the thought of him kissing a Usopp who is a GUY, while Luffy on the other hand did not mind at all.

"A Ship Full of meat? Not a bad idea." He said with a huge grin on his face. Nami hearing what he said punched him again on his head.

"You Idiot! You nearly ate me and Chopper!" Nami angrily yelled at him, Luffy stopped as he thought of something.

"I don't think you guys are tasty." He said with his tongue out and looking disgusted.

While everyone was busy talking about the things that happened, the Strawhats never realized that they were near the Isle of D'tiole.

"Oi, looks like we are here…" Frankie said as he scratched his head while Viola just nodded at his comment.

Everyone looked at him confused, "Are you sure?" Nami asked as she looked at the side of Sunny and was shocked at what she saw.

"That's weird we should have arrived at the Island later this afternoon." She said faintly, while Luffy and Chopper was looking at the island in awe.

Ace noticing the worried expression of the navigator patted her back and smiled, "I think you shouldn't worry about anything at this moment" The raven-haired man said then looked at the Island.

Nami just smiled and nodded in agreement to the comment of Ace as they heard Luffy and Chopper yelling. "Wow, the Island is so big!" They both said, as they saw the Isle.

"WOW!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp said pointing at a large figure, as everyone looked at where they are pointing and was mystified at what everyone saw, A 100 foot gold statue holding a sword looking at the distance.

"The Colossus Arleo." Ace said as everyone looked at the majestic figure, "It is said that it's the guardian of the Isle of Beauty." The raven-haired man added as Nami started to get ecstatic.

"A gold Statue!" The young navigator said as her eyes changed into beli signs. "We need to get that statue!" Nami said that surprised everyone.

"Oi Nami! How could you steal something that big?" Usopp said as the young navigator glared at him. "Whatever it takes, we must get that! Even a finger will be enough!" She replied, as the others looked at her dumbfounded.

As Sunny passed by the statue, they saw the Island covered with light mist giving a dreamy appearance to the Isle. Large mountains are visible from the distance as a single mountain dominated the landscape.

Nami was too busy thinking about how they could get at least a part of the golden statue that she didn't looked at the Island.

"Okay guys, we will dock in a while..." frankie said as he stirred Sunny.

Zoro just glanced at Robin who was walking towards their quarters and sighed. _Shit.. Why did I do that, did they notice?_ The swordsman thought to himself said as he entered the quarters.

Frankie looked around and saw pirate ships leaving the Isle. "Hah! Just like what Viola said." The cyborg said as he prepared to dock while Luffy and the others went to their quarters and get their stuff ready for a new adventure.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading, I really like this chapter.

**Please critic or review**, I would really love to know what you guys think. teehee.


	8. CAPITOL OF BEAUTY THE CITY OF ANASTASIS

**AN:** Teehee.. I'm back again with another chapter, hopefully I can update soon like before though I need to go on hiatus yet again.. hmmm. Okay, this Chapter is somewhat lengthy.

I hope you will have fun Reading this Chapter=)

Again thank you for the feedback on the previous chapter.

* * *

**The Capitol of Beauty Anastasis**

As Sunny approached the Island, everyone saw an arch made of marble with gold accents. The entire crew was at awe with the intricate designs of the arch that made everyone wonder. "How could an Island afford to spend so much gold in such things?" Frankie asked as Usopp and Chopper nodded at his comment and looked at the arch.

_The entrance to the port of Gods, I can't believe I am here._ Ace thought to himself as he looked around and saw a figure on the arch. _I wonder if she is still here._ The raven-haired man asked himself as Sunny entered the arch.

Everyone looked up as they pass through the arch and everyone's eyes widened as they saw clear skies full of clouds, birds flying on the distance, Dolphins swimming next to Sunny, as clear blue waters seemed to sparkle, white sand beaches on each side, and lush forest covered the mountains surrounding the harbor. A couple of Greek styled temples on top of the plateaus oversee the port of the Island.

The harbor itself has long Greek styled temples where traders are selling goods to travelers and visitors. "Wow!" Everyone said as their eyes widened and saw how the lively the port was.

Nami on the other hand looked around and saw 30-foot marble statues holding flames guiding the ships to the main port. "This place is unbelievable!" Viola said as Luffy and the others nodded in agreement.

As Sunny prepared to dock at D'tiole's port, Nami and Ace was already on the deck of Sunny talking. "Wow, there are a lot of ships docked here." The orange-haired maiden said as she saw countless pirate ships and Marine Galleons on the Harbor as Ace started to look around and heard a rather excited yell.

"YOSH!" The young captain yelled as he looked at the ships docked, Luffy cannot hide the feeling of being excited and jumps down the deck to go to Chopper and Usopp who was looking at the port

"Can you see that Usopp? There are many pirate ships!" The young captain said shaking the young sniper. "Co..Come on… Luffy.." Usopp protested, as Chopper too seemed excited docking on the Island.

"What's with this Island, why are there many ships docked here?" Frankie asked as he looked around and noticed a giant galleon ship passing Sunny. "Wow! That is a huge ship!" He commented as he removed his sunglasses to get a better look at the ship.

Luffy, Usopp and Choppers eyes widen as they saw the dark brown Galleon ship with three giant poles sporting black canvases and a gold accents. "Look Frankie! That ship is enormous!" the young captain yelled as he pointed on the passing ship.

"Tssss.." Ace faintly said as he looked at the ship and saw a white skull with gold horns and a flaming crown. His fist clenched as he watched the ship pass by.

"What is with that reaction?" Nami asked looking at the raven-haired pirate. "Huh? Nothing, I just thought I saw their Jolly Roger before, though I was wrong." Ace said as he smiled at the young Navigator who is looking at him.

Nami just looked at him as her eyebrow rose. _I feel that he is hiding something._ The orange-haired maiden thought to herself, "Nami! There's a Marine ship heading this way!" Frankie yelled as he pointed at a marine galleon.

Everyone looked at where Frankie was pointing, "Shit! This isn't good." Nami said as she saw the Marines looking at Sunny as if they are going to attack.

"Everyone Prepare!" The young navigator yelled as Luffy and the others was prepared to fight, but to everyone's surprise the Marine galleon passed them by.

"Huh?" Nami said as she watched the Marine Galleon sail, everyone saw the scene was dumbfounded and rather shocked at what happened. Ace on the other hand laughed. "I told you, Marines and Pirates are free to dock here, but once they do they are required to have a cease fire." The raven-haired man said as Nami released a sigh of relief.

"That was surprising." She said as she can't help but feel worried, "What is with this Island that even the Marines are following its rules?" She questioned herself.

"Yohohohohohohoho. This is great!" Brook said as Ace looked at him and smiled. "We won't have anything to worry about exploring the city later." The raven-haired man said that made Luffy, Chopper and Usopp became even more excited.

"Yosh! I want to explore the Island!" Luffy yelled as Zoro went out from the men's quarters and saw everyone looking at the Island. The green-haired man turned around, his eyes widened as he saw large Greek styled pillars and countless ships docked.

He decided to walk towards them and saw Robin who was wearing a white and purple tube dress, as a rather familiar orange-haired maiden walked to him.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled on Zoro's ear that surprised the young swordsman. "Shit! Why are you always screaming on my ears you damn witch!" He replied angrily as Sanji went out from the kitchen and heard Zoro.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO NAMI-CHWAN YOU IDIOTIC MOSS HEAD! DON'T TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT!" Sanji yelled in anger, as the swordsman looked at the blonde cook with a confused face.

"Where is this lady that you are talking about? All I see is an Orange haired Barbarian." Zoro replied as the blonde-haired man suddenly went to him in frustration. "You Mother F…." However, before Sanji could finish saying his statement Nami punched Zoro's head as she looked at him.

"So How's that for a Barbarian!" She said angrily while Sanji came up to Nami, "Oh Nami-Chwan, You are even prettier when you are mad." The young cook said with heart shape eyes as Robin just smiled at what she saw.

The young reindeer went to the raven-haired beauty as he looked at her, "Robin, do you know anything about this Island?" Chopper innocently asked the archeologist as Robin just smiled at him.

"Chopper, I haven't read any books yet that has information about this Island, but as Ace said that it's an Island of beauty." Robin said to the young doctor.

Chopper looked at Ace and looked back at the raven-haired beauty. Robin smiled as she kneeled down in front of the young doctor and held his head. "If you want you can go to Ace and ask him, because he knows more about this Island than I do." The raven-haired maiden said as she stood up looking at Chopper.

The young reindeer blushed and looked at her with and smile, "Okay Robin." He said briefly and ran towards Ace.

Zoro just looked at what Robin did as a small smile formed on his face as Usopp patted his back. "Oi, you okay Zoro?" The young sniper asked as the green-haired swordsman looked at him in a confused way.

"Huh?" Zoro asked Usopp, however before the young sniper could say anything Sunny reached the port as Luffy started yelling at everyone.

"ADVENTURE!" The young captain yelled as Law looked at the Luffy. "Shut up stupid!" Nami yelled as Viola looked at the Island, her face showing a rather worried expression. "How is this possible? I can't see anything beyond the things that I can normally see." The raven-haired maiden said faintly to herself.

Ace looked around as a smile formed on his face. "We are docked here on the Port of Gods, and it will take us 2 to 3 hours until we reach the city of Anastasis." The raven-haired man said as Nami's eyebrow rose again.

"How did he know that it would take that long to reach the city." She asked herself and was supposed to ask Ace, she heard the cyborg. "3 hours? That's a long trip." Frankie said and looked back at the Island.

Ace just laughed as Nami looked at him. "Anastasis?" The orange-haired maiden asked as she heard Luffy yelling. "Come on! Are we going to the Island yet? I feel like there's an adventure on this Island," Luffy yelled impatiently looking at the Island.

The young navigator just sighed as she looked at everyone. "I will hold our money until we get to the city to avoid some wasteful spending along the way." Nami said as she looked at Luffy who was looking at the Island excited.

"Okay, is everyone set to leave?" The young navigator asked as she looked at the others, everyone just nodded and walked towards the Island. "Yosh!" Luffy yelled as he jumped down Sunny and ran towards the port.

"Robin-swan, do you want me to accompany you while walking?" Sanji asked as heart shaped eyes started forming.

Robin smiled at Sanji as she heard a familiar voice talking. "Oi, why are you standing here for?" Zoro asked as Sanji looked at him irritated.

"Oi Marimo, you can walk ahead if you want!" Sanji said angrily as he light up his cigarette, "I wasn't talking to you Idiotic ero-cook!" Zoro replied as he walked pass him.

Robin just smiled and looked at fuming blonde-haired man, "Shall we go then Sanji?" The raven-haired beauty said as she started to walk towards the port.

Sanji then realized that Robin was already walking ahead of him as he quickly moved forward and followed her. "Robin-swan, wait for me." Sanji said as he started to run trying to catch up with her.

As he caught up with her, Sanji looked at Robin and noticed that she was smiling which made him smile.

"Robin-swan, you look very beautiful when you smile." Sanji said with heart shape eyes, she just smiled at him "Thank you Sanji." The raven-haired beauty said as Zoro looked at them.

"Oi, what is taking you guys so long?" Usopp yelled looking at them, while Chopper was looking at the trees with silver and lavender colored leaves.

"I never saw trees like this before." Chopper said with a rather curious look on his face, "These are known as Gaia trees, they are only found here at this Island." Ace said walking beside the young doctor.

"Gaia Trees?" Nami asked as she walked besides the two men. Ace looked at her and nodded as he started to look around the trail.

"It's said that these are the trees of the Gods and have some medicinal properties," Ace said looking at the both of them. Choppers eyes widened hearing what the raven-haired man said as started to pick some leaves off the trees.

"I thought you haven't been here on this Island? How did you know that these trees are named Gaia trees?" Nami said looking at Ace's face in suspicion. He just looked around and smiled, "Like I said, my old crew told us some stories before about this Island." Ace said looking at the front as he saw Luffy running ahead of them.

Nami just looked at the raven-haired man as she crossed her arms, _I feel like he is really hiding something._ The orange-haired woman said as she just starred at Ace.

A sweat drop formed on his head as the raven-haired man felt that someone was staring at him. "Okay…" Nami said and continued to walk behind him.

Ace just sighed in relief while Chopper was looked at him. "Are you okay Ace?" the young doctor asked looking at him worried, as he just nodded at the reindeer and smiled.

"Let's go chopper, we still have a long walk ahead." Ace said as he walked pass him, the young doctor nodded and followed him while he was putting the leaves he took to his bag pack.

Viola looked around as a worried expression was rather evident on her face. "You okay?" Nami asked as Viola looked at her, rather surprised at her question. "Ye..Yes I'm fine." She replied as she looked at the young orange-haired maiden beside her.

"I noticed that something was bothering you since earlier." The young woman said as Viola just looked at her and smile. "Nothing's wrong, I just feel a little uneasy with this Island" The raven-haired beauty said as Nami nodded at her comment.

"I feel the same way. Though let's not be affected by this." She said as she walked beside Viola.

"I'm Hungry… Where is that City anyway?!" Luffy yelled as he looked back at his Nakama. "Oi, Ace where's the city? The young pirate yelled again as his stomach started to grumble as he sat down on the ground and waited for them.

Ace just smiled at him, "Don't worry Luffy, there is a tavern somewhere along this road. There we can rest and eat for awhile." He said looking at his younger brother.

After Hearing what his older brother said, Luffy suddenly stood up excited. "YOSH! FOOD!" the young captain yelled as he ran forward leaving them behind. "Hmmm… A tavern?" Nami asked the raven-haired man as Viola gazed on the distance.

_I Can't see any tavern from the distance_. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes briefly. Ace looked back at the orange-haired maiden and smiled. "I told…" The raven-haired man said, but before he could finish Nami smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. Your former crew told you before." Nami said as she looked at Viola who was now looking again at the distance. Ace just grinned at the orange-haired maiden as he started to walk.

As they walked, everyone heard a rather loud Noise that made them all stop.

"What was that?" Ace said looking around, "Did you hear that?" Zoro said as he ran towards the others, while Robin nodded and looked around. Frankie and Brook just looked at Ace while Law and Viola prepared to fight.

"Don't be scared Chopper, Usopp is here to protect you" Usopp said nervously to Chopper, while the young reindeer was hiding behind him. Nami was looking around worried, "What was that Noise?" she said to herself.

Then they all heard a loud sound coming from in front of them, "What is that?" Nami asked looking around, "Maybe it's an Assassin or a bounty Hunter," Zoro said holding his Swords, while Sanji stopped smoking and looked in front.

"Okay, we should get ready" Ace said seriously as everyone nodded and prepared for combat and as soon as the thing causing the sound ran to the corner, all of them was going to attack when they noticed that the thing was Luffy Running.

"Ace I found the tavern that you said!" Luffy said happily as a huge grin showed on his face, while Nami looked at him in Anger.

"YOU IDIOT! DO NOT SCARE US LIKE THAT!" She yelled in anger and punched Luffy on his head, "What did I do?" the young-captain asked holding his head. Ace looked at Luffy and smiled. "So where is the Tavern?" He asked as he looked at the road, Luffy immediately stood up and pointed the way.

After a while of walking everyone saw a Greek styled two story building and a tall white pillar with an angel on top at its side, "Wow, What's that?" the young-reindeer asked looking up, then a voice answered him.

"That is the pillar of the Angel Marie," an old smiling woman said, as everyone looked at her in confusion. Then Luffy ran in front of them.

"I brought my Friends with me Old Lady." Luffy said with a huge grin as the old woman just smiled at the young captain, "Okay Sonny, you can come in!" She said as she went towards the building.

"You know her Luffy?" Nami asked looking at the Old Woman, as the young captain just nodded at her, "She is the owner of that shop! I told her that I will look for you because she will not let me eat without money." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

Nami just looked at Luffy, "Oh boy…" She said as they entered the tavern.

Inside, the tavern was full of travelers and residents alike the old woman greeted and led them to their table, while the waiter gave them the menu.

While Luffy was busy picking what food he will eat, Zoro looked around and saw some pirates on the other table that looked rather familiar.

_What are they doing here? _He thought to himself but decided not think about it as he shrugged his head and looked at his Nakama.

After the waiter took the order of the crew, "I am Hungry." Luffy said as he started to look around waiting for the food as everyone heard a couple of Island residents talking behind that caught their attention.

"_Did you hear, another pirate ship just sank near the harbor?_" The man said as the others nodded at him, "_That's why no one can attack our Island. That Mist of dreams is scary!_" The person said briefly.

Nami was listening carefully at what the pirates said as she looked at them, "Mist of dreams?" The young navigator asked while the residents looked at her and nodded. Nami and the others were shocked at the appearance of the men.

_Handsome… _She thought to herself, as the person looked at her dumbfounded.

"You're not from here so you don't know." The old woman said walking towards the crew. "Our Island is protected by Gods, and the mist surrounding our Island is known here as the Mist of dreams." The white-haired woman said looking at everyone.

"One of our Gods has the power to create a_ mist that protects the Isle from attacks._" The woman added that shocked everyone who heard her. _Sounds like a devil fruit ability. _Robin thought to herself as Luffy's eye widened in excitement.

"Hey old-lady, where are this Gods of yours?" The young captain asked as the white haired woman smiled at him. "They are living on top of the highest mountain here in D'tiole. No one can even go up there and thank them unless they travel down." The woman added that disappointed Luffy.

"Ohhhh… I want to meet those Gods." Luffy said as the woman smiled at him. "Then you came here on the right time Sonny, since the main city of Anastasis is celebrating a glorious event since it's the return of some of our Gods." The white-haired woman said as she looked outside the tavern.

Luffy's eyes widened hearing what the old woman said, while Ace on the other hand looked down as his hands clenched forming a fist. _Shit!_ He thought as Viola looked at the raven-haired man and was about to talk to him however arrived at their table bringing their food.

As the Waiter gave all the order, Luffy took a piece of meat and started eating, while Zoro took the bottle of liquor and he started drinking, while Robin just looked at the green-haired swordsman and took a sip on her coffee.

"This is Good Food!" Luffy said while taking a piece of chicken on Usopp's plate. Sanji just grinned, "My food is better than this." He replied while the young captain smiled and nodded in agreement, and took another piece of chicken on the snipers plate.

"Oi Luffy! Give me back my chicken!" Usopp yelled angrily at Luffy who was not listening to him.

While eating, Luffy saw a man who went up a small stage and started to sing a song, "What is this noise!" Nami said as she covered her ears rather irritated at what she is hearing.

The young captain looked at the singer with sparkles in his eyes and started to smile, "I think we need a singer" He suddenly said and looked around the tavern.

Everyone stared at him in confusion while Ace smiled at his younger brother. "What do you mean we need a singer?" Usopp asked the young captain, "That's right Luffy, I am a singer…" Frankie said grinning at him.

Luffy just smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you Frankie." The captain said as he continued to eat the chicken of Usopp that angered the sniper.

After eating, Luffy stood up holding his stomach, "Man I am full!" the young captain said as a grin started to form on his face. Zoro on the other hand just looked at him and grinned at his comment.

"No you're not," the green-haired swordsman said as he fixed his swords, while Luffy looked at him and laughed, "Shishishishi.. Yosh! Let's go to the city!" Luffy yelled while Nami Went at the bar and pay for the food they ate.

After she left the Tavern, A pirate looked around and went to his Captain. "So the rumors are true, Fire Fist Ace really joined the Straw Hats, as Law is now their ally and is travelling with them." The man said as he started Laugh.

Luffy and his crew walked the road, Ace was still smiling as he remembered what his brother said, while Nami looked at him rather confused.

"Oi Ace, why are you smiling all by yourself?" Nami asked as she walked besides the raven-haired man.

He just looked at her and smiled, "I always smile Nami," Ace said at the orange-haired woman. She just looked at him as a sigh went out her mouth and smiled back, "Yeah I guess you are right." She said looking around, "So where's this city?" Nami asked as she started to look around.

"If we see a Giant Pillar just like what we saw on the tavern, that means we are close to the city." He replied while Nami nodded at him, "I see." She said as they heard the young reindeer all excited.

"Ace do you mean like that?" Chopper said pointing at a Marble Pillar with golden Wings on top…

Ace looked at the pillar and nodded, "Yes, That's the pillar." Nami looked at the pillar and then her eyes instantly turned into belli signs, "GOLD! THAT IS GOLD! Oi Luffy, try to get that gold from there!" the orange-haired maiden yelled looking at the young captain, while he just looked at her confused.

"What will I get?" Luffy asked as he showed a rather puzzled expression, while Ace smiled at Nami who was still looking at the Gold on top of the pillar, "We can't take that Nami, and if we do we won't be able to come back to Sunny." He said as he walked pass the disappointed young woman.

Nami looked rather depressed at what Ace said to her, "Don't worry Nami, if we leave, we will take that gold with us." Usopp said trying to cheer the orange-haired maiden.

She looked at the young sniper and grinned, "Okay, that's the plan. If we leave this Island the Statue comes with us, and Usopp will be the one to take it!" Nami said looking at Usopp, "Wai.. Wait Nami! The long-nosed sniper tried to protest but the young navigator gave off an evil laugh that scared both him and Chopper.

Zoro just looked at her confused as Robin walked pass him smiling. The green-haired man glanced at the raven-haired beauty as he heard the blonde-cook speak.

"Robin-swan!" Sanji yelled as he went to her and started to walk with the raven-haired beauty, Zoro just looked at Sanji irritated however decided not to say anything.

"Yes Sanji?" Robin asked the blonde-haired cook as Sanji smiled back at her, "What do you think about this Island Robin-swan?" He asked looking at her while glancing at Zoro who was now walking behind them.

Robin smiled at Sanji and looked around, "This Island is pretty interesting because it is really different from the other Islands we've been to." She replied briefly looking at the young cook.

Sanji smiled warmly at her with heart-shaped eyes, "Oh Robin-swan…" However before he could finish what he was about to say they heard a loud noise again.

Everyone looked around and saw Luffy jumping up and down. "Oi! What are you doing?" Nami asked luffy confused, Luffy smiled at her. "I can see a clearing over there!" the young captain said with an excited expression on his face.

Everyone stopped and looked as everyone really saw a clearing on the distance, "Oi, its true! There is a clearing over there." Usopp while Chopper was as everyone started to walk towards the clearing while Luffy started to run towards it.

When he reached the clearing, a bright flash of light blinded him shortly, "Bright!" He yelled as he started to rub his and looked around, his eyes widened and his jaw suddenly dropped.

"Oi, What are you looking at?" Frankie asked as he held his hands over his eyes to lessen the blinding light as others soon followed. After a while, all of their eyes widened at what they saw…

In front of them was a Large and magnificent City filled with Greek styled buildings and temples elevated by plateaus and small hills as numerous waterfalls are seen pouring crystal clear waters to the rivers bellow, countless marble pillars are all over, and everywhere they look there are Gaia trees that added the color to the city already vibrant city.

A white road is evident cutting across the city where Golden statues are seen guarding the sides of the road. A lake is seen on the east side of as the water seemed like it was glittering due to the reflection of the sun, and at center of the lake was a large fountain of a woman holding jags as clear water pouring onto the lake.

The west side of the city has a large structure that looks like a large temple and ruins are seen scattered across the temple grounds. While on the north side of the City at the distance was a tall mountain and its peak covered with clouds.

Everyone who looked at the city was still on Awe, "No Fucking way this is real." Zoro said rubbing his eyes thinking it was an illusion and looked, however, the city was still there.

Nami and the others just stood still and were still in the state of shock when a Man in silver armor went towards them. "_Welcome to the Capitol of D'tiole, the Beautiful City of Anastasis, My name is Travis the guardsman here in this guard post."_ The Man said looking at the whole crew.

Luffy smiled immediately as the man talked. "_I presume this is your first time here at Anastasis_" Travis asked the young captain, as Luffy just nodded and looked at guardsman.

"How did you know that? Are you a Fortune teller?" The young captain asked innocently, as the guardsman just smiled. "No, because I saw the expression's on your face when you saw the city." He said then looked towards the others and smiled.

"Please enjoy your stay here at Anastasis, this is a map of the whole city and all the hotels are already marked so that you will not have a hard time finding them." The guardsman said as he went back to his post.

Luffy grinned at the guardsman and started to walk, "Thank you Rabies." The young captain said as he walked passed him, while Travis looked at Luffy with a confused face.

Luffy continued to walk towards the city as Giant marble statues filled the road, "this is incredible. I didn't know a place like this existed." Frankie said as he looked around.

Ace on the other hand was rather serious seeing the statues that surrounded the Gates. "Here we go." The raven-haired man said as they walked towards the city of Anastasis.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter

I had so much fun in making this Chapter

Review and comment if you like =P


	9. PARADE OF GODS

AN: Yey! I'm back again. teehee..

I would like thank everyone who spent time reading the previous chapters =)

**Love** \- Thank you for your kind words, I trying to make it as interesting as possible

**Zorin** \- Thank you for your support =) teehee..

**reader** \- Thank you again

**mow** \- teehee. thank you for the continued support =)

**xoxo** \- ohh my.. thank you for that. teehee.

* * *

So here it is.. **Chapter 9**

**Parade of Gods**

* * *

As The Straw Hats approached the city of Anastasis, they saw two large Female Mable Statues, which formed an arch that served as the entrance of the city. Luffy and Choppers eyes widened as they saw the structure in front of them. "Look!" The black-haired man said as they continued to walk towards the entrance.

"WOW!" the young captain said as his eyes sparkled when he walked pass the female statues. However, his eyes widened even more as his jaw dropped when the group entered the City-state.

Luffy and the others stopped and looked around as they saw the Building's made up of white stones and simply looked like Grecian temples, while the streetlights seemed like a work of art. Tall white marble pillars and on top was an angel figure holding a Lamp.

"Shit! There's no way this is real." The swordsman said as he started to look around, "What the hell is wrong with this city, everyone looks like they are from a fairy tale story." The green-haired man said as they walked further into the city while Luffy rubbed his eyes as Chopper blinked countless times.

Viola and Brook was looking at the road, which made up of shinny stones that shimmer as it reflected the sun's rays, while the streets were full of people and shops.

"It's like everything is shinning." Frankie said as he looked around while Usopp nodded in agreement to his statement.

Chopper looked and saw a river that ran across the city, and connecting each area of the city were bridges that are made of wood and marble As Sanji's looked around as heart-shaped eyes formed.

"I'm in heaven! SO MANY BEAUTIFUL WOMEN AROUND!" He yelled and was about to run into the city, but before he could Frankie grab his shirt. "Oi! Oi! Stop!" The cyborg said trying his best to restrain the love-stricken cook.

"Let go!" The blonde-haired man protested, Nami on the other hand was about to scold the Cook but then stopped as she saw the temples, which are elevated from the city as her eyes suddenly changed to beli signs.

"GOLD! SO MANY GOLD!" The orange-haired maiden yelled as she saw gold accents on the temples while all of them stopped and gazed at the temples in awe.

"How could a city use these much gold in such trivial things?" Robin said as she looked at the temples around the city as Viola nodded at the raven-haired maiden's comment. "If I'm not mistaken this Isle was under the rule of a yonkou before." Viola said as Law walked passing the two raven-haired beauties.

Law held his chin as he looked around. _I know I have heard about this city before._ The man thought to himself as he saw marines and a vice admiral and pirates on the same shop. _Why would marines tolerate a cease-fire with pirates?_ He thought again as he walked towards Luffy.

"The city changed, it's full of Life now compared to before…" Ace said to himself as he entered the city gates while Viola glanced at the young man.

Nami looked at her companions and saw a rather excited black-haired captain looking around, as a sigh went out her lips and decided to grab Luffy's collar before he could run inside the city. "You're not going anywhere until we decide on where we will stay for the night." The orange-haired beauty said holding the young captain.

"Come on Nami, I want to explore the city!" Luffy protested and tried his best to get away as Nami punched the black-haired captain on his head, "SHUT UP!" She yelled as Luffy looked at Ace.

The older-brother scratched his head as he looked at the young navigator looking at the map she is holding. "Don't you think it's fine if we explore the city first?" Ace asked as Nami glared at him. "Don't make me punch you too Ace!" She said briefly as the raven-haired man laughed at her comment.

The rest of the crew looked at her with a rather confused expression, "Why? How many hotels are there in that map?" Frankie asked going towards the orange-haired maiden.

"Basing from the size of this city, I guess there should be more than one hotel here." Viola said as she looked around as Brook gazed at the raven-haired beauty and blushed.

"There are 20 marks on this map, so that means 20 hotels?" Nami asked, as she looked at the rest of the crew confused. "I don't know, why you're asking us, you're the one holding the map." Zoro said as he scratched his head while Nami glared at the young swordsman.

"20? That's a lot then." Frankie said looking at the young navigator, as she nodded to his comment. "Why are there so many hotels in this city?" Usopp asked as Robin looked at him and smiled.

"Well Mr. Longnose, this City is pretty big like what Viola mentioned and from what I see this is the First Island here after such a long journey to Dressrosa, that's why all the travelers who went to Dressrosa stop here to rest." She said while Zoro glanced at the raven-haired beauty as a smile formed on his face.

"Oh Robin-swan, you are really smart!" Sanji said with Heart shape eyes as he went closer to the raven-haired beauty.

Zoro on the other hand just glanced at the love-stricken cook. "Tssss." The green-haired man murmured briefly and decided to look back at Nami who was still looking at the map.

"Ace, what hotel did your old crew stayed in?" Nami asked the raven-haired man, but she did not get any answer from him. "Ace?" Nami said as she looked at him and noticed that he was lost in thought as a sigh slipped out from her mouth and looked at the others, and at Luffy who was getting impatient.

The young navigator just looked at the map and picked one hotel randomly. "Okay, we will stay at this hotel." Nami said to everyone and glanced back at Ace who was now looking at her.

"What hotel did you pick?" The raven-haired man asked as Nami showed him the map pointing at a red mark on the far right side. Ace just nodded as the young navigator asked a person who was running for directions.

Zoro just looked around as he was also getting impatient with them standing around doing nothing and looked at the direction of Robin and saw that she is looking at him. _Shit! She is looking at me._ The young swordsman thought as he briefly grinned at her.

Robin on the other hand was shocked at what the green-haired swordsman did and smiled at him, "You seem happy?" The raven-haired maiden said briefly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zoro said as he shrugged his head while Sanji on the other hand looked at the two as his eyebrow rose. _Why is this shitty moss head grinning at Robin-swan?_ The cook asked to himself as he was going to go to where Robin was standing Nami walked towards them.

"Okay, the hotel that we are staying is the Sanctuary and it is near the lake." The orange-haired maiden said as Luffy and Chopper looked at nami with sparkles in their eyes. "Near at a lake eh?" Zoro said holding his chin as he looked at Robin, while Sanji looked at Zoro with a pissed expression.

_Shit, that shitty Moss-head looking at Robin-swan like that, and why is he smiling at Robin-swan? I bet he is planning something, whatever it is I am going to stop it…_ Sanji thought to his head, while Zoro noticed how Sanji was looking at him that pissed him off.

"Oi, why are you looking at me you Idiotic Pervert?" Zoro said angrily at the blonde-haired cook, while Sanji looked at him furious at what he heard.

"Why would I look at a shitty Moss head? You're not even worth looking at stupid!" The young cook replied as Zoro twitched at what he heard.

"What did you call me you perverted-cook?" The young swordsman replied as Sanji glared at him.

"What did you say?" The young cook said as he was about to kick Zoro however Robin walked towards the two men. "Sanji, I think we will now leave for the hotel, and Nami needs your assistance." She said as she looked at Sanji and Zoro.

The young swordsman just shrugged his head as he looked at her while Sanji went directly to the raven-haired beauty.

"Okay Robin-swan, Nami-chan!" Sanji yelled as he went to the orange-haired maiden. "Nami isn't calling him right?" Zoro asked as Robin chuckled and walked towards the young navigator.

"Tsss. What's with her?" He asked himself as he started to follow Robin.

"Okay, let's go to the hotel." Nami said as she saw Robin, Zoro and Sanji heading their way as she started to walk as Frankie and Brook followed her, while Viola walked with Luffy and Chopper. Ace was looking around, while Law walked on the sides alone and Usopp followed the raven-haired man.

Sanji on the other hand was rather confused since he thought Nami needs his assistance. He looked around and was about to follow Viola when he glanced at Robin and saw that Zoro was walking with her.

He quickly stopped and turned around to face the raven-haired beauty. "Robin-swan, can I accompany you while we walk to the hotel?" Sanji asked with heart shaped eyes as he walked with her.

Robin looked at Sanji as she gave him a smile, while Zoro was rather irritated and glared at the young cook.

_Shit, why is this Curly-browed cook always bugging Robin since we arrived here on this Island, there are many beautiful girls yet he is not chasing them?_ Zoro thought to himself as he walked behind the two.

He was constantly looking at Sanji who was still flirting with Robin and decided not to say anything and looked around as he saw some shops along the way.

_Shit! This city is hurting my eyes._ The swordsman complained as he saw beautiful women looking at him.

"These girls are winking at me?" He asked himself as a Man suddenly bumped into him. "I am sorry. I was in a Hurry to buy some flowers. I did not see you …," The man said to him as the man started to run.

Zoro did not bother to reply to the man as he saw a couple of men passing by holding shinny flowers. "_Man, this flower will be the perfect gift for my Girl._" The man said as his companions nodded. "_Tonight, we will be together forever!_" the other man said.

"_I need to get flowers for my girl!_" A man said as Zoro looked and saw countless men buying the shiny flowers. "_We will be together forever!_" The man said which caught the attention of the young swordsman.

_What is with the people here, obsessing about some stupid flower?_ He thought to himself as he looked and saw a Man blushing as he was holding a bouquet of shinny flowers.

"What's with the flower?" Zoro finally asked out of curiosity, as the man just looked at the young swordsman dumbfounded at his question, "Huh? Maybe you're not from here, the flowers are for the women we love. There is a legend here that if you give the woman you love a Crystal flower, she will not leave you for any one." The man said as Zoro just raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

_They are all obsessing on a stupid legend._ He thought to himself as he waved his hand, walked past him, looked in front, and noticed that he was already alone.

"Shit! Where did they go?" Zoro asked himself as he shrugged his head and looked around. "GAAHHH!" He yelled as people on the streets looked at him confused.

"Is this the Hotel?" Nami said as she looked around and back to the map she is holding.

Luffy and the others walked behind her and saw the building in front of them, "Are we staying there?" Luffy and Chopper asked with sparkles in their eyes, while Ace smiled at what he saw.

The hotel was pearl white, with two large statues of a man and a woman in Armor standing at the entrance of the building. It has five stories and coulombs supporting each floor, and behind the hotel was the lake that looks like its glistening.

"Yosh! That's a big hotel." Luffy said while Ace looked at the orange-haired maiden.

"Looks like you choose the Hotel that couples pick for their Honey Moon." Ace said as he saw couples entering and leaving the hotel.

Nami looked at Ace Dumbfounded at his comment, but before she could react to his statement, Luffy immediately rushed inside the hotel.

"Oi LUFFY!" Nami yelled, but the young captain didn't bother to stop and went inside. Luffy's eyes widened at the grand hotel as he saw the floors made out of marble, the walls had sculptures, on the ceiling has paintings of couples, and on the middle is a large chandelier.

Everyone was shocked to see the inside of the hotel "Can we afford in staying at a place like this?" Frankie said as he looked around while Usopp, Chopper, and Brook are looking at the large chandelier made of crystals.

Robin on the other hand looked at the back and noticed that Zoro was not with them, _did he get lost again?_ The raven-haired maiden thought when Luffy started yelling.

"Oi Robin, what are you doing there?" Luffy yelled looking at the raven-haired beauty, as Robin smiled at the young captain and walked towards him.

"Luffy, I think Zoro got lost again, I will just look for him since he doesn't know where the hotel is." The archeologist said as the young captain scratched his head.

Sanji on the other hand looked at the raven-haired beauty rather confused, _Robin-swan will look for moss-head?_ He thought to himself as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Huh? He got lost?" Luffy asked, as Sanji looked at the raven-haired beauty confused, "Robin-swan, I will accompany you in looking for Moss-head!" He said while Robin just looked at him.

"It's okay Sanji, I can go by myself." She said briefly while the young captain looked at her confused. _HUH? Robin will look for him alone. _Sanji thought to himself but before he could protest, a loud noise played outside that enveloped the whole city as the guest and attendants of the hotel started to go outside.

"What's going on?" Brook asked, as everyone seemed happy going outside the hotel. "Yosh!" The young captain said as he saw the people coming down the upper floors, "Finally, _they're here!_" A woman said as the young-captain looked at them.

Luffy was rather excited at what was going on the streets as he looked out and saw people gathering, "What's happening?" Nami asked as she saw the commotion outside the Hotel, while the young captain looked out and was astonished as people started to move to the streets with smiles on their faces.

"Come on! Let's go see what is happening outside. Something is going on there, I just know it." Luffy said as he tried his best to persuade his crew, while the others just looked outside and heard people screaming.

"See, it looks like something is happening there. We should check it out. It must be something interesting." Luffy said as Sanji just took out one cigarette as he saw two gorgeous girls standing outside.

He held his chin as he started to walk towards the hotel entrance, "I am going to see what is going on there," He said calmly as he turned around heart-shaped eyes started to appear.

"Yeah, it might be interesting. Yohohoho" Brook said as the eyes of Ace widened as he remembered what the old woman said at the tavern.

_Shit, it's true then.._ The raven-haired man thought to himself as he looked at the others, "Yeah, we should go there." Ace said as Luffy smiled at his older brother. "YOSH! Let's go!" He said as he ran outside.

Nami sighed as she saw Luffy running while Robin looked around, "I will go and find Zoro." She said, as the orange-haired maiden looked at her confused. "Huh? Oi Robin!" She yelled as she saw the raven-haired maiden walking outside the hotel entrance.

Frankie looked at Luffy and Robin walking outside and started to stretch his arms. "Yeah. It's better than standing around doing nothing here." The cyborg said as he turned around and saw chopper who was looking outside.

"Oi Chopper let's go!" Frankie said as the young reindeer smiled and nodded as they walked while Brook ran towards them. The orange-haired maiden looked at everyone going outside the hotel and sighed.

"I guess I should just check things out." Nami said as she saw a man bowing at Ace that confused the young navigator. "What was that all about?" The orange-haired woman asked Ace just looked at the man and back at Nami and smiled.

"I just asked something from him." The raven-haired man said as Nami's eyebrow rose. _Then why would he bow to you?_ She thought to herself but shrugged her head and looked at Ace.

"The attendant said that we arrived at a wonderful time, because the whole island is celebrating the Moon Festival, as well as the arrival of some special people." Viola said as she walked towards Nami and Ace.

"Let's go then and see what's happening outside." The young navigator said as she walked towards the entrance of the hotel, as Viola and Ace followed them while Law was looking at everyone and decided to go outside and check.

As Law reached the entrance of the hotel, he looked around and saw his allies staring at the flags passing by, as the sounds of drums and horns filled the air. People of Anastasis cheered as members of its royal army started to arrive walking on the main road.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were on awe as giant white tigers walked pass them together with the riders. While Nami became rather excited to see, huge caravans filled with diamonds, treasure chest and gold.

Sanji watched as he stared at the beautiful women watching the parade as Franky and the others just watched the parade unfold, after several caravans pass there where a huge applause as the Royal Knights appeared from a distance.

Sanji took out one cigarette and reached for his lighter. As he was about to light, the cigar he saw beautiful women who were in the parade. His eyes immediately turned to heart as the women looked at him and winked. "BEAUTIFUL!" The young cook said as he followed the women walking.

"I can die now!" The young cook said as a woman winked at him and blew him a kiss. "This is truly Heaven!" He yelled as he heard drums playing which took his attention.

"Huh?" Sanji said as he looked at the direction of the drums as everyone watching the parade started to scream.

Several groups of maiden's wearing Grecian styled clothing started to pass by as a huge caravan filled with white peacocks and white silks appeared from the distance.

Men and women alike started to scream as the caravan started to pass by, as Ace on the other hand clenched his hands as he saw the beautifully made caravan.

_It's our Maiden, It's our Maiden. Here she comes, our country's songstress._ The citizens of Anastasis screamed as eight giant white leopards pulling a dark wooden caravan passed.

"She is… Still here?" Ace asked himself as the peacocks surrounding the caravan started to spread their feathers revealing a small circular platform covered by white silk.

There inside the platform, a silhouette of a slender woman was evident as people started screaming at the glimpse of the person inside the caravan.

A faint breeze briefly blew as the silk gave way exposing an extremely beautiful woman inside the silk covered caravan, her ruby-red hair moved while her emerald-green eyes watched as the citizens screamed at the sight of the young maiden.

Sanji instantly froze seeing the maiden. "UL.. ULTIMATE Beauty!" The blonde-haired cook said as heart shaped eyes formed as he suddenly turned to stone, which shocked the people surrounding him.

"Oi! Are you okay?" A man said as people started to gather around the blonde-cook, while Chopper, Brook, Frankie and Usopp remained silent looking at the red-haired beauty. "Wow! She is SUPER beautiful!" Frankie said as Brook nodded, "She might be on par with Hancock!" Usopp said as they heard the people of the city scream.

"_Our country's songstress… Rosalia-sama… Rosalia-sama… Rosalia-sama…_" Everyone yelled as Ace clenched his fist and was about to jump at the caravan when a person grabbed his shoulder.

The raven-haired man looked at his back and saw Viola holding him. "If you do that, you will cause a lot of trouble for Luffy and the whole crew." The raven-haired maiden said as Ace looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"You don't know who that person is!" Ace replied angrily as the raven-haired beauty stared at the silhouette of the woman.

"I know who exactly who that woman is, Zeffrea Rosalia if I am not mistaken." She said with a smirk on her face while Ace looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, "You already know my ability, and I know everything you are hiding to Luffy and the others." Viola added as she let go of the shoulder of the raven-haired man.

"I know everything about her even without you telling me." Viola said as she watched Ace looked at the caravan passing them.

"You should really tell Luffy and the others about this since it will be dangerous for us to stay here." The raven-haired beauty said as Ace clenched his fist looking at the caravan. "Rosa..." The raven-haired man said as he felt a strong presence.

Viola then looked around and saw golden pyramid styled caravans coming their way. Ace just stared at the caravan as the people screamed even louder.

"_It's them, our protectors, our saviors, the Gods of D'tiole._" The people said happily, as the six pyramid styled caravans stopped at the middle of the road. Slowly the top of the caravans opened revealing six people wearing Silver and Gold Armors sitting on a golden throne.

Luffy was about to take a bite on the drumstick he was holding stopped suddenly as he felt a chill as the presence of Gods were felt throughout the whole area. "Huh?" The young captain said as Frankie appeared on his back. "Hey Luffy, did you feel that?" They cyborg said looking around.

"Hmmm. Shishishishishi." The captain laughed as a grin appeared on his face, "I felt a strong haki. Shishishi." Luffy said as he looked at the caravans while Frankie looked at the direction where Luffy was looking at.

"That's some SUPER strong haki." The cyborg said as Luffy watched the caravan, while Law on the other hand held his sword tight. "Strawhat-yah, this place is dangerous." He said, as the young captain looked at him rather happy.

"There are strong people here on this Island... Shi-shi-shi-shi-shi..." Luffy said as he started to laugh while Law felt something strange.

Law looked at the caravan's direction. _I felt this before._ The young man thought to himself as people on the Isle celebrated their return.

The caravan's started to move as the confetti's started fall from the sky, The people cheering and screaming as sounds of drums and horns started playing once again from the distance.

On the other side of the city, the swordsman was stuck as travelers crowded the streets to see the mythical Gods of D'tiole, the green-haired swordsman scratched his head and decided to watch the parade. "What is so special about this parade?" Zoro asked as his eyebrow rose to an arch.

The Youngman looked around and saw men and women young and old screaming and cheering as they watched the royal army pass. "All I see are people walking." The green-haired swordsman said as the man standing beside him started to laugh.

Zoro looked at the man who is next to him in a questioning way as the man started to talk. "You are not from around here eh? I don't think travelers like you may think that this is an ordinary celebration, but for us who has been living here... It's more than ordinary." The man said as Zoro looked at him curiously.

"Say old man, what made this special?" Zoro asked as the old man looked at him briefly. "This parade and celebration is to commemorate the victorious return of the Islands Gods." The man said as the young swordsman looked at him with a slight interest.

"Tell me old man, what did your Gods win anyway?" The green-haired swordsman asked as the man looked at him and grinned. "Our Gods protected our Island again and won against the attack of the allied pirates of Big Mama." The old man said as he watched the parade unfold.

"Ally of Big Mama?" Zoro asked then his eyes widened as he realized who she was. "Big Mama, the Yonkou?" The swordsman asked as the man nodded at him. "Oi, you sure your Gods want to fight that bitch old man?" Zoro asked as he remembered about Luffy, _I never thought there are someone else than us who are stupid enough to challenge a yonkou._ The swordsman thought to himself as the man looked at him in a rather relaxed expression that confused the green-haired man.

"They will protect us from anyone who wants to harm our peaceful land." The man said as White tigers and maidens pass by, "Without our Gods protecting our country before, pirates constantly raided the shores of our Island for the countless gold deposits found here. Then Kaidou learned about the lands richest and took over our Island and made it his territory." The man said as he looked at the green-haired man who was listening to him carefully.

"Under his rule, our country was almost turned to ruble as he ordered every resident here to mine for him to take the gold for himself. Many died and our country was almost destroyed until six years ago." The man said as he remembered the scene that took place.

"Our Gods came to our Island and freed us from the tyrant Kaidou, and since then no one was able to successfully invade our Isle due to their power." The man said as the parade raged on, "Kaidou, the world government, the Marines, Big Mama, and even Blackbeard tried but they all failed miserably at the end, that's why our Isle is this peaceful and even the marines agree to the terms of our Isle once they dock here since they are scared of our God's wrath." The man added as Zoro looked at him rather surprised at what he heard.

"So those Gods of yours defeated all of them? Tssss. You must be making this up old man I haven't heard anything regarding a yonkou being defeated." The green-haired man said as the man looked at him.

"Impossible as may seem, they defeated each and everyone who wanted to take over the Island." The man said as Zoro's eyes widened. "What kind of humans can beat the Yonkous?" The young swordsman asked as the man laughed, "That's why they are called Gods. They have powers that mortals like us don't." The man said as he looked at Zoro.

_Devil fruit users? I don't know anyone who can fight a yonkou other than yonkous themselves._ The swordsman thought as he looked at the old man, "How many Gods does your Island have?" The green-haired man asked as the man looked back at him and held his chin.

"We have twelve Gods who are living here on the Isle but we rarely see the others since they live on top of Olympus Kwan. Only six of them regularly come down from the mountain and protects us from invaders." The man said as he looked at Zoro.

"But if it's the likes of Kaidou or Big Mama the remaining Gods would appear from the heavens and protect us from harm." The man said briefly, "How could they fight a younkou head-on? Even if they are as powerful as you say, that's just stupid." The swordsman said to himself as the man looked at him hearing his question. "With the help of the Isle's songstress, she gives our Gods courage and strength to fight." The man said as he looked at the bothered swordsman.

_Tsss. This man is lying._ Zoro thought to himself as he remembered what Ace said before, "**_A handful of unknown groups of people who are on par with a yonkou._**" The swordsman remembered, "Where can I find these Gods of yours? Zoro asked as the man looked at him rather surprised at his question.

"You are rather interested with our Gods. Hahahaha. Don't tell me you are going fight them." He added and laughed, as the green-haired swordsman on the other hand looked at the old man with a rather serious expression on his face.

_Tssss. If this is true, should tell this to Luffy and the others about this?_ Zoro thought as people started to celebrate as the sounds to drums started playing.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,

teehee..

Please leave comments or review, suggestions would be greatly appreciated for me to improve as well =)


	10. THE LEGEND OF THE MOON GODDESS

**AN:** I am back again with an update, thank you so much for such kind reviews:** nameless, ikky, Love, mowmow, Say Chase**. I really appreciate everything that you guys said =)

* * *

Here it is...** Chapter 10**

**The Legend of the Moon Goddess**

* * *

People screamed as confetti filled the air signifying the end of the parade, the citizens of the city cheered as giant cranes flew around carrying banners informing the city's inhabitants that the festival of the Moon Goddess has finally come.

"_The Moon festival will be tonight, I wonder who will be our Queen._" A man said as the cranes started to fly around Anastasis. The city will now celebrate a festival held every ten years where the future Queen of the Isle of D'tiole is crowned. Maidens from different social circles cheered as soldiers of the royal Army of Anastasis roamed around picking the candidates.

The Strawhat pirates were all in awe with the amount of people, as the number of citizens, walking the streets doubled. Shop owners littered the streets taking this once in a lifetime opportunity to sell their merchandise to residents and travelers who are mobbing the shops buying souvenirs made from the Isle.

Luffy was ecstatic as he saw countless shops filled with delicious looking food. "FOOOD!" The young captain yelled as he ran across the streets while Nami just slapped her forehead seeing the raven-haired man.

"LUFFY!" Come back here you idiot!" The young navigator ordered as she started to follow the young captain running. "Oh boy!" Usopp said briefly as Chopper and Franky looked at Luffy and Nami.

"This won't end well." Usopp added as Sanji walked towards the three men. "What's happening?" The young cook said as Usopp, Chopper and Franky looked at the blonde-haired man and pointed at Nami who was chasing after Luffy.

The young cook just looked at the two as a scene played on his head that made the cook twitch. "Oi! Why is Nami-chan running after Luffy, she should be chasing me not him!" He said as the three men looked at the blonde-haired man with a confused expression. "Huh?" Usopp asked, as he did not understand the statement of the young cook.

"Huh? Nami will chase you?" Chopper asked trying his best to understand the young cook, but the blonde-haired man did not reply as he stared at the young navigator as she ran after Luffy.

"NAMI-CHAN!" Sanji yelled suddenly as he ran after the young Navigator that surprised Usopp, Chopper and Franky.

"What was that about?" Usopp asked as he looked at Chopper and Franky who was also dumbfounded at the scene that just happened. "That was SUPER weird." The cyborg added as Chopper looked at them and nodded, as he didn't understand what is happening with Sanji.

"What's with that expression?" Ace asked as he saw the dumbfounded expression of the three men, Usopp, Franky and Chopper looked at the raven-haired man as they pointed at the blonde-haired cook running after Nami.

Viola who was following Ace just looked on the direction where the three men pointed, and remained silent. Her face suddenly changed as her smile slowly turned into a frown that shocked the raven-haired man.

Ace looked at the raven-haired beauty with a rather worried expression as Usopp, Franky and Chopper smiled nervously at Viola.

"You know Vio…" Ace said but before he could finish his statement, the beauty just walked pass them heading straight to the hotel.

"He..he..he.." Usopp smiled as a sweat drop formed on his head, "Pffft… Sanji will be in SUPER big trouble later!" Franky added as Ace sighed, "I'll go look for them, might as well you guys explore the city and we will meet back here at six." The raven-haired man said as he continued to walk towards the direction Luffy, Nami and Sanji went to.

Chopper became rather excited hearing the words of Ace as he looked at his companions, "I will go check the medicines here then." The young reindeer said as Usopp and Franky grinned at the young reindeer.

"I'll go check what types of plants are found here." The young sniper said as he held his chin thinking of new ammunition as Chopper looked at him with sparkles on his eyes. "I'll check their Junkyard if they have one." The cyborg said as Brook and Law saw the three men and walked towards them.

"Yohohohohohohoho. What are you guys doing there?" Brook said noticing their excited faces, "Where is strawhat-yah?" Law briefly added as the three men looked at them. "We will look around the city." Usopp said as he prepared himself while Chopper looked at Law.

"Luffy went ahead and roamed the streets for food." The young reindeer said as Law looked at the direction Chopper was pointing. Without saying anything, the surgeon started to walk heading on the same direction.

"Uhhhh." The young reindeer said as he watched Law walking away from them, "Never mind him Chopper, maybe he just wants to explore the city." Usopp said with a smile on his face as the young doctor looked at him, "I Guess. Maybe he is just as excited as we are." Chopper said smiling at the young sniper.

Franky just ignored what Law did and looked at his Nakama's with a huge grin on his face. "Let's go, we still have a few hours to check the city out!" The cyborg said as everyone nodded.

"Yohohohohohohohohoho, I want to see if there are women who would let me see their panties, not that I have eyes to see it. Yohohohohohoho." Brook said as three men smiled questioningly at the tall skeleton.

"We'll see you later then!" Usopp yelled, while Chopper and Brook went on the other side of the road and Franky nodded as he walked going to the other side of the street.

As Franky walked down the streets, he saw people who were rather excited of the festival, _What is with them? They all look happy._ The cyborg thought as he continued to look around the city and realized something important that caused him to stop on his tracks.

"Damn! I don't know where the junkyard is." The cyborg said as he started to scratch his head. "Ohh Boy!" Franky said as he looked around trying to find a sign pointing where the junkyard is located.

While looking around, the cyborg saw a small blonde-haired kid wearing a black suit and blue cape starring at him earnestly. "Wow! What a huge toy robot!" The little boy said as the cyborg looked at him dumbfounded by his statement.

"HUH? Who's the toy?" Franky asked as he leaned down and looked closely at the little boy, "WOW! The toy robot talked!" The kid said with sparkles on his eyes as he started to smile at the cyborg. "Who is your owner Mr. Robot? Can you be my toy?" The kid said as Franky looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"EH? Oi, who are you calling a toy robot? I'm not a toy little boy!" Franky said as he looked at the boy who puffed his cheeks. "I'm not little already! I am nine years old and I have a very manly name!" The boy protested as the cyborg looked at him confused.

"Eh? You're nine?" Franky asked looking at the small kid, "You look like a four year old kid. You look so small for a nine year old. You sure you're nine?" He added as the kid looked at him with a frown as tears formed on his eyes that shocked the cyborg. "Oi.. Oi…" He nervously said as the kid looked at him about to cry.

"I am Niiiiine! My biiig brother told me I'm gettiiiing taller that's why I am eating those yucky vegiiitables!" The little boy said as he looked at the cyborg. "Sniff… I may not look at iiiiit, but I am strong!" He added as the tears finally fell from his eyes that shocked the shipwright.

The cyborg then started to look around and saw the people surrounding started whispering to each other that made Franky scratch his head. "Oi.. Oi! If you are nine and strong like you say you are, you shouldn't be crying!" Franky said as the little boy looked at him with a confused face.

"Really Mister Toy?" The blonde boy said as the cyborg scratched his head again. "Yeah, and don't call me Mister Toy I have a name!" He added as he looked at the small kid.

"Sniff… Sniff..." The little boy tried his best not to cry as he looked at the cyborg. "What's your name mister to.. I mean mister?" The kid added as Franky looked at him with a grin on his face. "My name is SUPER Franky!" The cyborg yelled as he pulled of his signature pose, which made the little kid smile.

"WOW!" The small kid said with sparkles on his eyes as Franky grinned at the little boy, "So what's your name lit… er... Boy?" The cyborg said as the kid smiled at him. "I have a manly name Mr. Funky." The little boy said, and when he was about to introduce his name Franky felt an ominous presence on his back.

The shipwright immediately turned his head and saw a handsome blonde-haired man wearing a black military uniform and a black coat acting as a cape looking at the two of them. "Oi Bunny, who said you, could leave my sight?" The blonde-haired man said as he looked at the little boy.

"I told you to stay with me since there are a lot of people in the city now, you might get lost since we rarely go down." The man added as the little boy kept quiet trying to hold back his tears. The blonde-haired man then looked at Franky with an irritated expression on his face.

"And who is this clown supposed to be?" The man said as he stared at the cyborg, "wha? Clown?" The shipwright said as the blonde-haired man walked passing him by.

"I told you not to talk to strangers! With a cute kid like you, they might take you away from here!" The blonde-haired man said with an irritated tone, "Bu.. But… no one will take me. I can defend myself you know!" The boy said that irritated more the blonde-haired man.

"You don't know that!" The man added grabbing the little boy's hand forcibly pulling him towards him. "Awwwww… That hurts Gale!" The boy protested as tears suddenly fell from his eyes that angered Franky.

"Hey! You're hurting the boy!" The cyborg said as he held the arm of the man, "Don't touch me!" The blonde-haired man said as he pushed away the hand of the cyborg. "This does not concern you!" He added with an irritated face.

Franky immediately stopped, as he felt a strong presence from the man that made him dizzy which caused him to step back from the two. "We are here to look for Angel and we need to get back before King finds out were gone! We don't have time to be goofing around with strange looking people!" The blonde-haired man said as the little boy looked at him with tears on his eyes.

"Bu… But I don't know where I placed wabbit that's why I am looking for him." The little boy said as the blonde-haired man looked at the kid, "You left your stuff toy in the palace! You better come with me now or I'll tell King about your attitude!" The man said with an annoyed expression on his face that surprised the young boy.

"I.. I'm sorry Gale, I will be good… I promise, so please don't tell him that. He will punish me if he finds out." The little boy said as he started to wipe the tears off his eyes and looked at the cyborg who was still trying to compose his self. "Sorry Mr. Funky for the trouble." The little boy said as he walked with the blonde-haired man.

"Ohhhh. By the way, my name is Sorcerer BUNNY! I Hope to see you again Mr. Funky!" The blonde-haired boy said smiling as the blonde-haired man carried him in his shoulders. "ONWARDS Big brother! Let's go find Angel!" The boy said as he pointed in front.

Franky on the other hand just watched the two leave as he slowly recovered from what happened. "What was that? That man scarred the crap out of me." The cyborg said as he scratched his head as he noticed that people are looking at him, _ehhh. Why are they looking at me?_ Franky thought as he started to walk away.

_Might as well go and check the junkyard._ He thought to himself as the cyborg realized something very important. "Uhhhh.. Where is the Junkyard?" Franky asked as a man who heard him pointed on his left, "Thanks old man!" the cyborg said as he just nodded and waved his hand as he walked on the direction of the junkyard.

On the other side of the city, the pirate-hunter was walking aimlessly on the streets trying to find his Nakama's.

_Shit! Where did they all go?_ Zoro thought to himself as he saw countless men and women buying merchandise from the merchants.

_I need to tell Luffy about what I heard earlier._ The swordsman grumbled as he walked passing the men who were still buying flowers. "Tsss. They are still at it with those flowers." The green-haired man said as he looked around and saw a little girl sitting on the streets, her body full of scratches and scars.

The swordsman walked towards her as the little girl looked up at the green-haired swordsman. "Mister, would you like to buy flowers?" The girl said as the swordsman glanced at the girl.

"Why are you full of scratches?" Zoro asked as he bent his knees and kneeled down to face the little girl. "Uhhh.. Because I went to the forest to pick flowers and end up being attacked by the merchants who are also picking flowers for the festival." The girl said as she smiled at the young swordsman.

"Huh? They will go that far and attack a harmless girl to get these flowers?" Zoro asked as the little girl looked at him with her innocent eyes. "We need money for my dad's medication, so my mom and I went out to sell these flowers to travelers, though the flowers are all destroyed and stolen." The little girl explained as the swordsman scratched his head.

"Why do people on this Island are so obsessed with this flower? Is it because it's shiny?" Zoro asked as Usopp saw the green-haired man. "Oi Zoro! Where have you been?" The young sniper yelled as he ran towards the young swordsman.

"Why is this flower so important to people here?" The swordsman asked his self as the little girl looked at the green-haired man. "Mister these are Crystal Flowers." the girl said as she smiled innocently at Zoro.

"Huh? Uhhh. Crystal Flowers? What's so special about them?" The swordsman added, as he looked at the flowers the young girl was holding. "What's that?" Usopp asked as he looked at what Zoro was looking at.

"Because these flowers only bloom every ten years, which is why people most specially guys are so eager to get them." the little girl smiled as Zoro looked at her. "Huh? Why do guys needs to buy this flower?" Usopp asked as he looked closely at the flower.

"My mother said to me before that these are the Lover's Flowers. The man gives them to the person he loves and cares for in a full moon." The little girl said as she looked at the flower she was holding. "Eh? That sounds ridiculous." Usopp said as Zoro slapped the young sniper on his head and glared at him.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The sniper protested as Zoro looked back at the young girl. "Why on a full moon?" The young swordsman asked as the blonde-haired girl looked back at him and smiled.

"Huh?" Usopp said as he looked at Zoro with a confused expression on his face. "Why are you interested suddenly with a flower? That's unlike you." The sniper said as Zoro glared at him that made the sniper shut his mouth.

The young swordsman just pointed at the little girl as Usopp saw the scars and scratches on her body. "HAH! What happened to you little girl? You should go to a doctor and get those treated!" Usopp said that shocked the little girl and surprised Zoro.

"What the hell! Why are you screaming at my ear!" The swordsman complained as the little girl started to laugh at the two men.

However, her smile slowly disappeared when she looked at herself and remembered her father, "I will rather buy medicines for my dad than get these treated." The girl commented as Usopp and Zoro looked at her.

"What kind of flowers are they? And what's with the full moon?" The swordsman asked as the girl smiled at Zoro, "Because these flowers are known as the Flower of the moon goddess, if the Man gives them in a full moon to the person he loves the flowers will work its magic and the couple will not stop loving each other." The girl said looking at the green-haired man.

Zoro just looked at the little girl as he saw her looking at the flowers she was holding. "My Dad gave my mom the same kind of flowers ten years ago, and they are still together. Even though we got kicked out from our house and we are like this, they still love each other every day." The little girl said as a tear formed on her eyes.

Usopp looked at the little girl as he became teary, "My parents raised me up and did everything for me to go to school, but my dad suddenly became ill last year which is why our family's business died. So I dropped out of school because my mom can't afford the prices already, I want to help them as much as I could, that is why I tried my best to get these flowers. However, since those people got all the bloomed flowers that I picked on the meadows all that's left to me are these. No one would even buy them since it's not as beautiful as the others. Sniff... sniffs..." The little girl said as tears fell from her eyes.

Hearing her story, Usopp started to cry as Zoro just looked at the young sniper. "Oi! Why are you crying?" The swordsman said with an irritated expression.

"It's because she went through a lot." Usopp said while Zoro looked back at the little girl, "Show me the guys who took the flowers little girl and we will get them back." Zoro said briefly as the little girl looked at the green-haired swordsman.

"Uhhhh.. It's okay mister... You don't need to do that... Sniff..." the little girl, said faintly as she looked on the flowers that she was holding. "My mother said to just leave it with them.. Maybe they need it more." The little girl said that surprised both Zoro and Usopp.

"What are you saying? Those men did this to you, a child. You should get back at them and get your flowers back and teach those thugs a thing or two!" The young sniper yelled as the little girl looked at him with a rather scared expression. "I... I am sorry mister... However, my dad w... He won't like that..." She said as Zoro looked at the young girl.

"You said you wan..." Usopp said but before he could finish his statement Zoro extended his hand giving a sign for the young sniper to stop.

A sigh slipped out the green-haired swordsman's mouth as he looked at the girl. "How much are they?" Zoro smiled at the girl while Usopp was now dumbfounded at what he is hearing.

"These? uhhhh... We sell the flowers for 100 beli Mister, but since they are ruined, 20 beli would be a fair price. I think?" The little girl said as Zoro looked at her and gave her a brief smile. "How many flowers do you have?" The swordsman added as the girl looked at her basket.

"I only have three, Mister." The girl said as Zoro grinned at the young girl. "I will take all three then." The swordsman said as Usopp was rather dumbfounded at what was happening.

_Zoro is interested in buying those flowers. However, those flowers are for lovers… Wait, does that mean he has someone he loves already?_ The Sniper thought as he looked at the young swordsman.

The little girl looked at the swordsman as she wiped her tears off her eyes. "Tha.. Thank you Mister!" The girl said as she reached out for the crystal flowers out her basket, tied the stems with a white ribbon, and put a small heart shape lock. "Here Mister, if you give the flowers to the person you love, you must open the pendant together for the magic to work." the girl said with a radiant smile on her face.

The swordsman looked at the lock as he looked back at the young sniper. "Oi Usopp, give me 300 beli." Zoro said looking at him, "Oi, why will I have to pay for you!" Usopp yelled angrily looking back at the green-haired man.

Zoro just looked back at the sniper as he sighed, "Because I don't have any money with me, I had to pay Nami for eating those oranges…" The swordsman said looking at him. "Tsss…" Usopp said as he reached for his bag and gave Zoro the money.

Zoro grinned at the girl and gave her the money, "Tha.. Thank you Mr. I hope the flowers will work its magic on you tonight." The girl said as she smiled at the green-haired man while Usopp looked at his wallet with a rather depressed expression on his face.

"I hope this is enough to buy medicines for my dad." The girl said as Usopp then suddenly realized what Zoro was doing as he looked at the swordsman.

"He..He..He. Who would have thought that you still have a heart?" The sniper said as Zoro glared at the young sniper. "Uhh..." Usopp said as he looked at the green-haired man nervously.

"Thank you again Mister!" The girl said as Usopp looked at her, "Wait little girl. We have a friend who is a doctor. If you want we could ask him to check your dad!" The sniper said as the little girl's eyes widened. "Really Mister, you have a friend that is a doctor?" The girl said as she looked at the young long nosed man.

Zoro then looked at the little girl and looked at Usopp. "Yeah, might as well ask Chopper to treat her scars." The swordsman said as the young sniper nodded.

The swordsman then gave the flowers to the sniper, "Hide this, I will get it from you later…" Zoro said but before Usopp could protest, the green-haired man looked at him and grinned, "If you tell anyone about this, I will slice you up…" The swordsman said as Usopp looked at him nervously and nodded.

"Let's go to the hotel." Usopp said as he looked at the little girl, "Come on!" The sniper said as the little girl looked at him and smiled, "Okay mister." The young girl said and was about to take a step but stopped.

"I should inform first my mom, she might be worried about me." The girl said as Usopp looked back at her, "Yeah... I guess you should." The sniper said as Zoro scratched his head. "Yeah, yeah, let's go." The swordsman said as the little girl smiled and led the way to their house.

Meanwhile, as Zoro and Usopp were accompanying the little girl to their house, their Nakama seemed to have lost his way through the city.

"Wonder where did they go?" The raven-haired man said as he looked around and saw countless people walking the streets, _Shit! With this amount of people here, I will have a hard time looking for them._ Ace thought to himself. "Guess I should just head back." He briefly said as he turned around to go back to the hotel and saw two members of the royal army of Anastasis.

"Shit." Ace said as he looked down and covered his face with his hat, "If they see me here, it might cause trouble for Luffy and the others." The raven-haired man said as the first soldier from the royal army looked at his direction.

Ace started to look around as he noticed that a soldier was looking at his direction as their eyes meet. "Dammit!" The raven-haired man said as he saw an alleyway on his right side.

"_Oi, that guy looks familiar."_ The first soldier said briefly notifying his ally, "Tsss." The raven-haired man said as he quickly dashed towards the alleyway.

"_Huh? Where?_" The second Soldier said as the other man looked at the direction of where Ace was before. "_Huh?_" He asked himself as they quickly ran towards the area, "_He was here earlier._" The first soldier said as he scratched his head.

Both soldiers looked around and saw the alleyway, "_There!_" The second soldier said as he pointed at the running man, "_Inform the others!_" The soldier said as they reached for their den-den mushi.

"Tsss. Why am I running?" Ace asked himself as he quickly ran on the alleyway. _I was the former second division commander of the whitebeard pirates._ He thought to himself as a sigh slipped out his mouth, he knew all too well that he could easily defeat two normal soldiers without even breaking a sweat. "If only those bastards are not here, things would be different." He said briefly as he looked around and saw the exit.

The raven-haired man dashed as he reached the exit. "hah..." The young man said as he stopped and caught his breath. The people who saw the young man was surprised as Ace started to look around. "Damn!" Ace said as he looked at the people who were looking at him.

"Dammit!" Ace said as he quickly walked away from the exit of the alleyway, "_He looks familiar._" A man said as they watched the raven-haired man leaving.

"Shit! I guess I'll go to the hotel later." Ace said briefly, as he scratched his head covering his face, "It's almost four years since I was here." The raven-haired man said as he walked the streets and saw several members of the royal army walking.

_Tss. Why are they all over the place?_ The Youngman thought to himself, as he started to look around and saw a park on his right. "I guess I should just hide there first, until the coast is clear." Ace said as he turned around and headed on the direction of the park.

The raven-haired man walked inside the park as he heard birds chirping. The park has a peaceful feeling that slowly calmed Ace.

As the raven-haired man walked further from the entrance, the sound of the city slowly disappeared as the sound of water and birds took over. _It sure is peaceful here._ Ace thought as he heard children laughing from the distance.

The Youngman looked around and saw children playing on the playground of the park, "_Hey don't run there!_" The child yelled as a crash echoed around the peaceful park. "_It's your fault!_" the child said as a smile formed on Ace's face.

He remembered the scene with him, Sabo and Luffy playing around when they were still kids.

"They can finally play around." Ace said briefly as he continued to watch them play. "You succeeded in getting peace…" The raven-haired man said briefly as the smile on his face slowly disappeared on his face.

"Huh?" Ace said briefly as he heard a faint sound playing from the distance, _what's that sound?_ He thought to himself as the raven-haired man quickly looked around trying to determine where the sound is coming from.

_This sounds familiar._ Ace thought as he ran towards the direction of the sound near the forested area of the park. "Where is it coming from?" The raven-haired man said trying to find where the sound is coming from.

Thoughts rushed through his mind as the sound gets louder and louder each step he takes. _This song sounds familiar…_ He thought as he saw a clearing on the distance, the young man ran even faster as the song kept on playing.

The raven-haired man ran as he suddenly stopped when he reached the clearing where he saw an open field full of flowers._ Wh.. Who?_ Ace thought to himself as his eyes widened as he saw a figure of a woman playing the flute near the shore of the lake.

Her long ruby red hair moved as the wind breifly blows, as her slender figure is evident on her white Grecian styled long dress. Ace slowly walked towards the figure as he stepped on a branch,_ Shit!_ He thought as it snapped from the force of his feet hitting it.

The figure in front of him quickly stopped playing her flute and turned around revealing her emotionless yet beautiful face as the raven-haired man's eyes widened.

"R… Ro… Rosa…" Ace said as a he looked at the red-haired maiden in front of him. "Is it really you?" The Youngman briefly said as he rubbed his eyes while the woman gazed blankly at the raven-haired man. Her dazed expression slowly changed as a rather faint frown formed on her beautiful face.

Tears started to form, her emotionless eyes slowly changed as the raven-haired man walked closer to her. "A…A…Ace?" The songstress said as her voice cracked with the rush of emotions she felt until tears finally fell from her emerald colored eyes.

"Yo.. You're alive?" The woman asked faintly as Ace looked at her and bit his lower lip as he went closer to the red-haired beauty, his hands extending reaching for the songstress until he held her and locking his arms to form a hug.

The red-haired maiden was shocked at the sudden appearance of the man and did not react with his action as Ace held her even tighter. "I thought I will never get the chance to hold you like this again." Ace said faintly as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I… Is this true, you're really alive?" The red-haired maiden said as she felt the Youngman's arm holding her even tighter. "I'm here... It's me Rosa." He said as tears continued to fall from the maidens eyes.

"Vergil said that you died two years ago…" Rosa said, as Ace remained quiet._ Vergil?_ He thought to himself as he heard the young woman talk.

"You.. You shouldn't be here.. You should leave at once… It's not safe here at this time." She said as the young man kept quiet holding her tightly. "If they see you here, they.. They will kill you." The red-haired maiden said as she tried to push Ace away.

"Just let me just hold you for a while longer." Ace said briefly as the woman kept silent as her hands stopped pushing the raven-haired man and slowly crept up on his back holding the young man.

"It's dangerous here, if Vergil sees you… He will surely kill you." The maiden said, as Ace remained silent and hugged the maiden even tighter.

_Shit, so that means that he is still here? I hope the others won't run into him until we leave..._ The raven-haired man thought as he held the red-haired woman in his hands.

Luffy on the other hand was running joyfully across the City looking for more food, "I can't believe they are giving this much food for free!" The captain said happily, as he held sausages, drumsticks, meat and ham on his hands.

While looking around for the next shop, the young captain felt a rather strong presence, which caused him to stop suddenly from his search for food.

"Huh?" The raven-haired man said as he looked around, "what's that noise?" The young captain said as he started to hear the women around him screaming, while the men around him looked rather annoyed and defeated.

"What's happening?" The captain said as he looked around and saw women gathering as a handsome silver-haired man walked down the street in front of him.

Luffy looked carefully at the intimidating man heading towards him, as each step he takes commanded respect from the people around him.

_Huh? Who is that?_ The raven-haired man thought to himself as the young captain looked at the man as he walked towards him, "This feeling?" Luffy said as his eyes widened as if time has stopped when the man passed him by.

_I ca.. I can't move.._ He thought to himself and for a split second, the sensation was gone as the man walked away from the raven-haired captain.

Luffy immediately looked back as he saw the figure of the man getting smaller and smaller as he walked farther and farther away from him. "Emperors haki?" The young captain said as people started to move heading to the streets yet again.

"He seems different from the people on the parade, wonder who he is?" The young captain said as he started to walk back trying to find the unknown man.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I really enjoyed writing it =)

Feedbacks or reveiws is greatly appreciated


	11. COMPETITIION OF THE MOON GODDESS AMINRAH

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, pretty busy with RL.. teehee..

Thank you for the continuous support! I really am thankfull for the reviews and comments :)

**Mow, Light, Guest, guest, Son of W, Zorin **thank you for your kind words/reviews in regards to the chapters :)

* * *

Here is it... **Chapter 11**

**Competition of the Moon Goddess ****Aminrah**

* * *

As Luffy tried to look for the silver-haired man in the city, Ace found himself wrapped up facing his past. The raven-haired man held the red-haired beauty in his arms as he felt her hands holding his back as her head slowly slips down further lying on his chest.

"You okay Rosa?" The raven-haired masked as he looked at the songstress as he felt specs of water hitting his chest. "I'm just happy you're alive." Rosa said faintly as she held him tight.

"I really thought you died… Two years ago, Vergil said the marines executed you, which is why I wanted to leave the Island." Rosa said as she started to grip the back of the young man, "I didn't want to believe him that you died." The red-haired maiden said as tears fall from her eyes.

"Yeah, they captured me two years ago. However, my brother saved me…" Ace said as Rosa looked at him, "Your brother?" The red-haired maiden asked as the raven-haired man grinned at her.

"Yeah, Luffy rescued me." Ace said as Rosa looked at him with her emerald colored eyes, "those two years believing that you are dead was so hard." The songstress said as Ace held her tighter.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain." The raven-haired man said as he pressed his lips on the forehead of the red-haired beauty. "The important thing is I am here now." Ace said as he held the maiden even tighter.

The red-haired maiden then looked at the raven-haired man as she saw him smiling as Rosa suddenly realized something that caused her to push Ace away from her.

"Wait... What are you doing here?" Rosa asked as Ace grinned at her. "I came to take you away." The young man said, as he looked into the songstresses eyes.

"Huh? You can't, Vergil will kill you if you take me away from here." Rosa said as she pushed away from Ace, "You know how powerful Vergil is…" The red-haired maiden added as Ace scratched his head.

"Yeah, that maybe true but... My brother and our crew are here." The raven-haired man said as he grinned at her.

"I won't leave you alone here. I promised you four years ago that I will come back and save you. It was earlier than I initially planned but here I am." Ace added as his face showed a gentle expression, "I won't leave you here alone Rosa." The raven-haired man said as he held her hands.

"Bu... But…" Rosa said but before she could protest, the raven-haired man extended his head until their lips touched ending to a kiss. Ace held her head as the maiden's hands drop accepting the kiss of the raven-haired man.

Slowly, Ace pulled away as he looked at the dazed expression on Rosa's face. "Come with us Rosa, you said before you wanted to explore the world, and now is your chance!" The raven-haired man said as the red-haired maiden bit her lower lips.

Thoughts flash as the young maiden saw the scene that happened four years ago, her eyes slowly widened as she remembered something that made her nervous.

"It's not safe here now. They are all over the place." Rosa said as she looked at the raven-haired man as he just stared at her. "I won't leave you." Ace said as he smiled at the red-haired woman, "No matter what happens." He added as he held her hands.

"I won't leave you, no matter what you say. Just come with me, I'll protect you." Ace added as he too remembered the events that happened four years ago. "I was powerless to take you with me before…" The raven-haired man said as he looked at the red-haired maiden.

"I won't leave you this time around…" Ace said as he let go of her hands, the woman on the other hand just looked at him as a smile formed on her face. "You are as persistent as before." Rosalia said as she walked towards the shore of the lake.

The raven-haired man starred at the red-haired beauty as she placed a white silk shawl on her head covering her hair and her face. "It seems like no matter what I say to you, you will still do what you want." Rosa said as Ace smiled at her.

"Yeah! You know me better than anyone." Ace added as Rosa threw a white robe to him that surprised the raven-haired man. "What's this?" The young man asked as the red-haired maiden smiled as she fixed the silk shawl on her head.

"Use it… We can't let the people see the person who tried to abduct the country's songstress four years ago walking freely now can we?" Rosa said, as Ace laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right." The raven-haired man said as he wore the robe.

As Ace fixed the robe, he saw the red-haired beauty looking at him that made his eye wide. "You look like a bride." The raven-haired man said as Rosa Chuckled at his comment.

"That may be true, but you also look like a groom." The red-haired maiden said as she walked towards the young man.

Ace looked at himself as a smile formed on his face. "Yeah, I guess. We both look like a newlywed couple." The raven-haired man said as he grinned at the songstress.

"If you came with me four years ago, we might already be married and you and I have kids living somewhere." Ace said as he started to laugh, Rosa on the other hand looked at the young man as she tried to smile.

"Four years ago…" The maiden said as Ace grinned at her as he extended his hand towards the songstress. "Let's go! I can't wait for you to meet my brother!" The raven-haired man said as Rosa smiled at him.

"I'm sure you will like him." Ace added as Rosa extended her hand holding the hands of the raven-haired man as she nodded. "If he is like you, I am sure I will like him." The songstress commented as the young man frowned at her.

"Don't like him too much!" Ace protested as Rosa chuckled at his comment, Ace fixed the hood of the robe and placed it covering his face as they both left the area in a hurry.

A few minutes pass since they left, three unknown figures walked through the shore where Ace and Rosalia once stand. "_No one is here!_" A man said as a sigh slipped out the mouth of the other. "_We must find Rosa-sama, report to our Lady that no one is here!_" The man ordered as the other guy used his den den mushi.

With the amount of people walking the streets, the blonde-haired cook lost track of Nami as he started to look around, "Nami-chan! Where are you?" Sanji yelled as everyone who heard him looked at his direction. "Where did she go?" The young cook said as he scratched his head.

As Sanji walked the streets of the city trying to find the orange-haired beauty, the cooked noticed a commotion that is happening in front of him as he walked closer.

Men and women on the street looked at the beautiful raven-haired woman with long black hair reaching bellow her thighs walking down the street. The maiden was wearing a black and violet dress that was until her knees as women around her admired her beauty and elegance while walking.

Men stared at the beautiful woman as her tight attire emphasized her slender figure as she wore black stockings and gold high-heeled long boots that highlighted her long legs. "_Be... Beautiful!_" Men and women said as the exotic beauty walked past them.

Her gold colored eyes looked around as if she was looking for someone. "_Who is she?_" The man asked as they watched her from afar. "_This is the first time I saw her here._" A merchant said as a man looked back at him. "_Maybe she is one of the candidates for the festival tonight._" The other man said as people on the streets started to realize.

"_Maybe you are right. The festival of the moon goddess isn't solely for women here. If she joins, I bet she will win!_" The merchant said as he watched the raven-haired beauty walk past them.

The cook's eyes immediately turned into heart shape as he starred at the exotic looking beauty. "Be... So Beautiful!" The blonde cook said as the woman looked at his direction.

Sanji just starred at the raven-haired beauty as his body ultimately froze as the exotic looking beauty walked in front of him. "I… I'm in-love!" Sanji yelled suddenly that shocked the woman into stopping in front of blonde cook.

"What did you say?" The exotic beauty said as she looked at the blonde-haired man and chuckled. "You're kinda cute..." The raven-haired woman added that caused the young cook to fall deeper in his current emotions.

"My name is Octavia.." The raven-haired woman said as she gave a brief and warm smile to the blonde-haired cook. "O.. Octavia.." Sanji said as he starred at the exotic beauty even more.

A faint yet brief chuckle escapes from the mouth of the exotic beauty as she looked at him, "Mind telling me your name? Or should I just call you cutie?" Octavia said as the blonde-haired man blushed.

_Is she flirting with me?_ Sanji thought to himself as he looked at the beautiful raven-haired woman, "Sa.. Sanji.. My name is Sanji." The young cook said as the raven-haired beauty in front of her smiled.

"Your name sounds familiar, though I am not sure where I heard it before." The exotic beauty said as Sanji looked at her with a smile on his face as he walks towards the raven-haired maiden.

_Shit. Maybe she would be scared if I told her I am a Pirate_. Sanji thought to himself as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Maybe you have heard of my name before, If you haven't noticed yet, I am a world famous Cook!" The blonde-haired man said as Octavia looked at Sanji as she started to smile at him.

"I see, maybe that's why your name is familiar." The raven-haired maiden said as she once again looked around.

Sanji noticing the actions of exotic beauty made him wonder, "Are you looking for someone?" the young cook said as the raven-haired maiden looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes, I am looking for someone." The raven-haired beauty replied as Sanji looked at her, "We lost track of her earlier that's why I need to find her." Octavia added as the blonde-haired cook placed his hand on his chin.

_She said her right?_ He thought to himself as he glanced at the raven-haired beauty and smiled at her. _This is a perfect chance for me to spend more time with her._ The young cook said as he started to grin.

"Were the same Octavia-chan, I am also looking for my friend." Sanji said as he looked at the exotic beauty. "Why don't we search for them together?" he added as his eye turned to heart shape.

Octavia chuckled as she looked at the blonde-haired cook, "Sure thing, it would be nice to walk with someone and I am feeling a little bit conscious with all these men starring at me." The raven-haired beauty said as Sanji's smiled even more.

YES! Octavia-chan agreed! The young cook thought to himself, "Don't worry Octavia-chan, I will protect you from their perverted gaze!" the blonde-haired man said as a drool started forming on his lower mouth as he thought of inappropriate things with the raven-haired beauty.

"Ummm… Are you okay?" Octavia asked as Sanji cleared his throat and looked back at the exotic beauty. "Yes I am, shall we milady?" The young cook said as he extended his arm towards the raven-haired maiden.

Octavia looked at Sanji and smiled as she started to walk with the blonde-haired cook. "If I may ask who you are looking for?" The raven-haired maiden said as Sanji just looked in front of him.

"I am looking for an orange-haired firecracker." Sanji said as the raven-haired maiden looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "A Firecracker?" Octavia asked as the blonde-haired cook nodded.

"A firecracker indeed, very beautiful to look at from afar and very dangerous to get close and touch." Sanji said as he chuckled as Octavia looked at him and smiled.

Meanwhile, Nami on the other hand suddenly sneezed, "Uhhhh. What was that?" She asked as she looked around the area.

"Where did he go?" The orange-haired beauty said as she searched for the young captain. "I will kill him." Nami said as she walked around trying to find Luffy.

A sigh slipped out her mouth as she continued to walk, "What will I do now? I ran after Luffy without thinking." The orange-haired navigator said as she continued to look around, _with the amount of people here, it would be hard for me to look for him._ Nami thought as she sighed once again and looked around.

_I will kill him if I see him later!_ The young navigator thought to herself as she sat on the bench. "Uhhhh. I'm tired." Nami said as a man approached the orange-haired woman.

"Here." A man said as he handed a cold drink to the orange-haired beauty, Nami immediately looked up and saw a young handsome medium built man with long black hair and red eyes staring at her.

The navigator's eyes widened, as she did not expect to see such a handsome man in front of her. "Uhhhh... Thanks?" Nami said as she watched the man sat next to her as he opened his book.

The navigator looked at the man with a dumbfounded expression, as she doesn't have any idea why he gave her a drink. Her eyes moved from top to bottom as she examined the raven-haired man next to her.

He was wearing a black army coat, black pants and black knee high boots, _He looks like he is a general of some sort._ The navigator thought to herself as the man suddenly glanced at her that shocked Nami.

"You should drink that while it's still cold." The man said as Nami just looked at him in his eyes. "Uhhh. Yeah, thanks." The navigator said as she took a sip as her eyes widened. "This is good." The orange-haired maiden said as she looked at the raven-haired man.

"Wait.. Why did I drink this?" Nami asked herself as she saw the man smirk, which alerted the orange-haired beauty.

"You shouldn't be taking something from a person you don't know. They might have put a poison there." The man said as Nami looked at him with a shocked expression. "I... It couldn't be?" The navigator said as she immediately stood up and prepared herself to fight.

The orange-haired beauty looked at the man as he smiled at her. "You can relax miss. I didn't put anything in your drink." The raven-haired man said as he glanced at her, "How I can be sure that you didn't put anything on the drink you gave me?" Nami replied as she looked at the man who was reading his book.

He just looked back at the anxious maiden in front of him and sighed, "If I put something in your drink you should already be feeling the effects right about now." The man said that made Nami think. _He may be right but. _The orange-haired maiden thought to herself as she looks at the raven-haired man in front of her.

"The name is Cain." The man said as he closed his book as Nami remained in her position looking at him. "Are you not going to give me your name miss?" The raven-haired man said as he looked at her with his red eyes.

Nami looked at the eyes of the man and noticed something, _His eyes are just like a snakes._ The maiden thought as she looked at his eyes even more, "It's Nami.." Without even noticing, the orange-haired maiden blurted out her name.

The young navigator was shocked when she told him her name as the man just looked at her. "You're not from here, are you?" The raven-haired man said as he stood up while Nami just looked at him.

"Is he using some sort of trick on me?" The navigator said as she raised her guard. "I feel like this man is dangerous." The navigator thought as the man looked at her with his red serpent eyes.

"You can relax miss. I won't do anything to you." Cain said as he noticed the sudden change of emotion of the woman in front of him. "Huh?" The navigator said as she held her weapon on her side.

"How the hell I could relax?" Nami questioned herself as she watched the raven-haired man. "If I wanted to do something to you, I would have done it on the drink you just drank earlier. It will save me time and effort." The man said which made the navigator even more suspicious.

"I guess I made myself that suspicious that you are holding your weapon, what a pain." Cain said as a sigh slipped out his mouth as he looked at Nami.

Nami on the other hand was on the edge as she watched the raven-haired man looking at her when she heard a familiar person yelling her name. The navigator immediately turned her head and saw Sanji running towards her.

"Nami-chan!" Sanji yelled as he continued to run towards the orange-haired beauty while the raven-haired man turned his head and saw a familiar face walking towards them.

"Octavia, did you find Rosalia?" The raven-haired man asked as he walked towards the exotic beauty. "Cain.. Why are you here?" The raven-haired beauty asked as the raven-haired man just starred at her.

"I am looking for Rosa, she managed to escape her guards when the parade finished." The raven-haired man said as a sigh slipped out his mouth.

"Huh? Don't tell me, she managed to escape from you too? Can't you just trace her smell?" The raven-haired maiden said as she walked towards the handsome man.

As the raven-haired beauty walked closer to her companion, she saw an orange-haired maiden standing next to him that caught her attention.

As both Sanji and Octavia reached Nami and Cain, the young navigator immediately went towards the young cook as she saw the raven-haired beauty accompanying the blonde-haired man.

"Who is that?" Nami whispered to Sanji as Octavia went towards Cain. "Huh? Her name is Octavia, I saw her earlier looking for someone earlier, and since I was looking for you, we decided to search together. Who is that?" The blonde-haired cook asked pointing at the raven-haired man.

"I don't know. He just handed me a drink earlier. I feel that he is dangerous." Nami said as Sanji looked at him with a curious look on his face. "Wait.. They seem to know each other?" The young cook commented which alerted Nami.

"Hmmm. Who is this supposed to be?" The raven-haired beauty said as she looked at Nami as a smirk formed on her face, "I didn't know you like carrot heads." The exotic beauty said as Nami looked at the woman in front of her.

"WHOM ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT HEAD!" The young navigator yelled that took the raven-haired woman off guard. "Huh?" Octavia questioned herself, as she was rather shocked at what she did.

Cain just looked at the two, as he remained silent while his raven-haired companion smiled at the orange-haired beauty.

"An attitude that matches her hair, she is a feisty one. I like her." The exotic-beauty said as she chuckled and moved closer to Nami, "With a beauty like yours, I might decide to turn the other side and pursue women instead." Octavia said as she smiled.

Cain on the other hand looked at his companion as his eyebrow rose. "Octavia chasing women?" He thought as he watched the raven-haired beauty tease the orange-haired navigator even more.

Nami just looked at her with a dumb-founded expression, "Wha?" The young navigator said as Sanji's eyes immediately turned into heart.

"Nami-chan and Octavia-chawn together?" The young cook said as a drool formed on his mouth as he started to imagine the two women.

Without saying anything, the young navigator went to Sanji and punched his head several times causing huge bumps to form from on his head. "What the hell are you thinking?" Nami yelled as both Cain and Octavia looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I take it back…" Octavia said as a sweat drop formed on her head while Cain remained silent as he looked back at the raven-haired maiden.

"So she is the orange haired firecracker you were looking for Sanji?" Octavia said as the blonde-haired cook still was holding his head.

"We must find her before the start of the Moon Goddess Festival or Vergil will be furious." The raven-haired man said as he started to look around as the raven-haired beauty looked back at him.

**"**I know. They need her there to sing before the competition starts." The exotic beauty said as a sigh slipped out her mouth as she looked at the raven-haired man. "I haven't seen her yet. I even ordered my men to check our hiding ground to see if she was there, though they said no one was there when they checked the area." Octavia added as she held her hair while the blonde-haired cooked looked at her.

"What competition is that?" Sanji said as he fixed himself as Nami looked at the three with a curious look on her face. "Every ten years, the Island celebrates a competition dedicated for the Moon Goddess Aminrah." Octavia said as Cain looked around.

_A Competition?_ Nami thought to herself as her eyes turned to beli signs. "Is there a prize?" Nami immediately asked as the two raven-haired individuals looked at her with a confused looked on their faces. "A prize?" The raven-haired man said as he began to think.

Cain looked at his companion as Octavia looked back at him. "The winner of the competition will get prestige, wealth such as gold, jewelries and more." Octavia said as Nami immediately went to her and held her hands.

"Wait… Gold? You said Gold and jewelries, right?" The young navigator asked eagerly as the exotic beauty just nodded at her question.

"What kind of competition is that?" Sanji asked as he took a long drag and looked at the three. "It is a pageant actually. However, there are certain requirements before a woman can join the pageant." Octavia commented as Nami looked at her with a questioning face.

"Requirements? What kinds of requirements are required to join the competition?" The navigator asked as Sanji remained silent. _A pageant? That means there is a swimwear. So the participants will wear bikinis?_ He thought to himself as his eyes turned to heart shape.

_Nami, Robin, Viola.. Wearing Bikinis._ Sanji thought as a drool formed on his mouth as he glanced at Octvia. The young cooked blushed even more as steam suddenly appeared from his ears.

"Uhhhhh.. Is he okay?" Octavia asked as Nami just looked at Sanji and Nodded. "Yeah he is fine. So what are the requirements that you are telling earlier?" The young navigator asked as the raven-haired beauty looked at her.

"Since it is to commemorate the Moon Goddess Aminrah, the participants should have the same traits as her. Such as a participant should have raven-colored hair and since this country idolizes people who are beautiful, that is the other requirement." Octavia said as Cain looked at the Nami and Sanji.

"Raven-haired beauties?" Sanji said as he immediately looked at Ocativia and smiled. "Will you join Octavia?" The blonde-haired cook asked as he walked closer to her.

The raven-haired beauty just looked at him and smiled. "I am not allowed to join such a competition, since I am not qualified in certain aspects.." Octavia said as Cain cleared his throat with the thought of his companion joining the pageant.

"Why a beautiful woman like you cannot join? In addition, you have black hair!" The young cook said as Octavia chuckled looking at the young cook. "You see, I am not under the category of a Maiden." The exotic beauty said, as Cain suddenly started to laugh hysterically that surprised both Nami and sanji.

"Why are you laughing Cain? Did I say something that was amusing to your ears which is why you decided to laugh like that?" The raven-haired woman said as her face was rather serious silencing the man from his laughter. Nami felt a slight chill when Octavia looked serious that made her a little uneasy.

_What is this feeling? I suddenly feel cold._ The navigator thought to herself as she looked at the raven-haired woman who was still looking at Cain.

Sanji just looked at her confused expression on his face as Cain cleared his throat and composed himself as he looked at the raven-haired beauty. "Octavia we must find Rosa, the competition will start soon." The raven-haired man said as he started to walk leaving the raven-haired woman.

"Right.. Well, we have to go then.. If you have friends who are beautiful and have raven colored hair, they can join the pageant. The winner will get the prizes that I said earlier like jewelries, gold and the crown of the Gods." Octavia yelled as she walked away from them. "Cain, wait for me!" The raven-haired beauty said as she ran after the raven-haired man.

Nami hearing what the raven-haired beauty said thought of the prizes, as her eyes became beli signs. "We need to find someone to join that competition." The orange-haired maiden as Sanji looked at Nami with a smile.

"The participants must be black-haired beauties before they can join." The young cook said as Nami still was lost in her thought. "Robin and Viola has black hair." Sanji commented as the navigator snapped out of her trance as she began to smirk.

"Yeah, both Robin and Viola have black hair." Nami said as she placed her hand on her chin. "We must ask either one of them to join, and make sure they win for us to get the prize…" The young navigator said as Sanji looked at her.

"Both Robin-swan and Viola-chwan wearing bikinis." Sanji thought as his eyes turned to heart shape as he imagined both women wearing revealing swimwear's.

Nami's eyes turned to Beli signs as she imagined the amount of gold and jewelries they will get if either one of the two wins the competition.

"WE MUST FORCE ONE OF THEM TO JOIN!" Both suddenly yelled that surprised the people walking the streets of the city.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter,

From now on.. The adventure truly begins. teehee..

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well :)


	12. THE CROWN OF GODS

**AN:** teehee.. I surprisingly finished this chapter in two days .

**Zorin**, **mow**, **pen**, **chase**, **light**, and **reader** \- I really do appreciate your feedbacks guys. Thank you for the continuous support! :3

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 12**

**The Crown of the Gods**

* * *

As Sanji and Nami scrambled to return to the hotel, the remaining Strawhats are still roaming around the buzzing city of Anastasis where the people are excited for the upcoming competition of the Moon Goddess.

Zoro accompanied with Usopp walked looking for the young doctor to help treat the little girl's father. "Wonder where Chopper went?" The young sniper said as he looked around saw the little girl silently walking with them.

Feeling the urge to make the little girl smile, the young sniper walked with the girl as he looked at her and tried to have a conversation with her.

"What's your name little girl?" Usopp asked briefly as the girl looked at the long nosed sniper and smiled at him. "_My name is Anya mister._" The girl said as she looked at the green-haired swordsman who was looking around.

"I'm Usopp, and that scary looking guy over there is Zoro!" The young sniper said as he walked with the little girl, "_Mister Usopp and Mister Zoro…_" Anya said as she held her basket as she walked with the two men.

"So where is your Mother?" Usopp asked as he looked at the little girl, "_My mother is selling flowers too so she might be on the main street._" Anya said as she looked at the long nosed sniper.

"Ah! Where is that supposed to be?" Usopp asked as Zoro continued to look around, _Shit! Even though that stupid parade is over, there are still a lot of people walking right now._ The green-haired swordsman thought as the long nosed sniper suddenly screamed which shocked the swordsman.

"Dammit Usopp! Why are you screaming now?" The swordsman said as Usopp pointed west across the river.

Zoro and the little girl turned their heads at the direction where Usopp was pointing as he saw three familiar faces walking down the street.

"Oi Chopper!" Usopp yelled, as Zoro looked rather surprised seeing the raven-haired maiden walking across the street.

"CHOPPER, ROBIN, BROOK!" Usopp yelled as he started to run towards the bridge trying to catch up with his nakamas as the green-haired swordsman remained quiet as he watched the scene unfold.

"Wait up! Robin, Chopper, Brook!" The young sniper yelled again as he ran across the bridge, "Are they your friends Mister?" The little girl asked as Zoro just looked at Usopp running.

"Yeah, let's go, our Doctor is there." Zoro said briefly as he started to walk towards the bridge while Anya looked at the green-haired swordsman and smiled. "_Okay mister!_" She replied as she walked towards the bridge with him.

"ROBIN!" Usopp yelled yet again, which caused people crossing the bridge to look at his direction.

Hearing her name being called, the raven-haired beauty stopped a she turned her head looking at her back where she saw the long nosed sniper of the Strawhats running towards them.

"Usopp?" Robin said as Chopper and Brook stopped looking at their back seeing Usopp running towards them. "Huh?" The young doctor said as the sniper reached them.

"I'm glad we found you." The long-nosed sniper said as he caught his breathe, "We were looking for you." He added as the rest looked at each other.

"Who are you looking for?" Robin asked as Chopper and Brook looked at one another, "Chopper come with us!" Usopp said as he pulled the young reindeer towards him.

"Oi, what's happening stupid? I haven't been in their medicine shops yet!" Chopper protested as Usopp still pulled him towards him, "Come on. We want you to treat someone!" The young sniper said as Chopper finally stops moving and looked at the young sniper.

"Treat someone? Who?" The young doctor said while he just looked at Usopp and saw Zoro and the little girl finally reaching them.

"It's her Father." The young sniper said as Chopper and Brook looked at the little girl while the raven-haired beauty looked and saw Zoro as she smiled briefly.

The archeologist then turned her attention to the little girl on his side as the raven-haired beauty sported a rather questioning look as she bent over and smiled.

"Who do we have here?" Robin said as the girl smiled at her. "_My name is Anya, nice meeting you._" The girl said as she stared at Robin, "_You look very beautiful._" She added with an innocent smile.

The raven-haired beauty smiled at the compliment of the young girl, "Thank you." The archeologist said briefly as Zoro just glanced at Robin. _Yeah, she sure is beautiful._ The green-haired swordsman thought to himself.

Chopper on the other hand looked at the girl as his mouth widened. "AHHH! What happened to her?" The young doctor said as he immediately rushed towards the girls. "Are you okay?" The reindeer said, as he looked rather worried.

Anya just looked at the young doctor with a shocked expression on her face. "_EEEKKKKK!"_ The girl yelled that surprised the people surrounding them.

"Wha... What happened?" Usopp said as Anya ran towards Zoro, "_A Big rat!_" The young girl said which surprised Chopper and the others. "A… Rat? Me?" The young doctor said, as he looked rather depressed.

"Hey. He's not a rat!" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at the young reindeer. "He is our Doctor, his name is Chopper." Zoro said as the young girl looked embarrassed and looked at the young doctor.

Hearing what Zoro said, the young girl looked at Chopper as the young reindeer looked rather depressed on what she said to him.

_"I am sorry Mister Doctor. I didn't mean it."_ Anya said as she walked towards Chopper who was looking at her. "Hmmmpf!" The reindeer said as he pouted, "_it's the first time I saw someone like you so it surprised me._" The young girl said innocently.

Chopper then looked at her as Usopp smiled. "Come on Chopper!" The young sniper said as the reindeer looked at the little girl, his pout slowly vanished and turned into a warm smile.

"You're the first one who called me a rat!" The doctor protested as he walked towards the young girl, "_I am sorry._" Anya said as she looked at the young reindeer.

"Well, never mind that let me treat your wounds." The young doctor said as Anya looked at the Chopper. "_It's okay mister, I am fine. However, please look at my father. He really needs help._" The little girl requested as the young reindeer looked at her.

The young reindeer then look at the little girl and the others, "Why? What happened to your father?" Chopper asked as the little girl looked at him, "_My father is really sick. He needs help_" The girl said faintly as the doctor looked at her.

"Okay, I will check your father first, but I will also treat your wounds after I'm done." Chopper said as Anya smiled warmly at the young doctor.

"_Okay Mister! Thank you so much!_" The little girl said as the young Doctor looked at her and the others. "So, where is your father?" Chopper asked briefly.

"_My dad is in our house, I'll take you guys there._" The young blonde-haired girl said as Chopper nodded. "_Would you guys like to join us too?_" Anya asked as the others nodded in agreement.

The little girl looked at everyone and smiled, "_Okay then, though our house isn't as beautiful like the houses here on the main city._" Anya said as she started to walk.

Without asking any questions Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Zoro and Robin followed the little girl as they walked towards the west side of the city where they crossed a bridge linking the main city to the western part of the city known as the old Area.

As they walked, they slowly saw the slight changes of structures and the amount of people walking as they go farther and farther towards the west side of the city.

"Why does it look like the city is changing?" The raven-haired beauty said as the others started to wander as well. "Yeah, it looks so different compared to earlier." The young sniper added as he looked around.

The little girl just looked at Usopp and smiled at them innocently, "_My parents said that this is the ruins of the old city that was destroyed six years ago. That is the reason why there aren't a lot of people going here because as you can see it's not very beautiful._" Anya said as she looked around the whole area.

"_People on this Island are only interested on beautiful places and people, that's why they don't care about the people living here. They don't want to associate themselves with us and treat us like we don't exist._" The young girl said with a sad expression on her face.

Hearing what the young girl said the others felt rather disgusted on what was happening. "What the hell is that way of thinking?" The green-haired swordsman said as Usopp nodded.

"I heard about obsession of being beautiful, but the people here are taking it to a whole new level." Robin said briefly as Chopper and Brook nodded in agreement to her statement.

The little girl then just smiled at them, "_its okay, we are used to the way they treat us. My parents thought me that I should not harbor any ill feelings towards the people on this Island since this is how things go ever since the war six years ago._" The young girl said as everyone looked at her.

"Your parents thought you well." Robin commented as the little girl smiled at her, "Thank you Miss." The young blonde-haired girl said as she smiled even more.

"_That's our house over there!_" The little girl said as she pointed a rundown one-story house located at a hill on the distance.

Everyone looked at the little girl as she ran towards the house. Without saying a word Zoro, Chopper, Brook, Robin and Usopp followed Anya and entered their house.

Upon arriving at the girl's house, everyone looked around as the girl went to the kitchen. "_Uhmm. Please make yourselves at home._" Anya said as they heard the little girl trying to look for food to offer to her guest.

Anya went out the kitchen holding a tray full of cups. "_I'm sorry, we don't have snacks or anything so I can't offer you food, but we have water if you guys want some._" The little girl said as Chopper and the other looked at her.

Zoro went to the little girl and held the tray, "_Thank you Mister._" The little girl said as the green-haired swordsman just looked at her.

"Don't worry about it." Zoro said briefly as the raven-haired beauty chuckled to what she saw. The green-haired swordsman on the other hand glanced at Robin with a blank face, which caused the archeologist to stop smiling.

"Where is your father?" Chopper asked as Anya looked at the young reindeer.

**"**_My Dad is here in their room._" The little girl said as Chopper looked at Anya. "_Here Mister._" The blonde-haired girl said as she directed the young reindeer to her parent's room.

Robin, Usopp, Brook and Zoro followed the young reindeer as they entered the room of Anya's parents.

Everyone was shocked to see the appearance of Anya's father while Chopper seeing the girl's father sported a worried expression.

"This isn't good." The young doctor said as he immediately went towards the girl's father as he brought out his stethoscope.

"How long was he sick?" The young doctor asked as he checked the breathing of the little girl's father. "Why? What's wrong Chopper?" Usopp asked as Robin and Zoro looked at the young reindeer.

The little girl looked at Chopper as she looked back at her father. "_My father has been sick for over a year mister doctor._" Anya said, as Chopper remained silent and checked the pupils of the father of the little girl.

"This is not really good." The young doctor said worrying the little girl. "_Why, what is wrong mister doctor?_" The blonde-haired girl asked as she looked at Chopper anxiously.

"_Before your father became like this, what was he doing?" The young doctor asked as Anya looked at him. "Me and my dad was picking flowers to bring to my mother from the meadows. He picked strange looking wild flowers but before he finished picking those flowers, he collapsed suddenly._" The young girl said as she looked at Chopper.

"Do you remember what the flowers looked like?" The young reindeer added as the little girl nodded. "_The flowers looked like white daisies though it was transparent. It was really beautiful._" Anya said as she remembered the flowers she picked before.

Choppers eyes widened when he heard the description of the little girl, "Why did you picked those flowers!" The young doctor frantically said that surprised everyone.

Chopper was lost in thought as everyone looked at him, "What's wrong Chopper?" Usopp asked as the young reindeer remained silent.

"I have only read this kind of sickness before from the books of Doctor Hiluluk. It's called the Gene's syndrome." The young doctor said as everyone looked at him with a questioning look. "Gene's syndrome?" Brook asked as Zoro and Usopp looked at Chopper.

"Yes, I never thought that I would see it in my lifetime." The young doctor said as he held his stethoscope. "_We called the doctors here and bought a lot of medicines but nothing helped my father._" The little girl said as she looked at Chopper.

"Those flowers were the reason why your dad is sick." Chopper said as Everyone looked at the young doctor.

"_That was the first time we saw those kinds of flowers there so my dad immediately picked four to give to my mom for her present._" The young girl immediately answered as she bit her lower lip. "Oi Chopper, what's wrong with those flowers?" Usopp said as Zoro and Robin looked at the young doctor.

"Those flowers are known as the Craven's gene." The young doctor said as Robin placed her hand on her chin. "Craven's gene? That sounds familiar." The raven-haired beauty said as her eyes widened.

"The type of flower that has luminous toxins on its stems?" Robin asked as Chopper nodded. "Lumi-what?" Zoro asked as he looked at Usopp. "Don't ask me that, I don't even understand what they are talking about." The young sniper said as he looked at the young doctor.

"That flower is very harmful to people, once cut the flower secretes toxins from its stems. And once the toxins entered the human body it will make the patient fall to sleep until they succumbed to the effects of the flowers poison." The young doctor said as everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I haven't heard of a flower with that kind of poison." Usopp said as Robin looked at him, "Those flowers only grow here on the New World, and it is very hard to fine since it normally grows once every twenty years." The archeologist explained.

"_How can my dad get healed mister doctor?_" The young girl said as tears fell from her eyes. "_Please help my dad. I will do anything._" Anya added as she started to cry.

"What's wrong with her father Chopper?" Zoro asked as the young doctor just looked at the swordsman, "Her father is suffering from a rare type of sickness that causes the patient to fall deeper and deeper to sleep until they succumb to the poison of the flower." The reindeer said as the little girl started to cry.

"Sleep?" Brook said as Chopper nodded. "Yes, he is sleeping." The young doctor replied as Usopp looked at him in a questioning way. "You mean he has been sleeping for over a year? How can he neither eat nor go to the restroom?" Zoro asked as he looked at the others.

"His organs are suspended in time as his body is slowly dying because of the lack of nutrition." The young reindeer said. "Wait you mean he is not…" Zoro asked but before he could finish Robin stopped the young swordsman.

"_How can my dad wake up mister doctor?_" The little girl asked as she looked at her father and held his hand. "_Please mister doctor, please help my father._" Anya added as she looked at Chopper.

The young doctor looked at the little girl as he sighed. "Your father needs to have a special type of medicine for him to wake up." Chopper said as everyone looked at him.

"What type of medicine is that? Can you just make one?" Zoro asked as Robin glanced at the young doctor who remained silent.

"It's not as easy as it may seem Zoro, he needs the mineral Gualdo to help him recover." The young doctor said as the other looked at him.

"Gualdo?" Usopp asked as Robin looked at the young reindeer. "What's that?" Zoro asked as Chopper looked at everyone.

"It's a mineral found in the stone Gualdove, it is hard to find that even doctor Kureha had some stored in her laboratory before." The young doctor said as everyone looked at him with curious faces.

"_If it is hard to find, that means my dad will sleep until he dies?_" The little girl said as she began to cry while the others looked at the young doctor.

"Don't worry, Chopper will find a way to help your dad." The raven-haired beauty said as Usopp nodded, "Believe it or not, he is the best doctor I know!" The sniper said which made the young reindeers ears twitch.

"Yeah, he is the best!" Zoro added as the young reindeer started to dance. "Shut up you fools!" Chopper said as his body waved in happiness hearing the compliments of his nakamas.

As Robin and usopp looked at the young reindeer, Brook started to Laugh. "Yohohohohoho! He even cured my eyes when I poked it! Not that I have eyes to begin with. Yohohohohohoho." The skeleton said which surprised the young girl.

"_EKKKK! A talking skeleton!_" The young girl screamed as Brook looked at the young girl, "Don't tell me that you just noticed me little girl?" The skeleton asked as the little girl looked at him.

"_I… I…_" The girl said as she started to shake. "Don't worry, he may look creepy but he is kind." Usopp said which depressed Brook even more.

"_I am sorry mister._" The little girl said as Brook kneeled down, "It's okay little one, but could you…." The skeleton said but before he could finish his statement, Zoro punched him on his head.

"Shut up moron! She is still a kid!" The green-haired swordsman said as Brook lay down on the floor. "Uhhh-okay.." The skeleton muttered.

As the little girl started to laugh, Chopper was looking at the girl's father as he looked serious. Lost in thought the young reindeer did not notice the presence of the raven-haired beauty as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Chopper, I know you can do it. We believe in you." Robin said as the young doctor looked at the raven-haired beauty and nodded.

"l will do my best to make some kind of medicine for your dad." The young reindeer said that surprised everyone. "_Tha.. Thank you Mister Doctor._" The little girl said as she went to the Chopper and hugged him.

The reindeer blushed as he hugged the little girl. "I will make sure to help your dad!" Chopper said as he looked at his nakamas.

"Usopp, Brook can you help me in getting those leaves?" The reindeer asked as Usopp and Brook looked at him in a confused manner.

"Leaves?" Brook asked while Chopper nodded. "The Gaia leaves Ace was talking about earlier." The young reindeer said as Usopp's eyes widened when he realized something. "Yeah! Ace said that leaves have special medicinal qualities." The sniper added.

"Yeah, also please buy these. I saw them on their medicine shop earlier." The young reindeer said as he handed a piece of paper to Usopp.

"So these are all the things you need?" Usopp asked as Chopper nodded at the young sniper. "Okay, let's go Brook!" the long-nosed man said as Brook nodded in agreement to his request.

"_I want to help to Mister Usopp, please take me with you!_" The young girl said as Usopp looked at the little girl. "Okay, you know the city so you could help us in finding the medicine shop!" The sniper said as Anya nodded.

"Wait for us guys, we will be back!" The young sniper said as he went out the door. "Okay, Robin and Zoro please wait at their living room for a minute, I'll ask for your help later." The reindeer said as the two nodded and stepped out from the bedroom.

As the two waited patiently at the living room, Zoro looked at the raven-haired beauty as she looked at some books located in the bookshelf of the house.

The young swordsman looked as he saw Robin opening a book as she begins to read. She really likes to read. Zoro thought as he watched the raven-haired beauty reading.

As he watched her reading, Robin suddenly looked at him and saw the young man starring at her. _Shit! She saw me starring._Zoro thought to himself, but without any second thoughts, the swordsman just looked at the archeologist.

"What are you reading?" The swordsman asked as Robin looked at the book she was holding, she was rather surprised that the young man was curious in what she was reading as she just looked at him with a wondering expression on her face.

"It's regarding the history of this Island." The raven-haired beauty replied briefly as Zoro just looked at her, _What should I ask next?_ The green-haired man thought, as he did not know what to say next to the beautiful woman.

Without saying a word the swordsman just diverted his eyes around the house as Robin felt a rather that she was left hanging as he did not even bother to say anything to her or reply to what she said to him.

The two remained silent as an awkward feeling between the two slowly showed but the raven-haired beauty just shrugged everything of and began to read the book she was holding.

As the raven-haired beauty began to read, she found out that the book she is reading is regarding the legend of the Moon Goddess Aminrah.

**_***Many years ago, on an Island known as D'tiole lived a glorious empire known as the Mandala. A Tyrant and ruthless King ruled the Isle until his demise where his young son took over and became the new king and ruled the entire empire, since the ruler was young he seek the opinion from the council of his father the previous King for advice on how to rule the empire._**

**_As the years pass, the empire's glory days slowly fell and the support of the young king vanished due to the rules the council asked him to set. The Island was on the brink of destruction and turmoil as citizens of the Isle protested and formed a rebellion army trying to free the nation from rule of the young king and his council._**

**_Many lives were lost as countless battles was fought on the lands turning the beautiful landscape of D'tiole to desolate wastelands. Both sides strived harder and harder to defeat the opposing army and neither of the armies surrendered. Everyone was losing hope until one fateful night where the full moon shined bright on the lands of this once beautiful paradise._**

**_ A maiden named Aminrah graced the lands of D'tiole and with her power of turning everything, and anything she touched into crystals and her unmatched beauty. She managed to free the young king from the influence of the evil council members._**

**_With her help, she and the young king brought the whole nation peace and harmony, which the citizens urged and fought for. A few years passed, the young king fell in love with the kind and beautiful maiden and soon Aminrah became the queen of D'tiole. On her coronation, the king gave the queen the crown known as the crown of the gods, and with this, she became the first queen of the newly reformed empire known as Anastasis._**

**_After ten years, queen Aminrah passed away which sadden the King and the citizens of the Isle. The people celebrated her life and her achievements and during her burial, a beautiful flower mysteriously bloomed on the tombstone of the former queen. King Casious named the flower as the Crystal flowers which he took from the power of his queen. _**

**_The citizens saw how the king loved his queen dearly as ever since the day his wife was buried he constantly visited her grave until the day he died. __Generations after generations of the citizens of D'tiole passed down the story of the king and queen and how thier love and passion turned the whole nation to its peak. The citizens of the isle named the flower as the lover's flower due to the never-ending love of the king to his queen.***_**

As Robin finished reading the book, she stumbled across the last two pages that illustrated the crown of gods. The raven-haired beauty remained silent as she looked at the beautiful crown made in Gold, crystals, and the beautiful gem known as the Stone of Gualdove.

_Stone of Gualdove?_ That is the one that Chopper needs in order for him to make the medicine for Anya's father. The raven-haired beauty thought to herself as she glanced at the green-haired swordsman who was now standing across the room.

Robin continued to check the book as she turned the last page where the former King and Queen were illustrated. The raven-haired beauty was surprised in what she saw on the illustration as she looked at the book.

_The Goddess Aminrah looks like me._ The raven-haired beauty thought to herself as the door of the house suddenly opened signifying the arrival of Usopp, Brook and Anya.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter =)

reviews comments are very much appreciated


	13. D'TIOLES NEW QUEEN

**AN**: Thank you so much guys for the support you gave my fanfic, had a hard time making this chapter **:P**

**Zorin** \- **Yuki** \- **Mow** \- **Chaze** \- **Pen** \- **Brown** \- **Just** \- **lala: **Thank you for the feedbacks and reviews, I hope this chapter gives you the answers and things you wanted to see **:)**

* * *

Here it is.. **Chapter 13**

**D'tioles New Queen**

* * *

As Usopp, Chopper and Anya entered the wooden building the raven-haired beauty quietly returned the book that she was holding as Zoro briefly glanced at her._ I_ _wonder __what happened to her._ The young swordsman thought as he watched Robin.

_Something seems off._ The green-haired man thought yet again as he noticed Robin was acting differently, but before he could think even more he heard Usopp talk. "Oi, Why are you guys so quiet? Where is Chopper? We got the things he asked for." The young sniper said as he started to look around.

"Chopper is inside the room with Anya's father." Zoro replied as the little girl immediately went straight to her parent's room. "_Mister Doctor we have the things you need._" The little girl said as she looked at the young doctor as he prepared some bottles.

"_What will you do with that mister?_" The young girl said as she looked earnestly at the young doctor. "Oi Chopper, we got the leaves and the things you asked for." The young sniper said as he entered the small room.

Chopper looked at the young girl and Usopp as he smiled at them. "Good! Now I can finally start!" The young doctor said briefly as Brook followed the young sniper inside the room.

"I need your help guys, I need the extra hands I can get." Chopper said briefly as Usopp, Brook and the little girl nodded at the young doctor's request.

"What about us?" The green-haired swordsman said as he entered the room while Usopp and Brook looked at Robin who followed Zoro in entering the room. "What do you need us to do Chopper?" The raven-haired beauty said as Chopper looked at them.

"I think I am good guys, but can you tell Luffy and the others that we are here?" The young doctor said as Usopp nodded in agreement to Chopper. "Yeah, Ace said that we should go back to the hotel before sunset. Maybe they will worry and look for us if we don't return there on time." The young sniper said as Zoro scratched his head.

"Where is this hotel?" The green-haired swordsman said as Robin chuckled at what she heard. "I know where the hotel is." The raven-haired beauty said as Zoro looked back at her.

_Shit! That means we will go to the hotel together._ The swordsman thought to himself as he looked at the tall skeleton. "Oi Brook, you going to come with us to the hotel?" Zoro said as Robin glanced at the Young green-haired man.

The raven-haired beauty remained silent as Brook looked at the young swordsman. "I'll help out Chopper and the others." The skeleton said as Zoro just looked at him. _Shit! Dumb ass! He didn't get what I was trying to say._ The swordsman thought as he looked at Robin who was now looking at him.

"Shit, why is she staring at me again?" The young-swordsman said to himself as he scratched his head, "Tss... Yeah, we'll go ahead then." He said as he walked out the door as the raven-haired beauty followed him.

As the Door of the house closed, Usopp looked at the others as he held his chin. "Something seems different between the two of them." The young sniper said as Chopper and Brook looked outside the window, "Yeah…" The young doctor commented as he watched the two walked away from the house.

While Chopper started the medicine for Anya's father, Robin and Zoro walked quietly towards the hotel. The scene of the city slowly changed as the old buildings slowly turned new as the quiet streets slowly filled with people.

As the two walked down the buzzing streets of Anastasis the young swordsman noticed a rather peculiar site, the Raven-haired beauty being quiet which was unlike her.

_Was she bothered with what I said earlier?_ The young swordsman thought as he watched the raven-haired beauty walked in front on him. _Shit! Way to go stupid! _The swordsman thought again as he scratched his head, the green-haired man is not an expert in dealing with girls, but he knows all too well that what is happening between the two of them is not good.

_Ever since we arrived on this Island, we haven't been able to talk properly._ The swordsman thought as he watched the raven-haired beauty walked ahead of him. _Think dimwit!_ The green-haired man thought to himself as he slapped his head. "Oi Robin!" Zoro yelled suddenly causing the archeologist to look back at him.

The young swordsman immediately stopped as he saw the raven-haired woman looking at him. _Shit, now she is looking at me. What to say to her, think Zoro, think._ The green-haired man thought as he looked at Robin's Azure eyes. "Yes Zoro? You called?" The archeologist said as she looked at him and walked towards the green-haired man.

"Yeah, I just want to know where this hotel that you were saying earlier is." Zoro muttered as the Archeologist stopped on her tracks and looked at the Youngman.

"The Hotel?" Robin said as she placed her hand on her chin, "Ah yeah, you weren't able to see the hotel earlier since you got lost again when we arrived here." The raven-haired woman said as she started to chuckle at her comment of him getting lost.

Zoro immediately blushed when he heard Robin say lost, "I didn't get lost. There were just a lot of those stupid people walking the streets that I decided to wait and just watch the parade." The green-haired swordsman said as he protested and scratched his head.

However, seeing the raven-haired woman laughing in front made the awkwardness between the two of them disappear which, Zoro initially planned. "Yeah, the hotel is just here on the corner." The archeologist said as they turned and reached the hotel where they will stay.

As Zoro and Robin reached the hotel, the green-haired swordsman eyes widened at what he saw. "Eh? We will stay in that place? You sure we can afford such a place?" The young swordsman said as the raven-haired beauty looked at him and chuckled at his reaction.

However, before Robin could reply to the question of Zoro the two heard a loud noise coming from inside the hotel. "There you are ROBIN! We have been looking for you!" A familiar voice yelled inside the lobby of the building as the person ran towards Zoro and Robin.

"ROBIN-SWAN!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as he ran towards the raven-haired beauty. "Where have you been? We've been searching for you since earlier!" Sanji said as he held the hand of the archeologist and looked at Zoro who was standing right beside her. "Heh? You were with Marimo?" The blonde-haired cook said as the green-haired swordsman glared at him.

"What did you say you stupid love-cook!" Zoro protested but before Sanji could reply to him Nami approached the two and headed straight for the raven-haired beauty.

"Robin we need to talk." The orange-haired maiden said as she pushed Sanji over to her side as she held the hand of the archeologist. "What's wrong?" The archeologist said as she sported a worried expression on her face while Zoro raised an eyebrow as he looked at Nami.

"I need you to do us a huge favor!" The orange-haired beauty said as she held the hands of Robin even tighter. "A favor?" The raven-haired maiden said as the young navigator nodded to her reply. "Yes! We need you to join a pageant!" Sanji suddenly blurted the words without thinking as Nami looked at the blonde-haired cook and punched him on his head.

"Are you stupid? Don't blurt it right out without me conditioning her first!" The orange-haired beauty yelled as Robin and Zoro looked at the two with a questioning way. "A pageant?" The raven-haired beauty said as Nami and Sanji looked back at her.

"Why would you want me to join a pageant?" The raven-haired beauty asked as Nami sighed and glared at Sanji who was sweating on the corner. "It is actually a competition for the Island Goddess Amin-something." The orange-haired beauty said as Robin stopped hearing the name of the former Queen of D'tiole.

"If it's a pageant, why not you join Nami? I think you will be a more fitting candidate than me." The raven-haired beauty said as Nami once again sighed on what she heard. "If I could join the competition, I will join in a heartbeat since the prizes are good, however I don't have raven-hair." The orange-haired beauty said as Robin looked at her.

"Raven-hair? Prizes?" Robin said as Nami nodded, "In order for you to join the pageant you need to have natural raven colored hair, and yeah there are prizes like most competitions. The winner will win Gold, treasures, jewelries, and the national treasure of the Island known as the crown of Gods." The orange-haired beauty explained as the archeologist looked back at her.

_The Crown of Gods, the crown that houses the Stone of Gualdove which Chopper needs to make the medicine of the girl's father is the prize of the competition._ Robin thought as she looked at Nami, "Why not ask Viola to join?" The raven-haired beauty said as Sanji smiled at the comment of Robin.

"Viola-chan already agreed to join, but it would be better if you too will join too Robin-swan!" The blonde-haired cook said as Nami punched his head yet again. "Shut up!" The orange-haired beauty yelled as she looked at Robin. "Yeah, Viola already agreed to join however, the competition is open to every single maiden with black-hair so if we only have one candidate we will have a harder time in winning. So the more candidates we have the better chances of winning!" Nami said as Zoro sighed, hearing the explanation of the orange-haired beauty.

"You just want the prize that's why you are asking them to join. What greedy woman you are!" The green-haired swordsman said as Nami looked and glared at Zoro. "What did you say?" The orange-haired beauty said as she prepared to punch the swordsman when she heard Robin talk.

"I will join the competition in one condition, if neither Viola nor I win. You give me the crown." Robin said as Nami looked at the archeologist in a shocked manner. "The crown?" The orange-haired beauty said as Zoro sported the same shocked expression as Sanji.

"I just need the stone and the rest are yours." Robin added as Nami bit her lips, closed her eyes, and think. "Sure! As long as you join!" The orange-haired maiden said as she held the hands of the raven-haired beauty. _She will join the pageant? _Zoro thought as he watched Nami hugging the raven-haired beauty.

"Come now. We need to prepare, I already have the clothes ready for you, and we need to go to the arena now to sign you up." Nami said as she pulled Robin's hands as Sanji and Zoro followed the two women.

After a few hours of preparing, Robin, Viola accompanied by Zoro already headed first on the Grand Arena of the city of Anastasis where the competition of the Moon Goddess Aminrah will take place, as Luffy, Franky, Law, Sanji and Nami all walked together heading towards the location where the competition will take place.

As they walked, the group heard loud drums playing on the streets beside the arena. The beat and sound of the drums were synchronized perfectly to every step they make that surprised the young captain into stopping.

"That's so cool!" The raven-haired captain said as his eyes turned to sparkle, "I want a drummer man like him! Shishishishishi." Luffy innocently said as Nami pulled his collar. "Shut up Moron! Let's go or we'll be late!" The orange-haired maiden said as she continued to walk towards the Arena.

As the group walked, they saw long lines of people trying to buy merchandises from the festival. "Wow! The merchants are really doing well on this Island eh?" Franky commented as he looked around and saw the citizens of Anastasis crowding the stalls outside the grand arena buying and cheering for the Drum players.

Luffy looked around as his face sported a rather excited expression seeing the countless Banners of the Island's flag on the street lights while the drummers are now accompanied by guitar players playing for the people arriving to join the festivities of the Moon Goddess. "This is Super-exciting!" The cyborg said as he looked around and saw countless fireworks exploding and confetti's falling from the night sky.

"Wow! Everyone is getting worked out on this competition." The orange-haired maiden said as she looked around and saw countless maidens with raven-hair littering the streets. Sanji on the other hand ran across each black-haired beauty he sees. "I'm in heaven! So many beautiful women around!" The blonde-haired cook said as he ran towards the women chasing them on the process.

"I guess it is not only we who have their eyes set on those prizes. Well, we have Robin and Viola! No one will beat them!" The navigator said as her eyes turned to flames while her fist formed a fist.

"I Will Get the PRIZES!" The navigator suddenly yelled, surprising the people on the streets. "Hehehehehe." The orange-haired navigator nervously laughed as she heard someone yelling her name. "Nami, you're so slow! I want to enter the Arena now!" The young captain yelled as he waved at her.

Looking at the raven-haired captain, the young woman sighed as she looked around and walked towards him. "Shut up Moron!" The orange-haired navigator said as she walks pass him and continued her way towards one of the Arches that serves as the entrance inside the Arena hall.

As the group walked in the halls of the Arena, they started hearing people young and old screaming and cheering their lungs out. Everyone in the city of Anastasis are anticipating the competition held once every ten years, as the Luffy, Nami, Franky, Law and Sanji entered a large wooden doors engraved with intricate designs.

A bright light came flashing temporary blinding the group. As they slowly opened their eyes, the group couldn't believe what they were seeing. Countless citizens of the Isle holding scarfs with different colors waving them with their hands, the sounds of drums, screaming and cheering filled the arena as confetti fell from above the glorious building.

The inside of the Arena is entirely made out of marble stones and silver castings while the walls of the building were filled with intricate sculptures made out of marble and gold. The Arena gave of a Grecian feel with all the pillars supporting the roof and on the middle of the arena is a huge platform, which looked like the stage made out of pure gold.

It was truly a celebration and a sight to see for the Strawhats. "Wow! I have been in the coliseum of Dressrosa but the people here takes the cake!" Franky said as Luffy immediately looked at the cyborg. "Where's the cake Franky?" The young captain said as his tongue slowly sticking out of his mouth, "I'm Hungry!" The raven-haired man said as he held his stomach.

The cyborg just laugh at the young captain as Law looked at the raven-haired captain and diverted his attention towards Grand Arena where he saw Marines, Pirates and normal citizens cheering for the long awaited competition of the Goddess Aminrah.

"Is this for real?" The blonde-haired cook said as he rubbed his eyes while the orange-haired beauty starred at the walls of the majestic arena. A small drool formed on her mouth as belli signed eyes slowly appeared. "GOOLD! There's so many Gold!" Nami said as she looked around and saw countless gold designs of the building.

"I thought the city has so much gold, but this place is insane." The cyborg said in awe as Nami nodded at his comment whilst looking at the various gold sculptures of the arena. "If they can spend time and sculpt gold like this as designs, I wonder what the prizes would look like." The orange-haired maiden said as the rest continued to walk looking for vacant seats.

As the group settled and sat six rows behind the stage, two familiar figures approached the group. "_It's nice to see you guys here._" A soft yet warm voice said that caught the attention of the orange-haired maiden, "Huh?" The navigator said as she looked on her side and saw the exotic looking beauty named Octavia walking towards them.

"_Is this seat taken?_" The raven-haired beauty asked as the blonde-haired cook immediately stood up from his chair. "Octavia-chan!" Sanji said as his eyes turned to heart shape while Nami smiled at the exotic-beauty.

"Guys this are Octavia and Cain, they are the ones who told us about the competition." The orange-haired beauty said as Luffy and the other smiled at the two raven-haired duos who sat beside Nami.

"_So you decided to watch the competition?_" The raven-haired beauty said as Nami and Sanji nodded as a smile formed on the orange-haired maidens face. "Yeah, not only that we have two of our friends join the competition!" The young navigator said confidently as Octavia chuckled as a loud noise echoed from the Arena floor stopping everyone from cheering.

Silence slowly filled the air as the roof of the Arena slowly moved towards the center, Luffy watched in awe as the torches located inside the Arena slowly disappeared leaving the entire place pitch black. Nothing is heard nor can be seen inside the majestic room and it remained that way for a few minutes until the hole in the middle of the roof began to shine.

The full moon shined bright giving a dim light on the stage where a maiden was now standing, in the shine of the moon is located; the red-haired maiden extended her hands as she began to sing, the citizens and the strawhats were all in awe as the maiden singed with all her might.

Every note she sings, the people listening experienced countless emotions as drums slowly joined the maiden. The notes she sang are full of emotions that it caused the people listening to her to see bright lights flying across the dark room and was slowly getting lost on the trance like moment.

Everyone danced as they felt that they are being transported to a completely new world filled with heavenly lights and heavenly beings. The lights of the arena slowly lit as drummers filled the platform of the stage. The songstress sang as her emerald-green eyes watched the people danced to the beat of her song as the maiden hit a single note signifying the end of her performance.

Cheers and applause from the audience filled the entire arena. "Wow! That was super-awesome!" The Cyborg said as Luffy and the other nodded in agreement. "_Zeffrea Rosalia, the songstress of the Isle. No songstress can match her skills in singing which is why she is the pride and joy of the whole nation._" Octavia said as she watched the red-haired maiden walk away from the stage as the drums continued to play.

"_Now is the start of the competition for the new Queen of D'tiole, I wonder what kind of woman will be our new queen?_" The exotic-beauty said as Nami looked at her with a curious expression on her face. "Huh? Queen? You mean winner of the competition, Right?" The orange-haired maiden said as the raven-haired beauty looked at her with a gentle smile.

"_The competition is not like the usual pageants that people usually see. The competition was designed to look for the future Queen of the Island nation._" The raven-haired beauty said as the eyes one Nami widened.

"Huh? What future queen?" The orange-haired beauty said as she looked at Octavia, "Future Queen of the Nation?" The young navigator added as Sanji looked as surprised as she is. "What Queen? Queen of the nation?" The blonde-haired cook asked as the raven-haired beauty looked at them.

"_Yes, the winner of the festival of the moon goddess will be crowned as D'tiole's new queen and will stay here in the Isle to marry and rule the Island with the king for ten years._" The raven-haired beauty said as she looked at the shocked expression of Nami and Sanji.

"Ten years? So if Robin or Viola wins? They will… Marry the king?" Sanji said as he imagined both women marrying a faceless king and getting married as his face slowly change to his face as a drool formed on his face. "Don't think of such stupid things!" The orange-haired beauty yelled as she punched his head as she looked at the raven-haired beauty.

"You mean if one of our friends wins, they will have to stay here and marry the king of D'tiole?" Nami asked as her face sported a serious demeanor.

"_Yes and No, since the Isle of D'tiole never had a real queen since Queen Aminrah, the citizens never really accepted anyone who wins here since they believe no one can replace the former Queen._" The exotic-beauty explained as she looked at the Arena where the citizens of the Isle cheered raged on.

"_However, many citizens think that now is the right time for the nation to pick a new queen. Since Kaidou ruled the Isle of D'tiole, this is the first time after fifteen years the Isle will celebrate the Festival of the Moon Goddess._" Octavia said as she watched the citizens of the Isle screaming and cheering as the sounds of the drums played on.

"_Moreover, with the span of fifteen years, the country experienced its darkest years, with the help of the so-called GOD's of D'tiole, the nation managed to escape the torture and pain Kaidou brought. In addition, many believed that the arrival of the Gods of D'tiole is the sign that the incarnation of the Goddess Aminrah will come forth to the Island and bring happiness to everyone._" The raven-haired beauty explained as Nami and Sanji listened carefully to her.

"_Therefore, there is no certainty that the one who will win here will become the new Queen. Since there is a great possibility, there will be conflict between the citizens in whether or not the nation needs a new queen._" The exotic-beauty said as she looked around and saw two familiar faces on the stands.

"_What are Luke and Lance doing here?_" The raven-haired man said as Octavia looked at her companion. "_I was supposed to ask you the same thing; I don't remember an order for them to guard the festivities._" The exotic-beauty said as Nami and Sanji looked at the two.

"Is there something wrong?" The orange-haired beauty said as Octavia glanced around and saw that the two men are gone. "_Where?_" The raven-haired maiden thought as she looked at Nami and smiled, "_Nah. I thought I just saw someone I know_." The exotic beauty said as the drummers continued to play giving the already excited citizens of the Isle more energy to scream for the competition to start.

Nami looked at the two raven-haired individuals on her side and looked on the stage as she held her chest. "I'm relieved; I thought I made a mistake asking them to join." The orange-haired beauty thought as she watched as the lights raged on the stage signifying the start of the competition.

Everyone cheered as the lights on the stage illuminated the whole platform as a group of dancers started to dance to the beat of the drum. Women cheered as they saw members of the royal guards dancing while men screamed as scantily clad dancers wearing revealing outfits danced on the stage.

Sanji cheered as he watched the dancers moved their bodies to the beat of the song, "I'm really in heaven!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as the first candidate of the competition walked towards the stage. The people cheered as candidate after candidate entered and left the stage, each of the women who joined possessed traits of the former Queen, which delighted the citizens of the Isle.

Then, number seven came out and took the entire Arena by storm. Men and women, young and old screamed as they saw Viola wearing a pink form fitting dress walking down the stage dancing to the beat of the drums. "VIOLAAA-CHAAANNNNNN!" Sanji yelled his heart out as Luffy and the others cheered for their Nakama.

"_She looks beautiful._" Octavia said as Cain nodded in agreement to his companion. "She's my nakama!" The orange-haired navigator proudly said as the cheers of the people watching grew even more and more as Viola danced to the beat of the drum.

While cheering for the previous candidates, Robin slowly walked towards the stage as two silhouettes watched carefully at her actions. "_She really looks like Queen Aminrah._" The first figure commented as the other nodded in agreement to his statement. "_That is why his Majesty wants her._" The second figure added.

Robin held her chest as she closed her eyes and walked towards the center of the stage. The raven-haired maiden wore a violet chiffon bra-top with countless beads and purple chiffon long slit halter skirt revealing her long and slender legs.

The raven-haired maiden was truly beautiful as her hair was fixed with loose curls emphasizing her beautiful face. As Robin made her way on the stage, all the audience watching the competition suddenly remained silent as the drummers and dancers all sported a shocked expression on their faces.

"_Queen Aminrah?_" Octiva said as she constantly rubbed her eyes, as she cannot believe what she is seeing. "_Queen Aminrah is alive?_" The exotic-beauty added as the she looked around seeing the same reaction she is sporting.

Seeing the sudden change of mood, Nami and Sanji looked at the stage where they saw Robin walking towards the stage. The two were rather shocked to see the raven-haired beauty wearing such clothes as the blonde-haired cook yelled with all his might. "SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"ROBIN-SWAN!" Sanji yelled as heart shape eyes formed, "She looks so beautiful!" Nami said as the citizens of D'tiole started to scream louder and louder as the dancers started to circle the raven-haired.

Everyone inside the arena who saw the raven-haired beauty gasped as their eyes widened in what they saw. "_Lady Aminrah?_" A man said as the people on the arena started to stand up to see the Robin with all her wonder.

"_Queen Aminrah is alive?_" An old woman said as tears started to fall from her eyes, "Our beloved Queen has returned! Thank the Gods!" A man added as everyone started crying. "_QUEEN AMINRAH!_" The audience yelled with all their might as the raven-haired beauty watched as the whole stadium cheered for her.

"_QUEEN AMINRAH!_" The people screamed, as Robin remained silent and started dancing moving to the beat of the drums. Young and old, men and women cheered as they started dancing.

Inside the stage where the other candidates of the competition stayed and watched the festivities unfold saw the reaction of the town people to Robin as Viola smiled seeing her Nakama getting the cheers and admiration of everyone inside the arena.

As the candidates watched the competition, something strange is happening to them. "What is happening?" A woman said as she leaned on the wall, "I feel dizzy." Another woman said as the sound of bodies dropping on the floor echoed the small room.

Feeling the change of pressure inside the room, the Strawhats dancer immediately looked around as she covered her mouth and nose. "I don't know what is happening." Viola said as she immediately tried to run out the small room but to her dismay, her vision slowly changed, as the doorknob she was reaching seemed to be extending away from her grip.

"What is happening… Ughhhhhh…" Viola said until she herself dropped to the floor as two figures slowly watched the raven-haired beauties sleeping. "_Blalalalalalalala. She's the last, now time for us to have some fun!_" A man wearing a white military uniform said as he cracked his knuckles. "_Time for us to get our new Queen!_" The unknown man added as he opened the door and slowly headed out towards the stage.

* * *

This chapter is one of a two-part chapter series.

Hope you guys enjoy reading,

**SONG of Rosa**: **NieR Soundtrack - Gods Bound by Rules**

Feedbacks, suggestions and reviews are appreciated **:)**


	14. THE PHANTOM GOD: LANCELOT!

AN: Here it is, the second part of the two-part chapter series. Thank you for reading and supporting this story, updates will be quicker starting today, hopefully 2-3 days wait for every chapter **:)**

**Zorin** \- **Chaze** \- **Mow** \- **Pen** \- Thank you for the feedbacks and the support you've given, I am really greatful!

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 14**

**The Phantom God, Lancelot!**

* * *

As the people on the stands celebrated and cheered for the raven-haired beauty who was dancing on the magnificent stage of the building, confetti's fell from the sky as fireworks continuously exploded outside. "_QUEEN AMINRAH IS HERE!_" The audiences screamed as they watched Robin moved her body to the sound of the playing drums captivating everyone who was watching her.

The drummers continued to play as the dancers and the royal guards moved on the sides of the stage as the raven-haired beauty continued to captivate the audiences. Little by little, the hearts of the people of D'tiole are stolen by the archeologist as the two figures that left the waiting room slowly made their way to the stage of the grand arena.

The people on the grand arena cheered for Robin as they have no idea on what is happening inside the waiting room where the other competitors are in. The raven-haired beauty continued to dance as she looked around and saw no one is entering the stage to replace her in performing.

_What's going on? Where is the next one?_ The raven-haired beauty thought as she glanced on the side of the stage where the other competitors are supposed to enter. _Did she forget her queue?_ Robin thought as she moved and dance to the beat of the drums.

As the dancers checked the next competitor, they gave a sign to the raven-haired beauty to finish her performance. With every graceful movement her hands made, the archeologist closed her eyes and was about to leave when the two figures went out the stage as the audience inside the Arena screamed even louder.

"_It's Luke-sama and Lance-sama, two of our Gods!_" The women inside the arena yelled as the men walked towards the center of the stage. Citizens of D'tiole screamed happily seeing the two men gracing the festivities with their heavenly presence.

"_Lance-sama, look at me!_" A woman yelled as the others yelled the same way looking at the handsome young man sporting clear glasses hiding his opal colored eyes, the man is slender and tall and was wearing a white military uniform and brown knee high boots.

The man named as Lance waved his hands as the women inside the arena screamed even louder. "_Marry me Lance-sama!_" A woman yelled as the others glared at her, "_Don't be stupid! Lance-sama will marry me!_" The other protested as the women on the stands started to fight.

"Tssss. What's so special with him?" The blonde-haired cook arrogantly said as he looked at the man who was wearing glasses. _Black hair, nerdy looking, and there is nothing special on his looks. Why are the women fighting for this guy?_ Sanji thought as he watched the women inside the arena scream even louder.

As the man named Lance waved to the crowd, his companion watched as he started to cough. "_Luke-sama, please take care of yourself!_" The woman watching the man said as they sported a worried expression on their faces.

"_Luke-sama is so handsome!_" A woman said as the blonde-haired cook looked at the woman who was staring at the tall man on the stage. "Handsome?" Sanji said as he cringe his eye to have a better look at the second man.

_He looks like a sickly man, he is even coughing. Why are they saying that he is handsome_? Sanji thought as the women on the stands cheered and yelled even louder.

As the man named Luke waved to the women on the stands, cheers and screaming can be heard from all the corners of the Arena. The women yelled with heart shape eyes as the tall and slim man sporting a white military suit with blue checkered undershirt smiled at them, his brown short hair and chiseled features made the entire women inside the building blush.

Octavia and Cain watched the two men carefully as they made their way towards the raven-haired beauty as Luffy and the others looked at them in a questioning way.

"I thought it's a pageant for girls? Why are there guys included?" Luffy commented as Nami and Sanji looked at the raven-haired captain with a dumb-founded expression on their faces.

"You're kidding right Luffy?" Nami commented as Octavia chuckled to the comment of the young captain. "_Your friend seems so innocent._" The exotic beauty said as she glanced back at the stage where the two men finally stopped walking.

"Who are those guys?" The orange-haired beauty said as she pointed at the two figures that were now standing on the center of the stage. However, before Octavia could react to Nami's question the two men started talking which took the attention of the entire audience inside the arena.

"_People of Anastasis, Marines, Pirates, and Travelers from across the lands, We the Gods of D'tiole welcome everyone to the Festival of the Moon Goddess!_" The man named Lance said in a proud manner as he looked around the arena where everyone was looking back at him.

"What is happening?" The orange-haired maiden said as Sanji looked at her with a confused expression on his face, "Yeah, is this part of the program?" The blonde-haired cook said as Octavia looked at the two, "_I don't know myself what is happening either._" The raven-haired beauty said as she looked at Cain who is now standing up.

"_We better go._" The raven-haired man said as Octavia looked rather confused on what is happening, "_Go where?_" The raven-haired beauty asked as Cain just stared at the young woman with his red serpentine eyes, "_No more questions and go._" The man said with his low tone of voice making the exotic beauty nod quickly to his whim.

"_I guess we have to go first, good luck to your friends. I hope one of them wins!_" The raven-haired beauty said and without any warning, stood up from her chair and left without any other word from her.

Nami and Sanji couldn't react quickly as they watched Octavia and Cain leave their seats and walked out the Arena. "Wonder what happened?" The orange-haired maiden said as she looked back at the two men who were still talking on the stage.

"_We have a situation happening inside the waiting room._" The man named Lance said as he looked at the audiences inside the arena, "_Situation?_" A woman said, "_I wonder what is happening._" Another woman said as the audiences looked at the two Gods.

"_We cannot continue the competition._" The man named Luke said as everyone inside the arena was shocked at what they heard. "_The competition will not continue?_" A woman said as she covered her mouth. "_What's happening, why? It's only now that we celebrated the festival of the moon Goddess!_" A man said as the people started to protest on the announcement.

Luffy and the others watched as the crowd's happy and energetic energy shifted to annoyance and anger. "Wow. They are super-pissed off!" The cyborg said as the raven-haired captain nodded in agreement to his statement.

"The competition will not continue? How about my prize? I'm sure Robin and Viola will take first and second place!" The orange-haired beauty said as she started biting her thumb nail. _Shit, we used a lot of money for their dresses; we must get the money we used. _Nami thought to herself as she looked at the people on the stands.

As the people protested, the two men held their own as they watched the citizens bicker. "_SILENCE!_" The two Gods of D'tiole said giving off an enormous pressure silencing everyone inside the arena.

"What was that?" Nami suddenly said as she grabbed the railing of the chair she is sitting on, Luffy and Law on the other hand looked at the two men, "Haki?" The raven-haired captain said, "Did you feel that Luffy-yah?" The raven-haired doctor asked as he stared at the two men on the stage.

"Shishishishi. Yeah, they have haki. Wonder if they know that person I came across on the city earlier." The young captain said as his grin spread even wider on his face.

"_All of our competitors fainted due to unknown reasons, we are asking the medical team to check on the ladies, but as of the moment there are no answers given to us._" The man with glasses said that shocked the crowd.

"_Fainted? What happened to them?_" The audiences said as Nami and Sanji sported a worried expression on their faces. "Fainted? Viola-chan!" The blonde-haired cook immediately said as he stood up from his chair.

"_As of the moment, we only have one entry left._" The man wearing an eyeglass added as everyone gasped hearing the announcement of the Gods. Nami on the other hand remained silent as she looked at the stage where Robin is standing.

_One competitor left, so that means Robin will win the competition?_ The orange-haired beauty thought as she glanced at the two men, _but if she wins, what will happen to the loosing candidates when they wake up?_ The navigator thought as she watched the scene unfold.

"_With only one competitor left on the competition, we cannot let the festival of the Moon Goddess continue even further._" The man named Luke said as Lance looked at the people inside the grand arena.

"_However, this might be the will of the heavens to send a message to everyone that the country of D'tiole no longer needs to celebrate the Festival of the moon Goddess._" Lance said as everyone inside the grand arena remained silent listening carefully to the announcement of the two Gods.

"_So the competition just ended? We don't have a new queen…_" A citizen said as the two men smiled at everyone. "_By the power given to us by the heavens, and our all mighty King we decided to crown Ms. Nico Robin as the new Queen of D'tiole._" The sickly man said as everyone on the stands was surprised at what they heard.

"_This is Heavens divine intervention informing everyone that the New Queen of the Nation has arrived!_" The man named Lance said as everyone started to cheer, whilst Robin on the other hand was shocked at what she was hearing.

_The Queen of D'tiole?_ The raven-haired beauty thought as she looked at her nakama on the stands who sported a rather happy appearance. "She won! Robin won!" Nami said as Sanji and Luffy cheered for their nakama.

"_Everyone, we have our Queen… With this, you are the now crowned as D'tioles New Queen and to marry our King tomorrow and rule our land as Husband and wife!_" The two Gods of the Isle said as they handed the crown of Gods to Robin whilst the Strawhats are shocked at what they heard.

"Marry? Did he say marry?" Sanji said as Luffy and Franky stood up from their chair and looked at their nakama who was also shocked at the announcement of the two Gods. "Shit! So what Octavia said was true, Robin!" Nami yelled as the raven-haired beauty looked at the entire arena where the citizens of D'tiole are celebrating.

As Robin looked at everyone, the drums started to play as confetti fell from the sky. People inside the arena screamed as they started to celebrate the new queen of the Island. _Marry the King?_ The raven-haired beauty thought as she looked at her nakamas and glanced on the farthest corner of the arena as she saw a familiar green-haired man watching.

The raven-haired beauty clenched her fist as she looked at everyone. _Marry… Marry… Marry…_ Those are the words that echoed on Robin's head as the green-haired man slowly walked towards the stage.

_Shit, did they say Marry? Robin will marry their King?_ The young swordsman thought as he watched the expression of the raven-haired beauty. He clenched his fist as he watched the two men place the crown on her head.

_I won't allow her to marry anyone…_ The swordsman thought as he looked at everyone, "ROBIN!" Zoro yelled as the raven-haired beauty looked at the green-haired man and her nakamas and smiled at them.

"This is such a privilege to be chosen by the heavens to be your queen. However, I am sorry… But I cannot accept this title to be your queen." The raven-haired beauty said as everyone is shocked on what the new queen said.

"It really is a privilege for someone like me to be chosen. However, I am a pirate, I have a crew that I need to sail with, I will never their side." Robin added as the two Gods beside her clenched their hands as the raven-haired beauty continued to talk.

"I think there is someone more worthy of this title." The raven-haired beauty said as she held the crown and slowly removed it from her head and returned the crown to the two Gods while the citizens are shocked on what they heard and saw.

Luffy and the others smiled at the decision of the raven-haired beauty as Nami sat down her chair with a relieved expression on her face. "Whew! I'm glad Robin didn't accept the title." The orange-haired beauty said as she looked around and saw the reaction of the audience.

The citizens are disappointed on what the raven-haired beauty said as they cannot hide their anger and dismay to the newly appointed Queen and started throwing things towards the stage.

"_You should be grateful our King accepted you filthy pirate!_" A man said, as the others agreed on his comment he said.

"_Why would you join in the first place if you are not prepared to be our queen?_" A woman said as she started crying, "_You may look like our Queen Aminrah but you don't have the courage as she does!_" The old woman on the stands said as she threw garbage to Robin.

"_Don't act high and mighty!_" A man yelled as he threw the chair he was sitting on to Robin, but before it hit the raven-haired beauty the young captain punched the chair away from her.

"What do you think you all are doing?" Luffy yelled as he felt irritated at the things the people are doing to his Nakama. "Stop it!" The young captain said as garbage continued to be thrown at them.

Seeing their captain agitated, Sanji and the others immediately went towards the stage. "Stop this Nonsense!" Sanji yelled as he kicked the cans away from Robin, "_SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER US AROUND!_" The people yelled as they threw even more garbage to the group.

"Why the hell are you all acting this way?" Nami yelled as the entire audience screamed "_BOOOOO!_", "_Leave our Island worthless Pirates!_" The people inside the Arena yelled as they started to remove the chairs on the stand and threw it towards Luffy and the others.

"Shit! This is getting weird; we can't fight them since they really didn't do anything bad." The captain said as he looked around and momentarily released his Emperors Haki forcing the entire audience to lose consciousness. Slowly as the people on the stand fall down, the group looked at each other as they decided to leave.

"Let's go while they're asleep." The young captain said as they heard a clap coming from the far side of the stage. "_Who would have thought that there is someone other than us who can use haki here?_" The man with glasses said as the sickly looking man looked at the whole group.

"_This seems interesting; I know I have seen them before._" The man named Luke said as he started to cough. "_You know them Luke?_" The man with glasses said as he looked at the whole group and saw the straw-hat on Luffy's head.

"_Blalalalalalalala. I know who he is, the man who defeated Doflamingo recently, and the captain of the Strawhat Pirates. Monkey D. Luffy!_" Lance said as the sickly looking man looked at the raven-haired man on the side. "_So if he is Luffy that means, you are the surgeon of death Trafalgar Law._" Luke said as he pointed at the ally of the Strawhats.

"_You managed to defeat Joker and now Kaidou is hot on your trail, now you are here on our Island and destroying our tradition? What heartless pirates you all are! Kiakakakakakakauuhuh._" The sickly man said as he started to cough as he looked at Robin. "_We even disqualified your opponents for you to win and avoid any unnecessary confrontation, what a shame._" Luke said as he extended his arms and cracked his fingers.

"_Just come with us and we promise not to hurt you or any of your friends!_" The man with glasses said as Luffy and the others glared at them.

"What are you saying, Robin won't go anywhere!" The young captain said as Sanji took a long drag and glared at the two men. "We won't allow you to take Robin-swan away!" The blonde-haired cook said as the rest nodded.

"Yeah! I won't allow you to take her away." Zoro said as he walked towards the stage as Robin looked at the green-haired swordsman, "_Tsss. What a bunch of over-protective kids!_" The man with glasses said as the sickly looking man looked rather serious.

"Are you kidding us, there's only two of you and there are seven of us!" Nami said as the group prepared to fight the so called Gods of D'tiole.

"_Numbers are such a lousy way of determining the winning side. You give us no choice!_" The man named Luke said as he started to levitate off the ground and started to fly surprising Luffy and the others. "WOW! He is flying! I want to fly too!" The raven-haired captain said as he had sparkles on his eyes while Nami punched his head. "FOCUS STUPID!" The orange-haired beauty said as the sickly looking man as he brought out two pistols and fired repeatedly towards the group.

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" Nami yelled as Robin Jumped across the stage while Luffy stood there and received the gunshots. "Shishishishishi. Bullets don't work on me!" The captain said as the bullets bounced back towards the flying man.

"_Tssss. Guns are useless against him huh? Kiakakakakakaka. They might be stronger than we thought!_" The sickly looking man said as he flew higher and higher reaching the roof of the Arena. "Hey come down! That's no fair!" The young captain yelled as Franky and Sanji looked at the man named Lance.

"_Blalalalalalalalalalalalala. If you don't want to be our queen then I have no choice but to take you by force._" The man with the glasses said as he looked at the raven-haired beauty as he suddenly appeared beside Robin and held her waist angering the green-haired swordsman.

Robin on the other hand just looked at the man beside her as she crossed her hand, "Don't under estimate me!" The raven-haired beauty said as she closed her eyes. **Dos Fleur: CLUTCH!** The archeologist said as she sprouts two hands on the back of Lance and covered his mouth, she then forces the man with glasses bending him backwards.

"_Ohhhh, that feels rather weird. Blalalalalalala. A useful ability, too bad it won't affect me._" The man with glasses said as he passed through the hands Robin sprouted shocking the raven-haired beauty. "What happened?" Robin said as she watched the man pass through the arms she sprouted.

"_Blalalalalala. In order for your attacks to be effective you need to physically touch your opponent, however what if you can't touch your opponent? What will you do?_" The man with glasses said as he jumps through the air and landed on a golden beam above the group.

As the man stood there watching everyone, Robin and Zoro were shocked at what they are seeing. The man's body is slowly moving down the beam, as his feet down to his abdomen passed through the gold beam as his whole body managed to pass stopping on his chest.

The man named Lance cherished the expression Robin and Zoro showed as he grinned at the two. "_I ate the **Dankai Dankai no mi** that gives me the ability to phase through anything I want. People, walls, and bullets nothing can harm nor touch me! Blalalalalalalala! I am the **Phantom God** of the twelve Gods of D'tiole **Lancelot**!_" The man said as he continued to fall down the beam as he reached the ground and passing through the solid gold floor.

"_BLALALALALALA!_" The man with glasses laughed as he immediately launched at Zoro causing the green-haired man to jump back to avoid the attack. "Shit, this guy is tricky to fight!" The swordsman said as he grinned and looked back at the man.

**Sanjuroku Pound Ho** The green-haired man said as he held one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the man Named Lance.

The man with glasses screamed as the attack headed straight for him as a huge explosion erupted as his attack hit. "Yeah! One down!" Nami yelled, "These so called Gods are not as strong as they say they are. Hehehehe." The orange-haired beauty said as she heard a disturbing Laugh. "_BLALALALALALA!_"

"_Shut up already Lance and finish them off!_" The flying man said as he levitated on the hole of the roof. "_Blalalalala. You are no fun Luke!_" The man with glasses said as he walked out the smoke shocking everyone.

"_I told you, nothing can hurt nor hit me!_" The man with glasses said as he sprung into action hitting Nami and Franky. "Guahhhhhh!" The two said as they felt a strong punch hitting them simultaneously.

"BASTARD!" Sanji yelled as he saw Nami getting punched by the man called Lance. "I won't forgive you!" **Diable Jambe** The blonde-haired man said as he heats up his leg, adding extreme heat as he sprung towards the man with glasses.

**Flambage Shot** Sanji yelled as he kicks the side of the man with his foot, however as his foot came into contact with the body of the man, his foot immediately passed through his body leaving the cook to hurl forward. "What the fuck?" The cook said as the man with glasses grinned and punched his face.

"GAAAHHHHHH!" The cook said as he received the punch of the man with glasses, "_Useless!_" Lance said as Luke made his move flying towards the group in high-speed firing his pistols to Nami making the orange-haired navigator scream as she tried her best to avoid the gunshots.

"You're getting irritating!" Luffy yelled as he stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! **The raven-haired captain said however, before the attack reaches the flying man, Lance touched the foot of the raven-haired captain.

**Passers Log! **The man with glasses said as Luffy's hands passed through the body of the flying man hitting the walls of the Arena. "What the hell?" The captain yelled as he immediately looked at the man touching his feet. "Get away!" The raven-haired man said as he kicked Lance but the same thing happened as his foot passed through the man's face.

"This is getting us nowhere; we should find a way out!" Nami said anxiously as she looked around and saw Ace who suddenly appeared on the stage.

"Ace, you're here!" The orange-haired beauty said as the raven-haired man grinned at his nakama. "Come on! I know a way out." The Youngman said as everyone looked at him and nodded as they started to run towards the back of the stage.

"_Oi, Oi.. Where do you think you are going?_" The man named Lance said as he quickly followed the group. "_You won't get away from me!_" The man with glasses added as Law immediately stopped and looked back at the man following them.

**ROOM** Law said as he creates a spherical space around him and his allies. **Emergency** Law said as he teleports himself and the Strawhats from one side of the ROOM to the other shocking the man named Lance.

"_What the, where did they go now?_" The man with glasses said as he stopped on his tracks as the other one hovered above him.

Arriving at the back of the stage, the group looked around as everyone stopped. "Yes! Thank you Law!" Nami said as Luffy and the others looked around and saw Viola who was crawling on the floor.

"Viola-chan!" Sanji yelled as he immediately went straight to her and picked up the raven-haired beauty on the floor, "Sa.. Sanji?" Viola said as she completely fainted. "What the hell happened to her?" Franky said as he looked at his nakama and helped the cook picking her up.

"I don't know." The cook replied as Franky sighed, "Whatever happened we have no time to worry about it now. Let's go and have Chopper look at her later." The cyborg said as he helped the blonde-haired man in carrying their nakama.

"There's no time for us to rest, let's go and get out of here!" Ace ordered as Luffy and the others looked at the raven-haired man. "Yeah, let's go." The group said as they started to run towards the left side of the stage where they saw the songstress of D'tiole looking at them.

"Wait, she's one of them!" Nami said as Luffy glared at the woman in front of them, "Get out of the way!" The young captain yelled as he extended his hand. "No Luffy, she's not an enemy!" Ace immediately said as he grabs the hand of his little brother. "She's with me." The raven-haired man said as Luffy stopped his attack.

"_Here, you guys can use this passage way, it will lead you all to the old city._" The red-haired maiden said as the Strawhats stopped in front of her and looked at the passageway. "Are you sure that it's safe?" Nami said as Rosa smiled at them. "_Don't worry, it might be old but this is the only way out of the arena without you guys running into trouble._" The songstress said faintly as Luffy grinned at her.

"Thank you Ms.!" The young captain said as he entered the dark passageway, one by one the group ran towards the old passageway disappearing into the darkness. Sanji on the other hand stopped in front of the beautiful maiden and held her hands. "Thank you Ms. I am forever under your debt!" The blonde-haired cook said as he kissed her hand and ran inside the passageway.

Rosa blushed as she saw Sanji kissing her hand as Ace bit his lips as he watched Nami entering the old passageway. "Rosa, come with us!" Ace immediately said as the red-haired maiden smiled at him, "_It will be a burden if I accompany you Ace. Go before they find you._" The songstress said as she pulled the lever that will close the door of the passageway.

The raven-haired man looked at the red-haired maiden as he instantly grabbed her hand not waiting for her response and pulled her towards him forcing the songstress inside the passageways before the door closes.

"I won't leave you this time around." Ace said as he pulled the maiden as they started to run towards the passageway where they saw Luffy and the others waiting for him.

"What should we do now Luffy? Those two are chasing us!" Nami yelled as they saw Law and Rosa running towards them. "Best way for us is we should leave the city!" Franky said as Sanji nodded to his advice.

"Yeah, that fucking man is a pain in the Ass!" The blonde-haired cook said as everyone nodded to his statement, "To think there are ten more like him. Tsss. Let's leave this island while we still can." Franky commented as Zoro and Robin looked at the cyborg.

"We can't leave just yet! Chopper, Usopp and Brook is not with us!" Zoro said as Robin looked at her back and saw Ace holding Rosa's hand. "Ms. You said this passageway will lead us to the old district of the city?" The raven-haired beauty said as the songstress nodded at her question.

"_Yes, this passageway leads to the old district of Anastasis._" Rosa said briefly as Robin placed her hand on her chin, "If this will lead to the old city, we can drop by at the house of Anya and fetch the others before we leave the city." The raven-haired beauty said as everyone nodded to her suggestion.

Luffy on the other hand looked at her with a questioning look, "Who is Anya?" The raven-haired captain said as Robin and Zoro sighed. "They will tell you the story later, first we must leave here!" Nami said as everyone agreed and started running.

"We should get them then and leave this stupid Island!" Zoro said as the group continued to run towards the end of the passageway where they headed to the old district of the city of Anastasis and fetch their Nakamas who are in the house of the young girl known as Anya.

* * *

Chapter done, hope you all enjoyed reading through this chapter.

Reviews, comments, suggestions is very much appreciated **:)**


	15. THE MIRACLE OF CHOPPER

**AN:** I am back with the latest chapter, I cut this chapter into two, the next chapter might be posted this day or tomorrow..** :P**

**Mow** \- **Zorin** \- **Chaze** \- **White** \- **Lala** \- **Light** \- Thank you so much for your feedbacks and reviews, also thank you for taking time in reading the chapters. I hope you enjoyed it **:)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 15**

**The Miracle of Chopper**

* * *

As the group ran across the dark and endless winning passageways, Nami and the others felt uncomfortable. "How long will this take?" The orange-haired beauty said as she looked in front, as she cannot see anything but pitch black. "Franky, can you provide us some light?" The navigator added as the cyborg looked at her and smiled.

**NIPPLE LIGHTS: ON**! The cyborg said as his nipples started to glow that surprised Ace and Rosa. "Your nipples come in handy in places like this eh?" The raven-haired man said as Franky laughed at his comment.

"Rosa, where is the exit?" Ace asked as he held the hand of the red-haired maiden beside him, "_Uhm. The exit should be right ahead._" The songstress said as Luffy started running, "Ahead? I don't see annnnnnnyeeeehhhahhhhhhh!" The captain yelled suddenly as the group ran towards his aid.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled as they continued to run, then suddenly a scream was heard in the passageways as the group fell to a hole on the floor. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as they saw a small light at the end.

"UGHHHHHH!" The group said as they landed, "Ouch! My back hurts!" Nami said as she tried to stand up while Sanji stared at the chest of the orange-haired beauty, which was in front of him. "EHHHEHEH." The cook said as he started to blush as smoke went out of his nose.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT MORON?!" The navigator yelled as she slapped the blonde cook on his cheek. "Oi, Oi.. Can yo please gert orfff meehhh.." The captain said as everyone looked and saw Luffy on the very bottom of the piles of body.

"Ohhh. Sorry." The navigator said as Franky stood up and carried the sleeping Viola on his back, while Zoro helped Robin up.

As the rest of the crew stood up and started to walk from where they fell, the group found themselves on the outskirts of the old city district of Anastasis. Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Franky and Law were all shocked to see such a scene, the once beautiful buildings are now turned to rabble, the road that was filled with people are now deserted and the streetlights filled with intricate gold designs are destroyed and rundown.

"What happened here?" The blonde-haired cook said as he looked around and saw nothing but broken down buildings, "Are we still in the same city? It looks like someone went on a rampage here and destroyed everything." The young navigator said as Luffy started to look around, "Did we just travel in the future?" The cyborg said as the young captain looked at him as his jaw suddenly dropped.

"FUTURE?! I haven't even become the pirate king yet!" Luffy hysterically said as he looked around and saw his brother. "Ace, what was that passageway we went through?" The young captain said as the raven-haired beauty started to chuckle at his comment. "Unbelievable as it may seem but we are here in the old district of the city, as it really looks like this." Robin said faintly as she started to walk ahead while Luffy and the others looked at her.

"Have you been here before Robin?" Nami asked as she followed the archeologist while Robin nodded to the orange-haired beauty. "I was here with Zoro earlier this afternoon." The raven-haired beauty said as Sanji immediately looked at the green-haired swordsman.

_What the hell did this moss head do with Robin-chan here?_ The cook thought as Zoro noticed that he is looking at him as he looked at the blonde-haired man.

"What are you looking at you perverted cook?" Zoro replied as he walked pass the cook. "What did you call me algae head freak?!" Sanji said as he immediately kicked the back of the swordsman's head forcing him on the ground. "That hurt you stupid love cook!" Zoro protested as he unsheathed his sword as he looked at the blonde-haired man, and prepared to fight.

"HAH! Shut up!" The blonde-haired cook said as he kicked Zoro, while the swordsman used his swords to block the attack. "Is that the best you can do you shitty cook!" The green-haired man said as Ace and Rosa watched the two bicker.

Franky on the other hand just walked pass them while Nami immediately turned back and walked towards the two men. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" The orange-haired beauty yelled as she smacked the head of the two leaving three giant bumps on their head.

"That will teach you two a lesson!" The orange-haired beauty said as she casually walks away while Luffy started to run towards the archeologist. "Oi, Robin! Where is the house that you were saying?" The young captain said as the raven-haired beauty smiled and pointed on the way.

"Shishishishi. Let's go guys!" The captain said, as the rest started to walk following them, "_Uhm. Are you sure you will just leave them like that?_" The red-haired maiden said as Law just looked at her and walked passes her.

Ace on the other hand just laughed at her reaction and placed his hand on her head. "You don't need to worry Rosa, they are part of our crew. I'm pretty sure they can handle a lot worse than that." Ace said as Nami looked at him, "What is that supposed to mean?" The orange-haired beauty said as the raven-haired man just laughed as a sweat dropped formed on his head.

"Let's go Rosa." The Youngman said as he held the hand of the red-haired beauty and started to walk while the songstress looked back and saw that they are no longer moving which made her worry. "_Are you sure they are okay?_" Rosa said as Ace grinned at her and nodded.

The red-haired maiden felt a little uneasy seeing the two men still on the ground as she stopped and was about to turn around when she heard the raven-haired beauty talk. "The house is here." Robin said as Franky looked and saw a run-down house as Luffy started to run towards the house.

"Shishishishi. There's smoke on the chimney, maybe they are cooking some delicious homemade dish!" The captain said happily as he started to imagine countless dishes on the table, "I'm hungry!" Luffy commented as the archeologist smiled at him.

"Oi, how long will the two of you stay there?" Nami yelled as she looked at the two, "Don't make me go there and punch you two to wake up!" The orange-haired beauty added as Zoro and Sanji immediately stood up and started walking towards the group.

"See, I told you they are okay." Ace laughed as her commented and started to walk while Rosa just stared at the whole crew and smiled. "_I wish they all were like this happy._" The songstress thought as she followed the raven-haired man.

Robin and the others walked up to the house as the young captain started knocking on their door. "Is anyone home? Chopper! Usopp! Brook!" Luffy said as he continued to knock, while Nami immediately pulled the raven-haired man away.

"Are you stupid? Why are you knocking! With the commotion we made earlier, every citizen on this Island knows us!" The orange-haired beauty said as Luffy puffed his cheeks. "But Chopper and the others are already there." The captain said as Nami looked around and saw the red-haired beauty walking towards them.

"Heh!" Nami said as she heard someone walking towards the door. "Hide everyone!" The navigator ordered as the doorknob moved, the orange-haired beauty grabbed the hand of the songstress and dragged her towards the door.

"Oi, where are you taking her?" Ace protested while Nami just looked at the raven-haired man and pushed the songstress in front of the door it opened. "Who is.." The Mother of Anya said but couldn't finish her sentence as she was surprised to see Rosalia in front of the door.

"_Rosalia-sama, what are you doing here?_" The old woman said as the red-haired beauty looked at the others as Nami did the thumbs up and turned her attention to Ace who was supposed to talk, "Shhhhh!" The orange-haired beauty said as she looked at the red-haired beauty.

"_Excuse me, is it okay if my friends and I can stay over for a little while? We just need a place to rest since someone fainted from our group._" The red-haired beauty said as the mother of Anya blushed as she immediately nodded to the request of the songstress.

After seeing the woman nod, Nami gave the signal as the others walked towards the old house as the woman watched the Strawhat's.

"Thank you so much!" The orange-haired beauty said as the old woman just smiled at her as the rest of the Strawhat's entered the small house. Robin on the other hand looked at the old woman, "Thank you for having us." She briefly said as she was about to enter, the old woman stopped and stared at the raven-haired beauty.

Robin glanced at the old woman with a questioning look on her face but shifted as she gave her a gentle smile while the old woman smiled back at her. "_Please do come inside._" Anya's mother said as Robin and Zoro entered the old house.

Inside the house of the little girl named Anya, the Strawhats rested on the living room while Franky went out the room of the little girl where he placed the sleeping Viola on the bed. The old woman provided snacks for their visitors. "_I am sorry, these are the only food we can provide._" The woman said faintly as she provided some bread and hot tea to the group.

"Thank you!" Everyone said as the bedroom door opened and a little girl went out the door. "_Mother, we need more water._" Anya said as she turned around and saw the red-haired maiden in front of her.

She then dropped the basin that she was holding and sported a shocked expression on her face. "_ROSALIA-SAMA?_" The girl suddenly said as her eyes popped out as her jaw dropped surprising the red-haired maiden and the others.

"_Are you okay?_" Rosa said as she kneeled down facing the little girl as Anya nodded. Robin and Zoro looked at the two as the raven-haired beauty walked towards the blonde-haired girl.

"So how's your father?" Robin asked as the little girl turned her attention to her and smiled at the raven-haired beauty. "_ , you're back! Mom she is the friend of Mister Doctor!_" The little girl said as the old woman was surprised.

"_Thank you, Thank you for bringing the doctor and helping us!_" The old woman said as she held the hands of the raven-haired beauty while Zoro looked at the little girl, "Is your dad okay?" The green-haired swordsman said as the little girl shook her head.

"_My dad is still sleeping, Mister Chopper did his best but none of the medicines he made was effective. Sniff.._" Anya said as tears started fall from her eyes, "Why what happened to her dad?" Nami asked as the rest of the crew looked at Zoro.

"Her father is suffering from a rare type of ailment that rendered his body in a sleeping state." The raven-haired beauty said as the old woman walked to her daughter and patted her hair.

"_Don't lose hope dear, doctor Chopper said he will do whatever it takes to wake up your dad._" Anya's mother said as the little girl started crying as the whole crew looked at her.

"If only we have the crown of gods.. Then we can get the stone of Gualdove and give the mineral to Chopper." Robin said faintly as Rosa looked at the raven-haired beauty.

"_What will you do with the stone of Gualdove?_" The songstress asked as the raven-haired beauty looked at her, "Our friend needs the mineral Gualdo found in the stone to make the medicine that will help her father wake up." Robin said as she looked at Nami and Sanji.

"That is the reason why I joined the competition and made the deal with you Nami in the first place, so just in case Viola or I win I can give Chopper the stone." The archeologist said as the orange-haired beauty looked at her.

"Robin-swan, you're just too kind!" The blonde-haired cook said as he immediately stood up from the stool he was sitting on and was about to go to Robin when he suddenly tripped. "UGH!" Sanji said as his face hit the wooden floor of the house. Nami and Franky started laughing as Luffy looked at everyone and continued to stuff his mouth with bread.

"Why did you trip me you fucking algae head?" The young cook said as he immediately stood up and faced the green-haired swordsman." Huh? I didn't do anything." Zoro said casually as Sanji looked at him and down his foot. "You fucking trip me you moss head freak!" The blonde-haired man said but before he could defend himself, he heard the red-haired maiden talk.

"_I have a stone of Gualdove with me._" Rosa said that surprised everyone, "_You do?_" Anya said as the beautiful maiden nodded and reached down her chest as the blonde-haired cook looked at the cleavage of the songstress and started to blush.

"Don't look at her!" Nami and Ace said as they punched the head of the young cook. "UGHHS!" Sanji said as he dropped to the floor as the songstress reached for the lock on her chest, she slowly removed the golden lace off and exposed a beautiful turquoise colored jewel serving as the pendant of necklace.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the expensive looking jewel as Nami's eyes turned to Belli signs. "How much of that jewel will Chopper need?" The navigator asked as Robin looked at her and chuckled. "_You can use it to help your dad._" The red-haired maiden said as she removed the stone and handed it to the little girl.

"_Th.. Thank you Rosalia-sama!_" Anya said as she immediately entered the room and gave the jewel to Chopper. A scream of excitement was heard inside the room of Anya's parents as the young doctor immediately went out the room.

"Who gave this jewel?" The young doctor said as everyone pointed at the red-haired maiden, "Rosa gave the jewel Chopper." The raven-haired man said as the young reindeer walked to her and held her hands.

"Thank you so much. Now I can make the medicine we need to heal her father." The young doctor said as he went inside the room where the sounds of rustling were heard.

After an hour of making the medicine, the young doctor gave the antidote to the old man, "Let's hope this will work." The reindeer said as he fed the medicine to the old man, but nothing happened.

"_Father please wake up!_" The little girl said as she held the hand of her father. Tears fell from the eyes of Anya as she looked at her father's sleeping face.

"_Father! Wake up, please…_" The girl cried as the remaining Strawhat's entered the small room and looked at the young girl, Usopp, Brook and Franky are tearing up as the old woman walked towards her daughter.

"_Anya…_" Her mother said, as Chopper looked helpless, "I followed everything in the book. Why is it not working?" The young doctor said as he skimmed the book that he was holding.

Robin went to the young doctor as he frantically read the steps and procedures of making the antidote, "I followed everything, why is it not working?" The young reindeer said as he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"You did everything you could; maybe he was sleeping for such a long time that is why the medicine is not working." The raven-haired beauty said as Chopper looked at her.

"But Robin, it should work. It should, I gave them my word! I told them I will make her dad wake up!" The young doctor said as he started crying as the raven-haired beauty then kneeled down and hugged the reindeer. "I know Chopper." The faintly said as she looked at him.

"You did your best Chopper." The raven-haired beauty said as she hugged the young reindeer. As Chopper cried, the reindeer felt another hand on his back, "_Mister Doctor. Thank you for helping my dad._" Anya said as he looked at her, "But he is still sleeping, I wasn't able to help you." The doctor said as the little girl shook her head.

"_No mister doctor, you helped my father a lot. You helped us a lot. Thank you!_" The little girl said as the old woman looked at him and smiled, "_You gave attention and helped us wholeheartedly without anything in return. We sincerely thank you young Doctor!_" The woman said as everyone inside the room smiled at the young doctor.

"_It has been a long night, you should rest first to get your strengths up. We don't have enough beds or chairs but please make yourselves comfortable._" The old woman said as she and the rest was about to leave the room to fix the beds, a noise was heard inside the bedroom.

"_Ughhhh…_" Everyone inside the room turn their heads as they saw the old man moved from the bed, "_Uggghmmm._" The man said faintly as his eyes slowly opened. Tears fell from the old woman as she looked at her husband move after a year of slumber.

"_He is waking up! Father is waking up!_" The little girl said as she frantically ran towards the bed of her parents. "_Father?_" Anya said as she held the hands of the old man. "_Ughmmmh._" The old man said as he opened his eyes while tears fell from the eyes of the old woman.

"_Honey, you're finally awake!_" The old woman said as she went to the old man while the crew smiled at what they saw. "You did it Chopper!" The green-haired swordsman said as he patted the back of the young reindeer.

"_Thank you doctor! Thank you!_" The old woman said as she looked at the young reindeer as tears continuously fell from her eyes. Chopper on the other hand smiled, "You don't need to tell that to me." The doctor said as he started to dance and giggle.

Everyone inside the house was happy until they heard a knock on their door, "_Huh? A visitor at this time?_" The old woman said as she went outside the room and headed straight towards the front door. Zoro and the others looked at each other. "Shit! It might be them." The green-haired swordsman said as Nami and Sanji looked at the old woman.

"What should we do?" Franky said as Chopper, Brook and Usopp looked at their nakama sporting a questioning expression on their faces. "Why? What happened?" The young doctor asked as the young sniper looked outside.

"_Excuse me ma'am, my name is Travis of the Royal Guards of Anastasis. We are in search of a pirate crew who are highly dangerous._" The guard said as the old woman looked at him, "Shit! We met the guard at the gate earlier." Nami said as Luffy peaked on the window, "It's Rabies!" The young captain said as the orange-haired beauty glared at him.

"Shut up!" Nami whispered as she pulled the lips of the young captain. "Oush thast hushst!" The raven-haired man said as the orange-haired beauty pulled his lips even more.

"_We are going around the city in search for them._" Travis said as he handed the wanted posters of the Strawhat pirates to the old woman, "_Have you seen these people?_" The royal guard asked as another guard approached the house.

The old woman stared at the wanted posters, as she flipped the pages one by one. The old woman started to shake as sweat started falling from her head.

"_Have you seen them lurking around here?_" The second guard asked, as the woman remained silent and stopped at the poster of Chopper. "_They are a very dangerous bunch and they disturbed the festival of the moon goddess and took the future Queen with them._" Travis added as the old woman looked at them and smiled, "_I haven't seen anyone of them my lord._" Anya's mother said as the two guards looked at her.

"_Don't worry, I will report to you immediately if we see someone suspicious roaming around the area._" The old woman said as she returned the wanted posters to the guards. "_Okay then, if you see them, use this den den mushi and report it to us immediately!_" The two guards said as the old woman nodded and took the den den mushi and closed the doors.

The old woman slowly turned her head and walked towards the room where the Strawhat's are looking at her. Anya's mother looked at each one of them as she held the den den mushi on her hands as she closed her eyes and placed the snail on top of the shelves as the crew looked surprised.

"_I know you are not dangerous._" The old woman said as she smiled at the crew and walked towards everyone, "_Please make yourselves comfortable, for the time being they are looking for you guys rest here in our house first._" The woman said as she went towards the window and closed all the curtains.

"Aren't you going to turn us in?" The cyborg asked as the old woman looked at him and chuckled, "_Why would I do such a thing? Your friends helped my daughter and my husband. If I turned, you in I would be an ungrateful person._" The old woman said as Usopp, Chopper and Brook looked at them.

"I still don't get it, what is happening?" Usopp said as everyone looked at him, "Yeah you guys were not there earlier." Zoro said as everyone went to the living room and told to the three what happened a few hours earlier.

Chopper, Brook and Usopp's eyes widened as Zoro, Nami, Robin and Sanji told them what happened. "YOU MEAN WE ARE WANTED CRIMINALS HERE?" The young sniper said as the four nodded, Luffy on the other hand stuffed his mouth with bread.

"Shit! This isn't good, what if their Gods will hunt us down?" Usopp said as Zoro scratched his head, "We already fought two of those Gods." The green-haired swordsman said as Sanji started to smoke. "Yeah that freak can pass through my kicks!" The blonde-haired man said as Usopp looked at him.

"What are you saying he is passing through your kicks?" The sniper said as Sanji looked at him, "One of the Gods ate a devil fruit that allows him to pass through anything he wants. We can't even land a blow to him earlier." Zoro said as Usopp and Chopper shrieked.

"What the hell, you mean you can't touch him?" The sniper said as Chopper looked at the two who was nodding at his comment. "You mean if one of them already caused you guys some trouble, what more for the others?" The tall skeleton said as Zoro kept quiet and scratched his head.

"_You young ones fought with one of our Gods uhuh?_" The old man said as everyone looked at the door and saw Anya's father standing accompanied by his wife and daughter.

"Mister you need to rest, you have been sleeping for the last year." The doctor said as he quickly stood up from his chair. "_No, I am fine, thank you for your concern but I already rested for over a year._" The old man said as he slowly walked towards the crew.

"_So you're the ones who helped me.. Thank you young ones, my name is Ha… Harold._" The old man said as he looked pale and weak.

"Mister, please rest." The doctor said as the old man shook his head and looked at the crew. "_I am okay… I just overheard what you guys were talking about and felt the need to explain what is happening._" The old man said as Anya and his wife helped him sit down the chair.

"_Let me help you mister._" The red-haired beauty said as Harold looked at her, "_Rosalia-sama.. You are really here_." The old man said as the songstress smiled and nodded. "_This is the least I could do for hiding us._" The beautiful maiden said as she closed her eyes and started singing.

Everyone watched as the songstress started to sing a beautiful song. As she sang everyone who listened to her started to feel rather relaxed as they started to see themselves in a meadow full of beautiful flowers, butterflies started flying while the sun is shining.

"Wow, so beautiful." Nami said as everywhere she looks there are beautiful flowers around, the clouds were moving as a soft gust of wind blew. The petals of the flowers flew giving a beautiful aroma. As the red-haired maiden continued to sing, everyone felt rather energized and slowly the flowers are disappearing from their sight.

With the last note Rosa sang, the crew are transported back to the old house where they felt relaxed and energized. "What was that all about?" The young sniper said as he started to look around.

"I feel even stronger now." The raven-haired captain said as Sanji and Zoro nodded. "Yeah, I feel the same way." The two men commented as they looked at the red-haired beauty.

"_That is the song of endurance and vigor. It will give you enough energy to last the whole day._" The red-haired beauty said, as everyone was shocked at what they heard. "Really? That's awesome!" The blonde-haired cook said as he held the hand of the songstress.

"Wow! You're song can really gave us energy?" Nami asked as Robin and Ace looked at her. "Thank you Rosa." The raven-haired man said as Rosa blushed hearing the compliments the crew gave her.

"_Thank you Rosalia-sama!_" The old man said as he looked at the crew who were full of energy. "_You all are in great Danger!_" Harold said as the Strawhat's looked at the old man who was sitting on the chair.

"Danger?" The young sniper said as Harold nodded, "_You're all lucky that you managed to survive after fighting one of our Gods, but I am telling you now. You all are in great danger._" The man said with a serious face while Luffy and the others looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Please leave your comments, reviews or suggestions since I really appreciate everyones feedbacks.


	16. THE TWELVE GODS OF D'TIOLE

**AN:** I am back early since I will be out for this week, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Also, for an added effect, listen to this song while reading the chapter since this is the song I was listening to when making this chapter.

Castlevania Lords of Shadow Music** \- Final Confrontation (**not mine, obviously**) **

* * *

**Death** \- Faded Scene is my fiction I based this from, I can't open my first account which is why I decided to rewrite it **:)**

**Zorin** \- **Kakao** \- Thank you so much for your support and reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading the story **:)**

* * *

Here it is as promised...** Chapter 16**

**The Twelve Gods of D'tiole**

* * *

In an unknown location where the clouds are, everywhere lays a majestic Grecian palace made with white marble and pure gold. The palace seemed ethereal as the clouds moved freely, passing through the Greek-style pillars that littered the whole estate. Its white color accented with the gold moldings made the palace stand out even more as it reflected the shine of the full moon on its side.

Sculptures of warriors with golden armor and shields littered the palace courtyards, while the walls are filled with Grecian pillars that supported the ceiling of the palace, which was filled with intricate paintings of Gods and Goddesses.

The palace has countless levels situated everywhere as it covered the whole maintain top, while sparkling rivers littered the base of the palace falling to the sides of the mountain.

Inside this majestic building, the royal guards of the Isle roamed around guarding the palace halls from invaders, as the flames of torches served as the only lighting of the passageways of this majestic building.

In a dark room located on the very top of the palace, lit only by the flames of torches lies a throne where an unknown man is sitting. There inside the room the silhouettes of six unknown figures entered the large golden door engraved with expensive gems and jewelries and walked towards the center of the vast area.

"_We are here as you summoned my liege._" A man said briefly as the remaining figures kneeled down on the floor, as the presence of the unknown man lingered in the entire room.

"_The Queen of D'tiole, where is she?_" The unknown man in his distinct low tone asked as the six figures remained silent looking at the marbled floor of the palace. "_You see my liege she declined being the new queen of the land._" The man named Lance said faintly as he looked at the unknown man.

Hearing what the man replied, the unknown man stared blankly as he sat on his throne looking at the six figures. "_Why did you not bring her here?_" The unknown man said as he stared at the six figures.

The six figures remained silent as the presence in whole room suddenly changed, "_Yo.. You see my liege we tried to force her to come with us but her companions stopped us._" The sickly man named Luke said as a terrifying sound suddenly echoed in the room.

"_GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" The six figures suddenly yelled in pain as the man sitting on the throne looked at his subordinates.

"_Why did you come here empty-handed?_" The unknown man said as he stared at the six figures who are screaming in pain, "_We… We.. Arghhhhhhhhhh._" Lance said as he kneeled down the floor as he held his head.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH… We… we are.. SORRY my Liege…_" A man said as he tried to argue but before he could say another word, the unknown man stared at him as he felt an excruciating pain on his head that stopped him from talking.

"_SILENCE!_" The man ordered as the six figures tried to contain the pain they are feeling. "_I want you to get my future queen!_" The unknown man said as he continued to stare at the six figures that are already lying on the floor.

"_I don't care about the others kill them if you may, but I want my Queen to be taken here alive!_" The man ordered as the six figures screamed in pain even more. "_GYAAHHHHHHHH!_"

The man stood up from his throne as he looked at the six figures. "_Failure is not an option, if you return here empty handed I will not hesitate to have you all killed!_" The unknown man said as he looked at his subordinates who were still screaming.

"_Ye.. Ye..YES my Liege! Th.. This time w.. we will not Fail you…_" The Six figures said as the unknown man sat on his throne as he looked at the full moon. "_We will give you your Queen my liege, this we commit as the members of the **Twelve Gods of D'tiole**!_" The six figures said briefly, as they suddenly disappeared from the room living only the unknown man.

Back at the house of the little girl named Anya, the Strawhat's looked at each other as they heard what the old man said to them, "We are in Danger?" The young doctor said as Franky looked at the old man who nodded at Choppers question.

"_Yes, you are all in danger if you stay here on this Island._" Harold said as the front door slowly opened as Usopp and Brook entered the house.

"We can't go by the main gate, those royal guards are all over the place." The sniper said as Brook looked at everyone." Yohohohohoho. We even had a hard time in going back here since the guards are checking everyone who passes there." The tall skeleton said as Nami and the others looked at him.

"What should we do then?" Chopper asked as Luffy looked at his crew, "Let's leave this place." The young captain said as Sanji and Zoro looked at him. "How? You heard what Usopp and Brook said?" The blonde cook said as the raven-haired captain placed his hand on his chin.

"Let's charge the main gate and get to Sunny as fast as we can and leave. Shishishishi!" The raven-haired captain said as he looked at his crew, while the others looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Luffy, we can't leave just yet. We need to make a plan rather than charging to the gates!" Nami said as she looked at the raven-haired captain who was looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying stupid?" The orange-haired maiden said as she punched the young captain's head. "I'm hungry Nami, I can't understand anything you're trying to say." The raven-haired captain said as the navigator sighed at what she heard.

"You just ate the whole pile of Bread they gave us and now you're saying you're hungry again?" The orange-haired beauty said as she placed her hand on her face and sighed again.

"_Just stay here for the night young ones._" Anya's father said as he sat on the chair as he looked at the Strawhats. "_Nevertheless, I suggest you all leave the Island before dawn while it's not too late._" Harold said as he looked out the window and saw countless stars and the full moon shining.

"What do you mean too late Mister?" Usopp said as Chopper and Brook nodded, "_I know you have heard about the stories about this Island guarded by Gods._" Anya's father said as he held the hand-rest of the chair he was sitting on.

"Yeah. What about them mister?" The young sniper asked as Anya's father looked at Luffy and the others in a serious manner. "_They are truly monsters; you lot won't have a chance in winning against them if they decided to take your companion with them._" Harold said as he sported a worried expression on his face.

"The hell if they think we will let them have Robin!" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at the raven-haired beauty that was standing across the room. _I won't let them get Robin!_ Zoro thought as he held his swords.

"We can protect Robin mister, if you haven't noticed we are the Strawhat pirates, and I am the famous king of snipers!" Usopp proudly said as Chopper looked at the young sniper with sparkles on his eyes. "That's so cool Usopp!" The young reindeer said as Harold looked at the two.

"_You got it all wrong! I know you are strong pirates but… Those people are just like Gods, that's why pirates and marines call them the twelve Gods of D'tiole._" The old man said as he paused from talking while Usopp, Chopper and Brook looked at him.

"_They are the twelve individuals who protect our Island from invaders._" Harold said as his face sported a very worried expression on his face. "Don't worry mister, we ran across many strong pirates before and our captain managed to take down three of the Shichibukai!" Usopp said confidently as Chopper and Brook nodded to his comment.

"Yeah, and we managed to fight two of your Gods earlier." The blonde-haired cook said as he started to smoke as Luffy and Franky nodded. "Yeah, those two are super-strong but we managed to slip away from them! Hahahahaha." The cyborg added as he looked at the father of Anya.

The old man was shocked to hear what they told him as he looked at everyone, "We can take care of ourselves Mister! Shishishishishi." The captain said as he grinned at the father of Anya.

Taken aback at what he heard, the old man looked at the pirates in front of him with a worried expression, as he knows all too well the strength of the Gods of D'tiole possess.

"_Our Gods have ranks that separate the members in terms of power and strength, the **Shikkusu Tenshi No Kamigami** is the protectors of our country. They serve as the Island's first line of defense against the pirates who decided to attack the Isle. They are strong…_" The old man said as briefly as he looked at the group

"_Each one of the Teshi No Kamigami can defeat a platoon of normal soldiers with ease._" Harold continued to explain as he looked at the young captain who is already listening to him wholeheartedly.

"_You might stand a chance against them however, the other six are a whole different story._" The man said as his hands started to shake. "_They are true demons when it comes to combat, I'm afraid you will all die if all six will fight you guys._" The old man said, as he looked rather worried thinking of what might happen.

"Don't worry mister, like we said we managed to defeat strong pirates before so you don't have to worry." Usopp said confidently as Harold did not listen to him and looked back at the long-nosed sniper. "_I heard you but… Those six are different._" Anya's father said briefly shocking the group.

"_Only a few of us saw them fight…_" The man said as he paused as he remembered the scene that happened six years ago. "_Kaidou already defeated the Tenshi No Kamigami and was about to be killed when the other six appeared from nowhere and everything changed. They managed to turn the battle on their side and defeat Kaidou and his crew with very little damage._" Harold said, as everyone was shocked at what they heard.

"_Since then Big Mama, Kaidou, even Blackbeard tried to attack our Island. However, with the protection of those six, no one succeeded in taking over our land._" Harold said as the Strawhat's eyes widened hearing the explanation of the old man, Ace on the other hand formed a fist as he continued to listen to the story of Anya's father.

"_The six individuals, who people on the island named as the, **Shikkusu Akuma Kamigami**… The six of the most powerful among the Twelve Gods of D'tiole, each of the six members of the **Akuma Kamigami **are said to possess abilities as strong as or even stronger than a Shichibukai and their leader, a man called **King** is said to have the ability and power to match a Yonkou._" Harold said as he held his head as he remembered the scene six years ago.

"_The one you fought on the Arena earlier, Lance-sama and Luke-sama belongs to the Tenshi No Kamigami._" Harold said briefly as Nami, Sanji, Franky and Zoro eyes widened on what they heard. "You mean those two are part of the weaker six and there are six more people, who are even stronger than they are?" The cyborg said as the old man nodded.

Everyone was shocked after hearing the things Harold said to them. "A.. Are you serious?" Nami said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on, "As strong as?" Usopp said as he started shaking, "Stronger than a Shichibukai?" The young doctor said faintly as he looked at his nakamas.

"Has an ability to match a Yonkou? Are you sure about how strong they are mister? Isn't that too much?" The blonde-haired cook said as he walked towards the others and started to smoke.

"I haven't heard of people as strong as that ever since I was part of the executive family of Doflamingo before." Viola said as she came out of the room where she was resting. "However, I don't see any lies from his story." The raven-haired beauty said that shocked everyone even more.

"Viola, you're awake already." Robin said as the dancer smiled and nodded. "I am sorry if I caused trouble earlier. But the old man is speaking the truth." Viola said that surprised everyone inside the room.

"EEEKKKKKKK! If Viola cannot sense any lies, that mean what Harold is saying is the truth!" Usopp and Chopper said as they started to shriek even louder. "So how strong are they mister? Do you know what they look like and how they fight and where they are?" The young captain said enthusiastically as the others looked at him in a questioning manner.

"_We haven't seen them and saw how they fight directly since once they fight the Mist of dreams covers the entire country which is rather unusual since the mist only covers the seas around the Isle, however after each battle. The lands are in ruins and scorched by black flames._" Harold said as he tried his best to remember how the Gods looked like.

"_Their Identity is a mystery. Nevertheless, people from the Island gave them names from the armor they left behind when they fought Kaidou._" The old man said as he looked at everyone. "_We are not sure if these are their names. However, the names engraved on the golden armors are King, Angel, Knight, Bishop, Queen and Joker._" Anya's father said as he looked at the Cyborg who immediately stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Angel?" Franky asked as his eyes widened. "I saw two people looking for a person named Angel earlier, they said if they don't find that Angel person, a guy named King will get mad…" The cyborg said as Harold's eyes widened.

"_That means, the Akuma Kamigami are on the city? You have helped my family a great deal and I know you don't mean any harm to this country… That is why I am telling you to leave this Island while it's not too late!_" Harold said as he looked at everyone with a nervous expression on his face.

"Let's leave here then before they find us!" Usopp said as he started to panic while Chopper started to shake uncontrollably. "This place isn't safe for us anymore; especially they want Robin as their Queen." Sanji added as he took a long drag and exhaled the smoke he inhaled.

Zoro just glanced at Robin who was in a deep thought while Luffy clenched his hands. "If they try to get Robin, I will fight them and defeat them." The captain said as Usopp and Nami looked at him.

"Didn't you hear what Harold said? They are strong enough to take down one of the Yonkous!" The young sniper said as he grabbed Luffy's shoulder. The captain on the other hand didn't talk as he just looked outside and back to Usopp.

"Best way is to avoid a fight at this moment Strawhat-yah." Law finally said as he looked around. "We should escape from the city while we still can." The raven-haired man added as Usopp nodded to his suggestion.

"Luffy we must leave here, I still have the map that the guard outside gave when we arrived." Nami said as she started to look at the map looking for an escape route. Franky and Chopper went to the navigator as Robin just looked at her Nakama.

Zoro on the other hand remained silent as he stood still on the corner of the house as he glanced at Robin_. Shit! I won't allow anyone to get her, I will protect you Robin._ The swordsman thought as he held his katanas tightly.

As everyone was panicking, Ace looked at the red-haired maiden who was standing next to him. "You will come with us Rosa. I won't leave you here again." The raven-haired man said as he held her hand tightly.

A gentle smile formed on Rosa's face as she nodded, "_Ye…_" The red-haired maiden said but before she could finish her statement, she immediately turned her head towards the door.

"Do… Do you fe.. Feel that gu.. Guys?" Usopp said as he started to shake as Chopper and Brook nodded to his comment.

"_No… They're here…_" Rosa said faintly as everyone felt a strong presence outside the house, "Huh?" Ace asked as he looked at Viola who was also looking outside.

"Viola? Did you see anyone getting close?" The raven-haired man said as the raven-haired maiden shook her head. "I didn't see anyone getting close to the house earlier when I went out the room." The raven-haired maiden said as Usopp and Chopper shrieked. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Luffy on the other hand looked serious as Zoro and Sanji Prepared to fight. "Don't fight those people young ones; you will get yourselves killed..." Harold said as everyone inside the old rundown house heard someone talk from outside.

"_How long do you intend to keep on hiding huh?_" A man wearing a black hat, a white military suit and red shirt said as four unknown figures slowly approached the old house.

"_They must be scared of us already, what a lousy bunch of cowards._" A beautiful blue-eyed woman wearing a short black fitted dress added as she fixed her long blue hair, which was tied in a double ponytail.

"_Jiahahahahahahaha! If that is the case, I think their reputation preceded them. They should call themselves Coward Pirates. Jiahahahahaha!_" A tall muscled man wearing a black suit with black sunglasses said as he cracked his knuckles.

"_You really don't know how to give good names._" The man with a black hat commented as he sighed heavily as he started to hold his head. "_What' did ya say Oliver?_" the muscleman said with an irritated look on his face. "_What would ya call them then?_" The man added as the man with black hat looked at him.

"_I will call them as the pirates who never had the chance to win so they decided to hide from us pirates._" Oliver said with a smile as the others looked at him with a dumbfounded expression and remained silent.

The group stared at the man with a black hat, "_Speechless because the name I gave is better compared to the one Alex gave?_" He briefly said and smiled at them.

"_Ughhhh.. That's even worse!_" The woman with blue hair said, "_Blalalalalalalalala! Oliver can really give good names!_" Lance said as Luke looked at him with a serious face.

"_Don't praise him, he might think too highly of himself!_" The sickly man said as a man slowly approached from behind.

"_What are you doing? We are here to get the Future Queen of D'tiole, we have no time with petty arguments within our ranks._" A cool looking man said as he approached the other five.

Everyone looked at the cool looking man who was wearing a black fur coat serving as his cape exposing his chiseled body and black slim pants and black boots, he sported a multi colored Mohawk hair.

"_Kahn? I don't think you are needed here. As you can see, they are a bunch of cowards._" The woman with blue-hair said as the man named Kahn looked at the beautiful maiden. "_Are you ordering me around Rina?_" The man with a multicolored Mohawk hair said as he started to smoke.

"_Ughhh. Forgive me for my disrespect._" The blue-haired woman said, "_Don't underestimate the enemy! That is the first rule in combat, since if you do they might caught you off guard. Just like these two bozos over here!_" The cool looking man said as Lance and Luke remained silent as they watched him walk closer to the old house.

"_Strawhat Luffy and Strawhat Pirates, I give you until the count of five to hand over Nico Robin, if not you will force us the **Shikkusu Tenshi No Kamigami **to impose** Heaven's Judgment** to you and your whole crew._" The man ordered as the other five looked at him with smirks on their faces.

"_Why give them up to five Kahn? It is better if we take her and leave. If they fight, we kill them._" The blue-haired woman said as the rest smiled at her comment. "_Yeah that's a brilliant plan Rina!_" Luke and Lance said as the muscleman grinned at her.

The man called Kahn however remained silent as he suddenly grabbed the neck of the blue haired woman and forced her up. "_Such insolence coming from a person with a lower rank than I, you should learn to respect the decision of others my dear Rina!_" The man with a multicolored Mohawk hair said with an emotionless tone shocking the rest of the Gods.

"_Ughhh.. I.. I.. I'm sorry…_" The blue-haired woman said as she held the hand of the man and tried her best to open it. "_Kahn, I can't breathe…_" The beautiful maiden said as the rest looked at them with a worried expression on their faces.

"_Tsssss. Your attitude is the reason why many believe we are heartless monsters!_" Kahn said briefly as he released his grip on the woman's neck, dropping the woman called Rina.

"Shit, what do we do Luffy?" Usopp asked as he started to shake while Chopper and Brook looked at the door. "Until five?" Nami said as she looked back at Luffy who looked at everyone with a serious expression on his face.

"The hell if they think we will hand Robin to them." The captain said as Sanji and Zoro looked at their captain with smirks on their faces. "Let's see what this heaven's judgment looks like." The green-haired swordsman said as he held his swords.

Sanji on the other hand took a long drag and looked at Robin as he smiled. "Don't worry Robin-swan. We won't let anyone touch you!" The blonde-haired cook said as he continued to smile while Robin smiled at the Youngman who was standing in front of her.

"**_One…_**" The multi-colored Mohawk man said as Usopp looked at Luffy.

"Nami… You, Robin, Chopper, Usopp and Viola go at the back door and escape, we will try to stop them as much as we can." Zoro ordered as the orange-haired navigator looked at the archeologist and back at the green-haired swordsman.

"NO! We should fight them together! I am one of the reasons why Robin joined the completion in the first place! If I didn't ask her to join she wouldn't have won and we won't be in this kind of mess." The navigator said as Viola walked beside Nami.

"I will not run, you need all the help you can get." The raven-haired beauty said as Robin walked towards the door right beside Zoro and Luffy.

"I won't run too, I am the one they want. I will fight with you, and my nakama." The raven-haired beauty said as she stood beside Zoro. "It is better if we stick together and fight them as a group rather than us splitting up." Robin said as the green-haired swordsman smirked at the comment of the archeologist.

"Yeah I guess." Zoro said as he smiled at the raven-haired beauty. "We will protect you!" The green-haired swordsman said as Robin chuckled. "I don't need protection." The archeologist commented as the both looked at each other.

"See, I told you.. Something is really going on between those two." Usopp whispered to Chopper as the young reindeer nodded to his comment. "What's wrong with those two?" The tall skeleton said but before the sniper could react; they heard the multi-colored Mohawk haired man.

"**_Two.._**"

"Shit!" The green-haired swordsman said as Usopp, Chopper and Brook suddenly stood their ground. "I.. I will fight too! I… I won't leave…" Usopp said as the young doctor and the skeleton nodded.

"We won't let anyone touch Robin! We are also her nakama! We want to protect her in any ways we can!" Chopper commented as Brook held his Kane while Luffy smiled at his nakama.

"Yeah!" The young captain said as they prepared themselves for the fight. "Rosa, you stay here and wait until I say so! I will help my nakama in protecting Robin!" Ace said briefly, as he walked towards his younger brother while Law held his sword and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, I will join you Strawhat-yah!" The surgeon said as Luffy grinned at them.

"**_Three._**"

"Let's go show them what the Strawhat pirates can do!" Franky said as everyone nodded, "YEAH!" The group yelled as they rushed out the door of the old house. Outside, the group saw the six individuals levitating off the ground. "I… Is what I am seeing true?" Their feet are not touching the ground. Usopp said as Brook and Chopper nodded to the young snipers comment.

"_Jiahahahahahahahaha. They finally showed themselves._" The tall muscled man said as the man named Kahn looked at them as he took a long drag of his smoke. "_Are you going to hand over our Queen?_" The man named Kahn asked as he stared at Luffy.

"The fuck if you think we will let you get our Nakama!" The young captain yelled as everyone prepared to fight. "They look strong!" The cyborg commented as Sanji looked at the only female warrior floating on top of them. "Be... Beautiful!" The blonde-cook said as his eyes turned to heart as Nami looked at him. "FOCUS STUPID!" The navigator yelled as Sanji snapped out of his trance.

Rosa looked outside the window as she saw the six individuals floating, "_No.. Kahn is there…_" The songstress faintly said as she saw the group braised themselves for the possible confrontation with the members of the Gods of D'tiole.

"_Ace…_" Rosa said faintly as the red-haired songstress slowly walked out the door revealing her signature ruby colored hair to everyone outside the house.

The maiden then walked as her hair moved as the wind blew while Ace looked at her. "Go back inside Rosa!" The raven-haired man yelled which caused the Gods to look at the maiden.

The members of the **Tenshi No Kamigami **started to panic seeing the beautiful songstress**.**** "**_Rosalia-sama, why are you with the Strawhats? Are you betraying us?_" The blue-haired woman said as everyone from the crew looked at the red-haired maiden.

"Huh? Betray?" Luffy asked as Nami looked at the young captain. "Rosa is the songstress of the Island, she was at the parade with the Gods earlier. But she was the one who helped us in the Arena earlier." The young navigator said as Luffy nodded at her comment.

"Ahhhhh! What's a songstress?" The young captain asked as everyone heard him looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. "Yeah, what's a songstress?" The young reindeer said as they looked at the red-haired beauty.

"Rosa will not come with you!" Ace yelled as he prepared to fight the Gods who are in front of him. His flames started to appear on his body as he looked at the six individuals with a serious face.

The songstress on the other hand just looked at Ace and the others as she clenched her hands on her chest, "_Ace..._" She said faintly as she watched the raven-haired man started to shield her.

"_This is dangerous if they have, Rosalia-sama on their side._" The blue-haired woman said as the muscled man looked at the red-haired maiden with angst and sorrow.

"_SHIT!_" The arrogant muscleman added as Luke started to cough. "_This isn't good._" The sickly man said as he continued to cough.

"_We can't beat Rosa… Shit!_" The man with the black hat commented as the other five looked at him, "_Even if we fight all at the same time she will definitely kill us in no time!_" Lance said hysterically as Rina, Oliver and Luke looked at the man named Kahn.

"_Angel-sama, as the ranked number two of the **Shikkusu Akuma Kamigami****,** we cannot fight you! However, if you stop us, we will be force to fight even if we will break the rules of the Gods!_" The man named Kahn said as the Strawhat's eyes widened.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard, "What did he say?" Nami said as Luffy and Law looked at the red-haired maiden. "Akuma Kamigami?" Law said briefly, "I didn't see anything about her being a God!" Viola commented as the others looked at her.

"Huh? Ra.. Rank two?" Usopp said as he started to shake as Chopper looked at the red-haired maiden. "Rosa? You're an enemy too?" The young doctor said as Rosa clenched her hand on her chest and looked at the others.

"Akuma Kamigami, she is one of the people who defeated Kaidou?" The orange-haired beauty said as Luffy and the others looked at the red-haired maiden with disbelief.

"_I… I…_" The red-haired woman said as Ace looked at her, "You are one of them?" The raven-haired man said as his face looked dejected. "_I'm sorry, I did not inform you Ace…_" Rosa said as she immediately stopped as she felt an ominous presence heading their way.

"_No... Ve… Vergil…_" The songstress said as a handsome silver haired man with giant black wings hovered above everyone as Luffy immediately looked up as his eyes widened.

"I know that Guy!" Luffy said as he looked at the man flying above them. "I saw him walking earlier there on the city. He is the one that I am talking about guys!" The young captain said as the Strawha'ts looked at him.

**_KING!_** The members of the **Shikkusu Tenshi No Kamigami **said as they bowed their heads to give their respects to the man hovering above them, while the Strawhat's eyes widened hearing the name of the strongest man in the twelve Gods of D'tiole.

* * *

I really enjoyed making this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well **:)**

Please leave your comments, reviews or suggestions since I take into consideration everyone's feedbacks in making the upcoming chapters.


	17. THE SHIKKUSU AKUMA KAMIGAMI

**AN**: here is the latest chapter of the my fanfic, I will be out for a week since I am pretty busy with RL. But I will do my best to update as soon as I can. **:)**

**Zorin** \- **mow** \- **Helga** \- **Grave** \- **Lala** \- **narice** \- **Chaze** \- **kakao** \- Thank you for the support you are all giving. I know I keep on saying thank you everytime, but I really mean it **:)** I am really happy you all like how the fiction is going and I will do my very best to keep everyone satisfied **:)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 17**

**The ****Shikkusu Akuma Kamigami**

* * *

As the Strawhat's looked at the menacing man hovering above them, the Tenshi No Kamigami looked at the strongest man in the Twelve God's of D'tiole with disbelief. It was very rare for the Tenshi No Kamigami to see the man named King even in the palace where they call home, which is why the members are surprised that he appeared in the old district of the city.

"_King-sama, what brings you here?_" The cool looking man asked as the other members looked at the silver-haired man with the same question in their mind.

Nami hearing what the cool looking man said turned her attention to the man named Kahn. "Did he say King?" The young navigator said as she felt an indescribable feeling of hopelessness and fear as she looked at Sanji and Zoro who were besides her starring at the silver-haired man.

"Luffy what will we do? He is the one Harold said who is as strong as a Yonkou!" The orange-haired navigator said as she turned towards Luffy who is grinning with excitement.

"Shishishishi. I knew he was strong, I felt it when I saw him earlier!" The young captain said as he started to get excited while Nami looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Are you kidding me? Why are you happy?" The navigator yelled as Rosa stood still looking at the handsome man above them. _Vergil, why is he here?_ The red-haired beauty thought to herself as her body started to shake with fear.

_The man who is on par with a Yonkou and founded the Twelve Gods is here. Ace and the others are in danger._ The songstress thought as she held her hands and placed it on her chest.

"Shit! This isn't good." The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at the menacing man above them, while Sanji stood still as he tried to light his cigarette with his shaking hand. _Damn it! What kind of feeling is this?_ The cook thought as tried to compose himself.

"This man is different from those other six." The raven-haired beauty thought as she looked at her nakama who was staring at the handsome silver haired man.

"_Eh? They are already shaking with fear in King-sama's presence. Blalalalalala. What a bunch of cowards!_" Lance said as he looked at the silver haired man who was now looking at him as his cold silver colored eyes stared emotionlessly at the man making him shake and shiver with fear.

Lance immediately diverted his attention as he looked at Luffy's crew. Zoro on the other hand saw the man's expression on his face. "Shit. With a single look from that King guy he immediately turned his tail. What kind of man is he?" The swordsman said as he looked at Robin who was standing right next to him.

_We fought that person earlier and he caused us too much trouble, but his reaction to that King. Does it mean that he is really that strong?_ The raven-haired beauty thought as she tried her best to be as relaxed as possible and looked at Zoro who is looking at her.

The swordsman stared at Robin and saw her worried expression. _This is not good, if he is as strong as Harold said, we have a very slim chance in winning against him._ The swordsman thought as he clenched his swords. This was a rather new feeling that Zoro felt as he never really backs down to anyone, but this time is different.

"Luffy, we should escape!" The swordsman said as the Tenshi No Kamigami looked at the green-haired swordsman. "_Escape? We won't let you escape this time!_" The man named Lance said as he cracked his knuckles.

Zoro immediately looked at the man named Lance as he held his katanas, "Shit." He said briefly as Viola stared at the silver-haired man, as she felt scared for the first time.

"He.. What is this? I see creatures and things moving inside his body. What kind of man is he?" Viola said faintly as she looked at the man named King and turned her attention to Luffy who looked rather excited.

"YOSH!" The raven-haired captain yelled as he looked pumped up seeing the strong man above them. While the silver haired man stared blankly at the Strawhat pirates as his eyes immediately turned his attention towards the red-haired maiden who was standing beside them.

His emotionless face slowly changed as a small smirk slowly formed on his face when he saw the raven-haired man in front of Rosa.

"_You came back?_" The man finally spoke with a distinct low tone, as Ace's face changed drastically as he looked at the silver-haired man. Emotions suddenly rushed through his mind as he remembered what happened four years ago.

"VERGIL!" Ace suddenly yelled as his flames appeared from his body causing his Nakama to look at the raven-haired man as he jumped up towards the silver-haired man named Vergil.

Everyone was shocked to see the calm raven-haired man agitated and annoyed. "Oi, Ace!" Franky yelled as the hands of Ace suddenly erupted with fire and punched the silver-haired being.

An enormous fireball appeared as flames shoot out from all directions as the punch of the raven-haired man hit the man named Vergil. The five members of the Tenshi No Kamigami were all shocked at the scene as the Strawhat's smiled after seeing the attack.

"He did it!" Nami yelled as she smiled while Chopper and Usopp started to cheer the raven-haired man. "Way to go Ace! That's what you expect from a former first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates!" The young sniper yelled happily while, Rosa on the other hand bit her lips, as she knew all too well the situation the Strawhat's are facing.

"YOSH! Shishishishishi." Luffy said as he started to laugh as he cracked his knuckle, "Now it's our turn!" The young captain said while Zoro and Sanji grinned at the sight and prepared to fight the others.

The morale of the Strawhat's increased seeing the successful attack of their nakama as they geared up to fight. "We won't let them get Robin!" Nami said as she held her Clima-Tact while Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brook nodded and geared themselves.

"_KING-SAMA!_" The woman named Rina yelled suddenly as she looked at Ace, "_You son of a bitch!_" The blue-haired beauty said as her hands turned to water.

**Water Hand: Blade of Poseidon.** The woman named Rina said as her hand slowly turned into a water sickle and was about to attack Ace, when she saw the cool looking man named Kahn extending his hands stopping her attack.

Kahn remained silent as he looked at his comrades with a relaxed demeanor. "_Why are you all getting work up by such a petty attack?_" The multi-colored Mohawk haired man said as he watched the fireball getting bigger.

"_We are talking about King, the strongest amongst the God's of D'tiole._" The man named Kahn said as the other five started to realize he was right and smiled at him.

"_Uhhhh.. Yeah, you're right Kahn._" Rina said as her hands turned back to normal while Lance and Luke grinned at the sight of the Fireball.

"_It has been awhile since I saw King-sama fight._" The cool looking man said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "_This will be a sight to see. I wonder what will the Strawhat's do?_" Kahn added as he took a long drag and looked at the fireball.

"_A.. Ace.._ " The red haired beauty said as Black flames suddenly engulfed the raven-haired man's flame that shocked Luffy and the others. "What's going on?" Franky said he removed his sunglasses to see what is really happening.

"_Pathetic._" The silver haired man said as black feathers started to appear from all over, while the orange flames that were engulfing him suddenly disappeared, his black wings opened raveling him to be unharmed.

Ace cannot believe his eyes seeing the silver-haired man without a single burn on his body. "_You are as weak as I remembered._" Vergil said as he extended his other hand as a black colored armor slowly appeared covering his left hand making it two times bigger.

**Hand of the Black God: Armitio.** The silver-haired man said as he suddenly extended his arm and punched the raven-haired man on his face shocking Luffy and his crew.

"GAAAHHHH!" Ace said as the force of the punch pushed him down hitting the ground below him. "AHHHH" The raven-haired man said as a sound echoed as the ground shook briefly with the force of the young man hitting the hard surface of the earth.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled as he looked at the silver-haired man above him. **Gomu Gomu no Gatling** The rubber-man said as he geared up as he threw a rapid barrage of strong punches to the man named Vergil.

As the punches of Luffy was about to hit the silver haired man, he extended his right hand as a Black mass slowly appeared.**Shield of the Black God: Zantanos** Vergil said as the mass formed into a Giant Shield protecting him from the punches of the young captain.

As Luffy's knuckles met the black shield, spikes suddenly formed injuring the hand of the captain. "ARGHHHHH!" The captain yelled as he immediately stopped his attack and held his hand while the others can't believe what they just saw.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she looked at the raven-haired captain while Viola and Franky prepared to fight. "What the hell were those things!" The cyborg said as he looked at Chopper and Usopp who were now shaking in fear.

"No… He knocked down Ace with one hit and he injured Luffy without even moving from his spot." Usopp said as his body started to shake uncontrollably as Chopper and Brook shrieked at the sight. "EEEKKKKK!"

"In a single blow, he took down Ace." The blonde-haired cook said as his eyes widened while the green-haired swordsman looked at the silver-haired man. "Shit, this isn't good." Zoro said as he looked at Robin who looked in disbelief.

"Protect Robin!" The green-haired swordsman said as the silver-haired man watched the Strawhat's panic on the events they just witnessed.

"_The second division commander of the whitebeard pirates and the pirate who defeated Doflamingo is weaker than I expected._" The silver haired man said as the black armor and the Black shield slowly disappeared. "_What nonsense._" Vergil said emotionlessly as Luffy glared at him as he held his hand.

"Don't back down! We must protect Robin at all cost!" Zoro yelled as the rest of the crew looked at him and nodded. "Yeah! No matter how strong our opponents are, we won't back down!" Sanji said as he threw his cigarette and prepared to fight.

Nami, Viola and Robin smiled as they sported a serious expression on their faces while Law smirked at the statement of the green-haired swordsman as he looked at the Gods above them.

"Let us see how strong a man who said can rival a Yonkou really is." Law said as he held his sword while the silver-haired man looked at him emotionlessly.

By making a circle shape gesture with both of his hands, Franky started to charge light particles inside his palms as he shot a powerful laser beam. **Franky Radical Beam!**The cyborg said as yellow light shot towards the silver-haired man.

"_Don't interfere Strawhat's._" The man named Kahn said as he moved in front of the man named King and received the attack of Franky causing an explosion. "Hahahaha. What a stupid guy!" Usopp said as he removed his binoculars, "He faced Franky's beam head.." However, before he could finish his statement a Red colored light started to appear behind the smoke of the explosion.

The cool looking man then suddenly extended his hand, which formed into a fist forward. "_Interesting technique._" Kahn said as he looked at his hand, which was starting to glow with red light.

He then slowly opened his hand as a bright red light shined brighter than before, **BEAM!** Kahn said as he moved his hand forward releasing the Red beam towards the whole crew.

"GYAHHHHH!" Usopp yelled as the red Beam went straight towards them as everyone jumped and tried to get away from the attack of the multi colored Mohawk-haired man.

As the Red beam hit the ground where the Strawhat's once stood, a huge red explosion erupted shaking the ground shocking the whole crew.

"Wha.. What he can use Beam too?" Usopp said, as he looked at the crater the explosion made. "What the hell was that!" The Sanji yelled, as Franky looked rather confused on what he just saw.

"He has a beam attack too? That's so cool!" The young captain yelled with sparkles on his eyes while Nami punched his head. "Why are you getting excited on an attack that nearly killed us!" The navigator yelled as Luffy puffed his cheeks.

"But it was really cool!" Luffy said as Nami punched his head again and looked at the man named Kahn, "What was that! Is he a Pacifista too?" The navigator commented as Franky looked at the cool looking man and to the crater.

"His Beam was stronger than mine was." The cyborg said as he looked at the crater the explosion caused, "Oi! Be careful guys. That person is dangerous!" Franky said as Zoro and Sanji smirked.

"I don't know what he is, but that attack sure was something!" The green-haired swordsman said as he held his swords. "Now I'm heated up, I want to check how strong he really is!" Zoro added as Sanji looked at the man.

"Heh! Let's see if you can do that again!" Sanji said as he looked at the man seriously, "Let's go guys! I want to see another beam! Shishishi." Luffy said happily, as Nami looked at him and sighed.

"You're hopeless." The navigator said as she looked at the man. "Let's all attack at once to avoid him attacking us with that attack!" Sanji said as everyone nodded to his suggestion.

Luffy uses **Busoshoku Haki** to harden his arm. **Gear Second! **The rubber-man said as he pumped blood in his hands. The raven-haired man then stretches it back as his arm ignites, releasing a stream of fire. **Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk! **The captain yelled as he attacked Kahn.

As Luffy geared up and assaulted the Mohawk-haired man, Zoro started to spin as he created a dragon-like tornado **Kokujo: O Tatsumaki** The swordsman said as the whirlwind starts to cuts up anything that gets caught in it.

**Diable Jambe **Sanji said as he heats up his left leg putting it in extreme heat. **Bien Cuit: Grill Shot. **The blonde-haired cook added as he started to run towards Kahn at incredible speeds as he spin around slightly and to deliver a strong back kick.

**Kung Fu Point** Chopper said as he changed in form, **Kung Fu Boost. **The young doctor said as his form slowly changed as he became very proficient in kung fu.

**Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf** Usopp said as he shoots a Pop Green into the air which suddenly sprouts into grass where the bulb came from started to become a wolf's nose as the grass itself took the shape of a wolf.

**Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri** Brook said as he combined **Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri** and his Devil Fruit ability. The tall musician then sheathed his sword as he held his chilled sword

**Weather Egg **Nami said as she launches a large egg. **Thunder Breed Tempo! **The navigator said as the egg hatches to reveal Lightning-chan that releases a large thundercloud above Kahn. "Prepare!" The orange-haired beauty said as she started to control the lightning using her Clima-Tact.

While the Strawhat's attacked, rest of the Tenshi No Kamigami moved in front of the Mohawk-haired man named Vergil.

"_Aren't you forgetting about the five powerful gods who came down from the heavens to deliver Heaven's Judgment to you and your crew?_" The man named Oliver said as he grinned at Luffy and the others.

**PAUSE!** The man with a black hat said as he suddenly snapped his fingers as the Strawhat's suddenly stopped moving.

"What is happening?" Luffy said, as he was shocked that his body stopped moving. "I.. I can't move!" The raven-haired captain said as he tried his best to move.

"What's going on?" Sanji said as he looked at the others, "I can't move my body!" Nami commented as she tried her best to move her hands.

"What kind of ability is this?" Zoro yelled as Robin looked at the man with a black hat, "_You bunch of cowards who cannot move their bodies so you have to stay still and watch what will happen._" Oliver said as Rina looked at him with an irritated expression on her face.

"_Would you cut the naming crap Oliver?_" The blue-haired beauty said as Luke looked at the Strawhat's and grinned at them. "_Blalalalalalalalala. Now you will see the true horror of fighting us, the Tenshi No Kamigami._" The man named Lance said as he felt an ominous presence behind him.

The Tenshi no Kamigami turned their heads and saw Vergil starring down on them, which caused the five individuals to move away from the man named King.

The silver-haired man looked coldly at Ace and the others as black colored flames appeared on the hand of the man. "_I will show you the difference of your flames to flames of Hell._" Vergil said as Rosa's eyes widened.

"_Wait King-sama, the future queen of D'tiole is amongst them!_" Rina said as she looked at the silver-haired man who was looking at the Strawhat's.

Vergil didn't care what the blue-haired beauty said as the black flames grew even more in size. "_King-sama!_" Lance said as he looked at the black flames as it slowly expanded.

"ACEEEEEEEEEE!" Luffy yelled as he saw the silver haired man starring at his older brother. "Move!" The raven-haired captain said as he tried his best to move his body.

"_KING-SAMA!_" Rina said as she watched the black flames grow more and more in size as Luke and Oliver looked at the silver-haired man.

"_Shit, we must get our future queen away from them._" The tall muscleman said as he looked at the blue-haired beauty extending her hands. "_Rina, what will you do?_" The man named Alex said as the beautiful woman looked back at him.

"_I will protect the queen! What does it look like I'm doing?_" The blue-haired beauty said as her hands suddenly turned into water.

**Water Body: AQUATICA!** Rina said as her whole body turned to water as she suddenly rushed towards Robin causing panic to Zoro and the others, "Get away Robin!" Nami yelled as Franky tried his hardest to move.

"ROBIN!" Zoro yelled frantically as the raven-haired beauty tried her best to move out the way. "Shit, I can't move!" The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked back and saw the blue-haired beauty rushing towards Robin.

"Move, damn it MOVE!" The green-haired swordsman said as he frantically tried his best to move his body as he watched the woman named Rina heading towards Robin.

**Flames of Abyss: S'Xonos.** The silver-haired man said as the black flames he was controlling rapidly expanded from his hand heading straight to Ace and the others.

"SHIT!" Luffy yelled as Nami, Chopper, and Usopp screamed.

"ROBIN!" Zoro yelled as he saw the black flames burned everything in its path.

"Robin-swan!" Sanji yelled as Franky and Viola looked hopelessly at the black flames heading their way, Law on the other hand didn't talk but tried his hardest to snap his fingers to make a room for them to escape.

"_Ve.. Vergil, they have nothing to do with this, I will come with you… Ju.. Just don't hurt Ace or the others!_" Rosa said faintly as she looked at the others and walked in front of the others.

The black flames raged on as the woman named Rina rushed towards the raven-haired beauty. "_Damn this, I won't make it in time. King-sama please, our Queen!_" The blue-haired beauty yelled as she was about to reach Robin, the silver-haired man smirked as the Flames suddenly stopped.

"Get away from Robin!" Zoro yelled as his hand slowly moved, "ROBIN!" The green-haired man yelled as his body was able to move as he held his katanas and rushed towards the two women.

"_Huh? An Algae haired thug looking man who is screaming the name of our queen managed to break my pause, how interesting._" The man named Oliver said as he looked at Zoro running towards the raven-haired beauty.

**"Get away from Robin!" **Zoro yelled as he turns around and leaps towards the woman named Rina. **Rengoku Oni Giri. **The blue-haired beauty looked as saw the green-haired man as she immediately spring up avoiding the attack.

The blue-haired beauty then used her Busoshoku Haki as her left hand started to change its color to black, **Water Hand: Sword of Poseidon!** Rina said as her hand turned into a black colored sword.

"_The strongest swordsman in the Strawhat pirates, let's see how good you are against the strongest swordswoman of the Gods!_" The blue-haired beauty said as she rushed towards Zoro.

Rina then slashes her hand that turned into a sword forward towards the green-haired man. **Water Slicer! **The blue-eyed woman said as she slashes the air with great force sending powerful shockwave slices.

Zoro then slashed his katanas forward blocking the shockwave, the green-haired man grinned as he looked at the blue-haired beauty.

He then pushed his hands forward causing his swords to move as the shockwave suddenly hurled back to the blue-haired beauty. Her eyes widened as the shockwave cut her into two.

"He did it!" Usopp said as he tried to move his body, while the blue-haired beauty smiled as her sliced body turned to water and started to combine.

"_Interesting, however you can't hurt me since I ate the __Mizu Mizu fruit that allows me to turn my body to water._" The woman said as she smirked. "_That's not the only thing I can do.._" Rina said as she raised her hands up as the ground started to shake.

"What's going on now?" Nami said as huge geysers suddenly erupted from the ground. "_I can also control the water in the area where I am._" The blue-eyed girl said as she started to manipulate the geysers

**Ground Tsunami.** Rina said as she moved her hands and the water suddenly hurled it towards Zoro.

Vergil on the other hand extended his hands as blades of swords slowly appeared. **Swords of the Fallen Angels: Ornusla **The silver-haired man said as the blades suddenly erupted heading towards Ace and the others.

Rina suddenly turned her attention to the swords as she saw them heading towards Robin. "Shit!" Zoro said as he placed his hand swords over his mouth, and swings them forth a forward descending slash **Ul-Tora Gari****.**

The slash cut through the water as he looked at the swords heading towards his nakama. "Shit, Robin!" The green-haired swordsman yelled, but as the swords was about to hit the crew, an ultra-sonic scream was heard as the ground where the shockwave passed through crumbled simultaneously.

The shockwave destroyed the swords before they hit the Strawhat's as the eyes of the Tenshi No Kamigami widened on the sight.

"_Vergil, please stop! I won't run._" The red-haired woman said as she briefly closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her chest.

"_Rosalia-sama destroyed the swords._" Lance said as he looked at the songstress. "_She might look powerless, but she is the only one closest to match King's ability._" The man with glasses added as the Strawhat's looked at her.

"Ro.. Rosa…" Ace faintly said as he looked at the red-haired beauty and tried to stand up.

"_I am sorry Ace. It seems that we can't be together as expected._" Rosa said as she walked towards the Silver-haired figure in front of her.

"ROSA!" Ace yelled as he managed to move and suddenly stood up going straight to the red-haired woman stopping her.

"_Huh? The second division commander who lost to us four years ago and ran managed to move, his urge to stop Rosalia-sama is greater than my power?_" The man named Oliver said as he looked at the two.

Ace held the red-haired maiden tight in his arms as the songstress closed her eyes as tears started to fall. "_Ace…_" The red-haired woman said as she opened her eyes revealing her emotionless gaze that brought chills to everyone who saw it.

"_The Demon persona of Angel-sama has finally appeared, the Strawhat's are as good as dead._" Oliver said as he looked at the red-haired maiden as an enormous pressure suddenly exploded from the songstress shocking the raven-haired man.

"_I'm sorry… Ace..._" She said faintly as songstress opened her mouth and began to sing a beautiful song, which made everyone who heard it see white colored butterflies flying across the sky.

"What is happening?" Zoro said as he started to see the butterflies moving towards him. "Shit! What's this?" The green-haired man said as he tried to run towards Robin.

"So beautiful!" Chopper said as the butterflies slowly attached on the heads of the whole Strawhat's. "Huh?…" Luffy said as the white colored butterflies hovered on his head and landed on his eyes.

As the song raged on, Ace and the others started to become dizzy. He tried his best to hold on to the red-haired maiden. "Wha.. What is happening? Ro.. Rosa?" The raven-haired man said as he watched his gaze slowly blurring.

"What is happening? I feel sleepy." Luffy said as his eyes started to feel heavy. "Ughhhhh.." Nami and Viola said as their eyes started to close.

"Sh.. Shit Ro.. Robin.." Zoro said as his knees started to feel weak and his eyes begins to close.

Vergil watched as the raven-haired man's tight grip slowly loosened and slowly he fell to the ground, while the red-haired maiden closed her eyes and stopped singing as a tear fell from her eyes.

**Dreamers Song: L'riasiona.** She said faintly as she opened her eyes and looked around as the remaining Strawhat's started slowly falling to the ground.

"_Rosalia-sama just made our job easier._" The blue-haired woman said briefly looking at the fallen pirates. "_Ohh come on! I wanted to fight them!_" The muscleman said as he extended his arms as it slowly turned to Steel.

"_I will have to make do with crushing their skulls while they are asleep. Jiahahahahahahaha._" The man named Alex said as he rushed towards Luffy.

"_May I remind you that your job is only to take the future queen? Her companions are already defenseless and if you do such insolence, you will bring shame to the twelve gods. Whoever disgraces our name as Gods will have to face my wrath!_" An emotionless tone echoed as two figures walked towards the area where Rosa was.

The man immediately looked towards where the voice was coming from and was shocked to see Octavia and Cain walking towards them.

"_Shit.. Why are they here?_" The muscleman said as he watched the two raven-haired individuals walked closer. Their presence was different from the Tenshi No Kamigami, as they carried themselves in a manner with great authority and strength.

"_This is rather unusual, four members of the Shikkusu Akuma Kamigami in one place._" The blue-haired beauty said as she watched the two individuals getting close.

"_First is Angel-sama, then King-sama, now Queen-sama and Knight-sama are both here. What is happening?_" Rina added as she looked at the sleeping Strawhat pirates. "_Are they really a threat to the land that four of the Akuma Kamigami appeared here?_" The blue-haired beauty said as Lance and Luke looked confused.

"_Queen and Knight, what is happening? Why are you here?_" Kahn said as he landed on the ground and looked at his comrades. "_KAHN! I so missed you!_" The raven-haired beauty said as she hugged the Mohawk-haired man.

"_It's been such a long time since I saw you since you didn't visit my room, I was getting lonely!_" The exotic beauty said as she played with the hair of the cool looking man. "_Forgive me. I am just busy at the moment._" Kahn said as Rina tried her hardest not to laugh.

Octavia immediately looked at the blue-haired beauty as she moved her hands up as a gold bullet came hurling towards Rina passing through the side of her neck scratching her on the process.

The blue-haired beauty's eyes widened as she felt the golden bullet pass as she held her neck. "_Next time, I will make sure it hits your head._" The exotic beauty said with a serious expression as Kahn patted her head.

"_That's enough._" The cool looking man said as the raven-haired beauty looked at him and giggled. "_Ohhh. You became so serious. What happened to the playful kid I used to play with._" The exotic beauty said as she looked at the man named Kahn.

"_Tssss. That's disgusting!_" The muscleman commented as he watched the exotic beauty. Octavia on the other hand looked at him as she immediately went towards the man named Alex.

Sensing danger, the muscleman looked beside him and saw the raven-haired beauty standing right next to him that made the man uneasy.

"_Uhhhh.. I was just kidding Milady. Jiahehehehehe._" The man said as he laughed nervously looking at the exotic beauty. "_You are kidding? I don't find your methods of joking funny Alex._" Octavia said as her gold belt slowly liquefied and formed into a sword.

"_Fighting among our ranks is forbidden…_" Cain said as he went to the red-haired songstress, "_Tss.._" Octavia said as the sword bent and turned into her belt. "_You're lucky Alex I still consider you as my ally, even though you're stupid._" The exotic beauty said as she followed the raven-haired man.

The man remained silent as he watched the two walked towards the woman they call Angel. "_Rosa, are you okay?_" Cain asked as he extended his hands holding the red-haired beauty's face.

"_I'm fine Cain._" Rosa replied as she looked at Vergil who was looking at the three of them. The silver haired man just extended his hand as a black colored mass suddenly appeared.

**Horse of the Damned: Vrisulva**, Vergil said with his emotionless tone as the black mass formed into a black colored horse with black wings appeared from the silver-haired man, its glowing red eyes gazed towards the red-haired maiden.

The black stallion flew towards the red-haired beauty as Luke, Lance and Oliver watched the scene unfold. "_The Horse of Death..._" Rina said faintly, as the others remained silent as they watched the majestic stallion heading towards Rosa.

"_Let's go Rosa!_" Vergil said as the songstress glanced at Ace and the others who were sleeping soundly. "_Please don't let them get hurt._" The maiden said as she rode the black stallion.

Octavia and Cain just bowed at the Songstresses request as the Silver-haired man flew towards Olympus Kwan followed by the steed Rosa was riding.

The exotic beauty then watched Vergil and Rosa heading to the mountain and turned her attention to the muscleman. "_Go get the Queen and leave._" The raven-haired beauty said with an emotionless tone as Alex bowed.

Octavia and Cain watched at the members of the remaining Tenshi no Kamigami as they landed on the ground, "_Tssss... Ordering us around just because they are stronger, what nonsense!_" The muscleman said as he scratched his head while the two raven-haired individuals looked at him.

"_What did you say Alex?_" The exotic beauty said as she stared at the man who stopped on his tracks. "_Uhhhh. Nothing Milady!_" The tall muscleman said as Octavia walked towards him.

Each step she took made the Muscleman's heartbeats faster. "_I am getting tired of your whining and your arrogant attitude towards us._" The exotic beauty said as her golden belt formed a blade that suddenly moved towards the man.

As the golden blade was about to hit the muscleman's chest, the man named Cain extended his hand and grabbed the metal stopping it before hitting the man named Alex.

"_As members of the Twelve Gods of D'tiole, we are tied down by the rules of the Gods, if you or anyone disobeys the order. I will have no choice but to execute Hell's Judgment on you._" The raven-haired man said as the raven-haired beauty stared at him.

Alex on the other hand stared at the two as sweat drops slowly formed on his forehead, "_Jiahehehehe.. Ye.. Yeah that's…_" The muscleman said but before he could finish, the raven-haired man punched his face causing him to hurl forward hitting the brick wall destroying it on impact.

Rina, Oliver and Luke's eyes widened as they saw the raven-haired man's arm, which was two times bigger than normal and was full of black scales. "_However, disrespecting a person of higher authority is also forbidden and is part of the Rules of the Gods. Failure to abide by these rules should be punished._" Cain said in an emotionless tone that surprised the exotic beauty.

"_My, My... Getting worked out by such trivial things such as this. Hmph! You are no fun at all Cain, that's why you have trouble with the ladies!_" Octavia said as the golden blade suddenly liquefied as it dripped down the hand of the raven-haired man.

As the two raven-haired individuals looked at Rina who was now helping the muscleman who is out cold by the punch he received. Oliver, Luke and Lance went towards the sleeping Robin.

"_Heh? She really looks like the moon goddess Aminrah._" The man with a black hat said as Lance grabbed the sleeping beauty off placing her on his shoulders.

"_Blalalalalalalala. Let's head to the Palace of the Gods._" Lance said as the tall sickly looking man walked towards them.

**Flying touch**. Luke said as he quickly touched the five individuals as they started to levitate off the ground. "_Blalalalalalala. Our mission is finally complete._" Lance said as he held the raven-haired beauty and started to fly towards the tallest mountain.

As the members of the Tenshi no Kamigami left, the two raven-haired individuals looked at the sleeping Strawhat pirates as they heard a cry coming from the house. "_Please don't hurt them!_" The little girl known as Anya said as tears fell from her eyes while Octavia smiled.

"_They are okay, they're just sleeping._" Octavia said faintly as she looked at the blonde-haired girl who was still crying. "_They will wake up in a few hours, why don't you take them inside the house so they won't feel cold laying on the ground._" The raven-haired beauty said as Anya nodded to the suggestion of the exotic beauty.

As the little girl started to walk out, the raven-haired beauty snapped her fingers as her golden boots liquefied and formed golden wings on her ankles. The golden wings started to move rapidly as Octavia suddenly floated off the ground.

"_Shall we go now Cain?_" The raven-haired beauty said as the raven-haired man looked at the young girl who was beside Zoro as he nodded as Octavia held the hand of Cain and flew towards the tallest mountain in the new world known as Olympus Kwan.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it **:)**

Please leave your comments, reviews or suggestions since I really appreciate everyones feedbacks.


	18. OLYMPUS KWAN

**AN:** Now I'm back again after a long break. Thank you for waiting, update for now will be during weekends. Depending on how long the chapter is..

**Chaze - Zorin - Eksha - RobinChawn - Helga - Lhea - Guest1 - Guest2 - Lala - Guest3 - mow:** Thank you for the comments and feedback you all gave **:)** I really am thankful for the support and for the time you gave reading my fiction, I will do my very best to keep you all entertained and give you a nice story to read **:) **

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 18**

**Olympus Kwan**

* * *

During this faithful and calm night as the full moon and stars shined bright, five individuals flew towards the tallest mountain in the New World. The Gods known as the Tenshi No Kamigami, are now heading towards the majestic building located on the top of **Olympus Kwan**, the **Palaces of the Gods** where the home of the twelve Gods of D'tiole resides.

Carrying the raven-haired beauty known as the Devil Child Nico Robin, Kahn and the Tenshi no Kamigami landed on top of the mountain where countless structures are seen. Grecian buildings and temples are all over while marble statues littered the area. Rivers are seen all over the mountain and at its end are majestic waterfalls.

There are four large buildings visible and are found on the mountain top, while there are countless white marble roads lead them to the said structures.

As Kahn and the others walked towards the white palace, they felt a strong presence from the distance and as they turned their heads around, they saw the silver-haired man flying towards the top of the mountain.

His black wings made it seem that he is a fallen angel while Rosa rode the black stallion, while Octavia and Cain are following the two.

"_They just arrived?_" Rina said as she watched the Horse of Death flying, "_That horse gives me Goosebumps._" The blue-haired beauty said faintly as she watched the black stallion with its glowing red-eyes.

The Tenshi no Kamigami stared as the silver-haired man known as Vergil accompanied by Rosa, Cain and Octavia flew towards the highest peak of the Mountain where the **Palace of Demons** is situated.

There, as the four landed on top of the mountain, there is a large black structure filled with demonic carvings and statues. The palace was filled with torches serving as its main light source the pillar that supported the entire structure are statues carved as knights holding large golden swords.

Outside the structure are black knights who wield giant broad swords and were personally chosen by the leader of the guards the God of known as the knight Cain.

Their main purpose is guarding the palace walls from intruders or the Tenshi no kamigami who tries to enter the palace walls.

**_Hail the Akuma!_**

**_Hail the Akuma!_**

**_Hail the Akuma!_**

The Black guards said as Vergil, Rosalia, Cain and Octavia walked the black stones serving as the road towards the majestic palace. There inside the structure where the Akuma Kamigami resides, the golden doors filled with jewels and gems opened as the four beings entered its majestic hall.

"_Kyahhhh! You're all back! We were looooowking poor you!_" A cute blonde-haired kid said as he started to run towards the four figures who entered the hall.

"_Where were youssh?_" The cute kid said as he held his stuffed animal in his arms and looked at the four individuals. The silver-haired man remained silent as he walked passes the blonde-haired kid who looked at him earnestly.

"_Vergil ish in no mooood to talk?_" The blonde-haired kid as the man with the title Demon King ignored the question of the young boy and continued to walk.

The blonde-haired kid puffed his cheeks while he looked at Vergil who walked the halls of the majestic palace as he felt a hand patting his head. The blonde-haired kid then looked at the person holding his head and saw Rosa smiling at him.

"_Were you a good boy Bunny?_" The songstress asked as the blonde-haired kid smiled, "_Yeeesssss! Where you were Rosha, Brother Gale and I was lookiiing poor you._" The young boy said as Rosa smiled at him.

"_I we…_" The red-haired maiden said but before she could finish her statement, she heard the silver-haired man talk. "_Rosa… Come with me._" Vergil ordered with his signature low emotionless voice as the songstress looked at the menacing man who was looking at her.

"_Yes…_" The songstress said as she looked at Bunny and smiled, "_I have to go now. I will sing you a lullaby later before you sleep. Therefore, be a good boy and don't make Gale mad, okay?_" Rosa said as the blonde-haired boy nodded as he watched the red-haired maiden walk towards Vergil.

"_You're all back. Why did you leave without informing us where you all went_?" A blonde-haired man said as he walked towards the remaining two individuals who are standing on the door.

Octavia then looked at the handsome man as she smirked. "_Why, did you miss me Gale?_" The exotic beauty said as the blonde-haired man raised an eyebrow. "_Why would I miss a man?_" Gale said arrogantly as the raven-haired beauty pouted hearing his comment.

"_Ohhhh… You're so mean! How can you say I am a man looking like this? Men would die sleeping with me you know!_" The exotic beauty said as Gale looked at her with an irritated look on his face, "_Stop your whining. I know Octavo, you are beautiful and if you're a real woman I would have gone to bed with you long ago!_" The blonde-haired man said as Bunny looked at the two.

"_Thish again, you two alweeys pight!_" The young boy said as Octavia chuckled, "_We are just playing around Bunny, don't be upset._" The exotic beauty said as she looked at the blonde-haired man. "_Besides its Octavia now Gale, I changed my name long ago._" The raven-haired beauty said as Gale glared at her.

"_I will call you with your real name since you are a MAN! Don't kid yourself into believing you are a woman!_" Gale said as Octavia looked at him and laughed, "_As far as I know, who fell in love with me when you first saw me six years ago Gale. So you loved a man before._" The raven-haired beauty said as she stretched her hands and smiled at the blonde-haired man.

"_Well, I would love to play around with you more Gale, but I have other things to do._" The exotic beauty said as she walked pass Gale and the blonde-haired kid.

"_I will take a long and relaxing bath this day is just too troublesome._" The raven-haired beauty said as she fixed her raven-colored hair, "_While I'm taking a bath, don't peek okay?_" Octavia added as she winked at Gale.

"_SHUT UP you perverted cross-dressing MAN!_" The blonde-haired man said as he turned to red causing the raven-haired beauty to laugh. "_You are so cute when you're embarrassed, it's like I can eat you all up!_" Octavia added as her attendants suddenly appeared accompanying her in walking.

"_Tssss. That stupid Okama always gets on my nerves._" The blonde-haired man said as Cain looked at him with his red colored eyes. The raven-haired man then walked headed for the left wing of the palace as Gale looked at his younger brother who is already yawning.

"_Let's go to Bunny, you should clean up and go to bed. It's already passed your bed time._" The blonde-haired man said as Bunny puffed his cheeks. "_Nnnnnooooowwwww! Rosha said she will sing me a song!_" The young kid said as Gale looked at him.

"_Yeah, Rosa also said don't make me Mad._" Gale said as he looked at his younger brother, Bunny looked at the blonde-haired man and remained silent, "_You're now pun!_" The boy said as he pouted and started walking towards his room while the handsome man followed him.

As the two blonde-haired individuals walked towards their room, the Tenshi no Kamigami arrived at the main hall of the palace of angels where the royal guards greeted them.

**_Welcome Back… Kahn-sama!_**

**_Welcome Back… Rina-sama!_**

**_Welcome Back… Lance-sama!_**

**_Welcome Back… Oliver-sama!_**

**_Welcome Back… Alex-sama!_**

**_Welcome Back… Luke-sama!_**

The royal guards said as they saw the known masters of the palace. The Tenshi no Kamigami then walked silently heading towards the grand hall of the building.

"_This guy is heavy uhuh._" The sickly man said as he drops the sleeping muscleman on the floor, "_Stupid. That's why members of the Akuma look down on us._" Luke added as he looked at the royal guards.

"_Bring him to his quarters, and prepare the Gaia leaves. He needs that after receiving a punch from Cain-sama._" The sickly man ordered as he walked while the blue-haired beauty stretched her hands.

"_Ugh... I feel it's a really long day, who would have thought that getting our queen is a lot of work._" The woman named Rina said as Lance and Luke nodded to her comment.

"_Yeah, also to see King, Angel, Knight and Queen is rare, we only see Angel with us to give us strength but the others. Whew…_" The man with glasses said as he remembered what happened earlier that night, "_They are really terrifying, good thing they are our allies…_" Lance added as he looked at Kahn.

"_Aren't you one of the founding members of the Gods Kahn, so how are they? Are they that uptight even before?_" The man with glasses said as the multi colored Mohawk-man remained silent as he looked at the raven-haired beauty he is carrying.

"_Rina, come with me._" Kahn emotionlessly said as the blue-haired beauty looked at him in a confused manner. "_Where will I go with you Kahn? To sleep with you?_" Rina said as she didn't mind the thought of sleeping with him.

Kahn just stopped at her comment as he looked back at Rina. "_We will go to Aminrah's Palace._" The leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami said as the blue-haired beauty looked at him with a shocked expression.

"_The palace of Aminrah? We need to go through the Palace of Demons for us to reach the Palace of the Moon Goddess. I am not allowed to enter the palace of Demons Kahn!_" Rina said as the multi-colored Mohawk haired man looked at her.

"_You are with me you have nothing to be anxious about._" Kahn said as he looked at her while the blue-haired beauty continued to protest. "_Why will I go to the palace of the Queen?_ _She has attendants there._" Rina said as their Leader remained silent.

"_The Palace of the Queen won't allow men inside, you will guard the Queen. If she awakens, don't let her escape._" Kahn said briefly as he continued to walk the halls of the palace.

The blue-haired beauty sighed as she watched the female attendants of the palace accompanied Kahn towards the stairs connecting the Palace of Angels and the Palace of Demons.

The other members of the Tenshi no Kamigami just looked at their leader and looked at Rina. "_I still don't get him._" Lance said as the blue-haired beauty looked at him.

"_What do you expect? He is one of the founding members yet he is lower than their ranks._" Rina said faintly, "_I guess I have to be a guard now. Ugh... This sucks!_" The blue-haired beauty said as she started to follow the multi colored Mohawk-haired man.

Luke just watched the two leave while Oliver started to yawn, as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the others. "_My eyes are tired which is why I better rest them in my glorious bed and will lead me to sleep._" The man with a black-hat said as her started to walk heading to his quarters.

"_Yeah, we need to prepare for tomorrow's ceremony._" Lance said as the remaining members of the Tenshi no Kamigami walked separately towards their quarters.

As Kahn walked the stairs leading towards the Palace of Demons, he looked at the woman he is carrying on his hands. "_Why does he want her so bad? Is it because she looks like the Queen Aminrah?_" The multi colored Mohawk-haired man thought, "_She's beautiful huh? Too bad she is for him._" Rina commented as she walked beside their leader.

"_This is the first time I will enter the Palace of Demons. I wonder how it looks like._" The blue-haired beauty said as she looked at the distant building. "_The Akuma resides there, good for you Kahn you can enter that palace without any troubles, but for us. We will get killed if we even try to peek inside._" Rina added as she looked at Kahn.

The Mohawk-haired man just looked at the blue-haired beauty as he looked at the golden gates of the Abyss. "_You shouldn't roam around, stay beside me and the attendants._" Kahn said as Rina looked at the giant doors slowly open revealing the inside of the palace.

Her eyes widened as she saw the huge golden hall with countless statues of the Akuma no Kamigami. "_Wow!_" Rina said as she entered the palace halls, "_So this is how they live huh? It's grander compared to the palace for us._" The blue-haired beauty thought as she looked around.

"_Say Kahn, why aren't you part of the Akuma? You're one of the founding members yet your rank is lower compared to Gale and Bunny._" The blue-haired beauty said as she fixed her hair.

"_I know you lost the fight between you and Bunny, but you should have a special treatment since you are one of the founders alongside Vergil-sama, Rosalia-sama, Cain-sama and Octavia-sama._" Rina said as she looked at Kahn who was looking at her.

"_You should learn when to shut your mouth. I asked you to guard the Queen not give your opinions towards our ranks and some foolish opinions you have running through that brain of yours._" Kahn said as Rina looked at him and saw that the cool looking man is glaring at her that surprised the beautiful maiden.

"_Forgive my disrespect Kahn, I didn't mean to offend you._" The blue-haired beauty said faintly as she continued to walk the halls of the Palace of Demons, Kahn on the other hand looked at the blue-haired beauty as he felt someone approaching from behind.

"_Oi Kahn, why did you bring a weakling inside the palace? You of all people should know that no one other than you is allowed to enter here._" A man said as both Kahn and Rina looked back and saw a blonde-haired man walking towards them.

The attendants accompanying them bowed their heads as Gale continued to walk towards the two, unlike Cain and Octavia, the Youngman walked in a manner that shows his arrogant personality.

Seeing the rank four of the Akuma no Kamigami, Rina felt a strong presence from the man as she immediately bowed her head to pay respect while Kahn looked at the blonde-haired man on his eyes.

"_We need someone to guard the Queen._" The man with a Mohawk said as Gale walked towards him passing the attendants and Rina. "_Who is this?_" The blonde-haired man said as he looked at the sleeping raven-haired beauty.

"_She's hot, mind if I borrow her for the night?_" Gale said as he looked at the sleeping Robin. Kahn on the other hand just looked at him and he bowed his head. "_Forgive my disrespect but I cannot allow that to happen._" Kahn said as the blonde-haired man looked at him and grinned at his response.

"_Don't worry. Vergil is in his quarters with Rosa so he won't come out from his chamber until tomorrow since he is sleeping with her now so it's okay, he won't find out. I am getting tired sleeping with those damn courtesans every single night._" Gale said as he looked at Robin and smiled.

"_It would be nice to have someone different for tonight, not the same women over and over again._" Gale said as he placed her hand on his chin and smiled, "_I'll show her a night to remember._" The blonde-haired man added as Kahn just remained silent and looked at him.

"_Mind if I take her? I won't leave marks so no one will know._" The blonde-haired man said as Kahn looked at him, "_I cannot allow that Gale-sama, you see she is the future Queen of the Isle._" The man with a Mohawk said as Gale glared at him hearing his comment.

"_Why, are you disobeying my order? I am a member of the Akuma and you are a mere Tenshi. I am higher than you, I am the ranked fourth and you are the seventh, know your place and give her to me._" Gale said as Kahn remained silent, and as he was about to talk, the group heard someone walking down the grand stairway.

"_Gale, she is not for you._" Cain said with an emotionless tone as he looked at the blonde-haired man, "_Come on Cain, aren't you getting tired playing around with those damn courtesans every single night? I already memorized their bodies even if I close my eyes. It's our chance to have someone new to play with._" The blonde-haired man said as the raven-haired man looked at him with his red eyes.

"_I will not say this again Gale, I am the rank three of the Akuma no Kamigami and the keeper of the Rules of the Gods as the enforcer of the rules. I will not tolerate anyone disobeying my orders. Hear what I say, she is not for you._" Cain said as his eyes slowly became serpentine as the blonde-haired man scratched his head and sighed at his comment.

"_Yeah… Yeah… You don't need to remind me with that rule shit. Tsss... Getting serious with just a lousy lady, I'm gonna get three courtesans to spend the night with me._" The blonde-haired man said as he walked towards the halls of the palace.

The raven-haired man watched as Gale made his way to his quarters as he waved his hands as three courtesans followed him. "_You should put him in his place._" Cain said as he looked at the cool looking man who is looking at him.

"_I am not in the position to do such things; I am below him in rank._" Kahn replied as he bowed his head and started walking, Cain on the other hand started to walk with him, "_You are the real ranked four of the Akuma._" The raven-haired man said as the eyes of Rina widened at what she heard.

_Kahn is the rank four?_ The blue-haired beauty thought as she looked at the two talking_, Is this the reason why Kahn is allowed to enter the Palace of Demons?_ The blue-haired beauty thought as Kahn remained silent.

"_I don't really care what rank I am as long as I can fight strong opponents._" The cool looking man said briefly as Cain smirked at his comment, "_You haven't changed. If you decide to regain your rank, inform us._" The raven-haired man said as he turned around and looked at Rina.

He gazed at the Blue-haired beauty as the raven-haired looked at her, "_You will remember nothing about the conversation you just heard._" Cain said as his serpentine eyes focused only at the eyes of Rina.

As the blue-haired beauty gazed deeper and deeper to his eyes, she slowly nodded to his command. "_Yes.._" The young maiden said faintly as Cain closed his eyes and started to walk back towards the main hall.

Dazed and confused, Rina suddenly looked at Kahn who was walking up the grand stairs. "_What happened? Why is Kahn already there? Cain-sama was there earlier._" The blue-haired beauty asked her-self as she looked around.

Looking at the blue-haired beauty, the cool looking man sighed as the held his head. _Cain's ability is dangerous. _Kahn thought as he looked at Rina who still looked confused as she continuously looked around the area.

"_Rina, I told you not to stray away from me._" The cool looking man said as Rina suddenly looked at him with a confused face "_Ye.. Yes!_" The blue-haired beauty mouthed as she ran up the stairs towards the man known as Kahn.

As the blue-haired beauty ran up the stairs, she looked back from where she came from and frowned. _What happened? The last thing I remembered is Cain-sama was going down the stairs towards Kahn._ The blue-haired beauty thought as she ran towards the attendants who are following the cool looking man.

_Ughhhh. What in the world just happened earlier?_ The blue-haired beauty thought as she looked at Kahn who remained silent as he continued to walk up the stairs. "_Whatever it is that you are thinking you should just forget about it._" The man with a Mohawk hair said as he walked towards giant doors full of golden chains.

Rina immediately stopped as she looked at the majestic looking doors full of intricate carvings of the Goddess Amanrah. "_This is where I leave you._" The cool looking man said as the Attendants following them walked to a small room beside the giant door and brought out a man drawn carriage.

Kahn walked towards to carriage as the man with a Mohawk walked towards the attendants as he placed the sleeping beauty in the man drawn carriage as the female attendants slowly pulled the carriage towards the giant doors.

"_I am not allowed to go beyond this point, Rina you will be the personal guard of the Queen. That is your duty until the ceremony, don't let her escape._" The man named Kahn said as he looked at the blue-haired beauty who is looking at him.

"_Yes. You can count on me Kahn._" Rina said as she fixed her hair while Kahn placed a cigarette in his mouth as he grabs his lighter and lit the cigar.

The man then looked at the giant golden chains as he suddenly jumped up and used his **Busoshoku Haki **which hardened his left hand. **Kami no Ken: Kuro no Hitto! **Kahn said as he made a single swift punch on the golden lock shattering the metal into dust.

Rina watched as the lock that binds the giant golden chains turned to golden dust. _A punch that can kill anyone in one hit instantly, I still wonder how Bunny defeated him six years ago?_ The blue-haired beauty thought as the golden chains hit the floor and shook on impact.

As the cool looking man landed on the ground, he continued smoking as he took a long drag and exhaled grey smoke.

He then looked at the doors as he removed the cigar off his mouth. "_What a pain._" Kahn said as he extended his hands and slowly pushed the giant doors open revealing two giant golden pillars of the goddess Aminrah outside serving as the entrance to a long walkway towards the Palace of Queens.

"_I will stand guard here to make sure no one tries to enter to the palace of the Queen._" Kahn said as Rina looked at him as he leaned on the door as he crossed his arms

"_So you will just stay there?_" The blue-haired beauty asked as the attendants started to walk pulling the carriage. "_Yeah, you should follow them. Once they pass, the walkway will crumble._" The cool looking man added as he reached for another cigarette.

Rina looked at Kahn with a curious look on her face as she looked at the attendants who are already pulling the carriage on the walkway and every step they took, the walkway slowly crumbles as they waled.

The blue-eyed beauty fixed her hair as she sighed. "_You've got to be kidding me, this is too much._" Rina commented as she started to follow the carriage.

While walking, the blue-haired beauty looked ahead where the palace of the former Queen Aminrah. It is truly majestic as it was made with white marble and gold. It was different from the buildings and Palace of D'tiole since it looks like a pavilion with its three giant golden domes.

After a few minutes of walking, Rina and the attendants reached the massive structure situated in the highest point of the mountain. "_So this is the palace of the Former Queen?_" The blue-haired beauty said as she continued to follow the attendants towards its giant doors.

The attendants then headed towards the sides of the Doors where two marble statues are located. _What are they supposed to do now?_ The blue-haired beauty thought as the attendants pulled four levels serving as the hands of statues.

As the giant doors opened, the eyes of Rina slowly widened as she saw the inside of the Palace. "_This place is enormous, now this is how a Queen's palace should look like._" The blue-haired beauty said as she went inside following the attendants.

As she walked the corridors of the building, all she could do was admire the intricate decors and priceless furniture found inside.

_If this is how it looks like outside, I wonder how the queen's room looks like. _Rina thought as she looked around, "_Where's the Queen's room?_" The blue-haired beauty said as she looked at the attendants who entered a dark room.

Rina followed the attendants as she entered the dark room and found herself inside a large majestic open white chamber only lit by the flames of torches lies. Its Grecian styled pillars full of golden embellishments supported the marble ceiling filled will intricate golden mosaics.

The white marble floor is filled with animal rugs as golden furniture's are seen all over the majestic room. Crystal flowers are placed on porcelain vases are all over the chamber as white silk drapes littered the entire room as a large circle bed with purple and black silk and pillows lies in the middle of the room.

Outside of the chamber is a large circular pool filled with clear water, the liquid seemed to sparkle as it reflected the stars and the full moon. The room itself is located on the top of the palace as it overlooked the sea of clouds.

Rina then walked outside the vast chamber as the attendants placed the sleeping Robin on the bed, "_Tsss. Her room is bigger than mine._" The blue-haired beauty said as she looked around and saw the raven-haired beauty sleeping.

_I wonder why he is so interested in you, well whatever it is. I feel sorry for her. She is in for a ride of her life._ Rina thought as she walked back inside the room and was about to leave when she heard a ruffle on the bed.

The blue-haired beauty glanced as her eyes slowly widened. _You've got to be kidding me, Rosalia-sama used her ability to make them sleep for eight hours. Why is she waking up?_ Rina thought as the raven-haired beauty sat on the bed holding her head.

"What happened?" Robin said faintly as she tried her best to remember what happened earlier that night. "Whe… Where am I?" The raven-haired beauty added as she looked around as her gaze was blurry.

"Ughhhh." The archeologist said as her head feels heavy, "_If I were you, I would continue to sleep._" The blue-haired beauty said as she walked towards Robin with her arms crossed.

Robin immediately looked at the woman talking as she remembered what happened, she was one of those Gods. The raven-haired beauty said as she tried her best to stay awake. "Where are my nakama?" Robin said as she looked around and saw herself in a beautiful room.

"_Sigh… I'm giving you some advice here._" Rina said as she looked at the raven-haired beauty, "_You're the first one I saw walking up after only an hour of sleep, considering Rosalia-sama just used her Song of Sleep on you._" The blue-haired beauty added as she walked closer towards archeologist.

"_I'm here to be your personal bodyguard… My Queen._" Rina said as Robin's eyes widened at what she heard. "Queen?" The raven-haired beauty said as she looked back at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I did not agree to be your Queen." The raven-haired beauty said as Rina chuckled. "_We know, that's why we took you here by force. Remember?_" The blue-haired beauty said as she smiled at Robin.

The raven-haired beauty just looked at her as she crossed her arms, "I will not stay here." Robin said faintly as she looked outside the room. The blue-haired beauty looked at her, "_Really? Where will you go then?_" Rina said as she looked around and extended her arms.

"_As you can see…_" The blue-eyed beauty said however before she could finish her statement Robin suddenly disappeared from the bed and left pink petals on its place causing panic to Rina.

"_What the… Where did she go?_" The blue-haired beauty said as she looked at the bed where the raven-haired beauty once sits. "_Shit Kahn will kill me if she escapes here._" Rina added as she looked around the chamber while Robin hid behind the pillar.

"Ughhh.." The raven-haired beauty said as she held her head as she was still feeling dizzy, as she held her head and opened her eyes, Robin cannot believe what she is seeing.

_Wha.. What's this?_ The archeologist thought as her eyes widened when she saw the sea of clouds. "Whe.. Where am I?" Robin said faintly as she looked around and saw nothing but clouds.

_Where did they take me?_ Robin thought as she slowly stood up holding on the pillar. "Ughh. I must get back to Luffy and the others." The archeologist said as she started to examine her surroundings for an exit.

"Uhhh." The raven-haired said as her eyes were giving up on her, _This isn't good. I still feel tired._ Robin thought as she sprouted eyes on the pillars and peeked towards the door, "That is the only route I can take with my condition." The archeologist added as tried to open her eyes.

She crossed her hands as she was about to use her abilities however the blue-haired beauty suddenly appeared beside her. "_Seriously you think you can hide from me?_" Rina said as Robin immediately looked at her as she jumped side wards.

"Ughh…" Robin said as she landed as her legs gave way causing her to fall down. "_Tsk Tsk.. I told you to just sleep, did I not?_" Rina said as the raven-haired beauty looked at her with her azure colored eyes.

Her arms slowly crossed forming an **X** as Robin looked serious. "I won't stay here." The archeologist said as the blue-haired beauty smiled at her. "_And I won't let you escape._" Rina commented as she chuckled and gave her a cold stare.

**Cuerpo Fleur! **Robin said as sprouts a copy of her whole body in front of the door as she started to run outside.

"_Don't be too overconfident Demon Child. I will do my duty not to let you escape._" Rina said as she flicked her finger as the water in the pool started to move.

"_No matter what happen, I won't let you out of this room._" The blue-haired beauty said as she snapped her fingers as the water suddenly gushed towards Robin with the speed of a bullet.

"Tssss…" Robin said as she looked at the blue-haired beauty and crossed her hands, **Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano. **The raven-haired beauty said as she creates two giant limbs, as it started sprouting from the floor shocking Rina.

"_What the hell is that?_" The blue-eyed beauty said as Robin looked at her and the water which was heading directly for her, **Spank **the raven-haired beauty said as the two giant hands strikes the roof of the palace with her palms.

As the giant limbs hit the ceiling of the palace, the impact caused the roof to cave in. "_What the!_" Rina said as she looked at the falling debris. **Water Manipulation: Ave Acuatica!** The blue-haired beauty said as the water she was controlling formed into a giant water bird.

**Aquanox!** Rina said as the giant water bird flew towards the rubble forcing the falling debris up, "_Shit…_" The blue-haired beauty said as she tried her best to control the giant water bird.

Robin then suddenly crossed her arms as she looked at the blue-haired beauty, **Cuarenta Fleur! **She said as she sprouted forty arms on the side of Rina.

**Cuatro Mano! **The raven-haired beauty said as she combines the forty arms she sprouted to form four gigantic hands. **Spank! **Robin said as she controlled the four arms and attacked Rina hitting her on her face.

"_What is…_" Rina said but before she could finish the hands suddenly slapped her face causing her ability to trigger. "_Ughhh! What was that? You can't hurt me!_" The blue-haired beauty said as she looked at Robin who was already running.

"_Where are you going?_" The blue-haired beauty said as she heard a loud noise from above. "_Shit!_" Rina said as she looked up and saw that she lost control of the water bird and the rubble was already falling down.

The archeologist smiled as she heard the sound of the rubble hitting the floor. "Now I need to find a way out of here." Robin said as she run the hallways as the attendants suddenly appeared from the other room.

"_Where are you going Milady?_" The attendants said as Robin crossed her arms, and ran towards the attendants who were blocking her way.

**Doce Fleur** Robin said as she sprouts a total of two arms each on the bodies of the attendants as she formed a fist **Clutch** the raven-haired beauty said as she restrained the attendant's movements.

"I need to get out of here." The archeologist said as she looked around and saw a stairway going down. "_That Bitch!_" Rina yelled as her water body reformed slowly on top of the rubble. "_You're going to pay!_" The blue-haired beauty yelled as her body turned to water and gushed towards the door.

Robin then looked back as she continued to run down the stairs as her eyes slowly closed. "Ughhhnn.." The archeologist said as she tried her best to stay awake while the blue-haired beauty went out the door and headed towards the hallway.

"I must find a way out of this place." Robin said as she looked around and saw two large doors on the left wing of the palace. "That must be it." The raven-haired beauty said as continued to run.

**Mil Fleur** Robin said as she sprouts a thousand arms on the floor, **Gigantesco Mano! **The archeologist added as the hands combined and formed two giant hands.

**Slap!** Robin said as the limbs pushed the giant doors opening it as she ran outside the palace. "_You can't escape!_" Rina yelled as her water body gushed towards the giant doors while the raven-haired beauty looked at her as the giant hands disappeared forcing the doors to close as the blue-haired beauty reached it.

"_Gyaahhhhh!_" Rina yelled as the doors closed as her face hit causing her body to splash on the door. Robin then smiled as she looked in front as he eyes widened.

"This place, could it be.. It's floating." Robin said as she stood at the end of the cliff looking at the clouds bellow them.

"_She will pay!_" Rina said as she reformed her body as she started to control the water system inside the palace. **Ground Tsunami!** The blue-haired beauty said as the water inside started to gush out from the walls.

She then waved her hands forward as the water that was gushing out suddenly moved forward hitting the giant door with enough force to open it completely.

"_I'm tired with this._" Rina said as she looked at the raven-haired beauty that was looking at her, Robin on the other hand smiled at the blue-haired beauty.

"_You Bitch!_" The blue-haired beauty yelled as she snapped her finger as a puddle of water suddenly appeared on the ground as Robin jumped up. "_Caught you!_" Rina said as she snapped her fingers as the water she was controlling earlier suddenly formed into a fist.

"What?" Robin said as the water hands rushed towards the raven-haired beauty, **Water Puncher!** Rina yelled as the hands formed into a fist and was about to hit the archeologist as she looked on the ground as she sprouted her body down before she was hit.

Rina then smiled as she saw Robin on the ground. "_You're mine._" The blue-haired beauty said as the puddle suddenly moved towards the area where the raven-haired beauty was standing. "What is this?" The archeologist said as Rina smirked briefly.

**Water Cage!** Rina said as when Robin stepped on the puddle, the water suddenly expanded forming into a large water bubble trapping the raven-haired beauty inside.

The raven-haired beauty tried her best to escape however her strength was fading rapidly. "Ughhhh." Robin said as she gasps for air as she opened her eyes, she saw a green-haired man coming towards her.

"Zo… Zoro…" Robin said as she saw the green-haired swordsman as her eyes slowly closed. "_Stupid! Do you actually think you can escape?_" The blue-haired beauty said as she snapped her fingers and looked at Robin who is losing her consciousness.

"_Such a troublesome bitch you are._" Rina said as she watched Robin lost consciousness. She then moved her hands sideward as looked at the archeologist. **Water Release!** The blue-haired beauty said as the water bubble suddenly collapsed causing Robin to fall on the floor.

* * *

I had fun writing this chatper, I hope you all enjoy reading it **:D**

Please leave your comments, reviews or suggestions for the upcoming chapters since I really appreciate everyones honest opinion **:)**


	19. MIDNIGHT CELEBRATION

**AN: **I'm back again with the newest chapter of my Fanfic, Updates for the chapter will now be on Sundays **:)**

**Chaze - Zorin - Eksha - RobinChawn - Helga - Lhea - Guest1 - Guest2 - Lala - Guest3 - mow:**Thank you for the comments and feedback you all gave, also for the constant support... also for your honest opinions **:)** I really appreciate everything. **:D**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 19**

**Midnight Celebration**

* * *

On the palace found on the highest peak of Olympus Kwan lies a three story Grecian temple filled with golden statues of the Goddess Aminrah. Its surroundings are completely different from the palaces found on the lower peaks as unlike the structures below, there are no Royal Guards patrolling on the vicinity of the temple.

Its barren landscapes are evident as scorched earth can be seen all over while the Gaia trees surrounding the temple are dead and withered, while a dried out riverbed is apparent on the side of the dark sanctuary.

The blue-haired beauty made her way inside the dark shrine followed by the attendants who walked the halls carrying the unconscious Nico Robin heading towards the center of the temple where large golden doors filled with jewels is seen from the distance.

Rina looked at the entrance as sweat slowly fell from her forehead as she felt rather uncomfortable entering the chamber that lies beyond the door in front of her. _Why does it have to be me…?_ The blue-haired beauty thought as she looked at the attendants waiting for her to enter the room.

A sigh was heard as the blue-haired beauty looked at the door as she closed her eyes. "_We are here my Liege as you ordered._" Rina said as she started to walk while the golden doors slowly opened revealing the dark room filled with the statues of the former King and Queen of D'tiole holding torches as its only light source.

"_You may enter..._" A voice was heard inside the dark room as the blue-haired beauty looked within as she slowly walked inside followed by the attendants who are carrying Robin.

As Rina reached the center of the dark chamber, the blue-haired beauty along with the attendants kneeled at the man who was sitting on the throne. "_Did you bring her?_" The man said as he looked at the beautiful maiden who was shaking because of fear.

The blue-eyed beauty remained silent and looked at the floor. _I hope he doesn't notice…_ The beautiful woman thought, "_Yes my liege._" Rina said faintly as she looked at the attendants as they walked towards the man carrying Robin on their hands.

"_I present to you the future Queen of D'tiole, the Demon Child Nico Robin._" The blue-haired beauty said as she looked at the unknown man as he slowly stood up from his throne and walked towards the attendants who placed the raven-haired beauty on a silk covered bench.

His presence was different from any other she has seen as his silver hair waved while he walked towards the sleeping beauty. Rina shook as she saw the intimidating man, his beautiful face showed no emotions or whatsoever which is hard to know what he is thinking about. "_He is certainly scary…_" The blue-haired beauty thought as the man suddenly looked at her causing her to stop in fear.

"_Why is my Queen drenched in water?_" The man said as Rina looked at him with a nervous expression on her face. "_You see my liege. She tried to escape so I needed to stop her._" The blue-haired beauty said as she tried her best to compose herself.

"_What did you do to her Rina?_" The man said as the blue-eyed beauty froze in fear as she looked at him on his silver-colored eyes. "_Uhhh… You see…_" Rina said as the man starred at her, his eyes looked at her devoid of any emotion which scared the beautiful maiden.

"_Answer me._" The unknown man said without an emotionless tone, which surprised the blue-haired beauty. Her hand slowly formed into a fist as she tried her best to compose herself.

"_I… I… I needed to use my water cage to stop her from escaping._" The blue-eyed beauty said as she suddenly felt an excruciating pain on her head making her scream. "_GYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Rina yelled as she dropped on the dark marble floor holding her head. "_Ple… a… s…e…_" The blue-haired beauty yelled as she tried her best to stand up but to no avail.

"_M… My… Ughhhh…_" Rina said as she tried her best to apologize but it was useless as the unknown man stared at her with his silver-colored eyes, "_Using such a technique on my Queen._" The man said as he looked at the screaming woman in front of him.

"_Ple… I… Sor…_" Rina yelled as her screams echoed in the chamber of the unknown man. The attendants watched in fear seeing one of the feared Tenshi no Kamigami powerless against the man standing before her.

"_Should I show you the terror and consequence of hurting my Queen?_" The unknown man said as Rina tried her best to look at him. "_Ughhhh. I… I'm so.. rry my li…ege…_" The blue-haired beauty said as tears fell from her eyes from the extreme pain she is feeling.

"_GYYYAAAHHHHHH!_" The blue-haired beauty yelled as the man starred her down until Rina couldn't stand the pain any longer and passes out from the agony she was feeling. "_Worthless fool…_" The man said as he raised his left hand as the unconscious woman slowly floated off the floor.

He then moved his hand side wards as the blue-haired beauty suddenly was thrown out the room causing her to hit one of the statutes serving as the pillars of the temple. "_Leave us!_" The man said as the attendants quickly moved out the dark room and as soon as they went out the large golden doors closed suddenly leaving Robin and the unknown man inside.

The man remained silent as he looked at the sleeping beauty before him. His hands slowly touched the head of Robin as a smile slowly formed on his face. "_You are mine now Aminrah._" The man said as he gazed at the beautiful maiden laying in front of him.

Meanwhile on the old district of the city of Anastasis where an old rundown house of Harold is built, the green-haired swordsman is now slowly waking up from his slumber.

"What happened?" Zoro said as he held his head while he heard the crying voice of a little girl beside him. The green-haired swordsman looked around as he saw Anya crying on his side. "_I… I thought you're already dead. Hic…_" The blonde-haired girl said as she looked at the Youngman who was sitting up.

"Wha… Robin!" Zoro immediately said as he looked around the small room only seeing Nami, Viola, and Chopper sleeping soundly, "Where is Robin?" The green-haired man said as he suddenly stood up from the bed he was lying on while a hand touched his back.

Zoro looked behind him hoping to see Robin, however it was Ace whom he saw. "Where is Robin Ace?!" The swordsman said as the raven-haired man looked at him as he shook his head. "They took her." Ace said as the green-haired man looked at him as his eyes slowly widened.

"What did you say? They took her?" Zoro said as his hand clenched and formed into a fist as he punched the wall beside him. SHIT! The green-haired swordsman said as he couldn't believe what is happening, "I couldn't even protect her…" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at Ace who was looking at him.

"It's because of that woman you brought… Because of her we couldn't even protect Robin!" Zoro said as Ace remained silent and looked at the green-haired man. "I did…" The raven-haired man said but he was cut off by the old man who entered the room.

"_Rosa-sama protected all of you. Harold said as he walked towards the two men standing, It's because of Rosa-sama's kindness that's why you are all alive, she prevented the Tenshi no Kamigami from killing all of you in order for them to get your companion._" The old man said as Ace looked at him as he formed a fist.

"No. She is the one to blame. If Rosa didn't do that we could have fought and maybe prevented those damn Gods from taking Robin." The raven-haired man said as his hands shook in anger. He regretted the fact that he brought songstress with him.

"We'll get Robin back. I will make sure to do everything to get her back." Ace said as he looked outside and saw the sun is rising beside the tallest mountain in the new world. _I will make you pay Rosa._ The raven-haired man thought as he looked at the silhouette of the mountain.

Zoro on the other hand remained silent as he immediately grabbed his sword. "I will get Robin back!" The green-haired swordsman said as Ace extended his hand grabbing him on his shoulders. "We don't even know where they took her." The raven-haired man said as Zoro glared at him.

"Then I'll look for her! It's better than sitting here doing nothing!" The green-haired swordsman said as the door slowly opened as Sanji lit his cigarette.

"Oi, Marimo cursing and sulking won't get us back Robin." The blonde-haired cook said as he entered the room while he took a long drag on his cigar. Zoro just looked at him, as his hands shook while he looked down on the floor. "Damn it!" Zoro yelled as Sanji exhaled the grey smoke.

"We will get Robin-swan back." Sanji said as Luffy suddenly entered the room with a worried expression on his face. "Oi, Nami, wake up!" The young captain said as he went directly towards the orange-haired beauty as he continuously shook her until she moved.

"Let me sleep!" The beautiful navigator yelled as she punched Luffy on his head causing the young captain to drop on the floor because of the force of her punch.

"Why are you waking up so early in the morning?" Nami yelled as her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what happened, "Robin? Where is she?" The orange-haired navigator said as she looked around and saw Zoro, Ace and Sanji.

"That's why I'm walking you up so that we could find her and get her already." The young captain said as he held his head and looked at Nami who scratched her head. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The orange-haired beauty yelled at Luffy as she stood up from the bed and looked for her Clima Tact.

"Those damn Gods took her while we were sleeping." Sanji said as Nami looked at the blonde-haired cook, "The last thing I remembered was butterflies flying around my head and everything was blurry." The orange-haired beauty said as Ace looked at her.

"It's Rosa's doing, her song was the reason why we all fell asleep in the first place." Ace said as he clenched his fist, "If I would have known that she was one of them, I would have never brought her with us. It's my entire fault." The raven-haired man said as Nami sighed.

"Blaming yourself won't bring Robin back here." Nami said as she looked around with a worried expression on her face as she bite her nail and saw the others still sleeping.

"What are you doing lying down there? Wake up Viola and Chopper so we could rescue her!" The beautiful navigator said as she looked at Luffy who stood up immediately and headed to the young doctor to wake him up.

"Viola-chan, time to wake up!" Sanji said with heart shape eyes as he went towards the sleeping raven-haired beauty as Nami punched him, "I said Luffy!" The Navigator said as Zoro remained silent as he was lost in thought. He doesn't know what to do since he doesn't know where they took her.

He felt rather helpless and worried at the same time as he walked out the room, he didn't understand why he is feeling this way. This was different from before as he clenched his hands. "Wait for us Robin, We will definitely save you." The green-haired man said as he saw Frankie sitting on the floor holding colas.

While Zoro walked towards the cyborg, a voice was heard outside the house. "Guys, we're back." Brook, Usopp and Law came in the door of the house. "You wouldn't like this." The long-nosed sniper said as he held a piece of paper on his hand.

"We found this on falling from the sky." Usopp said as he extended his hand that is holding the paper. "What's that?" Sanji said as he went out the room followed by Nami, Ace, Chopper and Viola.

Sanji then grabbed the paper as his eyes widened when he started reading what was written on the paper they brought. "You've got to be kidding me." The blonde-haired cook said as his hand started to shake as he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Why, what happened?" Nami said as the green-haired swordsman walked closer to see what was happening as Sanji looked at the whole group. "Robin will be marrying the King of D'tiole tonight at midnight." The blonde-haired cook said as Zoro's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Robin will MARRY?!" The green-haired man said as he walked towards Sanji as he grabbed the piece of paper off the blonde-haired man's hand and started to read through the paper as he slowly crumpled the paper.

_Shit! What is she thinking? Damn it Robin!_ Zoro thought as Franky looked at him and read through the paper brook gave him. "The wedding is tonight." The cyborg said as he looked at the raven-haired captain went who just went out the room.

Luffy looked at them with a confused expression on his face. "Huh? A wedding?" The young captain said as sparkles suddenly appeared on his eyes. "That means… MEAT!" The raven-haired man said as he started to imagine the amount of food on the banquet.

Nami then looked at Luffy as her hands started to shake. "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING EXCITED ABOUT? ROBIN WILL MARRY THE KING!" The orange-haired navigator said as she punched Luffy as the captain's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" The raven-haired man said as he took the paper Zoro was holding.

"ROBIN!" Luffy yelled as Nami looked confused as she face palmed herself,_ I guess he only heard the wedding._ She thought as Chopper looked at the rest of their Nakamas, "How will we save Robin, we don't even know where she is?" The young doctor said as Viola smiled at the reindeer.

"Do you see her Viola?" Chopper asked as the raven-haired beauty looked at him and nodded, "I see her on the very top of that mountain." Viola said as she pointed at Olympus Kwan, "WHAT? On top of that mountain? How did she manage to go there?" Usopp said as he looked outside the window and looked at the silhouette of the mountain.

"I can't even see the top of it." Sanji said as he looked outside the window, "How the hell did they take her there?" The blonde-haired man added as he threw his cigarette on the ground. "Tsss. This isn't good. We need to get her back before midnight." The young cook said as Zoro looked at him.

"SHIT!" The green-haired swordsman said as he clenched his hands, "WE WILL GET ROBIN THERE, LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled as Nami punched his head. "Shut up! We don't even know how to get up there!" The orange-haired navigator said as she looked at the mountain.

"_They took your companion on top of Olympus Kwan, the mountain where all the Gods lives._" The old-man said as he went out the room, "_If they took her there. You folks won't get her back._" Harold said as he scratched his head and looked at the crew.

Everyone looked at the old man as he walked towards the front door. "What do you mean we can't get her back?" Zoro said as Luffy looked at Harold. "We will get her back!" The young captain said as he clenched his hands.

The old man looked at them as he scratched his head, "_Olympus Kwan is the tallest mountain in the New World, and no one has ever seen its top but the Gods themselves and the Royal Knights._" Harold said briefly as he closed his eyes.

"EHHHH? How can that be?" Usopp said as he looked at Harold. "There's no path going to the top." Viola said as she looked on the mountain, while the old man nodded to her comment.

"_Yes, there are no paths going to the peak of Olympus Kwan._" Harold said as everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces. "How did they managed go there then?" The young reindeer said as the old-man shook his head.

"_I too don't know…_" Harold said as he looked at the mountain towering over the whole city of Anastasis. "_No one knows what is on top of the mountain._" The old man said as he looked at Luffy who looked at him with a determined expression on his face.

"We will find a way to get there!" The raven-haired captain said as Zoro held his swords on his hand, "There's no way we will give up." The green-haired swordsman said as Chopper and Nami smiled at his comment.

"We won't give up just because no one has ever set foot or seen the top! Robin is waiting for us at the top of that mountain!" Zoro said as looked at the mountain while the raven-haired captain started to laugh, "Shishishishishi. I'm pumped up!" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles while Harold sighed hearing his statement as he looked the raven-haired captain.

"_If ever you reached the peak of the mountain, you will face all the twelve Gods of D'tiole, and if that happens you are just heading towards your own funerals._" The old-man said as he sighed, as Zoro looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"We won't leave her to marry the king!" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked serious while Sanji took a long drag. "I don't care if I need to fight all those damn Gods! I will do everything to rescue Robin!" The blonde-haired man said as he lit his cigarette.

"_You don't have a chance winning against them young ones. I suggest you to look for another member of your crew than fighting the Gods._" Harold said as he looked at the Strawhat's, "_You saw how strong they were. They didn't even fight seriously, yet you all lost._" The old man said as Luffy looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"We will never leave our Nakama!" The young captain said as Zoro held his swords on his hands. "If they are strong, we just need to be stronger than them." The green-haired swordsman said as Luffy grinned at him.

Harold sighed as he looked at the determined faces of the group as he scratched his head. "_You will all go there even if it kills you?_" The old man said as Luffy looked at him, We won't be killed! Shishishishi. The raven-haired captain said as Zoro grinned at him.

"I'm still going to be the strongest swordsman in the world and until that happens. I won't die." Zoro added as Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette, "Yeah… We all have dreams, even Robin and I won't let anyone get in our dream especially for Robin-swan's!" The blonde-haired cook said with heart shape eyes.

Chopper, Nami, Viola and Usopp all nodded at the statement of Sanji as Franky executed his signature pose. "That's super-awesome!" The cyborg said as Brook held his Kane and started to laugh. "Yohohohohoho. It's been a while since we really had a strong opponent." The tall skeleton said as Zoro grinned at him.

"Shishishishi. Let's go get Robin back!" Luffy yelled as the green-haired swordsman smiled at his comment while Law looked at them. "How do will you plan to get her back Strawhat-yah?" The raven-haired man said as Luffy grinned at him.

"We just charge to the top! Shishishishishi." Luffy said as Ace smiled at his little brother and patted his head. "Yeah, we will make them pay for taking our nakama!" The raven-haired man said as he grinned at his younger brother.

"_I don't know what to say to stop you young ones. However, if that is your decision… You just need to be careful._" The old man said as Anya looked at the crew and smiled. "_I hope you succeed Mister!_" The blonde-haired girl said as Zoro smiled at her.

"_When do you plan to leave?_" Harold said his wife Marianne walked out the kitchen holding tray of food. "_You must eat first before you go and rescue your friend. You all need to get your strength up._" The old woman said as she placed the tray full of food on the table.

Luffy's eyes sparkled as he saw the food as he immediately went and grabbed a piece of bread. "Thank you old lady!" The raven-haired captain said as Anya's mother smiled at him.

"_I wish you won't have to fight our Gods however, I see you really care for your friend. I would do the same if the people I love are taken away from me. As a way to show our gratitude from saving my husband, please take this._" Marianne said as she extended her hand holding an old piece of paper.

Luffy looked at her with a curious look on his face, "What's that?" The young raven-haired captain said as Nami and the others looked at her with the same question in their minds while Zoro looked at the old woman as he noticed the old man looking nervously at his wife which made the green-haired swordsman wonder.

"_Six years ago, after the terror of Kaidou. I was part of the royal guards of the Island designated to guard the Palace of Demons._" The old woman said as the eyes of the group widened. "EHHHH?" Everyone said as Harold looked at his wife with a worried expression on his face.

"WHAT? You are one of the Royal guards?" Usopp said with his jaw suddenly dropped, as Anya's mother nodded at him and smiled. "Royal guards? You mean the one wearing cool looking armors?" Luffy asked suddenly as the old woman looked and smiled at him.

"That's so cool!" The young captain said with sparkles on his eyes, "So that means you wore those cool looking armors before?" Luffy said as Nami punched his head. "Shut up idiot!" The orange-haired beauty said as she grabbed the collar of the raven-haired man as she pulled him towards her.

"_I served the rule of Lord Cain who was in commanded of the Black knights._" Marianne said as the eyes of Nami and Sanji widened. "Did you say Cain?" The orange-haired beauty said as the old woman looked at her and smiled. "_Yes…_" The brown-haired woman said as the navigator looked at her as she bit her thumb nail.

"I see, so that man was a member of the Gods…" Nami said as Zoro looked at the mother of Anya, _So I was right, she really knows something about the Gods._ The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked at the brown-haired woman as he placed his hand on his chin.

"_On top of that mountain lays several Palaces designated to our Gods._" The old woman said as she placed the old paper on top of the table. "_This is a map I drew when I served Lord Cain, it's a detailed map depicting the entire area of the mountain._" Anya's mother said as she looked at the group and smiled at them.

"REALLY?" Luffy said as he immediately grabbed the rundown paper off the table. "WOW! Thanks old lady!" The raven-haired captain said as Zoro looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.

_Why would she help us this much?_ The swordsman thought as he was about to ask his question he heard Ace talk. "Why are you helping us? Isn't it that your Gods are the ones who protect this Island?" The raven-haired man said as he looked at the brown-haired woman.

"_That is correct… However, I know what is really happening to our Gods unlike the others._" Marianne said as she looked at the raven-haired man. "What do you mean?" Ace said as the old woman looked at him with a worried expression.

"_I served under them until the day that **MAN** came into the royal palace four years ago._" The old woman said as she tried her best to remember everything that happened before. "_I have a vague memory of the things that happened before._" Marianne added as she held her head while Harold went to his wife and held her shoulder.

"_Don't force yourself dear. It's not good for you._" The old man said as the brown-haired woman looked at him and smiled. "_I am okay. You don't need to worry._" Marianne said as Luffy looked at her. "What's wrong with her?" The young captain said as Harold looked at him.

"_Ever since she went down the Mountain four year ago, her memory is clouded that she has a hard time remembering her past as a Royal Guard._" The old man said as Ace looked at the old woman. _Four years ago… It's the same time it happened._ The raven-haired man thought as Marianne started talking.

"_When he came to the palace, the twelve Gods of D'tiole suddenly changed._" The old woman said as she looked at everyone, "_I am not sure how it occurred but suddenly they are obeying his orders and doing everything he commands._" The woman said as she looked outside and saw Olympus Kwan.

"_I don't know how it happened, but our kind Gods turned into monsters… They will kill the royal guards who disobey their orders and punish everyone who disrespects them._" The old woman said as Ace looked at her. "What do you mean monsters? I thought people of this Isle love their Gods?" The raven-haired man said as the old woman looked at him.

"_They do… Because they don't know what is happening… It seems like the whole people of the land has lost their memory…_" The old woman said as Ace looked at her. _What does she mean?_ The raven-haired man thought as he heard the old woman talk.

"_All I know are the Gods are being controlled by him… I don't remember who he is or how he looks like…_" The old woman said as she looked everyone with a worried expression on her face while Ace still can't understand.

"Huh? Who is controlling them then?" Ace said as Luffy looked at her, "Are you telling this old lady for us to not go and save Robin?" The raven-haired captain said as the woman looked at him and smiled.

"_I will not stop you in getting your friend, however if you will fight our Gods, please be careful fighting Cain-sama, Rosalia-sama and Vergil-sama._" The old woman said as she faintly remembered the times they saw them fight.

"_They have monstrous abilities compared to the rest of the Gods that is why are known as the **Mao** of the Akuma._" Anya's mother said as she looked at them with a worried expression.

"EHHHH? Mao?" Usopp said as Chopper looked at the old woman, "What's a Mao?" The young reindeer asked as Luffy looked at her. "_They are the three most powerful amongst all the twelve Gods of D'tiole._" Marianne said as Anya looked at her mother.

"Rosa is really that strong?" Ace said as Nami looked at him, "You really didn't know she was part of the Gods?" The orange-haired navigator said as the Youngman nodded at her. "Yeah, I had no idea." The raven-haired man said as he looked back at the old-woman.

"_I am not trying to scare any of you. Nonetheless I want you all to be careful if you will fight them, most specially Rosa-sama. She is the reason why no one ever won against the Tenshi no Kamigami if she is present in the battle field._ _Her songs can move the emotions of anyone who hears it._" The old woman said as Nami and Viola looked at her.

Hearing what the old woman said, Zoro remembered the scenes when Rosa started singing her songs. "Tsss. That's why every time she sings we feel energized or see things. Damn it! Is it a devil fruit ability?" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at Usopp who was also thinking.

"Then she is a dangerous opponent." The young sniper said as Chopper nodded to his comment, "If that's the case, we can wear ear plugs for us not to hear her song." Franky said as he grinned to his idea while Nami smiled at him.

"Yeah, that way even if she sings, she can't manipulate us!" The young navigator said as she looked at the rest of the group as they all smiled. "Even if they have monstrous abilities, we will find a way to defeat them." Sanji said as Zoro looked at him.

_For once this idiot is making sense._ The green-haired swordsman thought as Marianne smiled at them, "_I'm happy seeing everyone making an effort in rescuing your friend._" The old woman said as she sat down as she looked at the mountain.

"_As you already know, Olympus Kwan is the tallest mountain in the New World… It is thirty two thousand feet high and its ninety degree vertical slope makes it hard for everyone who wants to visit or attack the Palaces above the mountain._" The old woman said as she looked at the crew who sported shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wait, did you say ninety degree?" Nami said as she looked at everyone, "Thirty two thousand feet is higher compared to the mountains in Drum Island." The navigator said as she looked at the window, "What can we do to reach the top?" Usopp asked as everyone looked at the long-nosed sniper.

Zoro just looked at him with the same question as Luffy stood up, "We will climb the mountain!" The raven-haired man said as Nami looked at him with an irritated expression on her face. "The wedding is tonight stupid, if we climb we won't make it in time!" The orange-haired beauty said as Marianne looked at them.

"_At eleven thousand feet, approximately three thousand meters above sea level lies a small temple where the Flying Champion of D'tiole Luke-sama is stationed._" The old woman said as Luffy and the others looked at her.

"I know him! He is that guy who keeps on coughing and was flying all over the place at the arena." Luffy yelled as his eyes slowly turned into sparkles. "I want to fly too!" The raven-haired captain said as Nami sighed.

The old woman smiled as she looked at Luffy, "_Yes, he is the member of the Gods that has the ability to make the people or things he touched fly…_" Anya's mother said as she looked at everyone.

"_The only chance you can get to the top of Olympus Kwan is to trick Luke-sama into touching you or a vessel in order for you to reach the top of the mountain._" Marianne said as Luffy smiled at her. Shishishishishi. The young captain said as Zoro grinned.

"I guess, we need to head there first." The green-haired swordsman said as Usopp looked at him, "The question is how will we get there?" The long nose-sniped said as Sanji took a long drag. "We can't use Sunny since we traveled by land going here." The blonde-haired cook said as Viola looked at him.

"Behind the mountain is a large lake connecting to a gulf. We can use that if we are going to use Sunny…" The raven-haired beauty said as Sanji immediately looked at her. "Viola-chawn! No one can match your ability!" The blonde-haired man said with heart shape eyes.

Nami, Viola, and Chopper smiled as Franky starched his hands. "Yeah, if we need to travel three thousand meters, then I need to make a way for Sunny to fly that high." The cyborg said as he opened the door and was about to leave.

"Where are you going Franky?" Usopp said as he looked at the cyborg as Franky smiled at him, "We docked Sunny in the port. So I need to make some adjustments for Sunny to fly to that mountain." The cyborg said as Viola walked with him.

"Yeah, I guess we need to go!" Nami said as Luffy smiled. "YOSH! Wait for us Robin!" The raven-haired captain said as the old woman stood up from her chair and walked towards the locked room. _We will rescue you Robin, just wait for us!_ Zoro thought and was about to leave when he heard a loud bang.

"What's that?" The swordsman said as he looked behind and saw the old woman pulling two large wooden chests. "Ehhh?" Usopp said as Chopper looked at her. "What is that old lady?" The young reindeer said as he watched Harold helped his wife in pulling the chests.

"_Before you go, please use these._" The old woman said as she brought out two old chests. "_This is my armor and the armors of my fallen comrades when we served the Gods_." Marianne said as the young girl went to her mother.

Luffy and the others looked at the old woman as she smiled, "_This might sound crazy… Nevertheless, please save our Gods from him._" Anya's mother said as Luffy smiled and Zoro suddenly grinned as Harold and Anya opened the chest revealing black and red colored armors.

Luffy's eyes widened as he immediately went towards the old chest as he saw clothes and armors. "Those are so COOL!" The young captain said as sparkles appeared on his eyes while Chopper smiled as he looked at the mails inside the chest.

"_You can use them as a disguise if you leave…_" The old woman said as Luffy looked at her and smiled while Zoro looked at her, they heard a sound coming from the other room. "What's that?" Nami said as Sanji looked at the room where Anya immediately entered.

"_Mom! The Den Den Mushi the guard left is ringing._" The young blonde-haired girl said as everyone's eyes widened as Anya went out the room carrying the snail Travis gave Marianne earlier that night.

"_Why are they calling?_" The brown-haired woman said as she looked at Luffy who sported a serious expression on his face. He walked towards the little girl as Nami looked at him. "Oi, Luffy! Don't do anything stupid!" The orange-haired navigator said as she watched the captain getting close to the girl.

**_PERU-PERU-PERU-PERU-PERU-PERU_** The Den Den Mushi rang as everyone looked at it.

"Shit! Did they find out we are here?" Zoro said as Luffy still walked towards the little girl. "Who could be calling?" Usopp said as he looked at Chopper. "Maybe it's those Gods." Brook said as he looked at the two who started to shake.

"Ehhhhh? The Gods are calling?" Both Usopp and Chopper yelled while Nami went to them and punched their heads. "SHUT UP!" The orange-haired navigator yelled whilst Sanji and Viola looked at Luffy.

As the Den Den mushi Travis left continued to ring, the Strawhats looked at each other as the raven-haired captain picked it up. "OI! We will get Robin back!" Luffy yelled as everyone looked at him with a determined expression on their faces.

"What are you saying! Why are telling that to them stupid!" Nami Yelled as Luffy ignored her, "We will rescue Robin and take her back!" The young captain yelled as Zoro and Sanji grinned at their captain. Nami just looked at him and sighed.

"Are you listening?" The young captain said as he could hear anyone on the other line. "Maybe they got scared they couldn't even talk." Sanji said as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

However their faces slowly changed when they heard the person on the other line talk. "_I don't need saving, I choose to be here._" The person said as Zoro's eyes widened. "What the hell… Robin?" The green-haired swordsman said as everyone sported a shocked expression on their faces.

"_I will stay here, for my King and my people._" Robin said as they can't believe what they were hearing. "Oi Robin! What is going on?" Sanji yelled as Zoro walked towards Luffy.

"Robin, what are you taking about!" The green-haired swordsman said as Robin spoke on the other line. "_I am the future Queen of the Island and I cannot leave my King or my People…_" The woman said as Zoro's eyes widened. "…Robin?" The swordsman said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_I will marry the King at midnight, Leave me and don't ever come back for me…_" Robin said as she ended the call shocking everyone at what she said.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.

Please leave your comments, reviews or suggestions since I take into consideration everyone's feedbacks in making the upcoming chapters.


	20. THE RISE OF SUNNY'S WINGS

**AN:** Here it is, the second part of the two-part chapter series. Thank you for reading and supporting this story, sorry it took so long for me to update **:)**

**Helga - Roro - Chaze - Zorobin - Grave - Zorin - Lala - lhea - lll - narice - Mow - Marcus -** Thank you for the feedbacks and the support you've given, I am really greatful for it! Also, there is a big mystery coming, so I hope everyone would enjoy the upcoming chapters **:)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 20**

**The Rise of Sunny's Wings**

* * *

As the Den Den Mushi closed its eyes signifying the end of the conversation with Robin, everyone inside the small room remained silent as confused expressions on their faces slowly appeared with what they heard the raven-haired beauty said to them.

"What just happened?" Nami said faintly as she looked around and saw Luffy looking at the Den Den Mushi that he was holding. "Did I just hear the right things? Or my ears are already messed up?" Ace said as he looked around seeing the faces of his Nakama.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro said with a confused look on his face as he can't believe what Robin said as Usopp and Chopper looked rather shocked at what they heard from the raven-haired beauty. "That can't be Robin right?" The young doctor said as the long-nosed sniper looked at him with the same question in his mind.

"SHIT!" Sanji yelled as his hands formed a fist while Luffy remained silent, "Does Robin know what she just said to us?" The cyborg said as he scratched his head while Law looked at them and towards Luffy, "If that's the case. What will we do now Strawhat-ya?" The surgeon said as the raven-haired captain looked back at him.

"If that is what Robin wants…?" The raven-haired captain said with a serious expression on his face as Nami looked at him with a shocked expression and immediately went towards Luffy and punched his head.

"Are you kidding me? Robin won't say those kinds of thing! Maybe it's one of the Gods pretending to be her!" The orange-haired navigator said as Zoro remained silent as he knows the sound of Robin's voice. _SHIT! What have they done to her!_ The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked back and saw Viola looking outside towards the window.

"That was Robin who talked earlier." Viola said faintly as she continued to look above the mountain, "WHAT?!" Nami said as she went directly to the dancer, "Are you sure it was her Viola?" The orange-haired navigator said as the raven-haired beauty nodded to her statement.

"She was the one who was holding the Den Den Mushi." The dancer said as Nami looked at her with a shocked expression on her face as Chopper looked at Luffy who was still looking at the snail he was holding. "Luffy, what should we do?" The young doctor said but the raven-haired captain remained silent.

"What the hell Robin!" Zoro commented as his hands formed into a fist. "What is she trying to do?" The swordsman added as Luffy placed the Den Den Mushi on the table and looked at the others, "Get your things. We're leaving." The young captain said as everyone looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"What are you saying? We will leave Robin here?" Nami said as Chopper looked at him, "Come on Luffy! Maybe they did something to her. Robin won't say those kinds of things to us!" The young doctor said as he looked at his Nakama.

"It's Robin who we are talking about!" Chopper added as Zoro looked at him, "This isn't the first time Robin said those kinds of things to us." The green-haired swordsman said as he remembered the incident in Enies Lobby as he looked at Luffy who remained silent.

"Maybe it's her way of stopping us to fight those Gods?" The cyborg said as Ace looked to him and scratched his head. "I don't know much about her, but I have to agree. Maybe she doesn't want us to fight them since she knows how strong they are." The raven-haired man said as Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Whatever her reason is, I know Robin-swan." Sanji said as he looked at Luffy, "If you are planning to leave her here. I will stay and rescue her!" The blonde-haired cook said as Brook looked at him and nodded to his statement. "We can't leave her here Luffy-san." The tall skeleton said as he looked at their captain.

Luffy remained silent as he looked at his Nakama as Zoro looked at him, "We need to go and get her before midnight." The green-haired swordsman said as he held his swords. "If they are stronger than a Shichibukai and their leader is as strong as a Yonkou… Then so be it, I will use them as my training ground in order to get stronger!" The Youngman added as Luffy looked at him.

"We're leaving…" The young captain said with a serious expression on his face as he looked at his Nakama. "Are you serious Luffy? You really plan on leaving Robin?" Nami said as Chopper and Usopp looked at them with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Come on guys! Don't fight!" The long-nosed sniper said as he went towards Nami who was heading towards Luffy while Franky suddenly grinned and started to carry the two chests Marianne gave them earlier.

"Okay, I will head out first!" The cyborg said as Nami and Chopper looked at him, "What the hell Franky?!" The orange-haired navigator said as the young doctor went towards him. "Where are you going?" The reindeer suddenly said as Franky grinned at him.

"I need to make some adjustments to Sunny. We can't go to the temple of that Luke guy without making revisions to Sunny!" The cyborg said as Nami and Choppers eyes widened as they realized what was going on.

"You don't mean?" Nami said as she looked at Luffy who remained silent as Ace started to smile at his brother. "I guess he didn't even think of leaving her behind." The raven-haired man said as he grabbed his hat.

"_I will accompany you…_" The old woman said as Harold looked at his wife with a worried expression on his face. "_Where are you going dear?_" The old man said as Marianne looked back at him, "_They might need things and supplies on their journey going to the top of Olympus Kwan… I'll ask the former guards to help them._" The brown-haired woman said as she hastily went out the old house while her husband watched his wife leave.

"Okay, let's go!" Sanji said as he grabbed his things and started to walk while Law just looked at his allies as he smirked seeing them leave the small house. "This would be a great way for us to check if we have a chance against Kaidou." The surgeon said as he grabbed his sword and followed Sanji in going out the house.

"_Please be careful!_" The old man said as Anya went towards the green-haired swordsman. "_You might get hungry in going back to the port. Please take this mister._" The blonde-haired girl said as she extended her hands which were holding three pieces of bread.

Zoro smiled at the little girl as he took the bread and threw a piece towards Luffy. "Here Luffy, you take this Luffy!" The green-haired swordsman said as Luffy caught the bread and placed it immediately in his mouth and looked at the Youngman.

"Do you have more?" The young captain said as Zoro smiled grinned at his request and threw the remaining bread towards their captain as he started to walk towards the door. _Wait for us Robin! _The green-haired swordsman thought as Viola followed him.

"Thank you for taking us in!" The young captain said as he smiled and looked at Harold and Anya. "I'll free your Gods and get my Nakama back!" Luffy said as he went out the house while the sniper bowed his head. "Thank you!" Usopp said as he smiled at the two and went out.

As the crew sneaked out from the city of Anastasis, the crew was pretty shocked at how easy they managed to leave the city. "Why aren't there any guards patrolling the roads?" Usopp said as he looked around as they reached the main gate of the city.

"I thought there would be guards surrounding the gate." Viola said as she looked around while Usopp said as Nami looked at her with the same question in their minds.

"Yohohohohohoho. Maybe they are resting!" The tall skeleton said as Nami looked at the two men, "I was wondering the same thing. Isn't it yesterday there were a lot of those guards walking around the city?" The orange-haired navigator said as she looked at around.

"This isn't right." The beautiful navigator said as she placed her hand on her chin as she looked around as Zoro wondered and asked the same thing. _Why is there no one guarding this place? They should be stopping us in escaping, yet the exit of the city is free of guards._ The raven-haired man thought as he was wondering what happened.

"Yeah, maybe they don't need to worry about us since they already have Robin." Sanji said as he lit his cigarette while Ace remained silent, "No this seems off. Something happened here." The raven-haired man said as he looked around while Brook looked at him.

"Maybe Franky and Chopper cleared our path for us!" Brook said as Nami looked at him as she looked around, "However, if they fought here we should have seen their unconscious bodies lying around the roads." The orange-haired beauty said as Zoro glanced at the navigator.

"Whatever it is, we can't really bother and stay here to find out what happened." The swordsman said as he started to run following Luffy and Law while Viola looked at him and looked back towards the city, _I can't see anything on top of the mountain..._ The raven-haired beauty thought as Ace noticed her reaction and looked at the direction she was looking.

"What happened Viola?" The raven-haired man said as the beautiful dancer looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing, it's just the fog covering the top of the mountain." The Dancer said as she started to run following Luffy, Law and Zoro.

Ace did not bother to ask her again as he looked at Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Brook. "Let's go!" The raven-haired man said as the others nodded to his order and started to run following him out the city.

Meanwhile, Franky and Chopper just reached the port of Gods where they saw no ships other than Sunny. "What happened here?" The cyborg said as the young doctor looked around, "Weren't there a lot of ships docked here when we arrived?" The reindeer said as he looked at his companion.

"I don't have any idea, but I have to make the revisions to Sunny!" Franky said as Chopper smiled at him, "I want to see what will happen to Sunny!" The young reindeer said as they heard loud sounds coming from behind that caused the two to immediately look at their backs.

"Whose there?!" The cyborg yelled as he extended his hand and was surprised to see Marianne accompanied by the Tavern keeper and the workers in the tavern. "What are you doing here old lady?" Franky asked as Chopper looked at the group with a confused expression on their faces.

Marianne smiled at Chopper and Franky as the tavern keeper looked at them, "_They are the ones who will free our Gods from him._" The brown-haired woman said as the old lady nodded and smiled, "_I see._" The woman with blonde hair said as the two men looked at them with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Huh?" Franky said as Marianne extended her hands, "_We are all former Black Knights of the Palace of Demons._" The brown-haired woman said as the cyborg and Chopper suddenly exported a shocked expression on their faces. "EEEHHHHHH?" The two men said that caused the old woman to laugh.

"_My name is Antoinette, and they are Conrad, Gram, Kuze, Mathias and Viktor. We are all former black knights serving the rule of Lord Cain._" The Tavern mistress said as she looked at the two men, "_Weren't there more of you when you dropped by in my tavern?_" Antoinette said as Franky looked at her and scratched his head.

"Yeah, we headed out here early to fix our ship." The cyborg said as the Tavern mistress nodded to his statement, "_I see… Then, please use these…_" Antoinette said as the tavern workers came towards Franky and Chopper handing down several chests full of goods.

"Wha… What's this?" Franky said as Marianne walked towards the two men and smiled, "_We wanted to help you as much as possible._" The brown-haired woman said as the tavern workers extended their hands which were holding Hammers and tools.

"_What do you want us to do?_" Conrad said as Franky grinned and looked at Chopper. "Let's make Sunny Fly!" The cyborg said as the young doctor nodded while the rest of the tavern workers went towards the two men as they started to build a ramp.

After thirty minutes of fixing, the group wiped the sweat on their heads as they looked at the things they managed to finish. "This will be SUPER-Useful for us to fly!" The cyborg said as he looked at the giant ramp while the rest of the Strawhat's arrived on the port of Gods. "WOW!" Luffy immediately said as he looked at Sunny and the giant ramp.

"That's so cool!" The young captain said with sparkles on his eyes while Nami looked around and saw the Tavern mistress and the tavern workers. "Huh? What are you all doing here?" The orange-haired navigator said as she looked at the people surrounding Sunny.

"They came to help!" The cyborg said as Chopper went towards them and smiled, "They are former knights like Marianne." The young reindeer said as Luffy, Nami, Brook and Usopp suddenly sported a shocked expression on their faces.

"EHHHHHHH? Really?" The group said as Marianne smiled at them, "_Here. Please keep this…_" The old woman said as she handed Luffy a bag full of compressed Gaia Leaves. "_You can use this if someone gets dizzy because of the height of the mountain._" The brown-haired woman said as the young captain nodded and smiled.

"Thank you!" Luffy said as the tavern mistress walked towards him and extended her hands as she showed a whole caravan full of food and meat. "_Here, you need to eat._" The woman said as the captain's eyes grew larger seeing the amount of food. "MEAT!" The raven-haired man yelled as Nami looked at them.

"I still don't get why you are doing this." The orange-haired navigator said as Antoinette looked at her and smiled. "_Marianne said that you plan to fight our Gods, we just want to help you with the best way we can._" The tavern mistress said as the orange-haired beauty looked at them with a curious face.

"They are the protectors of your Island, why are you supporting us in fighting them?" Ace said as he walked towards them while the tavern mistress looked at him. "_We know, however we want our Gods to finally wake up from the control of that man._" Antoinette said as the raven-haired man looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"Who is this man you keep on talking about?" Ace said while Marianne and Antoinette remained silent and looked at the other tavern workers who looked back at them. "_We don't know who he is and what he looks like._" Both women said that surprised the raven-haired man while Luffy grabbed a piece of meat.

"Whoever he is, if he will stop us in getting Robin, I will fight him!" The raven-haired man said as he took a bite on the piece of meat he is holding while Ace chuckled at his younger brother's reaction as he looked at Zoro who grabbed a bottle of Sake and poured it into a small glass and started to drink.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Nami yelled suddenly as she punched the heads of Luffy and Zoro causing a large bump to form on their heads. "Anyway, Franky thank you for clearing our path!" The orange-haired navigator said as she looked at the cyborg that looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Huh? Cleared your path?" Franky said as Nami looked at him and Nodded, "Yeah. If you haven't cleared our path it would take us longer to get here." The navigator said as the shipwright looked at her and scratched his head.

"When we passed on the roads of the city, the path was already clear." Franky said as Nami's eyes widened as she looked at them. "Then where did those guards go?" Nami asked as Sanji took a long drag while Zoro and looked at her as he held his head.

"Well, whoever the person who cleared our path just did us a big favor. We should get going and get Robin back." The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at the others who looked serious while Marianne and the others looked at them.

"_The plateau where Luke-sama's temple is situated three thousand feet above sea level, and is located on the eastern part of Olympus kwan._" Marianne said as she pointed the on the direction of the temple. "_You just need Luke-sama to touch your ship, in that way you can fly towards the top with great speed. With the help of his ability you can reach the top before sunset._" The brown-haired woman added as Nami looked at her and nodded as they heard a loud noise from the distance.

Everyone looked where the noise came from, "Shit! Maybe it's the guards…" Usopp said as the tavern-mistress and the tavern workers looked at them. "_We will be going now, we need to stop the guards from reaching the port until you depart!_" The old woman said as Usopp looked at them with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure you all will be okay?" The young sniper said as Marianne smiled, "_We are former Black knights. We can take care of them!_" The brown-haired woman said as Antoinette smiled at them, "_Leave them to us! Just please free our Gods!_" The tavern-mistress said as they started to run towards the entrance of the port.

"Thank you!" The navigator yelled as she looked at the others as Zoro stretched his arms. "Let's get ready everyone!" Nami said as everyone nodded while the green-haired swordsman looked at the mountain.

"We are coming Robin!" Zoro said as he jumped on the deck of Sunny and Saw his Nakama looking at him. "Let's go get Robin!" Sanji said as the orange-haired beauty walked on the deck and looked at the mountain.

"Marianne said that the plateau where the temple lies is on the east side of the mountain right?" Nami said as she looked around and checked the sky. "We need to wait until a gust of wind will push us to where we needed to go." The young navigator said as she looked at Franky who nodded to her suggestion.

"Come on! We need to hurry and get Robin from there!" The raven-haired captain said as he puffed his cheeks while Nami just looked at him. "I know, but we won't be able to go the plateau if there is no wind to direct us there!" The orange-haired navigator said as Luffy looked at her as Viola looked at the top of the mountain.

"I can only see until the Temple of the Flying man." The raven-haired beauty said as Zoro and Ace looked at her with confused expression on their faces. "You can't see the top until now?" The raven-haired man said as Viola looked at him and shook her head.

"I still can't see anything beyond that fog." The beautiful dancer said as Zoro looked up with a worried expression on his face. _Shit! What is happening up there…?_ The young swordsman thought as Sanji looked at Viola as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"We must hurry then, we must rescue Robin-swan!" The young cook said as somewhere in the vicinity golden colored eyes peeked at the shore as a strong gust of wind suddenly pushed Sunny forward shocking the whole crew.

"What the hell?" Nami said as she looked around and was surprised at what just happened. "I didn't notice any signs of gusts anywhere…" The orange-haired navigator thought as she looked around as she saw signs of a strong windstorm approaching.

"Sanji and Zoro, take care of the sail!" Nami yelled as the two men nodded as they started pulling the sail up while Nami raised her hand up to prepare while Franky looked at the orange-haired beauty.

"Here it comes." The orange-haired navigator said as she held her hair while the cyborg looked at her waiting for her signal. Luffy and the others impatiently looked at the orange-haired navigator as she fixed her hair as the wind continuously blew stronger and stronger, "Come on Nami, give the signal already!" The raven-haired captain yelled as Nami remained silent as she looked around.

"Okay, Now Franky!" The navigator yelled while Luffy pointed at the mountain. "Charge!" The Captain yelled while Franky pressed the button.

**Coup De Burst!** The cyborg said as Sunny started to use the three barrels of Cola the tavern keeper gave to fire the giant cannon located on the rear and suddenly rocketed towards the ramp forcing the ship into the air.

As Sunny flew higher and higher across the sky, Usopp and Chopper held onto the railing as they looked at the side of the ship. "EEEKKKKKK!" Both men yelled as they saw how high they were on the sky.

"Yohohohohohoho." Brook started to laugh while he was holding the foremast as Nami held on the railing and looked at the cyborg. "Now Franky!" The orange-haired navigator said as Franky nodded to her command and flipped the switch. "Here it goes!" The shipwright said as the wings of Sunny started to unfold and spread on the sides of the ship.

"Let's hope this works!" Nami said as she felt a strong gust of wind coming from the south heading towards the top of the mountain. "Now Zoro, Sanji!" The navigator yelled as the two men jumped off releasing the sail of Sunny as the gust of wind pushed the ship upwards.

"FLY SUNNY!" The raven-haired captain yelled as Zoro held his swords on his hands. _Wait for us Robin!_ The green-haired swordsman thought as Franky grinned at his captain. "This is the birth of Rising Sunny! SUPER!" The cyborg yelled as he pressed a button that released two propellers slowly rose up from the wings on Sunny and started to move and helped propel the ship higher.

Luffy and Chopper's eyes immediately sparkled as they saw the wings of Sunny and propellers of Sunny. "WOW! SO COOL!" The two said as the ship started to fly upwards towards the east plateau of Olympus Kwan.

As Sunny flew higher and higher across the sky, Nami started to look around and saw the clear skies above. "Let's hope we can still make it to the temple." The navigator said as she knew that the wind storm that helped Sunny to fly up will now end.

"Brace yourselves!" The navigator said as everyone held tightly on the beams and railings of Sunny as they passed through the gray colored clouds revealing a bright blue sky forcing Sunny to slowly drop slowing its flight.

Looking around, the young sniper walked towards Nami and Franky, "Sunny is already flying, why we don't just head straight towards the top of the mountain than going to the temple. In that way we could avoid.. Uhhh. Save Robin quicker." Usopp said as the others looked at him.

"We won't be able to make it in time if we only relay on the propellers." Franky said as Nami agreed to his statement as she looked up the mountain.

"This mountain is high, with the current speed we have, we might take the whole day just to reach the top." The orange-haired navigator said as she looked at Luffy who was impatiently looking up the mountain. "We must hurry!" The young captain yelled as Nami suddenly punched his head.

"Shut up moron!" Nami yelled as Franky looked at Usopp, "That's why we need to get that guy to touch Sunny for us to fly faster." The cyborg said as Sanji and Zoro remained silent. _Shit we must make it in time. _The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked around the deck of Sunny and saw their Navigator walking towards the cyborg.

"How high are we already?" Nami asked as Franky looked at the altimeter of Sunny as he looked back at the Navigator. "We are one thousand seven hundred feet above the ground." The cyborg said as Luffy's eyes immediately sparkled. "We are so high already!" The captain said as Zoro looked up, "We still need one thousand three hundred feet more. How are we going to reach the temple?" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at the shipwright.

"Franky can you do another coup de burst?" The navigator said as she looked at the shipwright, "We need t few minutes before we could use it again, and we can only reach five hundred feet with coup de burst." Franky said as Zoro and Sanji looked at him, "Is there anything we can do to make Sunny fly faster?" The green-haired swordsman said as Ace walked towards them.

"How about using my flames for added power?" The raven-haired man said as Nami and Franky looked at him. "Hmm. That could work too!" The shipwright said as Luffy suddenly went towards them. "You can do that Ace?" The young captain said as Ace grinned to his comment.

"That's so cool!" The young captain said as the ship suddenly stalled, "What the?" Sanji said as he grabbed on the railings. "EEEEKKKKKK!" Chopper and Usopp yelled as they felt the tilting of the ship while Franky looked around. "We are in SUPER trouble!" The shipwright said as Ace went immediately to the back of Sunny.

"We have no choice!" The raven-haired man said as he looked at his nakama, "Hold tight everyone!" Ace yelled as everyone on the deck grabbed onto something. "Wait Ace! Zoro Sanji, take care of the sail!" The navigator yelled as the two men suddenly ran but the raven-haired man didn't hear them as flames suddenly appeared on his arms.

**FLAME ROCKET!** The raven-haired man said as flames shoot off of his two hands propelling Sunny forward causing both Zoro and Sanji off their feet. "What the hell?" The green-haired man said as he saw himself floating while the blonde-cook's eyes suddenly widened at what he saw.

"YAAHHHH!" Sanji and Zoro yelled as the ship suddenly moved forward causing them to be thrown off the ship. "ZORO, SANJI!" The young captain yelled as he extended his arms, **Gomu Gomu no: Bazooka.** Luffy yelled as his hands extended as he grabbed the two men while Sunny continued to fly higher and higher.

Sunny flew up with great speed as Franky looked at his alitimeter, "We are nearing the temple!" The cyborg yelled as Ace started to sweat as he was getting tired pushing the enormous ship up. "ACE, a little more!" Nami yelled but as soon as she yelled the flames of the raven-haired man stopped as the ship suddenly stalled.

"Oh no!" Nami said as the cyborg immediately pressed the button, **COUP DE BURST!** Franky yelled as Sunny used yet again the use the three barrels of Cola the tavern keeper gave to fire the giant cannon.

"There it is!" Franky yelled as they saw the clearing as Sunny suddenly passed the temple shocking the guards who were patrolling the area. "Franky, we missed our mark!" Nami yelled as the cyborg pressed two switches as the sail of Sunny suddenly went down causing the ship to stall.

"URGHH!" Everyone said Franky grinned and moved his sun glasses. "I didn't finish making it but here it is!" The cyborg yelled as two giant balloons slowly inflated on Sunny's wings with the shape of its figure head. "WOW!" Chopper and Luffy yelled as the Ship slowly floated.

"_What's that? Is that a bird?_" The other royal guard said as the other placed his hand above his eyes to cover the rays of the sun. "_No, it's something big._" The other royal guard said as he grabbed his telescope and looked at it.

"_It's only a pirate ship._" The royal guard said as he removed the telescope on his eyes and looked at the others and smiled, "_EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! A PIRATE SHIP?!_" The royal guard said as he immediately placed the telescope on his eyes and checked again.

The others looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. "_A ship? This high up?_" The royal guards said as they looked up and saw the small object getting bigger and bigger. "_It is a ship!_" The royal guard said as the others looked at him with a relaxed expression on their faces.

"_Is this for real? How could a pirate ship reach three thousand feet above the ground?_" The royal guard said as the one who was using the telescope immediately checked the jolly roger of the ship. "_It can't be!_" The royal guard said as he suddenly became nervous.

"_It's the Strawhat's Jolly Roger! It's the Strawhat Pirates!_" The royal guard yelled as the others sported a shocked expression on their faces. "_WHAT?! How could they reach their ship? There were a lot of royal guards patrolling the area!_" The royal guards yelled as they the one using the telescope cleared swallowed his saliva as he saw a raven-haired man wearing a straw-hat sitting on the figurehead of Sunny.

"_Alert Everyone!_" The guard yelled as the others started to panic. "_What the hell? I never thought I'll see the day that the temple of Luke-sama will be under attack._" The royal guard said as they immediately went towards the weapon quarters to get their weapons.

"_Someone inform Luke-sama_!" The royal guard yelled as the others paused hearing his order to them. "_He is with his courtesans now! It's dangerous to disturb him!_" The guard said as they looked at the direction of the falling ship as someone jumped forward.

"Give us back Robin!" The raven-haired captain yelled as he extended his hand back. **Gear Third! **Luffy said as he pumped air in his right arm. "_Ehhh? What is that now?_" The royal-guard said as he looked at the others. "_What are you standing there? Get ready!_" The royal guard yelled as the other guards nodded.

"_YES!_" They all replied as they looked up and saw the raven-haired man heading their way. The young captain then implemented his **Busoshoku: Koka** which turned his right arm black. **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!** Luffy yelled as he launches his attack towards the royal guards below.

"_EEEKKKKKKK!_" The royal guards yelled as the giant right hand of Luffy came hurling down towards them. "Wait stupid! Don't knock them all out! We need to know where that Luke guy is!" Nami yelled as she looked towards the raven-haired captain while she leaned on the railings of Sunny as she watched the young captain's punch hitting the ground.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sanji said as he took a long drag on his cigarette while Zoro held his swords as he sported a serious look on his face. "Let's go love-cook!" The swordsman said as he jumped off Sunny as he unsheathed his katanas.

**Kokujo: O Tatsumaki** The swordsman said as he started to spin which created a dragon-like tornado that was headed towards the royal guards. "_What? A tornado?_" A royal-guard said as they saw the tornado heading their way.

"_RUN!_" The royal guards yelled as Sanji threw his cigarette as he started to spin around. **Diable Jambe!** The young cook said as his foot was heated while he jumped off of Sunny.

**Poele a Frire: Spectre** The blonde-haired man said as he started kicks repeatedly downward with his flaming leg. "_GYAAAAHHHHH!_" The running guards yelled as they were hit by the kicks of Sanji.

Nami just watched as the three men took out the royal guards who were protecting the temple. "Hey! Don't knock them all out!" The orange-haired beauty yelled as Usopp and Chopper watched them fight.

"Where is ROBIN!" The raven-haired captain yelled as he continuously punched down while Zoro landed on the ground as he saw four royal guards running towards the temple. "Running away?" The green-haired swordsman said as he grinned as he placed his katana in his mouth.

**Rengoku Oni Giri** Zoro said as faced towards the running guards as he suddenly leaped towards them slashing the four on the process. "_ARGHHH!_" The royal guards said as they dropped on the ground.

Seeing the three men attacking his comrades, the captain of the royal guards looked at his troops as he pointed towards the door of the temple. "_Thi.. This isn't good… They are just too powerful for us, call Luke-sama!_" The royal guard yelled as the guards who heard him nodded as they ran towards the temple.

"_LUKE-SAMA!_" The guards yelled as Sanji landed in front of them, "_Yo… You wa… Want to Fi.. Fight?_" The royal guards said as they held their swords while the blonde-haired cook looked at them as he lit his cigarette.

The young cook looked at them with a serious face as he jumped on the air, **Collier Strike** Sanji yelled as he lands a devastating kick on the neck of the Royal guard in front shocking the remaining guards. "_EEEKKKKKK!_" They all screamed as Luffy appeared from the side as he punched the guards running towards him.

"_GYAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

As the fight raged on, screams of the Royal Guards were heard outside the temple as several guards ran inside the marble temple. "_Luke-sama! We are under attack!_" A royal guard suddenly barged into a large room inside the temple filled with courtesans wearing silk see through Grecian gowns.

"_Under attack? Luke-sama… Save us…_" All the women yelled as they went towards the tall nine foot six inch man who silently sat on a silver throne looking at them. The sickly man fixed his scruffy brown hair as he slowly stood up from his chair making the women around him blush.

"_Kyaaaah! Luke-sama looks dreamy with his armor on._" The women said as they watched the God who was wearing a gold plated gauntlet on his right hand extending until his shoulders with brown colored belts tying it on his body.

His well-defined body was exposed as he wore a green colored harem pants adored with red straps with a purple clothe loosely tied on his waist serving as his belt.

He wore a brown colored knee boots however; the boots he wore has a cut on the front and back exposing his toes and his heel. On his left shoulder blade tied down by brown straps are silver colored blades that were shaped as a single wing.

The women watched as the sickly man walked towards the Royal guard who was looking at him with a serious look on his face. "_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping the others?_" Luke said as he waved his hand while the Royal Guard immediately bowed his head.

"_Ye.. Yes…_" The royal guard as he suddenly ran outside as Luke fixed his scruffy hair as he looked at the women in his chamber. "_I'll come back…_" The sickly man said as he turned his head towards the door sporting a serious look on his face.

"_Whoever disturbed my time with my courtesans will pay…_" The brown-haired man thought as he walked towards the front of the temple.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter** :)**

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well** :)**


	21. THE STRAWHAT KNIGHTS

**AN:** Here it is, the latest chapter of the NS series. PS: I don't own One Piece and the characters, just the OC's and the fanfic **:)**

**Zorin**** \- Roro - Marcus - Panda - Chaze - **** lhea**** \- Helga - Mow -**Thank you for the feedbacks and the support you've given, I am really greatful for it that you all are excited to the mystery **:)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 21**

**The Strawhat Knights**

* * *

As Zoro, Sanji and Luffy rampaged outside the temple, the sickly looking man made his way through the temple halls. His tall figure dominated the royal guards who immediately bowed seeing his presence. "_Luke-sama looks pissed, the Strawhats are goners._" The royal guard thought as he saw the serious expression on the face of the man named Luke.

"_Here Luke-sama._" Two royal guards said as they handed the tall brown-haired man a six feet silver Jousting lance while the God just looked at them and didn't even bother to talk and grabbed the weapon using one hand. _He picked it up with only one hand, when two royal guards are needed to carry it here… How strong Luke-sama is really?_ The guard thought to himself as he watched the man tall man who walked outside the temple doors.

As the man walked outside the temple doors, he saw the destruction the three men caused to his holy place as the sickly looking man's grip on his jousting lance tightened while he saw the royal guards running away from the attacks of the three men.

"_Who dares depraved my sacred Land!_" The man named Luke said with an emotionless tone of voice as he looked around and saw Luffy, Sanji and Zoro fighting the royal guards who are supposed to be patrolling his holy temple.

"_You guys again!_" The sickly looking man yelled as he grabbed his jousting lance and immediately flew forward towards the green-haired man. "_YOU WILL PAY DEARLY IN DISTURBING MY TIME WITH MY COURTESANS!_" The brown-haired man yelled as he continuously flew and extended his hand towards Zoro.

"Zoro look out!" Nami suddenly yelled as the swordsman looked on his side and saw the tall man heading towards him while Luffy immediately turned his hand as he forced his punch towards the man named Luke. **Gomu Gomu no: Elephant Hammer!** The young-captain yelled as the brown-haired man saw his fist heading his way.

Not going to work on me! The brown-haired man said as he immediately jumped up in the sky avoiding the attack of Luffy as he started to fly, his attention was diverted towards the floating ship and suddenly heading towards Sunny.

"EEEKKKK! He is heading this way!" Usopp yelled as he saw the tall man flying while Ace suddenly jumped off the Ship as his hand formed into a fist. **HIKEN!** The raven-haired man said as his fist was suddenly engulfed with flames as he extended his hand forward causing a column of fire to be shot.

"_HEH? Fire fist Ace is here?_" The brown-haired man said as he saw the flame heading his way. "_Uhugh._" Luke started to cough as he suddenly moved his hand forward rapidly. **Bīto no ransu****!** The God said as his giant jousting lance started to hit the flames of Ace. "What the hell? He is stopping the flames of Ace!" Usopp yelled while Sanji looked up as he suddenly threw his cigarette on the ground.

**SKYWALK!** The blonde-haired cook said as kicked the air and started to jump higher to the sky heading towards Luke. "_Two versus one eh?_" The brown-haired man said as he immediately rushed on his side causing the flames of Ace to hurl down to Sanji. "Look out!" Usopp yelled as Luffy looked up and saw the blaze of Ace heading towards the blonde-haired cook. "SANJI!" The raven-haired captain said as he extended his hand towards his nakama.

"SHIT!" Sanji said as he immediately moved to his left narrowly avoiding the column of fire as the flames of Ace hit the ground bellow causing a massive explosion. "_ARGHHHHH!_" The royal guards said as they were struck down with the blaze of the explosion.

"GGGYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he started to run away as the flames spread rapidly expanded on the ground. "Dammit! I didn't know he was this strong." Ace said as he looked at Luke and extended his hands forward as his fire started to appear yet again.

The sickly man looked at his fully melted jousting lance and grinned. "_You managed to melt my lance, who would have thought your flames are that hot. Kiakakakakaka. I won't let you do that again!_" The brown-haired man said as he extended his right arm and used his **Busoshoku: koka** as his arm slowly turned to black as it moves to his shoulders down to the silver blades on his back until all the blades started to move and turn to black.

**Supaidāburēdo-hō: Supaidā ashi****!** Luke said as his blades on his back moved rapidly as it slowly extended forward revealing the chains connected to his back. "_Now, time for all of you to experience the destruction my spider blades can cause!_" The god said as he grinned at the group portraying his confident personality. **Supaidāburēdo-hō: Taranchura****!** The man said as the blades suddenly erupted and moved with great speeds heading towards the raven-haired man.

"What the hell is that?" Usopp yelled as he saw the blades heading towards their nakama. "ACE! Look out!" The sniper yelled as Ace looked at the blades as his flames grew in size while Zoro immediately jumped up and blocked the attack of the brown-haired man.

"_Heh? You managed to block my attack, so the rumors of the Strawhats having a strong swordsman aren't made up I see?_" Luke said as he started to smirk as the blades retracted back to his back. "_Let's see if you can block this!_" The brown-haired man said as he extended both his hands on his sides.

"_Kiakakakakaka._" The sickly looking man started to laugh uncontrollably as the royal guards looked at him and started to panic. "_Luke-sama is serious; it's dangerous if we stay here. We better run!_" The royal guard said as Luffy, Sanji and Zoro looked at the God who was floating in the air while Ace finally landed on the ground.

"He looks like he is up to something." Ace said briefly as Sanji and Zoro grinned while Luffy looked at him and cracked his knuckles. "Shishishishi. He's strong!" The young captain chuckled as he looked at the God flying above them. "_Why are you laughing? Feel the strength of my Spider blades!_" The man with scruffy brown-hair said as the black colored blades suddenly erupted in all directions.

"Now you've pissed him off." The blonde-haired cook said as they watched the blades started to move in different directions. "_Watch the power of my blades!_" The god said as he closed his knuckles to form into a fist and looked at them.

**Supaidāburēdo-hō: Taranchura no 100 ashi****!** Luke said as the eight blades suddenly erupted into several smaller pieces as it run havoc on the air and made its way to the group of men. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Usopp said as he checked his scope while Franky started to move the ship.

"We need to avoid those!" The cyborg yelled as the propellers of Sunny pushed the ship on the side. "Look out Franky!" The young doctor said as the shipwright tried his best to steer Sunny way from the blades while Brook and Chopper watched as the fight rage on the ground.

"Come on Luffy! Don't waste any more time!" The orange-haired navigator yelled as the two suddenly looked at Nami next to them while Zoro, Luffy, Ace and Sanji looked up and saw the small black colored blades heading their way.

The blonde-haired man looked around and saw the rest of the guards started running towards the temple as the stone and rock fell to the ground. "Tss. He didn't even bother to take into consideration his allies who are here." The raven-haired man said while Sanji watched as the small blades cut through rocks and stone.

"Those blade's maybe small, nonetheless from what I am seeing it's enough to cut through those rocks." The blonde-haired cook said as Zoro grinned at the sight while he held his swords tight on his hands. "Let's see how resilient those blades are." The green-haired swordsman said as he placed his sword in his mouth and jumped up.

**Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji **Zoro said as he slashed the falling blades six times simultaneously destroying some of the blades while Luke smirked as the remaining blades moved in different directions avoiding the slash of the swordsman.

"_Kiakakakakaka._" Luke started to laugh as the blades started to move towards the green-haired man as he grinned at the sight as he moved his swords and smirked at the brown-haired man. **Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura** The first mate said as he caused the ground to darken as he turned into a being with six arms and three heads.

**Asura: Ugui** Zoro said as he rushed towards the blades of Luke, slashing through the blades of the brown-haired man while holding his swords at different angles. Luke looked as his blades were destroyed instantaneously while Ace placed his palms together.

**Hotarubi** Ace said as he creates small glowing greenish yellow fireballs that started floating towards the god as he suddenly smirked. **Hidaruma **the raven-haired man said as he sends the glowing fireballs flying towards Luke.

"_Kiakakakakakakakakaka That won't work!_" The brown-haired guy said as he moved his hands as the silver blade in his gauntlet extended revealing it to be a long sword while it started to move.

**Daken gijutsu: Saidowaindā****! **The god yelled as the blade suddenly detached and formed into blades of chains and started to surround him as he looked at the group and smiled. "_Whatever is connected on my Body! I can make it fly and control!_" Luke said as Luffy extended his hands. **Daken gijutsu: Garagarahebi****!** Luke said as the sword whip moved rapidly around him forming into a sphere as the glowing fireballs of Ace reached the God. "_Kiakakakakakakakakaka._" The brown-haired man laughed as the flames were deflected to different directions.

"_Gyaaahhhh!_" The royal guards yelled as the fireballs of Ace fell to the ground while Nami and the others looked at the fight raged on. "Shit! That man is troublesome!" The cyborg said as Usopp and Chopper watched the man fight with their nakama.

"What the hell? He can manage to fight Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and even Ace?" Usopp said as Nami sported a worried expression on her face while Viola went to the railings of Sunny and looked down below.

"_LUKE-SAMA is so cool! He is strong enough to hold himself and fight with the four very strong opponents._" The royal guard said as they looked at the fight in the safety of the temple. "_Wow! Maybe that's the reason why Luke-sama is placed here. I bet he is the strongest among the Gods!_" The guard said as the remaining guards looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"_Huh? What are you saying?_" The royal guards said as the other looked at him, "_You got it all wrong… Since you're new, let me tell you this. Luke-sama is strong, but he is far from the strongest among the Gods of D'tiole that is why he is placed here._" The guard said as Viola's eyes widened.

"This isn't good…" The raven-haired beauty said as Usopp and Nami looked at her, "Why, Viola what happened?" The orange-haired navigator said as the dancer looked at her, "According to those guards… The man Luffy and the others are fighting is not as strong as the other Gods." The dancer said faintly causing her companions to look at her with shocked expression on their faces.

"WHAT?!" Both suddenly yelled as they looked at the fighting bellow, "If he is already this strong… Then how strong are the others?" Nami said as Chopper and Brook looked at their navigator. "We must do something to help them! Yohohohohohohohoho." The tall skeleton said as he was going too jumped off Sunny.

However before he can do so, the brown-haired God looked at Sunny as he flew towards the Ship. "SHIT! He's coming this way!" The young sniper yelled as he saw Luke heading their way while Franky immediately headed towards the side of Sunny.

**Coup de Vent** The cyborg said as he holds his left hand forward, and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole in the center of his palm while Luke suddenly flew up avoiding the attack of Sunny while he extended his hands as his sword whips suddenly formed back into a long sword.

"Shit! He's already up there!" Ace yelled as he looked up towards Sunny and saw the brown-haired man. **Daken gijutsu: Koburasurasshu****!** The Sickly looking God said as he slashed the balloons of Sunny causing the inflatables to burst triggering the ship to fall from the sky.

"KYAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Everyone on Sunny yelled as the ship fell on the ground, while Luffy, Zoro, Ace and Sanji watched their ship fall. "Shit, we got to do something!" The raven-haired man said as Sanji jumped up. "NAMI-CHAN! VIOLA-CHAWN!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as he watched the ship fall.

"SUNNY!" Luffy yelled as he bites into his thumb and blows very hard into it, which inflated his arm. **Gear Third!** The young captain said as he turned his arm and tried to catch the falling Sunny.

"_Don't interfere!_" Luke said as he watched the ship fall and shifted his attention towards the rest of the group as he extended his hands again. **Supaidāburēdo-hō: Taranchura no 100 ashi****!** The brown-haired God said as the small blades erupted and suddenly changed their direction and moved freely towards the sky heading towards Luffy and the others.

"Shit! We won't make it!" Sanji said as they saw Sunny hit the Gaia trees cushioning its fall to the ground. "Whew!" Chopper and Usopp said as Franky looked up the sky and saw the flying blades. "Sunny will be in danger if those blades hit us!" The cyborg said as Nami held her clima tact.

"We need to protect Sunny!" The orange-haired navigator said while Viola looked up. **Peeping Mind!** The beautiful dancer said as she activated her hand glasses as she looked into the Luke's mind and memories as she smiled and started to run.

Viola then suddenly jumped off the ship causing Usopp and Nami to look at her, "Viola, where are you going?" The orange-haired navigator said as the dancer smiled at her. "I found out what his weakness is, tell the others to wait for my signal!" The raven-haired beauty said as she ran towards the temple of the God.

Luffy and Zoro saw Viola running as the green-haired man's Den Den mushi suddenly rang. "What is it?" The swordsman said as Nami started to talk, "hold him off… Viola has a plan!" The orange-haired navigator said as the first mate looked at the raven-haired beauty making her way inside the temple of the God.

"Tss!" The green-haired swordsman said as the eyes of the snail closed as he looked at the three men. "We need to stall him!" Zoro said as Luffy, Sanji and Ace looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "Stall?" The blonde-haired cook asked as the raven-haired captain looked at him.

"Buy her some time." The swordsman said as Sanji and Luffy looked at him while Ace grinned. "_What are you standing there for!_" The brown-haired man yelled as the raven-haired man looked up and saw the blades falling towards them.

"_DIE VERMINS!_" Luke yelled while the four men suddenly separated and run on different directions. "How long does Viola need?" Ace said as Zoro looked at him with a serious face. "I don't know." The green-haired swordsman said as Sanji looked towards them. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T KNOW?!" The blonde-haired cook yelled.

"DAMMIT!" Ace said as he looked up and saw the falling blades heading towards them. "SHIT! What should we do then?" The blonde-haired cook said as Viola appeared outside the doors of the temple. "LUKE-SAMA!" The raven-haired beauty yelled as Sanji and Luke looked on the direction where the beautiful dancer was standing.

"Is that Viola?" Luffy, Zoro and Ace said as they looked at Viola while Sanji and Luke's eyes turned to heart. "VIOLA-CHWAN!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as he ran towards the raven-haired dancer looked at him.

"Shit! Sanji will ruin my plan…" The beautiful dancer thought as she looked at the brown-haired god blushing as he looked at her. "Luke-sama, save me!" The raven-haired beauty yelled as the sickly man looked around and saw Sanji running towards her.

"_Don't touch one of my Courtesans!_" The brown-haired man yelled as he immediately flew towards Viola as he swooped down and held the beautiful maiden's in his arm as he flew up in the sky. "VIOLA-CHAWN!" Sanji angrily yelled as flames appeared on his eyes and jumped towards him.

**Peeping mind!** The raven-haired dancer said faintly as she transferred her thoughts and memories to Luffy, Zoro, Ace and Sanji. "What the Fuck!" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked up and saw the blonde-haired cook landing on the roof of the temple.

"So we need to wait for her signal." Ace said as he watched the blonde-haired man make a fist as he silently stood on the corner while Luke and Viola flew higher. "Thank you Luke-sama…" The raven-haired beauty said as she hugged the God while Sanji watched the scene unfold.

"_This is the first time I saw you, are you a new courtesan from the city?_" The brown-haired man said as Viola looked at him and smiled as the sickly looking man immediately blushed as he looked at the beautiful maiden. "Ye… Yes Luke-sama." The gorgeous dancer said as she looked down on the ground.

"Kyaahhhh! I will fall…" The beautiful maiden said as Luke looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry. You won't fall if you're with me." The brown-haired man said as Viola looked at him, "Kyaaah? How Luke-sama?" The raven-haired dancer said as the God looked at her.

**Flying Touch!** The brown-haired man said as he touched Viola on her face, "Wha-What?" The raven-haired beauty said the God looked at her with his brown eyes. "_I ate the Tobimasu Tobimasu no Mi which grants me the ability to make everything I touch fly._" The sickly man said as he let go of the maiden he was holding.

"Kyaaaah!" The raven-haired beauty said as she closed her eyes and covered her mouth, "VIOLA-CHAWN!" Sanji yelled as he was supposed to run he noticed that the dancer was floating. "What?" The blonde-haired cook said as Viola opened her eyes and saw she was flying.

"Ho… How could this happen?" The beautiful dancer said as Luke looked at her. "_I told you whatever I touch I can make it fly, whether a person or a thing. As long as I touched it, I can make it fly!_" The brown-haired God said as Viola smirked as she looked at him.

"I see… You're so cool Luke-sama!" The beautiful maiden said as she hugged the brown-haired man while Sanji just stood there and remained silent as he watched the two individuals flying off the ground.

"You can really make anything fly Luke-sama?" Viola said as she flaunted her curvaceous body and looked at the god in front of her. "How about that ship over there, Luke-sama. Can you make is fly?" The raven-haired beauty said while Luke looked at her and his brows raised.

"_Why would I do such a thing making an enemy ship fly?_" The brown-haired man said as Viola looked at him and placed her finger slightly touching it on her lips. "I just want to see if you can make a big thing fly. I'm sorry Luke-sama." The beautiful maiden said as the brown-haired man blushed and looked at her.

"_You don't need to say sorry my dear. I'll show you how strong my ability is._" The brown-hair man said as the man flew and went towards Sunny at full speed. "SHIT! He is coming for Sunny!" Zoro said while Ace looked at the green-haired swordsman.

"We need to wait for Viola's signal before we move." The raven-haired man said as Zoro looked at him and clenched his swords and watched the man fly towards Sunny causing panic to everyone inside the fallen ship. **Flying Touch!** The God said as Sunny started to fly as Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"SUNNY is flying!" The raven-haired captain said as he watched the ship float while Usopp and Chopper grinned and Nami looked at the raven-haired beauty. "Viola did it!" The orange-haired navigator said as the brown-haired man smiled and looked at Viola who was floating in the air.

"THIS IS SUPER AWESOME!" The cyborg yelled as Sunny flew up in the air while the raven-haired beauty suddenly looked at the brown-haired man. "Caught you…" Viola said as she smirked and looked at Sanji standing silently on the corner of the roof of the temple.

"Now Sanji… He touched my chest!" The dancer yelled as Sanji snapped out of his depression and looked immediately at the brown-haired man as he suddenly burst into flames as he immediately ran towards Luke while the brown-haired man was still preoccupied looking at the beautiful maiden.

"DIE YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" The blonde-haired man said as he launched a powerful kick on the back of the head of the brown-haired man causing him to hurl forward with great-speed hitting the side of the mountain causing a large crash.

"_LUKE-SAMA!_" The guards yelled as dust and ruble covered the place where the tall god crashed as the dust slowly cleared the unconscious body of Luke was seen by the gods while Zoro, and Ace looked immediately at Sunny.

"Shit! He's unconscious." The raven-haired man said as he looked up and saw that Sunny was still flying. "What the hell?" Ace said as Viola landed on the ground and smiled, "I saw it when I used my peeping mind that he has no control of the things or people he made to fly unless it is connected on his body." The raven-haired dancer said as she looked at the god.

"So whether he is awake or unconscious, we can still use his ability." The raven-haired beauty said as Luffy looked at Sunny with sparkles in his eyes. "I want to ride too!" The young captain yelled as the guards looked at them.

"_This isn't good, call Rina-sama!_" The royal guard said as they took their den den mushi and called the blue-haired beauty. "_WHAT IS IT?_" The woman on the other line yelled as the guards looked nervous. "_They… Rina-sama, Luke-sama is defeated…_" The royal guard said as the woman on the other line remained silent.

"_Rina-sama?_" The royal guard said as the line remained silent then suddenly. "_WHAT? DID YOU SAY LUKE WAS DEFEATED?_" The woman yelled causing the guards to panic. "_Ye… Yes… Luke-sama is defeated._" The royal guard said as Ace took the snail on the hand of the royal guard.

"_How weak can he be? Who defeated Luke?_" The woman on the other line said as the raven-haired man looked at the snail while Zoro and Luffy approached him. "_Are you there? Answer me! Who defeated Luke?!_" The woman said as Luffy grabbed the snail and looked at it with a serious expression on his face.

"Where is Robin? We will come and save our Nakama!" The raven-haired captain yelled as the woman on the other line remained silent and started to laugh. "_Miamiamiamiamiamia. Don't get too cocky fool! Just because you defeated one of us, you're thinking that you can take all of us? Miamiamiamia._" The woman said as Luffy looked at the snail.

"WE WILL COME FOR HER!" Luffy yelled as the woman suddenly stopped laughing as the snail sported a serious look on its face. "_Whatever you say… We will be waiting for you, and just so you all know, the one you defeated is the weakest amongst us… Miamiamiamiamia. So if I were you… I would start to run._" The woman said as the eyes of the snail suddenly closed while the eyes of Ace widened as he looked at Luke's unconscious body.

_What the, if he is the weakest… How strong are the remaining gods then?_ The raven-haired man thought as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji looked up as Franky smiled. "What are you waiting for? Let's go to the top and rescue Robin!" The cyborg yelled as the group nodded as they jumped up and saw Nami sitting on the chest Marianne gave.

Luffy saw Chopper holding a black colored helmet as sparkles on his eyes. "Shishishishishi. Let's use these!" The captain said as he saw the amount of armors inside the chest as Zoro and the others smiled at the sight.

Meanwhile on top of the mountain where the Palace of Angels lies, The blue-haired beauty made her way towards the chamber of Angels where the remaining of the Tenshi no Kamigami are staying. "_Tsss… That fucking woman is trouble._" The blue-haired beauty thought as she walked and pushed the giant doors open.

"_Kahn, Luke has been defeated by the companions of the queen…_" The blue-haired woman said as she walked towards the center of the chamber where the circular platform was located and five thrones are seen.

The multi-colored Mohawk haired man looked at Rina as she walked inside the chamber holding her long blue-colored hair.

The feared leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami stared at the beautiful woman as he remained seated while Lance started to laugh.

"_Blalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala… What a pain in the ass he is, he is a disgrace being part of the Gods of D'tiole, can we look for another member of the Gods and change that perverted freak?_" Lance said as he looked at the blue-haired woman who looked at him and diverted her attention to Kahn.

"_Your orders?_" Rina said as Oliver suddenly stood up from his throne, "_Yeah… Yeah… No need to worry about those bugs. We'll take care of them. Jiahehehehehehe._" The tallest warrior of the Gods of D'tiole said as he stood up as he surpassed the rest of the gods in terms of his height.

"_Time to show them, what terror and fear looks like._" The man named Alex said as he started to walk, his tall Twenty foot three inch frame dominated the rest of the gods as he left the chamber where Rina looked back as the doors closed.

"_Tssss… Cocky as usual…_" The blue-haired beauty said as Kahn stood up from his throne and started to walk. "_Where are you going Kahn?_" Rina said as the leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami remained silent and brought out a piece of cigarette.

"_I'll inform Vergil-sama and the rest of the Akuma…_" The multi-colored Mohawk haired man said as the two remaining individuals eyes suddenly widened. "_What? You will inform them? What for? They are as good as dead, since Alex and Oliver came for them._" The man named Lance said while Kahn remained silent and looked at them.

"_You two, prepare to fight… Inform the royal guards to prepare._" Kahn said as Rina and Lance looked at him and saw the serious look on his face and without saying a word the two disappeared inside the chambers as the man with multi-colored Mohawk hair walked towards the halls.

As Sunny continued to fly higher and higher the crew went out their quarters as Chopper's eyes immediately sparkled as he saw Franky going outside the room as the cyborg was wearing a black plate armor with intricate designs forming two red stars covering his shoulder as he wore a black overcoat underneath the black plate armor.

He has four giant medieval cannon launcher on his back while he was wearing a red Speedo and a pair of black plated knee high boots white intricate carvings and details. "How do I look?" Franky said as he placed a black plated helm that sat on his blue hair which formed into a bull's horn.

"You look so cool!" The young doctor said as Franky looked at Chopper and saw him wearing a red overcoat covering the black chainmail suit. The young doctor was also wearing a black metal colored shoulder pads and a black belt where a soldier knife is placed.

"You look sharp too Chopper!" The cyborg said as the reindeer blushed and started dancing as his black colored metal helmet which had four horns suddenly was removed on his head. "What are you doing Chopper?" Sanji said as he took a long drag as both Franky and Chopper looked at the blonde-haired cook.

"Wow!" The cyborg said as he saw Sanji walking towards them wearing a black overcoat with red feathers covering the silver plated seams of the coat and had several silver badges that served as buttons.

He wore a black laced up boots and black undergarments under the overcoat that reached below his knees. His coat has black colored metals placed on his shoulders that seemed like two horns wrapping around his wrist where he was wearing a pair of read gloves with a spider design on the front.

He also has a black leather eye patch covering his right eye until his cheeks. "What are you two looking at?" Sanji said as he took another drag and looked at his Nakama, however before they can react heard the door of the women's quarters opened and saw the raven-haired beauty named Viola going out the door.

Sanji's eye immediately turned to heart shapes he saw the dancer wearing a black form fitting black dress falling until her upper thighs. The raven-haired beauty dress had several embellishments found on the front of the apparel as a gold spider badge was seen pinned on her left chest. Red colored frills were also evident on the bottom of the dress.

She wore a red color metal Chinese choker that continued to her shoulders where black colored clothe was evident running across her shoulders down to her wrist. She also whore several gold bracelets and red colored feathers are found pinned on the badge extending until her left ear,

Viola walked towards the deck of Sunny with her Thigh high black boots where black colored fur was seen on her ankles. "You look beautiful Viola-chawn!" Sanji yelled with heart shape eyes while Viola looked at him and fixed the hair accessory that made it seem she has a black colored horn on the right side of her head.

Viola just looked at Sanji and smiled at him, "You don't look half bad yourself Sanji." The raven-haired beauty said as the door of the quarters opened yet again as the orange-haired beauty went out the room while Sanji's jaw dropped as he saw the navigator walk towards them.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?" The orange-haired beauty said while Franky looked at her and scratched his head as he saw her wearing a black bustier top revealing her curvaceous figure and a black short skirt with a golden spider badge on the middle of her chest.

Nami wore a black fur choker with a red ruby on the middle as she sported a pair of black colored gloves with dark red colored feathers. Nami's long legs were emphasized with light colored black high stockings as she wore black colored high heeled pumps.

"Maybe because you're wearing such SUPER-skimpy clothes, that's why you feel cold?" The cyborg said as Nami looked at him and fixed the black colored circlet on her head. "You think so?" The young navigator said as she looked at her clothes while Sanji looked at her with heart shaped eyes.

"You look gorgeous Nami-chan!" The blonde-haired cook said as the door of the of the male quarters opened as Usopp went out wearing a black colored long sleeved under shirt as he wore a brown colored leather vest with gold details until his knees.

The sniper wore a red colored bandana that was placed on his neck that ran until his lower knee, while he sported black colored shoulder pads on his left shoulder as he wore a pair of brown colored leather gauntlets and underneath are a pair of black gloves.

Usopp sported grey colored pants while black and brown colored belts supported the garment. He wore a back colored knee high boots with a pair of black colored metal knee pads as he stretched his hands up as he fixed the black colored three-cornered hat with a single red feather on the right side.

"Yohohohohoho.." The tall skeleton started to laugh as he followed Usopp in going out the quarters while Nami and Viola looked at the musician who was wearing a black cloak that ran until his lower back and covered most of his body.

He wore black colored pants and a red colored belt with a silver buckle. Black colored boots was his footwear while he had red colored plate mail underneath the black cloak and red shoulder pads that seemed formed into horns on his back.

"Yohohohohohohoh." The tall skeleton laughed as he fixed the red colored circlet then had two horn shaped blades on each side of his head. "You look like the bringer of death." Sanji commented as he looked at his nakama while Brook nodded to his statement and fixed his cloak and when he was about to talk Law and Ace went out the room.

"How high are we already Franky?" The raven-haired man asked as the cyborg looked at his altimeter and looked at Ace, "We are at Seven thousand feet above sea level." The shipwright said as the Youngman looked at the surgeon beside him who was wearing a red colored trench coat with black markings on the sides.

Black colored shoulder pads were evident as it seemed like demon horns while Law wore black colored pants and a pair of black leather boots. "Why do we need to wear such things?" The raven-haired man said as he fixed the black gloves as he walked toward the railing of Sunny.

Ace just looked at the raven-haired man as he glanced at himself and chuckled as he saw what he was wearing.

The raven-haired man was wearing a black chainmail fit his well-defined body. Two pair of small chains is evident on his neck that served as the lock while a he wore a red colored coat that covered the mail inside.

Ace had a pair of black plate shoulder pads and a pair of black plate gauntlets. He wore black colored pants with a golden belt and black colored plate boots. "Guess this will do…" The raven-haired man said as everyone looked up the mountain. "How long will it take for us to reach the top?" The Youngman said while Franky looked at the altimeter.

"We still are still seven thousand four hundred feet. I'll say more or less an hour." The cyborg said as Viola looked up and frowned. "Why is it that I cannot see anything?" The raven-haired beauty said as Ace went to her.

"You had that problem ever since we arrived here, do you think someone in the ranks of the Gods has the ability to restrain your eyes?" The raven-haired man said as Viola looked to him, however before she could answer Luffy went out the room and started to grin.

"THIS LOOKS SO COOL!" The captain said as he looked at himself as his eyes turned to sparkles. He was wearing a black undercoat that was until upper knee opened revealing his scar on his chest.

The raven-haired captain had a red robe over the undercoat as he wore it like a cape as he had a pair of Spider badges and a gold chain on the robe serving as the lock. Luffy had black colored leather gloves on his hands while he wore black pants with a pair of Leather black colored boots with intricate designs.

The captain had two pairs of long swords on his waist tied by gold colored belt on his waist. "Shishishishishi." The rubber man started to laugh as Zoro finally made his way out of the quarters and went towards the deck of Sunny.

The green-haired swordsman walked towards his nakama as he wore a red coat that was until his ankles. The coat was open revealing the white undershirt he wore inside that was until his upper knee as his chest was seen underneath the shirt.

His green Haramaki is bundled up on his hip underneath the undershirt while he wore a pair of black colored boots and pants. Two black colored leather belts is seen tying his torso while a black colored shoulder pad with a gold spider badge is seen on his left shoulder.

On his right arm, a Black colored strap is seen on his bicep holding golden buttons, while he wore his bandana on his head slightly revealing his green hair on top. Zoro looked at his nakama as he placed his swords on his right side.

"How much more time do we need to get to the top?" The green-haired swordsman said as Franky looked at him and grinned, "More or less an hour." The cyborg said while Nami walked towards the deck as she held her clima tact.

"We can control how fast Sunny is flying right?" The orange-haired navigator said as Luffy and Chopper looked at their nakama as sparkles formed in their eyes. "Shishishishi. We look like Black knights, this is so cool!" The raven-haired captain said as the young reindeer smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah! We all look so cool!" Chopper added while Franky looked up and saw the endless cliff of the mountain. "How far does this mountain go up?" The cyborg said as Viola looked up but suddenly turned her attention to her right.

"What's that?" The raven-haired beauty said as her eyes widened causing her nakama to look at the same direction. "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Nami, Usopp and Brook said while Franky removed his glasses to get a better view.

"What the hell is that?" The blue-haired cyborg said as everyone looked and saw a flying Island heading their way. "_YOU WILL ALL DIE!_" The tallest man of the Gods of D'tiole screamed as Nami looked at Franky, "What is that?!" The navigator yelled as the island flew closer and closer to Sunny.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it** :)**

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well** :)**


	22. THE FLYING FORTRESS ALBATROSS

**AN:** Sorry for the long Hiatus, but I am here yet again for the latest chapter of the **NS** series. **PS:** I don't own One Piece and the characters, just the OC's and the fanfic **:)**

**For everyone who made a review - **Thank you for the feedbacks and the support you've given, I am really greatful for it that you all are excited to the mystery **:)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 22**

**The Flying Fortress Albatross**

* * *

On top of the highest peak of Olympus Kwan lies a large temple dedicated to the former King and Queen of D'tiole, its desolate landscape that surrounds the structure gave a strong feeling of despair and sadness.

Inside the dark sanctuary where the statues of the former King and Queen, there stood a beautiful raven-haired beauty wearing a white silk Grecian long gown adorned with white crystals and pearls.

Her long black hair freely moved as a soft and gentle breeze blew, while long slender fingers made its way to the cold stone where the maiden held on as she extended her neck out the large window overlooking the sea of clouds.

"Where am I?" The beautiful maiden said faintly as she looked outside as emotionless azure-colored eyes blankly stared at the clouds as she watched the sun slowly set on the distance. Her long slender fingers caressed her silky raven-colored hair as she glimpsed outside the window where she only saw the clouds moving swiftly.

Her sapphire eyes gazed vacantly as the sky slowly turned to red signifying the last few minutes of the sun's rays, lost in thought the beautiful maiden didn't notice the presence of the man who entered the large chamber as her mind lost in wonder.

_Something is wrong…_ The raven-haired beauty thought as she looked outside and watched the clouds moved as a faint breeze blew making her raven-colored hair move freely. "_What is the matter my Queen?_" The man with silver colored hair spoke as he walked slowly towards the raven-haired beauty.

Robin glanced at the figure that was walking towards her,_ Queen? Who is he? Is he… I can't remember…_ The raven-haired maiden thought to herself as she felt something from her was stolen, however she has no idea what it was.

Cautious on her current situation, the beautiful maiden remained silent as she remained calm as she looked outside the window.

"Nothing." Robin faintly said as the man leaned towards her as he looked at the direction where the raven-haired beauty was looking. He placed his hand on her neck and fixed her long black hair on the side. "_The sun is setting._" The silver-haired man said faintly as her eyes slowly widened.

_Sun… Sun… Su…n… Sunny… Why does that sound familiar?_ The raven-haired beauty thought as she looked at the horizon. _Sunny… The name reminds me of something…_ Robin thought as she remained silent while the man looked out the distance.

The archeologist watched as the clouds moved like the waters of the calm seas which caused her eyes to widen slowly. _Sunny is a ship… A ship… A pirate ship… with a lawn…_ The raven-haired beauty thought while she slowly remembered what happened_. A lawn… A lawn… Green… Green… Moss colored lawn…_ Robin's eyes changed abruptly as her emotionless eyes slowly changed.

_Moss… Moss… Moss head… Moss head?_ The raven-haired beauty thought as her eyes slowly changed and showed emotion. "Zoro…" The archeologist said as her emotionless face slowly changed while the silver-haired man remained silent as he suddenly held the chin of the beautiful maiden.

He gently guided her face to face him. His silver-colored eyes starred at the azure-eyes of the maiden as his face slowly changed.

The silver-haired man looked at her as he touched the hair of the beauty in front of him, caressing it gently as he closed his eyes. "_You are still thinking about your crew._" The man said with an emotionless tone of voice while the Archeologist eyes widened suddenly as she felt something different in her mind.

"Wha.. What is going on…?" The raven-haired beauty said as her azure-colored eyes slowly changed as the man extended his hands and slowly covered her eyes with his hand while he watched the sun fully setting revealing the dark sky.

"_You only need me Aminrah._" The man with silver-hair said as the flames of candles surrounding the two all died in an instant. "_You're mine alone…_" The man said with an emotionless tone of voice as his face sported serious look while he left Robin standing in front of the window staring blankly in the horizon.

Meanwhile three thousand one hundred feet below them, her nakama are making their way towards the top of the mountain with an Island two times the size of Sunny close on their trail. "Why the hell is an Island chasing us?" Nami yelled hysterically while Luffy looked at the flying Island as his eyes glared at the tall man.

"_JIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" The tall God started laughing as he looked at the pirate ship in front of them while the royal guards approached the muscled-man, who was wearing a long white hooded monk cloak.

The purple-haired god sported a long white robe that reached his ankle which made him appear like a holy man. He wore a black belt that tied to robe on his hips while he leaves the right sleeve of his robe hanging which exposed his chiseled right part of his body.

He also has a pair of silver gloves and black colored boots army boots, his tall figure dominated the landscape and his guards as he watched the Strawhat's ship running ahead. "_Alex-sama, what are your orders?_" The royal asked as the God looked at him and smirked.

"_Fire all the cannons! I want that ship turned to dust._" The tall god ordered as the royal-guards bowed at his command and ran towards the fortress. "_Take them down with one hit!_" Alex said as he watched the young captain looking towards his directions.

Luffy stared at the flying Island chasing them as his eyes examined every inch of the thing following them. Slowly his serious demeanor changed as sparkles formed on his eyes as he watched the flying fortress of Alex flew nearer and nearer towards Sunny.

"That's so cool!" The raven-haired captain yelled as he saw the giant ship shaped island, a forest is seen on top of the isle as two stone fortresses are seen behind the lush woodland. Countless cannon launchers are seen beside the stone fortress while a giant propeller is evident on the back of Isle.

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING SO EXCITED ABOUT!" The orange-haired beauty yelled as she punched the head of their captain while Franky on the other hand steered the ship and maneuvered Sunny avoiding the colossal land chasing them.

"SHIT! If Sunny gets hit by that thing, we're goners!" The cyborg said while Ace and Zoro went behind the ship and saw the tall man looking at them with an arrogant smile on his face.

"_Jiahahahahahahahaha. Feel the power of my flying fortress Albatross!_" Alex yelled as he extended his hands forward signaling the royal guards to fire the cannons.

The mortars of the Isle slowly moved forward as the royal guards rushed to fill the large guns with cannon balls. "_FIRE!_" The God yelled as the various cannons of the Isle fired. "EEEEKKKK!" Usopp yelled as the cannon balls hit the sides of Sunny causing blast after blast on the side of the mountain.

Everyone was panicking seeing the giant explosions on the mountain side while the tall skeleton looked at the flying Isle chasing them. "One hit and we are dead!" Brook said as he started to realize.

"However, I am already dead to begin with. Yohohohohohohoho." The musician said joyfully while Nami sighed. "Why am I stuck with a crew filled with morons?" The navigator commented as a large explosion erupted on the side of Sunny.

"Kyaaahhhh!" Nami and Chopper screamed while the rest of the straw-hats braced for the impact of the shockwave. "Shit, we must stop this." The blonde-haired cook said as he looked at the giant Isle as he saw the green-haired swordsman running.

Zoro watched the explosions getting closer and closer to Sunny as he held his katanas and stood at the back of Sunny.

Sanji and Ace accompanied the green-haired swordsman as they prepared to fight. "Wait, you need to be careful not to fall!" The cyborg yelled as Sunny continued its flight up towards the top. Viola on the other hand immediately jumped off the ship causing the blonde-haired man to panic.

"VIOLA-CHAWN!" Sanji yelled as the raven-haired beauty made her way towards the tall man on the large Isle. Her eyes focused to her target as her nakama watched her heading towards the flying fortress.

_**Coup Séduisante!**_ Viola yelled as she suddenly kicked the tall man on his face causing her nakama to look at her in awe.

"WOW! Viola is so cool!" Chopper yelled while the blonde-haired man's eyes turned to heart. "Viola-chawn!" The cook yelled as he abruptly stopped when he saw Viola falling to the ground holding her leg.

"_JIAHAHAHAHAHA! You have a pretty strong kick for a woman._" The tall God said as he looked at the raven-haired beauty that was lying on the ground revealing his right face that turned into steel.

"_Jiahahahahaha. I have to commend you with your strength, though that won't work on me, since I ate the __**Suchiru Suchiru no Mi **__that gives me the ability to turn my entire body to steel._" Alex said as he looked at the beautiful dancer and smirked as he grabbed her hair up.

"VIOLA-CHAWN!" Sanji yelled angrily as the tall god looked closely at her face, "_You're beautiful, but unlike Luke I don't care about women as much!_" The tall god said as he threw the defenseless maiden to the ground with enough force to bounce her several feet.

"_JIAHAHAHAHAHA. Now you will die._" Alex said as he lifted his right leg up, _**Steel Crusher!**_ The muscled-man yelled as his foot turned to metal as he was about to step on the helpless dancer.

"VIOLA!" Everyone on the ship yelled as Sanji's eyes turned to fire as he immediately jumped off Sunny. "What the hell?" Usopp said as he watched the blonde-haired cook falling towards the flying fortress while Ace jumped off and followed him as his feet rapidly turned to Fire.

_**Kasai Misairu! **_The raven-haired man said as his boots was engulfed with fire as he immediately hurled towards the Island passing Sanji as he grabbed the raven-haired beauty before the man's foot hit the ground causing the hard surface to crack because of the impact.

Sanji watched as Ace carried Viola as he reached the flying fortress and looked at the tall god towering over them. "_Jiahahahahahaha._" The man started to laugh as the blonde-haired cook glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"I won't forgive anyone who tries to lay a finger to a woman!" The blonde-haired man yelled as he started spinning at high speeds, thus heating up his leg due to friction. _**Flambage Shot! **_Sanji said as he jumped up and kicked the side of Alex with his foot that caused an explosion.

"_ARGGGHHH!_" The tall God said as he suddenly was thrown towards the forested area of the land ship as the sounds of trees being destroyed was heard all throughout.

"_Alex-sama!_" The royal guards yelled as they watched the smoke on the distance while the blonde-haired cook looked at Ace and saw Viola as his fist started to shake with anger. "I'll never forgive you!" Sanji said with a serious expression on his face as he looked at the distance and saw a tall figure behind the smoke.

"_JIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was strong! I haven't felt that kind of pain for a long time._" The tall muscled man said as he slowly stood up from the ruble. "_This will be entertaining…_" The God added as he looked seriously at Sanji while the blonde-haired cook looked at the raven-haired man.

"Ace, take Viola on Sunny!" The blonde-haired cook said as he glared at the tall man as his fist started to shake as he abruptly jump towards Alex as the tall man looked at him. _**Steel Defense!**_ The muscled man said as his whole body turned to steel while the raven-haired man jumped off the Isle as his boots rocketed him forward towards Sunny.

_**Flanchet Strike!**_ Sanji yelled as he delivers a strong kick to the abdomen of the muscled-man. However, as he pushed his leg further, the blonde-haired man felt a strain on his leg as he noticed that the stomach of the tall God turned to steel.

"_Jiahahahahaha. Useless!_" Alex yelled as he looked confidently at the cook and extended his hands, _**Steel Swords!**_ The muscled-man said as his hands drastically changed into steel swords that surprised Sanji, "What the hell?" The blonde-haired cook said while the tall God grinned.

_**Steel Slasher!**_ Alex said as he swiftly moved his hands forward causing the blonde haired cook to dodge every attack he makes. "Shit! I thought he can only turn his body to steel." The blonde-haired man said as the God started laughing as he continued to attack.

"_JIAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like my ability? Not only I can turn my whole body to steel, I can change the properties of my body and mold my arms and legs to steel weapons!_" The tall man said as he suddenly extended his right hand.

_**Steel Mace!**_ He said suddenly as his hand changed into a mace and swiftly hurled his hand towards Sanji. "Look out!" Nami yelled frantically as the blonde-haired man jumped on his side avoiding the attack of the God, "SHIT!" The young cook said as he saw the ground crumbled as his steel mace hit the surface of the Isle.

"His ability is dangerous." The blonde-haired man thought while the tall God looked at him, "_Is that all you've got?_" Alex said as his hands turned to normal. "_Come on! Show me your strength like a real man!_" The muscled-man yelled as he flicked his finger back and forth.

"Tssss…" Sanji said as he immediately rushed towards the purple-haired man, "Don't make fun of me!" The young cook yelled as he immediately hurled forward and attacked the tall God.

"_Jiahahahahahahaha. Give me all you've got!_" The muscle-man said as his knuckles turned to steel as spikes slowly formed. _**Steel Knuckles!**_ Alex said as he jumped forward as Sanji extended his legs and noticed the spikes. "SHIT!" The young cook said as the god started to laugh. "_JIAHAHAHA!_"

"Kyaaaahhh! Sanji!" Nami yelled as she saw the hands of the purple-haired man, "Watch out!" Chopper yelled as Usopp fired his pop green. _**Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!**_ The sniper yelled as he shoots a Pop Green into the air which then sprouts into grass that takes the shape of a wolf.

"GO!" Usopp yelled as the grass hit the side of the tall God before Sanji made contact of his spiked knuckles. As the bulb released a powerful shockwave as it made contact with the steel body of Alex pushing him side wards as he hit the fortress.

"_Gyahhhhh!_" The soldiers inside the fort yelled as the tall man came hurling towards them breaking everything on his path. "_WHAT WAS THAT?_" The soldiers said as they slowly stood up and saw a huge hole on the west wall of the fortress.

Seeing the god flew towards the fort Usopp and Chopper started screaming with joy. "You did it Usopp!" The young reindeer yelled joyfully while Nami looked at the dust and ruble. "Did we win?" The orange-haired navigator thought as she looked at Sanji who was looking at the same direction where the God flew.

"_Alex-sama! Are you okay? Alex-samaa!_" The royal guard yelled as the remaining guard looked outside. "_Who are those people?_" The guard said nervously as he looked at the broken down bricks. "_They managed to throw Lord Alex this far?_" A guard said as the other looked at the pile of bricks.

"_This isn't good! Prepare to back out!_" The royal guard yelled as the ruble started shaking. "_JIAHAHAHAHAHA! That hurt you son of a bitch!_" The tall god suddenly stood up causing the bricks and stones to hurl in every direction. "_Gyahhhhhhh!_" The guards yelled as they tried to avoid the rocks and stones.

Alex looked at the direction where the attack came from and saw Usopp and the others celebrating. "_Tss…_" The muscled-man said as he spitted blood and glared at the guards who were looking at him.

"_What are you waiting for? Fire all the cannons! I want that ship destroyed!_" The tall purple-haired man yelled angrily which caused the guards to scramble in fear and run to their posts.

"_FIRE ALL THE CANNONS!_" The head guard said as the rest nodded as they looked at the ship. "_Fire at will!_" The royal guard ordered as the sounds of the one hundred cannon launchers started to echo causing Sanji and the others to look at the fort as their eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Usopp yelled as they saw the hundreds of cannon balls heading their way. "This isn't good. Franky started to steer the ship and avoid those cannonballs!" Nami yelled while Ace, Zoro, Law and Luffy went towards the back.

"We'll take care of those." Zoro said as he placed his sword in his mouth while Luffy and Ace grinned. "YOSH!" The young captain yelled as he inflated his body and jumped up the air.

"BE CAREFULL! YOU MIGHT ALL FALL!" The orange-haired navigator yelled as she saw the raven-haired man deflecting the cannonballs.

Zoro's eyes focused on the cannonballs as he held his swords and unsheathed those causing two large slashes that hurled towards the projectiles as large explosions occurred when the slashes pass through the missiles.

"You did it!" Chopper said but as the smoke cleared the young reindeer's eyes widened when he saw countless cannonballs heading their way.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Usopp yelled yet again as Ace jumped and moved in a circular manner as he released fire on his palms and engulfed him. _**Kasai Tatsumaki! **_The raven-haired man said.

The flames slowly extended and protected Sunny from the cannonballs however with the amount of missiles heading their way Nami looked around and saw the flying Isle where the fort is found. "The cannonballs are all coming from the fortress." The orange-hair navigator said as she pointed at the structure.

Zoro looked at the direction where Nami was pointing as the green-haired swordsman held one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing.

_**Senhachiju Pound Ho!**_ Zoro said as he was going to launch the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target; however before he could do his attack Nami punched his head causing him to drop his sword and hold his head.

"What the fuck, why did you do that you fucking witch?" The green-haired swordsman protested as Nami looked at him and pointed at the Isle where Sanji was standing. "If you cut the Isle, you might hit Sanji!" The orange-haired navigator said while Zoro looked at her with an emotionless face.

"And?" The green-haired man said as Nami, Usopp and Chopper looked at him with a confused expression on their faces. "You're heartless Zoro." The young reindeer said as Sanji looked at the fort where Alex appeared in the rubble.

"_CONTINUE TO FIRE UNTIL THEY CAN'T AVOID AND PROTECT THEIR SHIP!_" The tall God said as he looked at the blonde-haired cook who was standing in-front of him.

"_You will be the first one to face my wrath!_" Alex said as he glared at Sanji. "Ehh? I should be saying that to you asshole." The blonde-haired cook said as the tall God looked at him.

"_JIAHAHAHAHAHA! How stupid of you to think that you can defeat me. I am one of the Tenshi no Kami Gami!_" The purple-haired man said as he suddenly jumped up.

_**Steel Knuckles!**_ The God yelled as his hand suddenly turned into steel and extended it forward and formed his hand into a fist as he releases countless punches as he was heading towards Sanji.

"Shit…" Sanji said as he tries to avoid all the punches thrown at him, "At this rate I will have a hard time to attack him." The cook thought to himself as he glanced around the area.

"_Jiahahahahahaha! Is this all you can do small fry?_" Alex said as he continuously punched at the Youngman. "I need to find a way to attack." Sanji thought as he jumped backwards and ran towards the edge of the flying Isle.

"_EH? Running away? Jiahahahahahaha!_" Alex said as he suddenly looked serious. "_Comeback here you coward rat!_" The tall God yelled as he chased after the cook.

"Shit! This is hopeless!" Franky commented as countless cannonballs explode on the sides of Sunny. "We need to destroy that fort!" Nami yelled as she saw Sanji running towards the edge of the flying Isle.

"There's a clear shot, now is our chance. Someone aim for that fort!" The orange-haired navigator yelled as Ace looked towards the flying ship.

Ace Jumped up as he aimed for the fort while he formed his hand into a fist. Seeing the raven-haired man jumping up of Sunny, the tall god stopped as he focused his attention to the former first division commander of the white beard pirates.

_**HIKEN!**_ The raven-haired man yelled as a column of flames was shot out his fist, "_Jiahahahahahaha. That won't work!_" The tall man said as the piece of land suddenly moved to its right avoiding the flames.

"Shit! That huge thing is fast too!" Franky said as he looked at the back and saw the Island catching up.

"Shit!" Ace said as he landed on the deck of Sunny, "DAMN! This isn't good. We need to destroy that thing before it hits us!" The cyborg yelled, while Zoro glanced at the flying ship with a serious expression on his face.

The green-haired swordsman jumped up and held his sword slowly turning it black with his haki. _**Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai!**_ Zoro said as he delivers massive slashes toward the flying Isle.

"_Jiahahahahahaha! That won't work! Alex said as he looked serious, CHARGE!_" The purple-haired God yelled as the flying isle increased its speed hitting the slash of Zoro head on while the green-haired swordsman grinned at the sight.

The slash passed through the Isle cutting through the earth, stone and bricks. "_EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?_" The muscled-man said with a shocked expression on his face as the slash of Zoro cut through the entire Isle as it slowly separated.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!_" Alex yelled as his floating fortress slowly crumbled by the force of the slice of the green-haired swordsman. "_GYAAHHHH!_" The royal guards screamed as they went out the fort as it slowly crumbled.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FORTRESS?_" The tall God yelled as his entire body turned to steel. "_You will all pay!_" The purple-haired man said as steel spikes appeared on his body. _**STEEL GOD: ALEXANDRO! **_The muscle-man yelled as his hands changed into swords.

"_Alex-sama, don't do that!_" The royal-guards yelled as the ground where the man was standing slowly cracked. Sanji on the other hand smirked at the tall God as he showed his middle finger.

"_I will destroy you all!_" Alex said as he started to walk towards Sanji, his heavy steel feet moved as countless cracks formed behind him. Seeing the cracks, the blonde-haired cook remained silent.

_I only have one shot._ Sanji thought to himself while Alex made his way towards the cook, "_I will destroy you!_" The purple haired God yelled as he started to run while the blonde-haired man grinned at the sight.

"_DIE NOW!_" Alex yelled as he threw a punch towards Sanji however before his fist hits the blonde-haired cook, he immediately jumped up causing the knuckles of the muscled-man to hit the crumbling ground causing a large hole on the surface of the flying Isle.

Sanji looked below as he remembered Alex planning to hurt Viola as he becomes enraged, his whole body suddenly catching fire. _**Hell Memories!**_ The blonde-haired cook yelled as he delivers a powerful kick to the head of Alex setting his entire body on fire.

"_GYAAHHHH!_" The tall god yelled while Sanji jumped up because of the force of the kick. "Did it work?" The young cook said while the royal guards started screaming. "_Alex-sama!_" The guards yelled as the purple haired man started to laugh.

"_JIAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all?_" Alex said as he looked at his body with flames, "_It's not even hot._" The muscled-haired man said as he pulled his hand back. "_Now it's my turn to attack._" The Steel God said while Sanji smirked as he saw the force of his attack caused large cracks underneath the tall man.

"_WHAT?_" Alex said as he saw the crack as his feet suddenly sunk into the land. "_EEHHHHHH?_" The God said as the crack became bigger and bigger until the crack broke down and the tall man fell into the large hole.

"_GYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Alex yelled as he fell while the royal-guards looked at the whole where their leader fell in a dumbfounded expression on their faces. "_What the, he defeated lord Alex!_" The guard said while the others started to panic due to the collapsing ground.

"_We need to get off the Albatross!_" The royal guards yelled as the started to run towards the side of the flying Isle and started to jump while Sanji remained on the Island as the ground split in half.

"Shit, Sanji is still there." Usopp said as Nami saw the flying Isle crumbling away. "SANJI!" The orange-haired navigator yelled as Ace looked at him as he jumped off and headed for his nakama.

However, before he can reach Sanji; a massive explosion occur causing debris to hurl towards Sunny. "Shit!" Franky yelled as he stirred Sunny avoiding the rocks and stones. "I can't get close." Ace said as the rocks hit him.

"What is going on?" Viola said as she stood up from where she was laying and saw the flying Isle crumbling into nothing. "What happened?" The raven-haired dancer said as she saw the blonde-haired cook standing looking at them.

Sanji seeing the isle falling to pieces grinned at the others. "Go! I'll catch up!" The young cook yelled as the Isle continued to crumble into small parts. "Shit! We need to do something!" Nami yelled while Ace tried his best to get close to the Isle.

"Don't be stupid, I'll catch up." The blonde-haired cook said as he calmly smiled at his nakama and brought out his cigarette, while he looked around and saw every piece of land slowly falling.

_If this is the end, I will make sure they will be able to go to Robin-chawn! _The blonde-haired cook thought as a massive explosion blew from the form causing the remaining land to crumble causing the earth that Sanji was standing on to fall.

"SANJI!" The raven-haired beauty yelled as she suddenly jumped off Sunny and rushed towards the blonde-haired cook. "VIOLA!" Nami and Chopper yelled while the dancer reached the young cook.

"Don't be Stupid!" Viola said as she grabbed the hand of the blonde-haired man and pulled him towards her before the piece of land he was standing on crumbled. What are you doing Viola? The blonde-haired cook said as they started to fall.

Is this the end? Viola said faintly while Sanji looked at the beautiful dancer and looked around with a determined look on his face as he started to jump onto the falling debris.

The cook realizing Viola shedding tears suddenly snapped out and looked around. "Shit! I won't let it end now." The blonde-haired man said as he started to carry the dancer as he jumps from one slate of rock to the other.

"Sanji! Viola!" Nami yelled while Luffy suddenly appeared on her side and extended his hands. "Grab hold!" The captain yelled as the two looked at the rubber hands of their captain heading their way.

"Grab on already!" Luffy yelled as Sanji and Viola smiled and grabbed hold on the hand on Luffy, "Guess it's not the end yet." The blonde-haired man said as the raven-haired captain pulled back his hands until the two reached Sunny.

As Viola and Sanji sat on the deck of Sunny, the beautiful dancer suddenly slapped the cheek of the cook that shocked everyone on board. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" The raven-haired beauty yelled as a tear fell from her eyes.

Before Sanji could react the beautiful maiden stood up and walked away as Chopper walked towards him with his medical kit on his hands.

"We managed to escape?" Usopp said faintly as he looked around and saw Sanji who was sitting on the side of the deck of Sunny accompanied by Chopper who was tending to his wounds.

"Those two are quite strong…" Brook said while Usopp placed his hand on his chin. "I wonder how strong the remaining Gods are." The long-nosed sniper said as Zoro looked at him.

"No matter how strong they are, we will defeat them!" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked up. _No matter what, I'll get you back!_ The Youngman thought to himself as Franky grinned.

"We are near the top, get ready guys!" The cyborg said while the rest of the strawhats looked up with a serious expression on their faces. "Wait for us Robin!" Zoro said while Luffy started to scream. "**ROBIN! WAIT FOR US!**" The raven-haired captain yelled with all his might.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountain the Steel God Alex found himself rescued by the royal guards and is in front of the man called as the Phantom God.

"_Pitiful piece of shit you are, failing your mission and you still have the guts to go back here?_" The man with glasses said as he looked at the towering man with a serious expression on his face.

"_Come on Lance; just give me one more chance! I will get back at them for destroying my fortress and humiliating me!_" Alex said but the man with glasses looked at him as he removed his glasses and placed it on top of his head as he sighed heavily.

"_You are a disgrace to the Tenshi no Kamigami!_" Lance said he grabbed his giant axe and looked at his comrade. "_You know the punishment for failure._" The man with glasses said with an emotionless tone of voice while Alex looked at him, his expression quickly changing into a serious expression.

"_Like hell! Are you serious?_" the purple-haired man said as Lance remained silent that caused the tall man to jump away from him. "_I won't allow you!_" The muscle-man said as his body turned to steel and looked at the smaller man in front of him.

"_Tssss… Worthless, you think you can defeat me, a person with a higher rank than you?_" Lance said as he extended his giant axe as Alex suddenly rushed towards him. _**STEEL CRUSH!**_ The tall muscle-man yelled as the man known as the phantom God looked at him as he fixed his hair as the foot of the tall God reached him.

The relaxed expression of Lance changed as the foot of Alex passed through him, "_Imbecile!_" The man with glasses said as he immediately moved his hand forward causing the giant eight foot axe towards the muscle-man.

_**Fantomusutoraiki!**_ Lance yelled as the axe turned to black as it strikes Alex on his chest causing the steel to bend and buckle until it blew open because of the force as a large wound underneath the steel was visible.

"_ARGHHHH!_" Alex said as blood went out of his mouth while Lance stood still and watched the tall purple-haired man to fall to the ground. "_Useless._" The man with glasses said as he started to walk away from the corpse of his comrade.

_Strawhat Pirates..._ Lance thought to himself as he entered the large room where the remaining Tenshi no Kamigami resides. Seeing Lance with blood on his armor, Rina chuckled faintly as she fixed her hair.

"_I guess Alex failed huh? What a weakling, Luke and Alex losing to them. Oh well, that means it's our turn to play with them…_" The blue-haired beauty said faintly as Kahn remained silent as he sat on his chair looking to his comrades.

"_Kill them all…_" The leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami said with an emotionless tone of voice while the remaining members grinned happily as they all left the room. "_This will be fun._" Rina commented while Lance and Oliver remained silent as they made their way to their designated areas.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it** :)**

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well** :)**


	23. THE WATER GOD: MIZU OTOME RINA

**AN: **I don't own One Piece and the characters, just the OC's and the fanfic **:)**

**ZoRo: **Thank you for the support** Mow: **Glad you liked it** Alf: **Happy to be back, thank you for reading** Helga:** Thank you for the support**Adieu:** Yes, though for Daz and Alex has different properties of steel. Daz can turn his whole body to steel knives while for Alex, he can turn his whole body to steel and mold it. :) Ty also for the feedback :D

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 23**

**The Water God: Mizu Otome Rina **

* * *

As Sunny flew closer and closer to the peak of the tallest mountain in the New World Olympus Kwan, the Strawhats looked around and saw countless clouds that littered the surroundings of the alp which made visibility close to zero.

"What the hell, are we near the top already?" Luffy yelled as he tried his hardest to look around but can only see nothing but a hazy blaze.

"I don't know, from my calculations earlier; we should be reaching the top of the mountain right about now." The shipwright commented as he looked in front of Sunny while Zoro remained silent as he observed the area.

_I can't see anything. _The swordsman thought as he noticed that his nakama are all getting anxious or excited.

_Wait for us Robin, just a little more and we will be there to take you back… _The green-haired swordsman thought to himself as he heard his captain who started laughing.

"Shishishishi… YOSH! I see the top over there!" Luffy excitedly said as he jumped forward and sat on Sunny's figure head and pointed in front. "Look! There it is!" The captain added causing everyone to look in front.

Zoro looked in front as he held his swords while he sported a serious expression on his face while Sunny flew pass the clouds everyone on-board the flying ship had a better view of the summit of the mountain.

Slowly, as the ship flew nearer and nearer on the summit of Olympus Kwan, everyone's jaw slowly dropped at the sight they saw.

"EHHH?" The raven-haired captain said as he continued to rub his eyes making what he is seeing is real, "Oi, guys can you all see that?" Luffy commented as he looked at his Nakama while pointing at the summit of the highest mountain.

"I'm not sure, but this isn't what I am expecting to see." Sanji said while Zoro looked at the summit of the mountain. _This can't be real… Can it?_ The swordsman thought as he looked forward.

Countless small pagodas, temples and large palaces dotted the summit of the mountain. Golden statues of soldiers can be seen from the distance while large waterfalls are seen spewing crystal clear water down the sides of the mountain.

Lush forested areas and lakes are found on the western peak of Olympus Kwan, while the most visible feature of the mountain were the two large palaces which are found floating on large slabs of earth and rock.

Usopp and Chopper nodded which served as their reply to their captain, while Nami remained silent as she stared at the vast palaces that littered the peak of the mountain.

"There are a lot of palaces on the top. How would we know where to go?" The orange-haired navigator said faintly as she looked at Viola who was staring at the peak of the mountain.

"Viola, do you know which way we need to go?" The orange-haired navigator said as the beautiful dancer looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"I can't seem to locate her Nami." The raven-haired beauty said that surprised the beautiful navigator. "What do you mean you can't locate her?" Nami asked while Zoro, Usopp and Chopper overheard them and started to head their way.

"EHHH? You can't see where Robin is?" Usopp and Chopper said while Nami looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean you can't find her Viola? Isn't it that you ate a devil fruit that allows you to see anything?" Zoro said briefly while the others looked at her with the same question on their minds.

"How is that even possible?" The orange-haired navigator said while Viola looked at her nakama's and remained silent whereas Ace walked closer towards them.

"Viola seemed to be having problem using her Senrigan ever since we landed on the Island." The raven-haired man said as the beautiful dancer looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and sighed briefly.

"It's true. I have a hard time seeing beyond what I can normally see. It's strange, but there are times that I can use my abilities without fail." Viola said briefly surprising Usopp, Chopper and Nami.

While Zoro looked at her and remained silent. _Shit._ The swordsman thought while Nami looked at the mountain top.

"We will be having a hard time then if we search those palaces one by one." The beautiful navigator added as she looked at Ace who was also looking on the mountain top.

"You mean Viola, you can't see where Robin is being held captive?" The long-nosed sniper said while Viola nodded at his comment.

"This is not good. I thought with your ability, it would be easier for us to locate Robin." Nami said whilst the dancer looked at the very top of the peak of Olympus Kwan.

"Earlier when I looked at the summit of the mountain, I saw Robin at the very top of that palace." The beautiful dancer said as she pointed on the eastern part of Olympus Kwan where a large part of land seemed to be floating over the remaining palaces and structures which littered its peak.

Nami and the others looked at the area where Viola was pointing as she placed her hand on her chin. "If you saw Robin there earlier, there is still a possibility that she could still be there." The beautiful navigator said as she looked at the shipwright who was looking at them.

"Head straight for that building Franky!" The orange-haired beauty said as she pointed at the palace found on the highest peak of the Mountain, while the cyborg looked at where she was pointing.

"SUPER!" The cyborg said as he nodded and steered Sunny towards the eastern side of the mountain. Zoro on the other hand remained silent as he held his swords.

_Just wait for a little more, we will come and get you back Robin. _The green-haired swordsman thought as Sunny flew towards the highest palace on the mountain.

While Sunny was heading towards the eastern peak of Olympus Kwan, sapphire tinted eyes observed carefully the flying pirate ship. A sigh was heard from the beauty as she viewed the airborne vessel.

"_Skipping and heading towards the final battle already? That's no fun._" The beautiful woman said as she quickly snapped her fingers while the rivers flowing on the peak flowed faster and faster until it levitated and flowed up on the sky.

As the rivers flowed up on the sky, Usopp and Chopper heard the rumbling loud noise bellow Sunny which caused the two to head on the side of the ship and peeked at where was the sound coming from.

"What is that?" The long-nosed sniper said as both of them looked down. "Ehhhh?" The two said suddenly as their eyes widened and their faces sported shocked expressions as they saw the water of the rivers rising up from the riverbed.

"What's going on?" The long-nosed sniper said as he watched the water from the rivers flowing up and forming into a large ball in front of the Sunny.

"What's that?" Sanji said as Franky removed his glasses to have a better view while Ace and Nami stared at the water flowing towards the ball of water.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Zoro said while everyone on board Sunny started to watch the large water ball slowly move.

"Ehhh? It's moving?" Luffy said enthusiastically while Nami on the other hand looked at the ball with a worried expression on her face.

"This isn't good. Whatever it is, we must avoid that ball of water." The navigator said as she looked at Brook, Viola, Ace, Chopper, Luffy and Law who were standing on the deck of Sunny.

"Franky, try your best to go around that thing." Nami said as the shipwright quickly nodded at her orders and steered Sunny on his left as everyone looked at the ball of water as it continued to move.

As Sunny flew on the left, everyone watched as the large ball of water slowly moved vigorously until it finally formed into a giant water bird that shocked everyone.

"EHHHH? Is this even real?" Usopp, Brook, and Chopper yelled while Luffy on the other hand looked at the bird with a large grin on his face.

"That's so cool!" The young captain yelled with sparkles on his eyes as the water bird flapped its giant wings while the person with blue hair watched the scene and smirked.

**_Water Bird: _****_Caladrius!_** The beautiful maiden said as she snapped her finger causing the large body of water to move towards Sunny triggering everyone on board to panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK, THAT THING IS CHASING US?" Usopp yelled hysterically as Chopper and Brook yelled and hugged each other.

"We better do something." Sanji said as he saw the large water bird gaining speed and is heading straight for them.

"This isn't good!" Nami yelled while Franky looked around the ship. "Hold on to something guys!" The cyborg said as he abruptly steered the vessel on the side causing Sunny to hurl on its port whilst Zoro and Ace held on the ropes and stood still and looked at the large water bird.

The raven-haired man watched as the giant body of water flew closer towards them. That's as near as you will go! Ace said with a serious expression on his face as his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at the large water Bird.

**_Hiken!_** Ace yelled as everyone looked at the fire column heading straight towards the water bird. "_Not so fast_." The blue-haired woman said faintly as she extended her hand up as the large body of water suddenly changed its shape avoiding the attack of the raven-haired man.

Steam and water vapor spew out of the body of water as the flames of Ace evaporated some of the liquids that came into contact to his blazes.

"What the hell?" Usopp said as the giant bodies of water suddenly reformed and flowed like a large river and hit the side of Sunny.

"GYAAAAHHH!" Everyone yelled as they held onto whatever they can find as the water pushed the ship down towards the first quarter of the peak of Olympus Kwan.

"_Stay there my little dolphins._" The blue-haired woman said as she left the area where she was sitting whilst on Sunny the Strawhat pirates slowly jumped off the vessel and started to look around.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji commented while Franky on the other hand looked at Sunny, "Good thing there's no major damages." The cyborg commented as Ace and Law walked towards them.

"Something stopped us from going to the top." Ace commented while Chopper and Nami looked at him, "If they don't want us to reach there… Then that means Robin is really there." The orange-haired navigator said faintly.

_So Robin is really there?_ Zoro thought to himself as he looked at the eastern section of the mountain and back towards Sunny, "How is Sunny?" The swordsman said while Franky scratched his head.

"Sunny is okay, but the force of the water destroyed its wings. I am not sure if we could still reach that part." The shipwright said while Zoro started to scratch his head.

"So Sunny can no longer fly?" The green-haired swordsman said while Nami and Usopp looked at Franky, "I don't know. My best bet is to try it out." The shipwright said as he went onboard Sunny and set its sail.

"Let's see if he can still fly." The cyborg said, however their vessel did not leave the ground. "I guess not." Franky added as he scratches his head while Law, Ace and Luffy looked at him.

"How do we get there if Sunny can't fly?" The green-haired swordsman said as Nami looked around and saw several palaces ahead of them.

"If Robin is there, I guess whoever stopped us from reaching the top wanted us to start here." The orange-haired navigator said as she looked around the area where Sunny crashed.

The navigator saw a large ravine circulating the group, as two large marble statues that were kneeling down a few steps away from them which served as the entrance to a pathway heading to a long stairway that ran across to the entrance of a Palace above them.

"That's the only way… We need to go to that building." The orange-haired beauty said as Usopp immediately looked at Nami.

"It must be a trap!" The long-nosed sniper protested as he pointed at the stairways, "If someone attacks us there, were goners!" Usopp added while Nami just looked at him and bit her thumb.

"I figured that out... Nonetheless if you can fly, we don't have any other way but to head there." The navigator said as she viewed their surroundings.

"There's no other way but inside the palace eh?" Sanji said as he started to light his cigarette while Zoro, Ace and Law started walking towards the two statues.

"I know this is a trap..." Usopp nervously said as he watched Viola and Sanji passing the statues and heading towards the stairway.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" The young sniper added as he finally decided to head towards the statues while Chopper and Brook followed him.

As the long-nosed man started to walk towards the stairs, Chopper and Brook held tightly to Usopp as they looked bellow the stairs and saw nothing but a black abyss.

"EEEKKKKKK! Are you sure this is safe?" The young doctor said as the sniper tried his best to compose himself.

"Do… Don't worry Chopper. I... I am here to protect you ju... Just in case." The young sniper said as he saw Luffy running in front of them, while Nami and Franky who were looking around in front of the two.

"Guys wait for us, w…" Usopp said however before he could finish his words a loud noise was heard that surprised Nami and Franky causing them to stop.

**_BANG!_** A large explosion suddenly erupted at the back of the group. "EEEKKKKKK!" Usopp and Chopper yelled while Nami looked at the scene as she saw a large gaping hole behind them where the stairs once were.

"What the hell?" The orange-haired navigator said as she started to look around, trying to find where the noise did come from.

"What was that?" Franky added as he was surprised on the large explosion whilst Usopp and Chopper started shaking seeing the hole behind them.

"Guys, you better start moving." The long-nosed sniper said as he watched the stairs slowly collapsed. "What's that noise?" The orange-haired beauty said as she looked back and her eyes slowly widened at what she saw.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US EARLIER!" Nami suddenly yelled as she started running up the stairs. "What's happening back there?" Franky commented briefly as he looked at his back and saw the beautiful navigator running towards him.

"Don't just stand there, Run!" Nami yelled as the shipwright finally saw the collapsing stairs as his eyes widened.

"What happened?" The cyborg asked while the orange-haired beauty looked at him. "Don't ask me that, just run!" The navigator yelled that made Franky to follow her command and run up the stairs.

"EEEKKKKK!" Usopp yelled as he looked behind them and saw the collapsing stairs is catching up on them. "RUN FASTER!" The young sniper yelled as Chopper and Brook followed the group in running up the stairs.

"Just a little more!" Nami yelled as rain started to fall which surprised Franky, "What the? We are this high and there is rain?" The cyborg commented as he continued to run towards the top of the stairs.

"I can't see clearly because of this rain!" The cyborg added as wipers appeared on the side of his glasses and whipped the rain drops off the lenses as he continued to run.

"Almost there!" Usopp, Nami, Franky, Brook and Chopper yelled as they entered the large doors of the Palace where they saw their Nakama looking at them as a loud noise came from behind the group signifying the obliteration of the stairs.

"What happened?" Sanji said as he looked behind Usopp, Nami on the other hand looked at the blonde-haired cook as she tried to catch her breath.

"Someone just tried to kill us." The beautiful navigator said as the long-nosed sniper protested as he bent down and held his knees while he breathes heavily. "I told you it's a trap!" Usopp added as Chopper was breathing heavily.

"I can't have these kinds of things happen to me." The sniper said as he realized that no one is talking which made him decide to look at his nakama as his jaw dropped seeing the inside of the palace.

"Whe.. Where are we?" Usopp faintly said while Nami's eyes turned to Beli signs. "I'm in heaven." The orange-haired navigator said as she saw the countless gold ornaments that littered the hall.

Luffy then looked at Nami with a confused expression on his face while the others walked forward into the hall and saw three large hallways.

"Where should we go?" Ace said as he looked around while Luffy looked at his brother and pointed forward, while Law pointed to the left and Brook on the right.

"Viola-chawn, do you have any idea where we should go?" Sanji said as he looked at the three hallways, "I don't know Sanji, I can't clearly see anything beyond my normal eyesight." The beautiful dancer said as she looked around the area.

The green-haired swordsman silently looked at his nakama as he continued to walk passing Ace. _This is just a waste of time_. Zoro thought to himself as he decided to walk forward entering the middle hallway.

"Oi Mosshead! Where are you going?" Sanji said as Zoro continued to walk entering the hallway. "Tsss. That shitty ass swordsman is doing what he wants." The blonde-haired cook said as he grabbed his lighter and lit up his cigar while Ace just looked at them and smiled.

"I guess we need to split up." The raven-haired man said as Luffy looked at his brother as he immediately entered the middle hallway following Zoro.

"Oi Luffy, wait!" Nami yelled as she watched their captain disappearing on the pitch black hallway.

"This might be a trap, come on guys! We should stick together!" Usopp nervously said as he looked at the hallways. However before he could add something to his statement, a loud noise was heard from above which surprised the group.

"It's the same noise as earlier!" Nami mentioned as a large explosion blew up on their backs forcing to group to run in different directions.

"What the hell is this!" The orange-haired beauty yelled as explosion after explosion. "Gyahh!" Usopp yelled as they ran towards the hallways for shelter.

" Yohohohoho. They are really trying to kill us! Not that I'm still alive to be killed" Brook said as simultaneous explosions blew forcing them to enter the hallways.

"Shit!" Sanji said as he ran and watched everyone split up and entered the hallways of the palace. "_That was rather easy tricking such gullible pirates to a trap we set for them. Glualalalalala._" Oliver said as he watched the entrances of the hallway slowly close.

"_Now the fun will begin. Glualalalala._" The man with a black hat said as he suddenly vanished from where he was standing while the entire floor of the hall started to crumble and fell into the dark abyss underneath.

Inside the hallway found on the left side, Nami, Chopper, Brook and Sanji found themselves walking the narrow and dark corridor.

"Where are the others?" The orange-haired navigator said faintly as she looked around, "This is not good... We still ended up splitting up." Nami added as Sanji started to light his cigarette.

"I guess we have no choice but to walk forward… Right, Nami-chan?" The blonde-haired cook said as he leaned closer to her while Chopper and Brook stood still and looked behind them.

"Hey.. Do you hear that?" Chopper said as he looked at their back where he can't see anything. "What is it Chopper?" The blonde-haired cook asked as the young doctor looked at him with a worried expression on his face.

"You don't hear that Sanji?" The young reindeer asked while Brook looked at the two as he placed his hands on the side of his ears.

"Yohohohohohoho. I can't hear anything, not that I have ears on the first place." Brook said while Nami and Sanji looked at the two, "Hey… What's that?" The orange-haired navigator said as she felt the ground shaking.

"An earth quake?" The orange-haired beauty said as they started to hear a loud sound from behind them. Sanji, Chopper and Brook all looked from behind and saw rushing water heading their way.

"Don't worry, it's only water." Chopper said as he smiled at his nakama. However his smile slowly changed when he realized that he cannot swim. "EEKKK!" The young-reindeer yelled as Nami and Sanji started to run.

"What is with this palace and all this running?" The orange-haired beauty yelled as the whooshing sound was getting nearer and nearer.

"EEKKK!" The young-reindeer yelled as he saw the rushing water heading towards them while Brook on the other hand grabbed his nakama and started to run as fast as he can.

Meanwhile on the right hallway, Usopp found himself with Viola, Franky and Law on a dark corridor. "I… I can't see anything, I have a bad feeling about this." The long-nosed sniper said as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"It's so dark here, I can't see a thing." The raven-haired dancer said faintly as she felt Franky passing her and walking in front.

**_Nipple Lights._** The cyborg said as he illuminated the hallway as the group saw a long passageway in front of them. Franky looked at his back and saw that the hallway's entrance is blocked by debris.

"Guess there's no other way." The shipwright said as he started to walk while Usopp watched him, "Hey. Where are you going Franky?" The long-nosed sniper asked while Viola and Law started following him.

"Where will you all go?" The sniper asked as Viola looked at her nakama and smiled, "We can't go back to where we entered, so I guess we have no choice but walk forward." The raven-haired beauty said while Law looked at them and continued to walk.

"This is a trap. I just feel it. Come on guys, believe me!" The long nosed sniper said as he started to walk and follow the group.

However, as Usopp stepped on a brick floor, the brick slowly moved down. "Eh?" Usopp said as the group started to hear a loud noise coming from beneath them.

"What is that?" Viola said as she started to look around while Law on the other hand stopped walking as the floor slowly tilted down. "What now?" Franky said as the floor completely dropping causing everyone to slide down the hall.

"EEEKKKKK!" Usopp yelled while Viola tried her hardest to check what was ahead of them. "Do something!" The young sniper yelled as the group continued to slide down the hallway.

While as their Nakamas are experiencing the traps set for them, the green-haired swordsman walked aimlessly on the middle hallway as he stopped as he looked at a fork passageway in front of him.

"Shit, where did they take Robin?" Zoro thought as he looked around and decided to take the right hallway.

As the green-haired swordsman continued to walk deeper and deeper on the hall, he noticed the countless mirrors that littered the passageway.

"What's with these mirrors?" The swordsman said as he looked around, "These fucking mirrors are giving me a headache." The green-haired man added as he held his sword and was about to cut the mirrors when he heard a voice from behind.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled as loud as he could, while Ace continued to walk inside the passage way_, Is that Luffy?_ The first mate thought as he looked behind him and decided to walk back to check.

Meanwhile on the main courtyard of the Angel Palace, an unknown being walked towards the corpse of the former rank eleven of the gods of D'tiole.

"_Poor Man… They did as much as killed you in a mere failure of achieving victory, what has the gods became?_" A faint yet gentle voice was heard beside the corpse of the once feared God as a single white flower fell on the chest where his wound that took his life is found.

"_May you rest in peace…_" The being said as rain suddenly fell from the sky causing the person to look around, "_It seems like they are on offensive. I wonder what those kids will do._" The person said as the clear night sky slowly changed.

"SHIT! It's her again." The orange-haired navigator said as she looked in front and saw the blue-haired beauty sitting on the head of a large female statue.

"_Miamiamiamia. I got to hand it to you guys, you managed to escape the trap I set for you._" The beautiful blue-haired maiden said as she looked at Nami and the others.

"Her face looks familiar." The young reindeer said while Nami held her clima-tact. "She's the person who can control water." The young orange-haired maiden said while Brook and Sanji looked at Rina seriously.

"_Miamiamiamiamia. This will be fun._" The blue-haired beauty said as Brook walked in front of the beautiful navigator. "Miss, may I know the color of your panties?" The tall skeleton suddenly asked while Nami punched and Sanji kicked his head.

"Don't ask that kind of question to such a beautiful girl, not that I would also want to know the color of her panties." Sanji said while Nami looked at him and sighed.

"Why am I surrounded by perverted guys?" The orange-haired beauty said as Rina looked at them, "Come on! Be serious. She is dangerous." Nami added while Brook and Sanji looked at her.

Analyzing the situation, Rina looked at the group as a small devious smile on her face. _Basing from their status and bounty, I say those two are the most dangerous. Hmmm. This will be fun._ The blue-haired beauty thought to herself as she fixed her hair.

"_I'm not wearing any panties._" The blue-haired beauty said as she slowly stood up from where she sat revealing the form fitting black latex body suit she was wearing.

Upon hearing what she said, both Sanji and Brook looked at the female God and saw that she was wearing a pair of silver knee high heeled boots that emphasized her long slender legs.

"_Miamiamia…_" Rina started to laugh as she held her chest which wore a silver breast plate while she fixed her white vest that ran across her upper back.

"_You boys want a piece of me?_" Rina added as she winked at the group while she held a fencing sword on her right hand.

Sanji and Brook just gazed blankly at the beautiful maiden as blood started to spurt out of their noses. "SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" The two said while Nami and Chopper looked at them and screamed.

"This is not the right time for that!" The shrieked but Sanji and Brook stared at the beautiful maiden in front of them.

The blue-haired beauty smirked as she held her sword while Nami looked at her and back to Sanji and Brook.

"Snap out of it!" The orange-haired beauty said as she and Chopper looked at the woman standing in front of them as she held her sword up.

"Shit! This is not the time to get hung up over that bitch over there!" Nami said while Rina coldly smiled at her. "_Now, now... It's not nice to call someone you just met a bitch._" The blue-haired beauty said.

"Shut up! Chopper, it seems like it's only the two of us!" Nami said as the young doctor nodded as they prepared to fight.

"_Miamiamiamia. How courageous… Now, time to say goodbye my dear!_" The beautiful maiden said as her face suddenly changed, sporting a bloodthirsty appearance that scared Chopper.

"That was unexpected." Nami said as she felt the rain getting stronger and stronger. "This isn't good Nami." Chopper said as he looked at his nakama who were still staring at the blue-haired beauty.

Rina waved her sword down as the rain started to change its property. Little by little, the rains are causing small holes on the brick floor in front of the group.

Brook saw that holes are appearing on the ground in front of them as he snapped out and looked at his nakama. "What the hell is that?" Nami said faintly as she saw the rain drops are falling in great speeds it is making holes on the brick walkway.

"This isn't good." Nami said as the rain continued to fall, "Run guys!" The navigator yelled as the rain suddenly shifted towards them that shocked everyone.

"EEEKKKK!" Chopper yelled as Sanji heard the screams of the orange-haired beauty which caused him to snap out of it, "Nami-chan!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as he carried their navigator and started to run.

"_Where are you all going?_" Rina said happily as she walked towards the running Strawhats. "Why do we always end up fighting the crazy ones?" Nami screamed as she looked back and saw the blue-haired beauty smiling at her.

"_DID YOU JUST CALL ME CRAZY?_" Rina yelled suddenly as she waved her sword side wards. **_Water Serpent: Aqua snake!_** The blue-haired beauty said as the rain started to cluster together and formed a snake.

"_YOU WILL ALL DIE!_" The blue-haired beauty yelled as the snake rushed forward towards the group. "EEKKKK!" Nami and Chopper yelled while Brook looked at the snake and held his cane.

**_Aubade Coup Droit!_** Brook said as he creates a highly compressed blast of air as he trusted his sword forward towards the water snake.

"_That won't work!_" Rina said as her water snake opened its mouth and caught the attack of Brook, the blue-haired beauty's eyes widened as she saw the mouth of the snaked expanded destroying its face until it exploded.

"_What the?_" The blue-haired beauty said while Nami extended her Sorcery Clima-Tact forward. **_Weather Egg!_** The orange-haired beauty said as she launches a large egg shaped bubble up on top of Rina.

"_What is that now?_" The beautiful maiden said while Nami smirked as the egg hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather.

**_Thunder Breed Tempo! _**"Lightning-chan, come out!" Nami said as lightning-chan appeared and releases a large thundercloud on top of Rina.

"_Lightning?_" The beautiful blue-haired maiden said as her eyes widened. "_SHIT!_" Rina said as she saw Nami smiling at her.

"Go Fort! Lightning Javelin!" The orange-haired beauty said as controlled the lightning as it hurled down towards the blue-haired beauty.

"_KYAAAAAGHHHH!_" Rina yelled as the lightning strike her and left the ground rumbling with its impact.

"That was so cool Nami-chan!" Sanji said while Brook and the young doctor stopped running. "Did we win?" Chopper said faintly as the group looked at the smoke from the distance.

"I'm not sure." Nami faintly said as the group heard noise from the smoke and slowly saw a shadow that appeared behind the black smoke.

Meanwhile on top of the demon palace where the Akuma Kamigami resides, a black knight ran vigorously towards the halls until he entered the giant black colored doors adorned with jewels.

"_My liege, the Angel Asylum is under siege…_" The black knight said as red-colored eyes gazed emotionlessly at the man kneeling down before him.

"_According to reports, it seems like it's the Strawhat pirates are the ones causing havoc at the palaces below and Rina-sama is fighting as we speak._" The knight added as the man's red-eyes glowed in the dark causing panic at the soldier who is looking at him.

The man with long black hair remained silent as his red eyes gazed at the black knight. "_What are your orders my liege?_" The soldier nervously asked as he watched the man slowly stood up from his throne.

"_This will be interesting._" Cain said emotionlessly as he walked pass the black knight heading towards the main hall. "_Summon Octavia, Gale and Bunny._" The raven-haired man said as he left his quarters.

However the black knight stopped in wonder of the orders of their leader, _Summon them? Is that group of pirates that dangerous to summon the Akuma? _The black knight thought to himself as he watched Cain head towards the Demon Sanctuary where the strongest man in the twelve Gods resides.

While on the eastern side of the peak of Olympus, Silver colored hair waved freely as the breeze entered the open window.

Long slender hands moved slowly as raven-colored hair slowly appeared. "_Your friends came to rescue you my love…_" The man with silver hair said as he held the chin of the raven-haired beauty who blankly stared at him.

"_They will be surprised once they see you, Aminrah._" The silver-haired man added as he stared at his reflection on the azure colored eyes that was staring back at him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter** :)**

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well** :)**


	24. THE MIRRORED MAZE

**AN:** Sorry for the long Hiatus, but I am here yet again for the latest chapter of the **NS** series, please expect the upcoming chapters this week.

**PS:** I don't own One Piece and the characters, just the OC's and the fanfic **:)**

**For everyone who made a review - **Thank you for the feedbacks and the support you've given, I am really greatful for it that you all are excited to the mystery **:)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 24**

**The Mirrored Maze**

* * *

As the calm night sky turns darker, the silent halls of the citadel were filled with knights wearing black armors as they hastily ran across the hallways of the palace of the Akuma no Kamigami.

_Why did Lord Cain summon three of the Akuma?_ The black guard thought to himself as he ran across the halls of the beautiful palace and looked up at the winding stairway leading towards the quarters where demons of D'tiole reside.

_"This is the first time Lord Cain will summon all three in one occasion, what is really happening in the Angel palace right now?"_ The black knight muttered as he went up the stairs and looked at the golden door where a large crest of a woman wearing a crown is seen.

_"Here goes…"_ The knight said as he started to knock on the golden doors. "_Octavia-sama!"_ The man wearing black armor yelled outside the door trying his best to wake the being slumbering inside the chamber.

Meanwhile, down at the Palace of Angels the Straw-hat pirates are finding themselves caught in the traps set out by the remaining members of the Tenshi No kamigami.

"Shit! What are you doing standing there Chopper? Run!" The orange-haired beauty yelled at the young reindeer as she saw the giant wave heading towards them.

"EEEKKKKK!" The orange-haired navigator yelled as she continued to run around the vast space looking for higher ground.

"FUCK, the wave is catching up!" Nami yelled as she saw the wave getting closer and closer while Chopper ran towards her.

**Walk Point! **The young doctor yelled as he transformed into a large reindeer and with the use of his horns carried Nami and placed her on his back. "Chopper!" The navigator smiled as she looked at the blue-haired beauty glaring at them.

_"Miamiamiamiamia. Is that all you can do? RUN?"_ The beautiful maiden yelled as she saw her reflection on the water's surface.

_"Because of you, my beautiful blue hair is damaged!"_ The blue-haired maiden angrily said as she raised both her hands up as the water around her started to rumble.

"_I'll drown every single one of you, except you little missy! I'll make sure to kill you as slowly as I possibly can._" Rina yelled again as two columns of water started rise up and form on her sides.

"She really lost it." Chopper said he dried himself and walked next to Nami who was staring at the large water column.

"This isn't good." The beautiful navigator said as she looked at Chopper and starred at the back of the blue-haired beauty and saw the water capsules holding both Sanji and Brook.

"Shit! We must find a way for her to release them." The navigator said as she looked at the angry blue-haired woman in front of them.

"I guess we have no choice Chopper; we need to take her down." Nami said as she grabbed her clima-tact and faced the beautiful maiden.

"_That's what I want._" Rina said as she snapped her fingers as the water columns started to shake and released water bullets towards the two.

"EEEKKKKK! This is not what I have in mind when I said we needed to fight her!" Nami yelled as Chopper grabbed the waist of the orange-haired beauty and jumped away from the attack.

"That was close... I guess we need to think of another way to attack her." Nami said as she started to look around the area, while Chopper on the other hand checked the blue-haired beauty who was looking for them.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are fucking coward are!_" Rina said angrily as she started to look for Nami and Chopper.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Angel palace, the first mate found him-self lost in a maze of never ending mirrors.

"What the fuck is wrong with these mirrors?" The green-haired swordsman said as he scratched his head while he continued to walk down the path where he believed he came from.

"Shit. I'm getting dizzy seeing my never ending reflection." Zoro said as he started to look around and saw a glimpse of raven-colored hair behind him.

"What was that?" The young swordsman said as he looked behind him and started walking towards the reflection he just saw.

Zoro slowly moved back as he held his swords and followed the shadow that walked towards a corner. "Who was that just now?" The swordsman cautiously said as he walked towards the corner and stopped at what he saw.

"Wha.. What the fuck?" The green-haired swordsman said as he saw a ruined city in front of him. "Where am I?" Zoro said as he saw people running away as a large explosion occurred in the distance.

The green-haired swordsman rubbed his eyes as he started to look around and saw that the maze of mirrors are now gone. "What the hell is happening?" The first-mate uttered as he found himself in a confusing situation.

"_RUN! RUN IT'S A MONSTER!_" A man yelled as he ran passes the dumbfounded swordsman. "_EEEKKKK!_" The woman yelled as Zoro saw a towering muscular figure on the distance.

"Who is that?" The swordsman said as he saw the image of the towering man clearly. "What the hell?" Zoro said as the man sported a cross-shaped scar on his right abdomen and a large tattoo that seemed like scales on his left arm.

As Zoro look even closer his attention shifted to a scream located on his right side. "_EEEKKKK!_" The woman shriek as the green-haired swordsman's eyes widened when he saw the five people who took Robin lying on the ground defeated.

"_Sta.. Stay away…_" The blue-haired knight said as the towering man moved even closer towards them. "_EEKKKK! Help me!_" The beautiful maiden tried her best to run but a large explosion engulfed her as Zoro stood there and watched the scene unfold.

"What the fuck? Who is that?" The green-haired man said as he looked at the towering man and saw the blue-haired woman lying on the ground unconscious.

Zoro stood still as he saw the towering man with black scruffy hair heading towards the six individuals as he raised his hand, signifying the end of the fight.

However, before the man can give the finishing blow, a large black colored flame suddenly erupted engulfing the being while five individuals with golden armor appeared on the distance.

The five golden knights stood still as a man riding a black horse flew above them and watched the towering man who was still burning with black flames.

"What the hell? is this real?" The swordsman commented as he saw one of the individuals sprouted golden colored wings and started flying while the other one jumped off the cliff carrying a fifty foot broad sword.

"_Let's see how strong you really are!_" The man carrying the giant broad sword said as he held his enormous weapon with one hand. _**One sword style: Kaminari no sutairu! ****Kyourai **_The man said as he slashed his sword and released wild, unfocused blasts of lightning.

Zoro watched as the two individuals fought the towering man while, one of the remaining entities standing on top of the cliff slowly changed his form turning into a black colored giant serpentine mass slithering towards the fight.

Black colored eyes watched the fight as a scantily clad woman raised her hands up while red colored aura slowly appeared from the bodies of her allies.

"They became faster." Zoro said as he saw the agility of the three fighters, while on the cliff a small man jumped off the cliff holding a golden cane while fog slowly covered the area of the fight.

"What the hell?" The swordsman said as he saw explosion after explosion behind the fog while the man riding on the black flying horse stared blankly at the fight and raised his left hand up.

_**Hell's King Sword: Amateus D'oil!**_ The man said as a giant black mass slowly appeared on the palm of his hand.

Five giant red colored eyeballs slowly opened from the black object while the mass slowly extended and formed a demons head that surprised the green-haired swordsman.

A golden crown appeared on the top of the skull of the demon as it erupted black colored flames covering the entire head of the beast.

Its giant mouth slowly opened as a black colored blade ten feet long slowly extended and come out from the mouth of the giant head.

"Who are those people?" Zoro said as he watched the fight unfold in front of him while the man riding the black stallion waved his giant sword.

The black colored flames covering the head of the demon suddenly erupted everywhere burning everything in its path.

"FUCK!" Zoro said as he saw the flames heading his was as he turned around and started to run. "What the hell!" The swordsman added as he looked back and saw nothing but his reflection.

"What the hell was that?" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked around and saw nothing but his reflection.

"Those are the Akuma no Kamigami." A familiar voice said on his ear that surprised that green-haired man as he looked and saw Robin standing in front of him.

"Robin?" The swordsman said as he saw the raven-haired archeologist standing in front of him. "Wha.. What are you doing here?" Zoro briefly uttered as azure-colored eyes silently looked at him.

Zoro starred at the raven-haired beauty in front of her as his surroundings slowly turned to white. "The Hell is happening?" The swordsman said as he looked around and saw Robin not moving.

"Where are we Robin?" Zoro said as the archeologist stood still as she fixed her long raven-colored hair exposing what she is wearing.

"What the fuck is that?" The green-haired swordsman said as he saw the see through white Grecian gown Robin is wearing.

"Put some decent clothes on." Zoro said as he looked on his side, however the maiden stood there as a small smile formed on her face.

"Aren't you happy to see me Zoro?" The raven-haired beauty said as she slowly walked towards the dumbfounded swordsman who was standing in front of her.

"I'm here to lessen the trouble of you fighting those beasts." The raven-haired beauty said as she starred at the green-haired swordsman.

"The one you saw earlier was the fight between the Akuma no Kamigami and Kaidou." Robin said faintly as Zoro's eyes widened at what he heard her say. "Kaidou?" The green-haired swordsman said as the raven-haired beauty nodded at his comment.

"As you can see, everyone who gets in their way was defeated. Even for you, so I suggest you to stop this nonsense already." Robin said faintly as she looked at the green-haired man.

Zoro looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, "What are you saying Robin? We came all the way here on this fucking mountain to save you." The green-haired man said briefly as Robin stared blankly at him.

"Save me? Why? Did I ask for you to save me?" The raven-haired maiden said faintly as she continued to walk towards him.

Taken aback at what he heard her say, Zoro glared at the beautiful maiden in front of him. "Why would you say something like that? You are our Nakama, whether you like it or not, of course we will come for you!" The swordsman said as Robin went up to him.

"Is that really how you see me? A Nakama?" Robin whispered to the ears of Zoro as she extended her hands and held his fingers.

"You know Zoro, I have always liked you since the beginning. And I know you feel the same way I do." Robin softly whispered as the green-haired swordsman immediately moved his head back as he looked at the beautiful woman with a flustered expression on his face.

"What are you saying Robin?" Zoro immediately said while Robin stood there as she gazed blankly at him.

"So, you only see me as your Nakama?" The raven-haired beauty said as she held her white silk gown and slowly untying the white string that held her clothes in place.

Zoro looked at the beautiful maiden with a confused expression on his face as she continued to remove the gown exposing her body.

"What the hell Robin?" Zoro said as he turned his back to avoid seeing the body of the raven-haired beauty. "Put your clothes back on!" He added as he tried his best to compose himself.

_What is she doing?_ Zoro thought as he once again saw the image of her body. _Damn, but her body is how I imagined it to be._ His mind whispered to him that made him fluster even more.

"Why are you not facing me? I know you've dreamed of seeing me like this." The raven-haired beauty said softly while Zoro remained on his place and did not budge an inch.

_Shit what is wrong with Robin?_ The swordsman thought as he felt the beautiful archeologist's hands wrapping across his body.

"I have always admired your strong and muscular body, and how I wanted you to caress my whole body with your hands." The raven-haired beauty said as Zoro blushed at the actions of his Nakama.

"I know you always felt the same way for me Zoro. The way you look at me, the way you kissed me, I know you don't see me only as your Nakama." Robin said as she slowly walked in front of the man.

"Why don't we make each other feel good?" Robin said faintly as she completely removed her remaining clothes that shocked the swordsman.

"What the hell are you doing Robin?" Zoro said as he turned red seeing the body of the beautiful maiden. "Don't you want to feel good?" The raven-haired beauty said as she held his hands and placed it on her chest.

"Can you feel it? My heart beating is beating just for you…" Robin added as the swordsman looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Make me feel good with your body." The maiden added as Zoro stared blankly at the raven-haired in front of him as his mind went blank.

"Just stay here with me and I will make you happy forever." Robin faintly said as she held his chin and slowly extended her head for a kiss.

However, before the maiden's lips touched his, Zoro unsheathed his sword and placed the blade on Robin's jaw.

"What are you doing Zoro?" Robin said as the swordsman held his sword tightly. "Whoever you are, I won't fall for your tricks. The real Robin won't say such words!" The swordsman said as Robin looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you saying, you don't want to play with me?" Robin said as she held her chest while Zoro pushed his sword up towards the jaw of the raven-haired beauty cracking it in the process.

"_AARGHHHH!_" Robin said as the crack became larger and larger as she looked at Zoro. "_How dare you!_" The maiden said as she extended her hands towards the swordsman as he immediately slashed it shattering her hand which turns to broken mirrors.

"Just as I thought." Zoro said as he slashed the remaining body part of the maiden breaking it totally shattering it to pieces.

"_Hmmpf… You are smarter than I thought._" A person said as the surroundings of the swordsman slowly changed revealing the maze of mirrors.

"What the hell?" Zoro said as he looked in front of him and his own reflection, "_The things you saw was the past of this Island, and the one that you just saw was your greatest desire._" A silhouette of a man said as he slowly appeared on one of the mirrors.

"What the fuck!" Zoro said briefly as he held his sword and looked at the direction of the silhouette. "Who the hell are you?" The swordsman added as the shadow sported a smile.

"_I guess I over estimated your memory._" The man said briefly as the reflection of Zoro suddenly burst out of the mirrors and attacked him.

"What the fuck is this now?" The swordsman said as he jumped away and avoided the attack, "Shit. What was that?" Zoro commented as he saw his copies hit each other and shattering into broken mirrors.

"A devil fruit user?" Zoro said as he looked around and saw the silhouette of the man standing on the other side of the maze.

"_Let's see if you can escape this. _**_Mirakeji!_**" The man said as the mirrors slowly rose up and trapped Zoro inside a mirrored capsule.

"What the hell is this?" Zoro said as he looked around and saw nothing but his reflection. "SHIT!" The swordsman said as he was about to slash one of the mirrors the reflection turned into Robin.

"What the?" The swordsman said as he stopped his attack, "_My mirrors reflects the person you cherish the most, the most important or the person you love. So you will never have the guts to strike down the person you love._" The man said as he watched the mirror capsule getting smaller.

"Don't fuck with me!" The swordsman said as he pulled out his other sword. **Maguma!** Zoro said as he made a simple downward pound into the mirrors breaking everything into pieces.

"_Rahrahahah! I underestimated you, majority of the people trapped there just waited until everything is have a strong will. I'll wait for you at the top of these stairs._" Kahn finaly showed himseldf and said as the mirrors covering Zoro shattered releasing the swordsman from the maze he was trapped in.

"Zoro! You're here!" The young captain yelled as he ran towards his first mate, "I was looking for you earlier but I saw a room full of food. Shishishi." Luffy said as Zoro looked at the stairs going up.

"What's wrong?" The captain said as Zoro remained silent and held his swords. _If what I saw earlier is true, then those remaining gods will be the strongest opponents we will fight, but whatever they are I will get Robin back._ The swordsman thought as he looked at his captain.

"Let's go Luffy, Robin is waiting for us." The young swordsman said as he started walking while Luffy grinned at him. "YOSH! WAIT FOR US ROBIN!" The young captain yelled as the two climbed up the stairs.

Meanwhile on the chambers of the Akuma, the black knight waits patiently for the being called the Queen of Demon Gods.

"_A summon at the middle of the night? What the hell is Cain thinking!_" The woman with long black hair yelled as she stared at her reflection in front of her vanity. "_Ugh! This is way too much! I am supposed to be sleeping already!_" She added as she started to fix herself.

"_Octavia-sama, please hurry!_" The black knight yelled as he continuously knocked at the door of the exotic beauty.

"_Wait for a moment, what do you want me to do? Go there naked?_" The raven-haired beauty yelled as the knight stopped knocking. "_No, but please hurry!_" The knight said as Octavia took a golden orb as she gently pressed it on her lips tainting it red.

"_Octavia-sama? Are you still there?_" The knight yelled again as he continued to knock on the giant doors while the raven-haired beauty sighed as she walked towards giant mirrors.

"_Seriously, you're making me hurry up and asking me to wear this. What do you think I wear this kinds of things when I am sleeping?_" Octavia commented as she opened the two giant mirrors revealing a wardrobe where a golden garment hangs in front of her.

"_Please Octavia-sama, if you are not there within thirty minutes, Cain-sama will have my head on a platter!_" The knight suddenly pleaded as Octavia sighed. "_It's his fault for calling us in such a short notice_." The raven-haired beauty said as she started to change into the golden suit.

"_I do understand, but it is an order that you should be at the chamber before Cain-sama arrives._" The knight yet again pleaded while Octavia started to walk towards the giant doors that separate the two.

"_Octavia-sama?_" The knight again started to knock on the door as he looked at his time piece and saw only ten more minutes until Cain arrives at the Chamber.

"_EEEKKKK! Are you done already Octavia-sama? Time is running out!_" The knight said as he bang as hard as he can until she opened the giant doors of her quarters.

"_Tssss. This better be good!_" The raven-haired beauty said as the black knight sighed in relief. _I'm saved._ The knight thought as he watched the exotic beauty walked towards the chamber of demons.

As the raven-haired beauty made her way towards the halls of the palace, she heard a familiar laughter coming from the other side of the hallway which caused her to stop.

"_Cain called the both of you too?_" The beautiful maiden said as she stopped and looked at the two blonde haired individuals walking towards her.

"_Kyahhh! Octavia, yoush have been summoned ash well?_" The cheerful kid said as he ran towards her while Gale looked at her with an irritated face.

"_What does Cain need us to do this time?_" The blonde-haired man said as he walks pass the raven-haired beauty.

"_I don't know. I was surprised, he summoned you as well._" The beautiful maiden said as the man with blonde hair continued to walk.

"_Oh come on Gale, are you still mad at me?_" The raven-haired beauty said as the blonde-haired man ignored her and continued to walk.

"_Hmmpf. This is so like you, that's why there is no courtesans on the palace that want to sleep with you._" Octavia commented as Gale stopped and immediately grabbed a dagger on his belt and pointed it her face.

"_My, my… Such a quick tempered young man you are._" Octavia said as she sported a rather serious look on her face, "_You shouldn't point such dangerous objects at a beautiful fragile woman like me. Also, I am still your superior, so you should know your place._" The raven-haired beauty said seriously while Gale starred at her.

"_You are not my superior; you are below my rank if I remembered correctly. Even if we fight now, your ability is useless against me. So you should be the one to know your place filthy Okama._" Gale said with an irritated tone of voice while the maiden glared at him.

Seeing the two who started fighting, the young boy held the hands of Octavia as he puffed his cheeks. "_I don't undirstend why yoush two are fighting again, we are comrades, we shouldn't fight with each other._" The cute boy said as the raven-haired beauty chuckled.

"_Well, blame your older brother Bunny, he started it._" Octavia said as the blonde-haired kid looked at his brother as he placed the dagger back.

"_Tssss._" Gale just uttered as Bunny smiled and looked at Octavia, "_Do yoush know, why Cain called for ash?_" The blonde-haired kid said as the raven-haired beauty shook her head.

"_I don't have any idea Bunny, how about you Gale?_" You have any idea? Octavia said as they started walking while Gale looked at the two.

"_I don't really care and whatever it is, it's a waste of my time. Even asking us to wear our uniforms!_" The blonde-haired man complained as Octavia looked at Gale and Bunny.

_This is rather strange, Cain asked us to wear our armors._ The raven-haired beauty thought as she saw the soldiers who are designated to guard the palace of demons kneeling before them.

_Hail the Akuma!_

_Hail Gale-sama!_

_Hail Octavia-sama!_

_Hail Bunny-sama!_

The black knights yelled as the three walked and entered the chamber of the Demon Gods, while on the other side of the hallway a man with black colored hair swiftly walked as he made his way on the halls of the grand palace.

The Cavaliers wearing black armor kneeled down at the presence of the man walking. The known Demon Knight of the twelve Gods and the rule keeper of the Isle, he made his way towards the chamber of the Akuma no Kamigami.

"_My Liege, we already summoned Gale-sama, Octavia-sama and Bunny-sama as you commanded._" The black knight mentioned as the red-eyed man silently looked at his disciple as he entered the giant red colored doors of the chamber of the Demon Gods.

"_I wonder what is happening._" The black knight said as he looked at the doors of the forbidden chamber where only the strongest of the Gods of D'tiole can enter.

While the knight was about to leave, he felt a powerful presence from the distance, "_What is this?_" The knight said as he turned his head and saw the feared leader of the Akuma walking towards the chamber alongside the beautiful red-haired maiden.

"_Ve… Vergil-sama… Rosalia-sama…_" The knights said as they quickly kneeled down and watched the two entering the Chamber of Demons.

"_Wh… What is happening…_" The knight's said as they all looked at the pitch black room as the doors suddenly closed causing panic to everyone who saw them. "_The whole Akuma is gathering, are they going into a war with a yonkou?"_ The knight said as they all know too well the strength each one of them possesses.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it** :)**

Please review and leave comments.

*I am also currently seeking idea's or maybe suggestions to greatly improve the Love story of the fiction.

*If interested, please PM me and I will appreciate everything and give proper credit** :)**


	25. THE ANGEL GENERAL: KAHN THE TORMENTOR

**AN: **I don't own One Piece and the characters, just the OC's and the fanfic **:)**

_Here's the update of_** Nocturnal Serenade; **_sorry it took so long :(_

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 25**

**The Angel General: Kahn the Tormentor**

* * *

As the nocturnal heavens turn dimmer and the clock ticks ever so nearer to 12 midnight, the Strawhat pirates are facing the known protectors of the Isle of D'tiole; the Shikkusu Tenshi no Kamigami who are set out to stop the intruders in reaching the upper palaces where the Shikkusu Akuma Kamigami and the King and future Queen of the Isle; Nico Robin resides.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKK!" The young sniper shrieked loudly as he, Franky, Viola and Law continued to slide down the tilted hallway towards what it seem like an abyssal oblivion.

"I told you didn't I that it's a trap!" Usopp screamed as loud as he can as tears left his eyes due to the speed they are sliding, while the cyborg on the other hand looked in front and saw a small light in the distance.

"I think I see the exit!" Franky suddenly yelled as Viola and Law looked in front and saw the small light getting bigger and bigger while Usopp continued to scream endlessly.

"There might be a trap there as well, we must prepare this time." Viola said calmly as she readied herself while Franky and Law nodded to her suggestion and looked stern as they reached the end of the tilted hallway.

"Here we go!" The shipwright said as the group entered the bright light and fell a few feet as Franky, Viola and Law jumped towards the ground.

"UGHHHH!" Usopp said as he landed face down on the floor while Viola, Franky and Law slowly stood up and immediately started to look around the bright space where they heard countless birds chirping.

"Where are we?" Franky said as he looked around and saw countless trees and plants littering the area where they fell. "Are we in a jungle?" The cyborg added while Viola looked up as her eyes widened as she saw glass walls on top of them.

"What the hell is that?" Franky said as he looked up while Law placed his hand on his chin. "Glass?" The raven-haired man said as Viola nodded at his comment.

"It seems we are in a Greenhouse of some sort." The beautiful dancer said faintly as she continued to look around while the other two looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Isn't it it's already night, why is it so bright here." Franky commented as Law looked at the two as he also had the same question on his mind and looked around the vicinity trying to find the answer of the light of the area.

As Viola was about to talk, the group heard their sniper who started moving. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurts!" The sniper yelled as he held his head and sat up.

"What are you guys doing?" The young sniper said as he looked at his nakama looking around which caused him to look at the direction they were looking.

Usopp's eyes widened as he saw the lush forest in front of them which were filled with plants, trees and exotic birds flying above the group. "Isn't it supposed to be night time, why is it so bright here?" The sniper said as he looked at the sun-bleached space.

"I don't know too." Franky said as Viola tried to look around the large place. "Tsss. It's useless if we just stand here." Law said as he started to walk ahead of the group.

"Hey! Wait up Law. Don't you think it's better if we just stay here?" Usopp commented briefly as he tried his best to convince his companion, however the surgeon just looked at him and turned his head around and continued to walk.

"I think Law is right, we won't get anywhere if we just stand and wait here." Viola commented as Franky nodded to her suggestion and decided to follow the lead of the handsome man while Usopp sighed heavily and started to follow them looking around nervously.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." The sniper commented faintly as he walked towards the group following Law's lead. Come on "Usopp you always feel those kinds of things!" Franky jokingly said trying to ease the snipers nervousness, as the group continued to walk.

Meanwhile, as the group continued to explore the large greenhouse of the Angel Palace; on the other side Nami and Chopper are engulfed in a dangerous fight with Rina who is continuously shooting water bullets at the group.

"EEEEKKKKKK! This is hopeless!" The navigator yelled as she looked around and ran for cover, _She is dangerous_ Nami thought as she saw two large boulders and looked at Chopper as she pointed towards the direction of the rocks.

The two continuously dodged the water bullets and found themselves hiding behind the large boulders Nami pointed.

"Nami, what will be our plan?" Chopper faintly said as he looked at the orange-haired maiden who looked around, _This will be hard. She is a Logia type Devil fruit user._ Nami thought as she looked at the Doctor and tried her best to stay calm.

_Shit. we will have a hard time fighting her._ Nami thought again as she glanced at the water cage where Brook and Sanji lies. _We need to get those two away from her as well. Ughhhh! Why am I always stuck to fights like this._ The navigator thought as she scratched her head.

"_Miamiamiamiamiamia. This is getting boring._" The beautiful blue-haired maiden said as she looked around. "_Come on, are you guys only going to hide until I lose interest in killing you_?" Rina yelled as the look on her face showed irritation on what is happening.

"_Tssss. I guess I have no choice but to flush you all out!_" The blue-haired God said as she started to raise both her hands up as the ground beneath her started to rumble.

"What's going on?" Nami said as she felt the earth moving while Chopper tried his best to keep his balance. "_This will be the end of you two._" Rina said as countless gazers suddenly erupted from the ground.

**_WATER BODY: GODDESS AQUATICA!_** Rina yelled as the water from the gazers surrounded her, "_Miamiamiamiamiamiamia. This is the coup de gras, you two will die here and now!_" The blue-haired God said as she slowly grew ten times bigger from her original size.

"SHIT! What is she?" Nami said as her eyes widened at what she is seeing. "_Miamiamiamiamia._" Rina started laughing as she waved her hands forward.

**_Water Slicer!_** The blue-haired maiden said as countless water blades erupted from her hands destroying everything on its path. "EEEEEKKKK!" Nami and Chopper yelled as they jumped away from the boulder that she was hiding from as a water blade hit destroying the rocks entirely.

"_There you are!_" Rina said as she grinned and instantly transformed into water and moved like a gushing river towards the orange-haired maiden. "SHIT, I'm exposed." Nami said as she tried to jump away from the rushing water, however the blue-haired beauty caught up to her as enormous springs started to circulate around the navigator.

"_Miamiamiamiamiamia. You can't escape me now._" Rina said as the water surrounding Nami hurled violently causing her to be swept in the movement of the liquid until it fully engulfed the beautiful navigator.

"NAMI!" Chopper yelled as he saw the orange-haired beauty encased in the body of the god. "_Miamiamiamiamia. There you are you little rat._" Rina said as the young doctor protested at what he heard.

"I'm no Rat!" Chopper yelled as he took out a yellow colored ball out of his backpack. **Monster Point!** The young reindeer said as he crushed the rumble ball in his mouth. Slowly, the young doctor's fur lengthened as his body grew larger.

"Chopper…" Nami thought as she tried her hardest to open her eyes inside the water she is in.

"_Miamiamiamia. You might have grown in size, but you're still the same cowardly rat._" The blue-haired beauty said; however before she could laugh again, the reindeer then hurled his hands forward throwing a punch at the water form of the God.

"_Miamiamiamiamia. That won't work on me._" Rina said as she immediately transported Nami to where Chopper was about to hit her.

Seeing the navigator on the path of his punch, the doctor immediately stopped his punch as Rina smirked as she then controlled the water around her and engulfed Chopper.

"_Miamiamiamiamia. You're mine!_" The blue-haired beauty said as she controlled the water around her to fully cover Chopper's giant body.

"GLUGH!" The doctor said as the effect of his rumble ball immediately lost its effect. "_Miamiamiamia. Useless vermin!_" Rina said briefly as Nami saw the scene unfold. _Chopper, shit I must help him or he will drown._ The navigator thought as she felt her hand free from the water barrier.

_I only have one chance to take her down, I must make this count._ Nami thought as she held her Clima tact with all of her strength.

**Gust Sword!** Nami said as she points one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact at the water body of Rina as a small bubble forms at the tip facing them which then bursts and shoots a gust of pressurized air that immediately causes the water surrounding her to disperse from all direction.

"_What is that?_" Rina said as she immediately looked at where the orange-haired beauty, "_She escaped!_" The blue-haired beauty said as she saw the navigator jumping away from her.

_Now is my chance to defeat this crazy bitch._ Nami thought as she held her Clima-tact again and pointing it towards the blue-haired God who was looking at her with her giant blue eyes.

**Yukigumo!** Nami said as she produces a snow cloud in front of Rina and suddenly releases a tornado-like snowstorm engulfing the God entirely.

"_EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_" Rina yelled as the snowstorm hit her causing her water body to immediately freeze, "_What is happening. I can't move?_" The blue-haired beauty said as she had a hard time moving until she realized her body turn into ice.

"Chopper, break away from her and get Sanji and Broook!" The orange-haired beauty said as the doctor tried his best and smashed the ice surrounding him. The reindeer immediately rushed towards his nakama and broke the ice cage as Nami smiled seeing them free.

"Now, it's my turn." The navigator smirked as she extended her hands, **Weather Egg!** Nami said as she launches a large egg towards Rina who was still having a hard time in moving, "_SHIT!_" the blue haired god said as she saw the egg hatching to reveal a storm cloud.

"If it didn't work earlier, now that you're Ice. This will finish you off." Nami said as she saw Chopper placing Brook and Sanji on a safe distance away from them.

**Thunder Breed Tempo:** The Navigator said as she launched the egg and called Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud on top of the beautiful maiden.

"Say goodbye!" Nami said as she took control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards Rina causing a large electrical explosion.

"_AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_" Rina yelled as the lightning hit her frozen body, "Kyaaahhhhh!" Nami yelled as she was thrown away from the force of the discharge of electricity as white colored dust spew out of the attack.

_Did I win?_ Nami thought as she saw the unconscious solidified body of the blue-haired beauty was seen lying on the ground. "You did it Nami!" Chopper yelled happily as Brook and Sanji started to regain consciousness.

"I managed to win." The orange-haired beauty said as she slowly sat up on the side of the room and saw a stairway opening at the middle of the room that signifies the end of their ordeal with the Water God.

Meanwhile, Viola and the others carefully looked around trying to survey the area where she saw a small pond, countless birds and lush tress. "This place is amazing." The beautiful dancer said as the group heard a faint sound coming from in front of them.

"What is that?" Usopp nervously said as Viola and Franky looked at Law who is in front of them and saw what seems to be an empty space. "Hey, were not going to the place where the sound is coming from right?" The young sniper said as the surgeon looked at him and walked towards the sound.

"Hey Law!" Usopp yelled in a whispering way, however the surgeon ignored him while Viola started to follow the surgeon. "Hey Viola, not you too?" The sniper said as he looked at Franky who grinned at him.

"Let's go!" The cyborg said as he grabbed Usopp's hand and dragged him following the other two. "Let go Franky!" The sniper protested as he heard the sound getting louder and louder while he felt the grip of the shipwright loosened.

Usopp slowly looked at Franky and saw him and the others standing still, the sniper wondering what happened slowly tilted his head and looked in front and saw two individuals in front of them.

"_It took you a while to get here._" The man sitting down said as he placed the cup of tea he was holding on the table while the other one stopped playing the violin and looked at the group.

His eyes looked at them as his hands slowly moved down. "_The fools who stepped on the trap we set out finally arrived._" The man said as he walked towards the table and placed the violin on top of it.

"_It's about time we get some action around here; I was getting tired in listening to Oliver playing his violin. Blalalalalala._" Lance said as he stood up and removed his white cape revealing his silver plated body armor exposing his muscular arms.

The man with purple hair looked at the group as he leaned on the side of the chair and picked up a ten foot giant silver axe and smiled as he moved his glasses on top of his head.

"_Shall we start?_" Lance said as he started to walk exposing his silver Cuisse and his silver boots. Law looked at him rather serious expression on his face while Viola glanced at Usopp who was shivering uncontrollably.

"He was the one we fought in the coliseum before." Franky commented as he watched the man starting to walk towards them. "Be careful." The cyborg added as Lance grinned and started to run towards them.

"_Blalalalalalalalala._" Lance started to laugh as he cannot hide his blood lust and starred at the group while Law on the other hand extended his hands and looked at the God who was running towards them.

**Room!** Law said as he creates a spherical space around the running God. **Shambles!** The surgeon added as he moved his hand and was about to switch the body of Lance. However before he can fully use his skills, the purple haired god smirked.

"_I think you forgot my ability._" Lance said as his body became translucent and his feet started too submerged on the ground until he disappeared entirely. "What? Where did he go?" Usopp said as he started to look around while Viola stood still trying her best to locate the purple haired God.

"_Blalalalalalalala. Let's see how strong you guys really are._" Lance said as he suddenly appears at the back of the group and slashes his giant axe forward causing panic to the group.

"What the?" Franky said as he looked back and saw the giant axe hurling forward and jumped headlong avoiding the attack of Lance, while Usopp on the other hand quickly ducked his head.

Viola and Law easily dodged the attack of the man with glasses while the long nosed sniper shrieked hysterically. "EEEKKKKK!" The sniper yelled as he held his head and started to shake, "I don't want my head to be cut off!" Usopp yelled as the purple-haired god smirked.

"_Rattled already by a simple attack like that?_" Lance said as he sank again bellow the ground while his partner stood still and quietly watched the group fight the purple-haired god.

Silently, the man wearing a silver breastplate slowly walked forward heading towards the group, his white cape moved freely as his smile slowly fades into a serious facade where he stared down at the group with his confident demeanor.

Sensing an impending trouble, the raven-haired beauty glanced on her side and saw that the god who's wearing a white kabuto armor over a white yukata and black colored boots who is now making his move.

_Dammit._ Viola thought as she faced the man heading towards them and extended her hands on her sides, "I won't let you get close." The beautiful dancer thought as she slowly secretes one teardrop from each of her eyes.

**Hierro Lagrima: Mekujira!** Viola yelled as the tears then grows into large whales as she used her fingers to cut off her tears and moves to attack the white armored god.

As Viola's attack heads straight for the black haired man, Franky and Law glanced at the scene unfold as Oliver extended his hands forward and smirked. "What the hell?" The cyborg said while the beautiful dancer's eyes widened at what she saw.

"My attack? It stopped?" Viola said as she watched the raven-haired man slowly walk passes the giant whales as he grabbed his samurai sword and smiled. _**Hebi no sutoraiki!**_ Oliver said as he unsheathed his sword and ran towards the raven-haired beauty placing his sword forward as it started to vibrate.

"Move Viola!" Franky yelled and was about to grab the raven-haired beauty when he saw the giant axe appearing from his right causing the cyborg to jump back, avoiding the attack entirely.

"_Glualalalalalalala. You guys have no chance on winning against the two of us; we are still the superior warriors!_" The man with raven-hair said as he extended his arms forward causing his samurai sword to hurl towards Viola.

The dancer's eyes widened as the blade of the sword inch closer to her. _I can't dodge it._ Viola thought as she saw the smiling face of the God, "_You're going to die by my attack._" Oliver said as the sword was about to hit the chest of the beautiful maiden, Law suddenly extended his hand as a transparent field surrounded them.

**Emergency!** The raven-haired man said as he was teleported in Viola's place. "_What just happened here?_" Oliver said as he saw the former Shichibukai in front of him holding his swords and was ready to attack.

The raven-haired man sensing danger folded his hand back as he quickly jumped suddenly on his left side as he looked at the Surgeon sharply.

_I didn't know he has that kind of ability, I must be careful._ Oliver thought as he looked at where he was going, his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful dancer in front of him.

The God's eyes widened as he saw the leg of the dancer extending as it hit his face. "_ARRRGGGHHHH!_" Oliver yelled as Viola's kick had enough force to make the raven-haired god hurling away as he dropped his samurai sword on the ground.

Lance looked at the scene and saw his ally being hit by the beautiful maiden. "_Tsss. Not his face._" The purple-haired man said as he looked suddenly at the cyborg who was about to make an attack.

_Stupid, out of all the places she could hit Oliver. She kicked his face._ Lance thought as he avoided the attack of Franky; "_Oh well. I guess this will be their end._" The purple-haired God said as he jumped to the ground and passing through the floor disappearing entirely.

"Dammit, this again!" Franky said as he started to look around trying to find the God named Lance. "This guy is dangerous." The cyborg thought as he continued to look around for the purple-haired god.

"Where the hell is he?" Franky said as he suddenly felt a hand holding his left feet. "What the?" The cyborg said as he looked down and saw the purple-haired man smirking at him as he pulled the shipwright down forcing him to phase through the ground.

"_You can no longer be of use to your friends._" Lance said as he continued to pull the shipwright until his entire body is buried on the floor. "_Blalalalalalala. This is the power of the phantom god of the Twelve Gods of D'Tiole_." The purple-haired god laughed as he jumped up off the floor and looked at the cyborg.

"Shit, I can't move." Franky said as the purple-haired god started to laugh once again. "_Blalalalalalalala. The molecules of the ground hardened around your body when I stopped using my ability. Even if you are a cyborg, you're strength is useless if you can't even move for even a little bit. Blalalalalalalalala._" Lance said as he dropped his giant axe and slowly raised his leg up.

"_Now let's see if what's underneath your face._" Lance said as his feet turned to black. **_Phantom Barrage!_** The god said as he started to throw a barrage of kicks on Franky's face. "Urghhhh!" The shipwright said as the purple-haired god threw kick after kick as the ground surrounding the shipwright started to crack with the force of his kicks.

"Franky!" Viola said as she grabbed a hand gun on her back and aimed at the man named Lance and was about to fire two shots. However, before the raven-haired beauty pulled the trigger the man named Oliver looked towards the dancer and snapped his finger.

**_PAUSE!_** The god yelled causing the beautiful dancer to stop from her actions. "I cannot move again." Viola said as she saw the purple haired god to continue to throw kicks at Franky.

"_YOU DARE TO KICK MY FACE YOU WRENCH?_" Oliver said as he quickly moved forward towards the beautiful dancer.

"Viola!" Usopp yelled as he tried his best to hit the raven-haired god. "Shit he is moving too fast." The sniper said as he saw the God looked at him, "_Don't interfere you low grade sniper!_" Oliver yelled as he snapped his finger.

**_Pause!_** The god said briefly causing the long-nosed sniper to stop moving, and as Usopp stopped, the beautiful dancer realized something. _I can move. _Viola thought as she pulled the trigger of the pistol; firing two shots at the god named Lance.

Hearing gunshots, Lance immediately looked at the direction of the sound and saw Viola pointing a gun at him. _Shit!_ The purple-haired God thought as he immediately jumped backwards avoiding the bullets.

Law remained silent as he saw the actions of the God. _He can easily phase through the bullets if he wanted to yet he avoided the bullets entirely._ The raven-haired man thought as he observed the actions of the purple-haired god.

"_You Dickhead! You need to focus!_" Lance yelled as he looked at Oliver, while the raven-haired God disregarded his comrade and still went towards Viola who fired her pistol at him.

"_That won't work you damn wrench!_" Oliver said as he seriously looked at Viola with his piercing eyes. **_Pause!_** The man with black hair said briefly as he snapped his fingers causing the beautiful dancer to halt from her movements.

"I can't move again." Viola said as Oliver grabbed her pistol and grinned at her, while Law drew out his sword and jumped in front of Viola and hurl his blade forward causing the raven-haired God to jump back to avoid his attack.

_Just as I thought._ Law thought as a smirk formed on his face, and looked at Usopp. "Hey you long-nose, can move?" The former shichibukai said as the sniper looked at him with a confused reaction on his face.

"What is this?" Usopp said as he looked at Law and realized that he was right however before he can say anything, Oliver snapped his finger.

Suddenly, the sniper found himself in front of one of the members of the Tenshi no Kamigami. "_Glualalalalalala. How do you find standing in front of the God that will annihilate you feels like?_" The man who was wearing a long white cape said.

"I can't move. Dammit!" The young sniper said as sweat started to form on his head. _Shit, I'm in trouble._ Usopp thought as he moved his eyes on his sides and saw his nakama who started to fight the man whom they saw fought at the Coliseum.

"_If I were you, I would concentrate and worry about myself rather than worrying about my crewmates._" The man with raven-colored hair said as he looked at the long nosed sniper who shifted his attention back at him.

"_Glualalalalalalala. Since you are the Strawhat pirate's sniper, I expected more from you. However, I over estimated you. Glualalalalala._" Oliver said as he held the pistol he stole from Viola and grabbed a silver bullet and looked at the sweating Usopp.

"_Since it will be troublesome to kill the wrench, I will focus all my frustration to you. Hmm.. Should I kill you slowly or with just one hit?_" Oliver said as he reloaded the silver pistol he is holding and slowly moved his hand up pointing his weapon on Usopp's head.

The sniper looked at the man as he heard the finger of the man standing in front of him touching the trigger. _I'm dead_. Usopp thought as sweat profusely dropped on his head.

"_Say goodbye little sniper._" Oliver said as he pressed the trigger of the silver pistol releasing the silver bullet out of its barrel as Usopp starred at the bullet Law smirked as he extended his hand.

**Room**. The former shichibukai said as he looked at Lance, "_DIE!_" The purple-haired God yelled as his hand suddenly turned black. **_Phantom Destructo!_** Lance said as he was about to attack Viola, however before his hand hits the beautiful dancer, Law smirked briefly and opened his palm.

**Emergency.** Law said as he interchanged the location of Usopp and the purple-haired God. "_What the?_" Oliver said as he realized that Lance is the one in front of him. _Shit! What is he doing here?_ The raven-haired god thought as he tried to move the gun trying his best not to hit his companion.

The eyes of Lance slowly widened seeing his comrade in front of him. _What the fuck is Oliver doing here?_ The purple-haired god thought as he tried to phase his hand, however it was too late.

"_Shit! Avoid.. URGHHHH!_" Oliver said, however before he could finish his statement; the attack of Lance hit his chest piercing his silver plated kabuki armor. "_ARGHHHH!_" The raven-haired man said as he felt the hand of his comrade passing through his chest.

Lance felt his hand passed through the chest of Oliver however before he could pull it out, the silver bullet that Oliver fired hit his chest as it also penetrated his silver armor causing the purple-haired god to spew blood on his mouth as he dropped to the ground.

_SHIT! This can't be._ Lance thought as he saw his reflection on ceiling of the greenhouse. _I can't be defeated by weaklings._ The purple-haired God thought as he hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Usopp said with a confused expression on his face, while Viola looked at Law. "I guess my theory was correct. Lance needed at least three seconds for him to phase while Oliver can only pause individuals whom he focuses on." The surgeon said briefly as he looked at the group.

"I see, you were observing them while they fight." Viola commented briefly as she went towards Franky and helps the cyborg out of the ground.

"Good thing Law was our ally, those two were strong." The cyborg said as he held his head, _His kicks hurt!_ Franky thought while Law looked at him.

"It was just luck that those two fought as a pair. If they fought us individually, we will have a harder time in identifying the weakness of their abilities." The raven-haired man said as Usopp looked at the two Gods and noticed that a stairway as opened up.

"Hey, there is a passage way here." The sniper commented while Law, Viola and Franky looked at the direction where Usopp was pointing. "I guess it's time for us to move into the next level." The shipwright commented briefly as he cracked his neck.

While Viola on the other hand looked at the two gods who were lying on the ground, "What should we do to them?" The dancer said as Law looked at them and remained silent heading straight to the stairway. "Leave them there, they aren't dead yet." The surgeon said as he made his way through the stairs.

Meanwhile, as the rest of strawhat's finally made their way through the stairs, the leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami remained silent as he looked at Zoro, Luffy and Ace who were standing in front of them.

"_It seems like your Nakama took down three of my comrades. I didn't expect that a pirate crew will have enough man power to manage to do such a feat. I congratulate you for assembling such a strong crew._" The leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami said as he fixed his multi-colored Mohawk hair and looked back at the group.

"Where is Robin?" The green-haired swordsman said as he held his swords and looked at the man named Kahn with a serious expression while the leader of the Tenshi just starred at them with a blank face and smiled.

"_She is at the Moon Palace, the highest palace here in Olympus Kwan where the King of D'Tiole resides._" Kahn said briefly that shocked everyone.

"What the?" Zoro said with a confused look on his face while Luffy looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, "I thought he would put on a fight and tell us he won't tell where Robin is." Ace commented as he looked the Kahn who took out a cigarette.

"What's your purpose in telling us where Robin is?" The raven-haired man said leaving the multi-colored Mohawk haired man to smirk at him.

"_You asked me a question, and I answered. There is no point in me not telling you where the future queen is. Since you would force me to answer your question, whatever happens. So for me to save you trouble, I would rather answer your question directly._" Kahn said as he stood up from where he is siting and looked at the three men in front of him.

"_Besides, whether you know or not you know where our future queen is. You three will not pass here. So even if I told you were she is, you will not see your companion._" The cool-looking man said as Zoro, Luffy and Ace looked at him with a serious face.

"_Don't look at me like that, your stares are scary. I'm just saying the truth, since; let's say if you manage to pass by me and defeat me. There are still those other six that you need to face, and I know you saw what those six are capable of. So I am just telling you facts._" Kahn added as he looked at Zoro and started to smoke his cigar.

"Whatever you say, we will get our Nakama back!" Luffy yelled while Zoro looked at Kahn with a serious face. "I will fight through anything just to get Robin back." The green-haired swordsman said while the cool-looking man took a long drag and looked at them.

"_Your Nakama turned her backs on you, in a few hours she will be the new Queen of the country._" Kahn said as Zoro held his sword tightly, "Don't kid yourself. Robin will never turn her back on us!" The green-haired swordsman said as the cool-looking man looked back at him and sported a rather serious demeanor on his face.

"_Let's see how determined you are in getting your Nakama back._" The leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami said as his eyes changed and is now ready to fight Zoro, Luffy and Ace.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter** :)**

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well** :)**

**Next Chapter: The True power of Kahn the Tormentor**


	26. THE COUNTER ABILITY OF KAHN

**AN: **I don't own One Piece and the characters, just the OC's and the fanfic **:)**

**tunsax1** \- Thank you for your support and feedback :)

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 26**

**The Counter Ability of Kahn the Tormentor**

* * *

In a dark chamber lit only by the dim flames of torches held by golden statues, a thick and menacing presence can be felt outside the sealed doors located inside the halls of the holy imperial fortress known as the Palace of Demons.

Six golden thrones lie inside the sealed space where six treacherous figures sat. Many of the royal guards flee amid the mere presence of the golden Doors that separates them from the known monarchs and guardians of the whole Island of D'Tiole.

These monstrous beings sat in wait for the right moment for them to join the fight in protecting their precious Queen.

Slowly, as the flames of the torches disappeared, chilling eyes started to glow as the presence of these mighty beasts raged on and as the last of the torches die down the doors of hell opened revealing the six powerful Gods wearing golden armors.

One by One, the beings known as the Demon Gods slowly stood up from their thrones and walked towards the light. There, their incredible presence forced everyone near the area to stop as each step the beings took commanded respect from the royal guards around them.

Now the true fight will begin as the Six Demon Gods the **Shikkusu Akuma Kamigami**, of D'tiole joins the fight as they decided to deliver Hell's judgment to those who oppose the rule of their King.

Not knowing the impending danger that lies ahead, the remaining Strawhats made their way up the winding stairway leading to the top of the Angel Palace where the Gate of the Demon Sanctuary is situated.

On top of the Angel Palace, Zoro, Luffy and Ace are facing a menacing man who is standing as the protector of the entrance. Known as the General of the Angel Gods, Kahn watched aimlessly at the three men standing before him.

"Get out of our way!" The young captain yelled as the cool-looking man smirked at his request as he removed his crimson colored cape. "_If you want go to your beloved Nakama, you got to defeat me first._" Kahn said as the three men prepared to fight.

"_Let's see how determined you are in getting your Nakama back._" The leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami said as he moved his pointing finger back and forth signifying Zoro, Luffy and Ace to attack him.

"Tsss. He is underestimating us." Zoro commented as he looked sharply at the man in front of him while Ace on the other hand looked at his nakama. "Be careful, he is dangerous." The raven-haired man said however Luffy neglected his brother's warning and immediately jumped forward extending his hand.

**Gomu Gomu no: Pistol!** The young raven-haired man said as his hand hastily extended forward. "Why did you suddenly attack you moron!" The green-haired swordsman said as he watched his captain threw a punch at the multicolored-Mohawk haired man who did nothing to avoid the punch of Luffy.

The cool-looking man starred at the attack Luffy and smirked briefly. "_That's it; show me your determination in protecting your nakama._" Kahn said as he smiled at the group as the captain of the Strawhats threw a strong punch towards the guardian of the gate of demons.

Kahn watched Luffy's hand as it was getting closer and closer as he extended his hand forward intercepting the fist of the young captain. The multicolored-Mohawk haired man slightly moved his hand forward that clashed with the raven-haired man's punch.

"Huh?" Luffy said as he felt an enormous pressure on his fist causing his hand retract back as the captain jumped back slowly holding his hand. "Ughhhh. That Hurts!" The raven-haired man protested as Kahn smirked at him.

"What just happened? He barely moved his hand yet Luffy is in pain." Zoro said curiously as Ace looked at Kahn who was just standing still. "If I remembered correctly, his ability is to reflect attacks." The raven-haired man said while the multi-colored Mohawk haired man looked at him and smiled hearing his comment and pulled out a cigarette out his pocket.

The cool-looking man then lit his cigarette. "_You got it all wrong Ace, I don't reflect attacks. I counter them._" Kahn said as he took a long drag and looked back at the three men in front of him.

"_I ate the** Hangeki Hangeki Fruit** that allows me to counter any attack that is aimed at me, and return them with three times the power of the original attack._" The cool-looking man said as he threw the cigarette he was holding and looked back at the three men.

Ace, Luffy and Zoro looked at him with a confused look on their faces, "_I know. You're all thinking I lost my mind sharing my ability._" Kahn commented which surprised the three men even more which caused them to look at the cool looking man who grinned back at them.

"_With my ability to predict and read minds using Kenbunshoku Haki, I can counter every single attack you throw at me. So let me ask you this; do you think you can still rescue your Nakama?_" Kahn said as he smiled while Zoro and Ace looked back at him with a serious expression on their faces.

"Heh? That's so cool! So you can counter every single attack I'll make?" Luffy suddenly said as his eyes turned to sparkles while he looked at the cool-looking man shocking both Zoro and Ace.

"What are you saying?" The green-haired swordsman said as the raven-haired man just scratched his head hearing his brother's comment. "You looked excited?" Ace added as Luffy looked back at him.

"That means he is really strong." Luffy excitedly said as Kahn grinned at them hearing the captain's comment. "_Guahahahahahahaha._" The cool looking man started to laugh as he looked at the raven-haired captain.

_This is the first time I saw a guy like him._ The multicolored-Mohawk haired man thought as he watched the three men who started bicker.

"_Since I am sleepy and this fucking Armour is damn heavy and to add you guys have no chance in winning against me, I say we call it a day and sleep for the night. That way you guys are doing me a favor of not using any of me precious energy and you guys will also benefit from it because you won't be beaten up by me. So, it's a win, win situation. Yes?_" Kahn said while scratching his head as Luffy, Zoro and Ace looked at him seriously. "**NO!**" The three men yelled at the same time as the green-haired swordsman looked at him.

"The hell if you think that we will give up just because of your ability." Were going to rescue Robin, and there's no way we will stop now!" Zoro said as he held his swords while Ace looked at Kahn, "If you're strong that means we will have a good time in fighting you." The raven-haired man said as he smirked at the cool looking man who grinned back at them.

"_What a shame, I thought I can sleep soundly tonight._ S_o if that is the case, come at me with all you've got. Show me your determination to save your Nakama_." Kahn said as his facial expression changed drastically showing a more serious demeanor.

Zoro held his swords tightly as Luffy looked at the cool looking man. _He must be up to something._ Ace thought as his flames slowly erupted from his body. "_There, that's more like it._" Kahn said as he looked at the three men in front of him.

The cool looking man then watched as the three men started to attack, **Gomu Gomu no: Gatling!** Luffy yelled as his hand turned black and he started to throw a barrage of punches at the multicolored-Mohawk haired man.

_Not good enough_. Kahn thought as he started to dodge all the attack the young captain threw at him. "YAH!" Luffy yelled as his punches increased its speed however the cool-looking man continued to dodge every single punch he threw out.

"What the hell! Stop moving around!" Luffy protested while fire started to erupt on the hand of Ace as he prepared to attack. Seeing the flames, Kahn grinned as he knew the raven-haired man will attack. _Interesting they will do a tag-team._ The cool-looking man thought as he opened his palm which turned red and caught a punch of the young Captain.

The cool-looking man then grinned as his palm turned into a fist and suddenly punched Luffy's hand. "ARRRGHHH!" The raven-haired man yelled in pain as his hand to hurl back because of the force of the punch of Kahn heading straight towards Ace hitting him in the process.

"Arghhhhh!" The raven-haired man said as the hand of Luffy hit his face. "What the hell?" The young captain said as he said while Kahn grinned. "_I told you I can read your every move. No matter how many times to attack me I can predict and counter your attacks._" The cool-looking man said as he looked at the three men.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ace said as he held his chin while Luffy and Zoro looked at the multi-colored Mohawk haired man.

Zoro glared as he suddenly leaped towards Kahn, **Baki!** The swordsman said as he raised his sword above his head, and delivers a powerful vertical slice towards the cool-looking man; while Ace Pointing his index and middle fingers of both his hands at the leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami like guns.

**Higan!** Ace yelled as he turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire towards the cool-looking man while Luffy started to pump blood in his hands and looked at Kahn.

**Gear Second!** The young captain said as he uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his arm. **Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle!** Luffy added as he then twists his arm to create a spinning punch directed at the cool-looking man.

"_Guahahahahahahahahaha._" Kahn started laughing as he leaps forward heading towards the attack of the three men. He then extended his left hand which was red as his palm hit the attack of Zoro and smirked.

_**COUNTER!**_ The man said as his right hand turned red and he formed a fist and punches forward and opened his hand as a red colored vertical slice appeared as he directed it toward the fire bullets of Ace extinguishing the flames as the attack raged on towards the young captain.

"Look out!" Ace yelled to his younger brother, however the captain did not move and pushed through with his attack. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as his arm clashed with the vertical slice.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled as he looked at Kahn who is standing in the distance while Zoro helped his captain stopping the slice. "_There, show me your real power!_" The cool looking man said as he crossed his arms and watched the two men trying to push the attack.

Ace then extended his hand, **Kagero!** The raven-haired man said as he shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand towards the vertical slice. "GYAHHHH!" The three men yelled while Kahn watched the determined individual as he smirked as he saw his attack hurl toward the left.

"YOSH! We did it!" Luffy yelled while Zoro and Ace looked at the multi-colored Mohawk haired man. _Shit. This guy is trouble._ The raven-haired man thought as he saw the God walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"_Don't tell me you're all tired already? We haven't even started yet._" Kahn said as he continued to walk towards the three men. _Is he really this powerful?_ Ace thought as he looked at his nakama who are both catching their breath. "Shit, were already exhausted yet he looks calm?" The raven-haired man commented.

"_Are you guys done attacking?_" Kahn said as he formed a fist. "_Now it's my turn._" The cool-looking man said as he suddenly jumped towards the three men.

_**Kami no te: Hyaku sutoraiki!**_ The cool-looking man said as he opened his palm as he was heading towards Zoro and the others. "Here he comes." The green-haired man said as the three men leaped backwards as Kahn reached them.

"_Heh?_" The cool-looking man said as his palm hit the ground, the pressure of the impact was enough to crack the hard surface and turn it to dust creating a ten foot crater. "What the?" Ace said as Zoro and Luffy looked at the depression on the ground.

"_Guahahahahahahahaha. You three have Kenbunshoku Haki as well._" The cool-looking man said as he jumped out of the crater and shrugged the dust away from his black armor.

"_This will be interesting._" Kahn said as he suddenly disappeared and reappearing beside the three men, punching Luffy's abdomen. "GUH!" The raven-haired captain said while Zoro and Ace wasn't able to react.

"When did he?" Zoro said as he waved his sword to attack, however before he can do so the Mohawk haired man held his sword as he kicked the chin of the green-haired swordsman causing the man to hurl away due to the impact of the kick.

"Shit!" Ace said as his flame appeared on his palm, **Kagero!** The raven-haired man said as a large flame erupted from his hand heading towards the cool-looking man.

"_Not good enough._" Kahn said as he looked at the flames and extended his hand forward as his hand linked with the flame, a red colored flame appeared from his palm as it engulfed the flames of Ace heading towards the raven-haired man.

"GUAHHH!" Ace said as the flames reached him. "_Is this all you've got? I'm not even doing anything special and you three are already down._" Kahn said as he looked at the three men who were slowly standing up.

"_With your current strength, you can't win against the weakest member of the Akuma._" The Mohawk haired man said while he took out a cigarette and places it in his mouth.

"Shit. He is strong." Ace said while Zoro sat up and spit blood out his mouth and looked at the cool-looking man and smiled. "He is real strong." The green-haired man said as he held his jaw while Luffy stood up and stretched his hands.

"I'm just warming up!" The raven-haired captain yelled as he jumped up and threw a barrage of punches towards the man named Kahn. "YAHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as the speed of his punches increased.

"_That won't work on me._" The cool looking man said as he dodged the punches the young captain threw at him. "_The members of Akuma are masters of Kenbunshoku Haki, so if you are having a hard time in fighting me; what more if you will face them?_" Kahn said as he continued to dodge the attacks Luffy made.

"You're pissing me off!" Luffy yelled as he the speed of his punches increased again, while Zoro and Ace grinned causing the cool-looking man to glance at them. "_Heh?_" The man with Mohawk said as he caught the hand of Luffy and smirked.

"What the?" The young captain said as he saw Kahn leaping towards him, "Look out Luffy!" Ace yelled as he extended both his hands forward. **Hiken!** The raven-haired man said while Kahn pushed Luffy away and looked at the direction where the fire is.

"_I can still read your every movement._" The cool-looking man said as he extended his hand and absorbed the flames of Ace. "_Guahahahahahahahaha. You're flames are getting stronger! That's it, show me your real potential_." Kahn said as he released a pillar of red-colored flames back at the raven haired man which surprised him.

"Shit!" Ace said as he tried dodging the attack made by Kahn; however he was late in reacting causing some part of his hand to get burnt by the attack.

"What the hell?" The raven-haired man said as he saw the burn on his hand. "_You might be a logia user, but being logia will not be enough to dodge my attacks._" Kahn added as he looked at his side and saw Luffy attacking him.

**Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle!** The young raven-haired man said while Kahn immediately jumped up and avoided the captain's attack as he rushed down. _**Kami no ken: Suisei!**_ The cool-looking man said as his hand turned black. He then quickly extended his hand forming into a fist as he dropped down heading towards the young captain.

"Look out!" Zoro said as his hands and swords turned black and leaped in front of Luffy and intercepted the attack. "Ughhhh.." The green-haired man said as his feet submerged into the ground because of the force of the punch of Kahn.

"Shit!" Zoro said as he tried his best the break the attack of the cool-looking man while Kahn on the other hand grinned at him as he saw the cracks on the ground.

"_Guahahahahahahahaha._" The man with Mohawk started laughing as he then extended his other hand forward. _**Kami no Ken: Kuro no Hitto!**_ Kahn said as he made a single swift punch on Zoro's swords causing the ground beneath the swordsman's feet to erupt into tiny pieces.

_Damn!_ Zoro thought as he lost his balance while Kahn's eyes sharply looked at the green-haired man. "_You're open._" The cool-looking man said as he started punching the first mate all over his body.

"Arghhhh!" The green-haired man said as blood came out of his mouth, while Kahn continuously punched his body. "ZORO!" Luffy yelled as he corks his mouth with his thumb and bites into his thumb joint.

The captain's hand then turned black as he looked at the cool-looking man. **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!** Luffy said as he launches his attack at the cool-looking man with great destructive power, while kahn glance at him and smirked as he turned his body and face the attack.

He then extended his hands back and formed a fist, _**Kami no ken: Dangan!**_ Kahn said as he punched the giant hand of the captain as a large shock wave erupted from the collision of the two fists.

"_Guahahahahahahahaha._" The man with a Mohawk started laughing as he stopped the attack as he opened his fist exposing his red palm. _**Counter Potency!**_ Kahn said as he released the force of the impact of Luffy's attack back causing his hand to hurl towards the captain.

"Arghhh!" Luffy yelled as his hand retracted back hitting him on the process, "Shit!" Ace said as he immediately jumped towards the man with Mohawk.

**Kagero!** Ace said as he shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand; however Kahn just stood still as the flames engulfed him.

_He didn't avoid it!_ Ace thought as he saw his flames which started to glow red. "What the hell?" The raven-haired man said as the cool-looking man smirked.

_**Counter Judgment!**_ Kahn said as he extended his two arms side ward as a large explosion erupted from both his hands engulfing the entire area. "ARGHHH!" Ace yelled as the eruption hit him. _What the hell is this strength?_ The raven-haired man thought as he hit the ground.

The cool-looking man stood still as he looked around the destroyed area where the three men were laying. "_You need to show everything you've got for you to have at least a chance in winning against the Gods on that palace._" Kahn said as he watched the three men slowly standing up.

Meanwhile as Lufy, Zoro and Ace stood up from the blast, their nakama arrived at area where the three were. "Did you hear that? It came from here." Usopp said as he looked and saw smoke.

"What happened here?" Nami said while Viola and Franky saw a man standing in the distance. "Who is that?" The cyborg said while the God looked at them and smiled.

"_It seems like all your friends are already here._" The Mohawk-haired man said as he looked at the remaining Strawhats who just reached the place where the Demon Gates are situated.

"Wha?" Chopper said as the rest of the crews eyes widened seeing Zoro, Ace and their captain standing up from the ruble. "What the hell happened here?" Usopp yelled while Viola and Law looked at the man who is still standing in the center.

"Who is that supposed to be?" Brook said while Zoro, Ace and Luffy finally stood up and looked at the cool-looking man. "I guess he is an enemy." Sanji commented as he took out his cigarette while Kahn looked at them.

"_WHAT? YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?_" The cool-looking man yelled as he looked at the Strawhat's who just arrived while the crew looked at him with a confused expression on their faces. "Who is that?" Chopper commented while Brook raised his shoulders as a reply.

"Do you know him?" Nami commented while Viola nor Law both answered "No" to her question. _Tsss. How could someone forget about my cool looking Mohawk?_ The cool-looking man thought as he glances immediately at Usopp and Franky who were attacking.

_I see, so they were trying to divert my attention. Clever, but it won't work on me._ Kahn thought as he conjoined both his hands together and formed a fist and closed his eyes.

**Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!** Usopp said as he shoots a Pop Green into the air which then sprouts into grass that takes the shape of a wolf heading straight to the cool-looking man while Franky extended his left hand.

**Coup de Vent!** The cyborg said as he holds his left hand forward, and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole that opens in the center of his palm.

The cool-looking man remained still as he opened his eyes, his arms turned black. "_Let's see how strong your attacks are._" Kahn said as he unfolded his hands and extended it forward and opened his fist as the Attack of both Usopp and Franky hit his palm.

_**Kami no te: Shubi pāmusutoraiki!**_ The man with Mohawk said as Usopp's attack suddenly burst into tiny pieces shocking the long-nosed man. "What the hell happened to my Impact Wolf?" The young sniper said while Franky scratched his head wondering why the man is still okay even hit with his Coup de Burst.

Nami and Chopper's eyes widened while Law, Sanji, Brook and Viola starred at the man with multi-colored Mohawk hair. "Be careful, he has a dangerous devil fruit ability." Ace commented while Luffy and Zoro wiped the blood off their faces.

Kahn on the other hand just stood there as a small smirk formed on his face as he looked at the Strawhat Pirates.

"_The Notorious Strawhat Pirates. Show me the power that defeated all the Shichibukai you took down._" The cool looking man said as he extended his hand forward, "_Don't hesitate. Just attack me with all your power._" Kahn added as he made a fist and punched the ground causing the earth he was standing on to shatter and turn into dust shocking the ones who just arrived.

"What the hell did he do?" Sanji said as he noticed that the man is no longer there, "Better be care…" The blonde-haired man said but before he could finish his statement Kahn appeared in front of him surprising the young cook.

"When did you?" Sanji said as the cool-looking man punched his stomach. "AGHH!" The cook said as Franky and Brook immediately reacted to the attack of the cool-looking man.

**Aubade Coup Droit!** The tall musician said as he thrust forward his sword which creates a highly compressed blast of air. While Franky launches his much bigger right fist towards Kahn. **Strong Right!** The cyborg said as the cool-looking man moved his left hand towards the attack of Brook as his palm turned red.

**_Counter Siege!_** Kahn said as he moved right hand towards Franky's fist as he released a compressed blasts of air causing the cyborg to hurl backwards.

"Ughh!" Franky said while Nami, Chopper and Usopp's eyes widened. "He took down both Sanji and Franky in an instant!" The beautiful navigator said as the long-nosed sniper and the young doctor started to shake.

"Di.. Did you see that? He copied the attack of Brook!" Usopp said while Chopper nodded to his statement. Sanji! Viola said as she and Law leaped forward towards the cool-looking man.

**Room!** The raven-haired man said as he created a spherical translucent room around the area while the raven-haired beauty started to spin with great speed. **Bailarines Patada!** Viola said as she extended her leg towards the cool-looking man.

Kahn just smirked as he instantly grabbed the kick of Viola as he extended his other hand as it glowed red. **Counter!** The cool-looking man said as he pressed his palm towards the abdomen of the beauty launching her towards Law.

"Ughuh!" The beautiful dancer said as she the raven-haired man stopped his room manipulation and caught Viola. Zoro, Luffy and Ace saw the scene and started to move towards their nakama.

_Shit! He is holding his own. How strong are these people?_ Ace thought as flames erupted from his hand **Hiken!** The raven-haired man said as he punches forwards causing a pillar of flame to erupt from his fist while Zoro jumped from behind him.

**Samon!** The green-haired swordsman said as two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and combines with the flames of Ace. **Nan Surasshu!** The two men said as Kahn immediately extended his hands forward blocking the attack.

"_TssssHAHHHHH!_" Kahn yelled as both his hands turned red started to be pushed back due to the strength of the attack. _They are getting stronger._ The cool-looking man thought as Luffy suddenly appeared behind him.

**Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!** Luffy said as he uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his arm entering in Gear Second Buso and stretches it back as his arm ignites, releasing a stream of fire. "_What the hell?_" Kahn said as the young captain releases his attack hitting the back of the cool-looking man as a fiery explosion erupted as the flames of Ace and Luffy engulfed the man.

"YOSH! We finished him!" Luffy yelled happily as Zoro and Ace continued to catch their breath and grinned at their captain. However, before everybody could fully rejoice everyone felt a tormenting pressure coming from the center of the blaze.

"_You guys learn fast._" The cool-looking man said as the flames suddenly dispersed exposing Kahn whose whole body turned to black. "What the?" Nami said as she covered her mouth while Sanji, Brook and Franky looked at the man who was removing his melted armor off exposing his chiseled figure.

"_I should thank you guys for destroying that armor. It was really heavy, I couldn't even move properly._" The cool-looking man said as everyone's eyes widened at what they heard. "Did he say he have a hard time moving?" Usopp said as the rest looked serious.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Chopper and Usopp yelled as they hugged each other while the remaining members couldn't believe what is happening. "He survived that?" Viola commented while Law looked serious, _He is dangerous. At this rate I feel like he is stronger than a Shichibukai._ The raven-haired thought as Kahn started walking.

"Be careful." Ace said in a serious tone while Kahn's body turned to its normal color. Everyone was shocked seeing his body full of scars. The cool-looking man then looked at everyone as he looked at his body.

"_Don't worry; I didn't get these scars fighting you._" The cool-looking man said as he fixed his Mohawk which was already falling on the side of his head. "_Tsss. You ruined my Mohawk. Do you guys know how many hours I need to style this? I guess I need to finish this and fix my hair. Shall we continue?_" Kahn said as he spit blood out his mouth.

Sanji watched the cool-looking man walking holding his hands. "Be ready!" The blonde-haired man yelled as he looked back at the man, his eyes widened seeing he is gone. "Shit!" The young cook said as he leaped backward crossing his arms together as Kahn extended his arms punching the young man.

"ARGHHH!" The young cook said as his arms started to shake as he blocked the attack of Kahn. _Shit! He is really fast._ Sanji thought as he watched Luffy and Law who leaped heading towards the multicolored haired man.

The captain of the heart pirates unsheathed Kikoku while Luffy formed a fist as his hand turned black. **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!** The raven-haired man said as he shoots his fist towards the cool-looking man.

"_Tssss._" Kahn said as he leaped up causing the punch of Luffy to miss and hit the ground while the blonde-haired cook looked up. _You won't escape._ Sanji thought as he leaped up. **Extra Hachis!** The young man said as he threw barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions.

"_Heh?_" Kahn said as he dodges the kicks of the blonde-haired man as he felt a scratch on his cheek. "_Hmmp._" The cool-looking man said as he extended his hand up catching one of his kicks as his left hand turned red.

_**Counter!**_ The cool-looking man said as he extended his hands forward, **Kung Fu Point!** The young reindeer said. "YAHHHHH!" Chopper said as he hits Kahn's red hand forcing it to side ward before it hits Sanji.

"_Tsss._" The man with multi-colored hair said as he rotates his hand forcing Sanji to hurl towards Chopper. "Look out!" The young cook said as he crossed his arm as he hit the young doctor. "Arghhh!" The two said as they both hit the ground.

"_Guahahahahahahahaha._" Kahn started laughing as he landed on the ground. "_You guys are really getting good._" The man said as he wiped the blood off his cheek. "_It's been a while since someone scratched me in battle. I congratulate you._" The cool-looking man said as he made his hands into a fist.

Slowly his hand turned black as he smirked. _**Kami no Ken: Sen Dibainsutoraiki!**_ The cool-looking man said as he punched the air with enough force to cause a large air wave heading toward the entire crew.

"What the hell it that?" Usopp said as he saw the ground crumbling as the air wave passes through. "Shit! We will be toast if that hits us!" Nami said as Law extended his hand as a spherical translucent room appeared.

**Emergency!** The raven-haired man said as the group was transported in front of the cool-looking man surprising him. "_Heh?_" Kahn said as he saw Zoro holding his swords. **Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!** The green-haired swordsman manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing six times simultaneously.

"_Tsss!_" Kahn said as he hardened his body before the slashes of the swordsman hit him; however blood gushed as some part of his body was still cut. _He didn't counter my attack?_ The green-haired swordsman thought as a grin appeared on his face while Nami extended her Clima tact forward and Brook held his cane sword.

**Milky Ball!** Nami said as she produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds trapping the cool-looking man's feet. "_What is this?_" Kahn said as he saw the tall skeleton. **Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!** Brook said as he sheaths his sword from top to bottom and the streak mark he creates.

"_Arghhhh!_" The cool looking man said as the part of his body hit with Brook's sword froze. "We are doing it!" Nami said as Kahn looked at them seriously, "_Don't be overconfident just because you damaged me._" The cool-looking man said as his muscles in his feet bulked up.

"_It's not over yet!_" Kahn said as he jumped up freeing himself off of the clouds shocking Nami and the others. "He managed to escape?" The orange-haired beauty said as the cool-looking man suddenly disappeared.

"Shit this again." Zoro said as he looked around, _Where the fuck is he?_ The blonde-haired cook thought as Ace noticed something and looked up and saw the cool-looking man preparing to attack. "Shit!" The raven-haired man said he looked up.

**Enkai!** The raven-haired man said as he amasses a large amount of flames around his body. **Hibashira!** Ace said as he shoots the collected flames straight upward heading towards the cool-looking man.

"_I managed to read through your attack on the last minute, you shouldn't hesitate!_" Kahn said as his eyes sharply looked at the flames head towards him. He then extended his arms forward as his palms turned red when the fire came to contact with his skin.

The flames then dispersed as he closed his palm together, _**Counter Dragon!**_ The cool-looking man said as his body turned black as flames erupted from his body. "_GUAHHHHH!_" Kahn said as he propelled downwards heading towards the Strawhats.

"What the hell? RUN!" Nami yelled as she saw the flaming man heading towards them, _**Kami no Ken: 10-Bai no kuchiku-kan!**_ Kahn said as he formed a fist as he hit the ground. Flames slowly erupted from the cracks his punch made in impact.

"Shit!" Zoro said as a large explosion suddenly blew from the power of the punch of the cool-looking man. "GYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Nami, Viola and Chopper yelled as they were caught in the explosion while Brook and Franky was thrown by the shockwave.

The cool-looking man then continued to press on the hard surface of the earth as the cracks become larger and larger until it fully exploded throwing everyone away.

Dust, ruble and flames covered the area as Kahn stood in the center of a one hundred fifty foot crater. The man then removed his hand off the ground as his body's color changed.

"_I didn't think I would use this to them._" The man with multicolored hair said as he looked around and saw nothing but destruction. _Did I kill them?_ Kahn thought as he suddenly coughed blood. "_I guess their attacks really took its toll on me._" The cool-looking man said briefly as a sudden punch hit him.

"_Ehh?_" Kahn said as the black colored fist hit his chin causing him to hurl towards the wall of the crater.

**BANG!** The sound of the man was heard as he hit the crater as a large explosion of dust and earth flew outwards. There Luffy held his hands while the others stood up from the ruble.

"_Guahahahahahahahahaha! Now I know why you guys spiked my interest. You really have the determination I wanted to see!_" Kahn said as he walked out of the ruble as he wiped the blood of his face. "_That punch was pretty strong._" The cool-looking man added as Luffy and Zoro looked at him seriously.

"_Let's end this here and now. Show me your true power! The power that can defeat Gods!_" The cool-looking man said as his hands turned black while the Strawhats looked serious at the man.

"Better prepare." Sanji commented while Nami, Usopp and Chopper nodded. "He is pretty tough but we can take him." Franky added as Viola and Law looked straight at the man, "Shall we?" Ace said as the group started to make their final move against the cool-looking man.

The man named Kahn watched as he released his Haki and looked at the group. "_If you survive this Attack you are all ready to face them._" The cool-looking man said as his pointer finger turned black.

_**Kami Ririsu: Kakusei!**_ The man said as he quickly strikes his joints with his pointer finger. "_GUAHHHHHH!_" Kahn said as his body started to shake and veins started to appear. "What is he doing?" Nami said as she saw the body of the cool-looking man is bulking up.

"Whatever it is, we better take him down before he finishes!" Viola said as she started to spin around. **Hierro Lágrima: Mekujira!** Viola secretes one teardrop from each of her eyes as the tears then grow into large whales that move to attack whomever they are aimed at by the user.

Kahn stood still as his body is now two times larger while his hands glows bright red, _**Counter Awaken!**_ The cool-looking man said as he touched his chest with his palm. "_GUAHHHHHH!_" The cool-looking man yelled as the points where he hit with his fingers glowed red.

He then opened his eyes which glowed red and started to run towards the attack of Viola, "What the hell happened to him?" Nami commented as the cool-looking man ran as the whales of Viola hit him; however the whales suddenly turned red and were thrown towards the group which surprised them. "What the hell?" Nami yelled as the group jumped and avoided the whales.

"Shit!" Zoro said as he continued to slice the whales heading towards him, while Sanji and Luffy did the same as Kahn charged towards the three. Nami then extended her hands, **Thunder Trap!** The orange-haired navigator said as she creates three dark clouds, in a triangular formation.

**Electrocute!** The beautiful navigator said as the clouds released a strong lightning bolt heading towards the cool-looking man; however as the bolt hit the man, it immediately turned red and redirected towards them.

"EEEKKKKK!" Nami and Usopp yelled as they barely dodge the attack, "What the hell?" The sniper said as he places a pop-green.

**Midori Boshi: Take Jave-rin!** Usopp shoots a Pop Green and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, and as Kahn charged ahead the bamboo shoots up however the bamboo's bent and turned red as it hit each other.

"Shit! It seems he can counter anything that touches his body." Ace commented as Luffy, Zoro, Law and Sanji looked at each other and smirked.

"Distract him!" Sanji commented as Brook, Chopper and Franky nodded and ran on a separate way. **Franky Radical Beam!** The cyborg said as he made a circle or oval shape gesture with both of his hands, the shipwright then charges a light inside as it shoots a powerful laser beam towards Kahn.

The cool-looking man continued his attack towards Nami, Viola and Usopp as the beam hit his back causing a large explosion. "_GUAHHHH!_" Kahn said as he was forced to kneel due to the power of the laser beam.

"You did it Franky!" Chopper yelled as Nami placed her hand on her chin, _He wasn't able to return the attack._ The navigator thought as she looked at the cool-looking man and realized something as she glances towards Luffy and Sanji.

"Hit his back!" The Navigator yelled as Kahn looked at nami and smirked. "_That's not going to happen._" The cool-looking man said as he charged towards the beautiful maiden. "NAMI-SWAN!" The young cook yelled as he spins around **Diable Jambe!** The blonde-haired cook added as he jumped in the air.

**Frites Assorties!** Sanji yelled as he delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions while Kahn moved his hands swiftly as the red point's contacts with the kicks resulting in flames spiraling towards the point of impact.

"SANJI!" Nami yelled as they saw the flames engulfing the two men, Luffy then immediately jumped up as he blew his thumb, **Gear Third!** The young captain said while Law made his Room around the burning men.

**Takt!** Law said as he moved his index finger lifting motion as he levitated Kahn stopping his attack against Sanji. **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!** Luffy said as he enlarged both his arms with Busoshoku Haki, he perform to punch and pull back rapidly throwing a barrage of punches towards Kahn.

"_ARGHHHHH!_" The cool-looking man as he was crushed in the ground while Ace Jumped up and looked at his brother, "Move out when I tell you Luffy." The raven-haired man said as he created a great spiraling flames centered on his palm

**Dai Enkai: Entei!** Ace said as the flames he focused then turns into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun as he hurls it towards the cool-looking man. "Now Luffy!" The raven-haired man said as his little brother immediately leaped away as the fireball hit the man.

A massive fireball erupted as the fireball exploded on the ground while Zoro waited and jumped down towards the ground and placed his sword on his mouth as his hands turned black

**Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai!** Zoro said as the flames surrounded him and he delivers a continuously massive slashes towards Kahn causing the ground beneath the man to crumble due to the force of the slashes.

"_Guaaaaaaaaaggghhhhh!_" The cool-looking man said as blood spewed out of his mouth, he then dropped to the ground as his body turned back to normal. "_Great fight._" Kahn said as he smirked as his head hit the hard surface.

"WE DID IT!" Nami and the others commented as they saw the cool-looking man lying down on the ground. "We finally beat him!" Chopper added as they heard a rumbling sound as Ace and Law looked at the man as their eyes widened.

"No way!" Nami said as Usopp and Chopper hugged each other as they saw the cool looking man sitting up. "He can still move after receiving so much damage?" Viola said while Zoro and Ace started to walk towards the injured man.

As Kahn watched Zoro and Ace who was heading towards him, a familiar raven-haired beauty suddenly fell from the sky which surprised the two who was about to attack. "What was that?" The black-haired man said as he pointed at the smoke in front of them.

"I don't have a clue." Zoro briefly said as Sanji and Law looked at the direction of the blast. "_Chirihirihirihi, It seems like you're having a hard time dealing with them Kahn… Want me to help you out?_" The person said as a silhouette of giant wings slowly appeared behind the dust.

"_Wha.. What are you doing here Octavia?_" The man with multi-colored hair said as the beautiful raven-haired beauty appeared from the crater walking towards the Strawhat pirates.

"Octavia?" Nami said as her eyes widened while Sanji gazed at the exotic beauty as his eyes turned to heart-shape. "What are you doing here?" The orange-haired beauty said as the beautiful maiden just smiled back at her.

"_I did not expect to see you all here, I wished you just left the Island when you had the chance; but now it's too late._" The exotic beauty said as her gold colored eyes moved and examined everyone as she glanced towards the cool-looking man.

"_I have to give it to you guys, you managed to make Kahn fall to his knees; however._" Octavia said as she snapped her fingers which made her golden wings suddenly moved as four golden balls shoot out from her wings and slowly turned into circular disks heading towards the cool-looking man.

"_I know you didn't fight to your full extent my dearest Kahn. You just used 60% of your true ability._" The raven-haired beauty said as the circular disks hit the arms and legs of her ally pinning him to the ground while Zoro and the others eyes widened at what they heard.

"He was only using 60% of his true strength?" Ace said as Zoro and Law looked at the man with a confused look on their faces. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The green-haired man said as Octavia smirked.

"_You were training them to fight us, haven't you?_" The exotic beauty said as the golden disks pinned him down even more to the ground.

"_ARGHHHH!_" Kahn said as the force to impact was strong enough to make cracks on the area where the golden disks hit. "_What the hell? He is your ally!_" Luffy yelled as he saw the cool-looking being pinned down even more to the ground.

"_Chirihirihirihi. He may be my dearest Kahn, however helping the enemy is a transgression that I won't take lightly as part of the Akuma no Kamigami._" The raven-haired beauty said as her golden wings started to move.

"AKUMA?" Usopp shrieked as Chopper hugged Brook who was both shaking uncontrollably. "Octavia is a member of the Akuma?" Nami said as she looked at the raven-haired beauty. "You need to pay the price of helping them my dear Kahn." The exotic beauty said as her golden eyes sported a serious look as her golden wings moved.

Slowly golden spikes formed from her wings and shoot towards the cool-looking man. **Kogane no Yari!** The beautiful maiden said as the golden spikes charged towards Kahn however before it hits the injured man Zoro and Luffy breaks the golden spikes as the exotic beauty slightly smirked at the two men.

"Don't fight her, go and rescue your nakama!" Kahn yelled as Luffy looked at him and grinned. "Shishishishishishi. You were helping us train to fight these guys, so I'll check if my training payed off." The captain said while the exotic beauty looked at him and smiled.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter** :)**

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well** :)**

**Next Chapter: The Golden Murad: The Rank Five Akuma**


	27. THE GOLDEN MURAD: OCTAVIA OF THE AKUMA

**AN: **I don't own One Piece and the characters, just the OC's and the fanfic **:)**

**tunsax1** \- Thank you for your continuous support and feedback **SweetDementia7** \- Thank you for the compliment, glad you enjoyed the story **z3phyr0s** \- thank you also for the suggestion and feedback, glad you liked the story

Also I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions, Enjoy **:D**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 27**

**The Golden Murad: Octavia of the Akuma**

* * *

As the Strawhats managed to take down the leader of the Tenshi no Kamigami named Kahn, a much more menacing individual fell from the heavens. Like a fallen Angel the beautiful individual released a menacing aura around her showing her authority to everyone on the area. The Goddess who will deliver Hell's judgment to the whole group arrived as Zoro starred at the raven-haired beauty.

"Shit! There's another one of them. They are really getting on my nerves!" The green-haired swordsman said briefly as he held his swords while Nami and Sanji's eyes widened seeing the beautiful maiden in front of them.

_I can't believe she is really a part of the Akuma._ The orange-haired beauty thought while Sanji started drooling at the sight of the beautiful maiden.

"She is as beautiful as I remember!" The young cook said as the Arabian looking beauty smirked at the group. "_Strawhat Pirates, you really caused quite a commotion with your previous actions regarding Doflamingo. I can't believe you will try and do the same thing here._" The exotic beauty said as her gold eyes starred each one of them.

_There is something different about her presence._ The green-haired swordsman thought as Ace started to catch his breath. _I guess I am reaching my limit, but I need to stay guard. Shit! Why off all people we need to face her?_ The raven-haired man thought as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of them.

The Arabian beauty truly looked like a warrior goddess who is ready to wage waste to whoever stands in her way. Sporting a golden armor that seemed like a gown which covered a white silk long dress underneath, large golden wings is seen on her back which made the beauty looked like an Angel.

Octavia stared blankly at everyone as she placed the golden shield on the ground and removed the golden helmet she was wearing exposing her beautiful face that made the blonde-haired cook speechless.

"Beautiful!" Sanji commented as Viola and Nami looked back at him, "Tsss. This isn't good. We lost Sanji!" The raven-haired dancer added while Usopp, Franky and Brook nodded to her comment.

A small smirk formed on her face as she looked at the group and placed the golden helmet it on top of the golden staff she was holding that showed a golden bird which is the emblem of the country of D'tiole.

"_Chirihirihirihirihi. With your current state like that, do you wish to still fight with me?_" The exotic tanned beauty said as chilling golden colored eyes starred down at the whole group, Zoro on the other hand held his swords as he prepared for the fight with the beauty.

_She holds herself in a different manner as the other guy. She is showing that she is intending to kills all of us if we make the wrong move._ The green-haired swordsman thought as Luffy looked at her seriously as he held his hand.

"Get out of the way. Were here to get our Nakama back! If you will try to stop us, we will take you down!" The young captain said seriously as Sanji immediately punched the head of his captain, "What the fuck are you saying to a beautiful woman!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as Luffy looked at him angrily.

"Why did you do that!" The captain of the Strawhats yelled while Sanji looked at him and was about to talk, however before he could say something Nami punched the both of them, "Shut up you two. We don't have time to play around." The orange-haired navigator said as she looked at the raven-haired beauty looking at them.

"_Chirihirihirihi. What an amusing bunch of weirdos you guys are._" The exotic beauty said while Nami, Luffy and Sanji looked at her.

As Octavia was about to walk towards the group, Ace and Zoro immediately moved in front as they prepared to fight. "Don't move any closer!" The raven-haired man said as his flames slowly erupted from his hands and shoulders, while the exotic beauty started to giggle hearing his comment.

"_Chirihirihirihi. I don't really need to move for me to defeat you all._" The raven-haired beauty said as her eyes starred at them sharply.

"What did she say? She doesn't need to move to defeat us?" Ussop said as he started to shake while the Arabian looking beauty slowly she moved her hand forward as something started to glisten from all around the group.

"What is that?" Nami said as the other Strawhats looked around and saw the sky around them started sparkling. "I don't know what that is, but I have a bad feeling about it." Usopp said while Chopper and Brook nodded to his comment.

Octavia on the other hand just licked her lips as a strong gust erupted from behind them throwing the Chopper and Brook away. "YAHHHHHH!" The two yelled as they flew and hit the ground while the gust continued to blow even stronger forcing the Zoro and the others to kneel down.

"What the hell is happening?" Viola commented as she, Sanji and Law covered their eyes. "Where did this strong gust came from?" Nami yelled as she covered her eyes while Ace and Franky tried their hardest to keep their balance as the gust is getting stronger and stronger.

_Shit! What kind of ability does she have?_ Zoro thought as he held his hands to cover his face as he looked at the raven-haired beauty just standing in front of them. _Can she control the wind?_ The green-haired swordsman thought while the gust blew even stronger forcing Law and Ace to kneel down.

"Shit. We have no time waste here." Zoro said furiously as he knows they need to arrive where Robin is being held before midnight. "SHIT!" The green-haired swordsman said as he held his swords and looked at Octavia as the multi-color haired man watched the scene unfold.

"_You're just going to waste your time here if you try to fight her! Just run for it!_" Kahn yelled as the orange-haired navigator looked at him. "If we run she will just follow us, it's better to take her down here and now!" Nami said as she looked at Luffy, Zoro, Ace and Law.

"You four go ahead without us! We will take care of her!" The beautiful navigator said as the four men looked at her. "Can you take care of her?" Ace commented while Nami just nodded as she looked at Sanji, Viola, Franky, Chopper and Brook.

"We can take care of her!" Viola said briefly as she covered her eyes while the multi-colored haired man just looked at them. _What the fuck? The six of them will fight Octavia?_ The cool-looking man thought as he tried his best to break free from the golden disks.

"_Don't kid yourself, she is strong! You don't have a chance winning against her if she fights seriously!_" Kahn yelled while Nami and Chopper just looked at the cool-looking man.

"This is for us to buy them enough time to escape!" The beautiful navigator said seriously as the others nodded to her comment. "You guys better make sure to run for it later!" Nami said briefly as she tried her hardest to open her eyes because of the strong gust.

Zoro nodded at her and looked in front pass the raven-haired beauty where the Gate of Demons is situated. "We need to get there as quick as we can!" The green-haired swordsman said as Luffy, Ace and Law nodded to his comment.

_Wait for us Robin._ Zoro thought as his face sported a rather serious expression while Ace, Luffy and Law prepared to make their move.

"We can do this!" Nami yelled while the exotic beauty looked at them as she heard their conversation. A small sly smile formed on the face of the beautiful maiden as her gold colored eyes examined the Strawhats.

"_Chirihirihirihi. I like the attitude of your pirate crew, but let me ask you this._" The exotic beauty said as her golden wings opened. "_Do you think you can escape me? I a member of the Akuma no Kamigami!_" Octavia added as her golden wings moved as the night sky started to glisten even more.

"What is that now?" Nami said as Zoro, Law and Luffy looked at the glistening sky, while the raven-haired beauty waved her wings as a strong gust of wind suddenly blew. "KYAHHHH!" The orange-haired navigator and Viola yelled as they were thrown back surprising everyone.

"Nami! Viola!" Luffy yelled as he saw the two beautiful ladies standing up from the ground, "What just happened?" The orange-haired beauty said as she held her head and saw golden flakes on her hand.

"What is this? Gold?" Nami said as she looked exotic beauty who was smirking at them as the sky glistened even more. "You alright money hungry witch?" Zoro yelled as the orange-navigator remained silent as she held the back of her head.

"Above you!" Viola yelled as everyone started to look up and saw the sky glistening. "It's beautiful." The reindeer said as Usopp looked at him. "What are you saying Chopper?" The long-nosed sniper said as the young doctor came back to his senses. "I mean, EEEKKKKK!" Chopper added briefly.

"Be careful guys! She is doing something strange to the air!" The orange-haired beauty yelled causing her Nakama to look at Octavia who just smiled hearing Nami's comment.

"_That is correct Nami. The members of the Akuma have very special devil fruit abilities compared to the Tenshi._" Octavia said while she snapped her fingers as golden needles suddenly appeared from the glistening air heading straight towards the Strawhats.

"What is that now?" Viola said briefly whiles the raven-haired man's eyes widened. "Shit!" Ace said as flames started to appear form his body while Luffy's hand turned black. Look out! Nami yelled causing Usopp and Chopper to start running for cover.

**Boka Shoheki!** Ace yelled as flames erupted from his hands creating a large flaming dome above his Nakama. Seeing the flames Nami smiled as the others looked up as flames continued to melt the gold needles.

"You did it Ace!" Chopper said as while Viola noticed the green-headed swordsman jumping up and heading straight towards the beautiful tanned maiden.

**Nigiri!** The young swordsman said as he took a stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left. **Otoro!** Zoro said as he swings his swords down, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack as two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards towards the God.

"_Chirihirihirihirihi. You plan to attack me?_" The exotic beauty laughed as she held her giant golden shield and raised her left hand which was holding it.

**_Kogane no Kimono!_** Octavia said as she threw her golden shield above her, suddenly the face on the golden shield started moving as the mouth suddenly extended as it opened revealing giant golden teeth and ate the air based projectile which surprised everyone.

"What was that?" Usopp said as Chopper looked confused as he rubbed his eyes. _Did I saw a gold mouth appearing from the shield?_ Nami thought as Zoro sported the same confused expression on his face as he looked at the raven-haired beauty.

"_Chirihirihirihirihi. Were you surprised of what you saw?_" The raven-haired beauty said as Kahn tried his hardest to break free from the golden disks. "_Shit! You don't know who you are facing. She is terrifying, she may look like an Angel but she fights like a real demon!_" The man with multi-colored hair said as Octavia looked at him.

"_ARGHHHH!_" Kahn yelled as the golden disks pinning him down suddenly sported golden spikes that scarred the hands and feet of the God. "_Come on Kahn, don't you ruin the surprise. I want them to find that out by themselves. Chirihirihirihiri._" Octavia said as she devilishly smirked at the Strawhats.

"_So are you handsome fella's going to just stand there or are you going to help lil o'l me get hot and sweaty?_" The exotic beauty said as Sanji's ears immediately twitched. _Did she say we will help her get hot and sweaty?_ The blonde-haired cook thought as a drool fell on the side of his mouth.

The eyes of Sanji immediately turned to heart as he started to envision the raven-haired beauty in a different manner. _Sanji-san! Sanji-san... No... Stop... I'm all sweaty already..._ The blonde-haired man thought as a dreamy sly smile formed on his face.

"Octavia~chan! I'll make you hot and sweaty!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as blood spew from his nose. The young man then immediately jumped towards the exotic beauty while Octavia giggled as her eyes sharply looked at him as she licked her lips.

"_Come at me Sanji, can you make me all sweaty?_" The exotic beauty said as she slowly bit her lower lips causing the young man to get even more excited. "YESSSSSS Octavia~chawn!" Sanji yelled as his eyes blood continued to spew out from his nose.

"Wait Sanji, it's a trap!" Nami and Viola yelled as the raven-haired beauty snapped her fingers as her left golden wing moved in front of her and flipping suddenly hitting the blonde-haired man's chin causing him to hurl backwards because of the strength of the impact.

"ARGHHH!" The blonde-haired cook said as blood spew from his mouth while Nami and Viola's eyes widened. "Sanji!" The raven-haired dancer yelled as the orange-haired beauty saw the man hurl towards a brick wall destroying it as he hit the surface.

_She didn't even move but she managed to throw Sanji with just a flick of her wing._ Viola thought as Zoro and Ace suddenly looked at the raven-haired beauty with a serious expression on their faces.

"_Do you two want to try and make me sweaty too?_ _Since your companion over there didn't quite did it._" The exotic tanned beauty said as she placed her finger on her lips. However before anyone can comment they heard Sanji slowly stood up from the ruble of the brick wall.

"Sanji you're okay!" Chopper yelled as Sanji remained silent as he spit blood out his mouth, "This must be love!" The blonde-haired cook said as heart shaped eyes appeared as he immediately stood up and ran towards the Arabian looking beauty.

"I can make you sweaty Octavia~chan!" Sanji yelled with heart shaped eyes as blood spew out from his nose surprising the exotic-beauty. _Hmm.. I like him._ The raven-haired beauty thought as she licked her lips while her wings started moving as the golden feathers on her wings slowly transformed and turned into golden Arabian swords.

**_Kogane no Yari!_** The exotic beauty said while she extended her hands sideward as the golden swords erupted from her wings that surprised everyone. "What the hell!" Chopper and Usopp yelled as the blades started to fall in every direction.

"Run for it!" Nami yelled as she saw the blonde-haired cook dodging every single blade falling from the sky as he continued to run towards the God.

_Hmmmpf. His body is moving unconsciously, his desire is fueling his determination to reach me. He sure is a pervert._ The raven-haired beauty thought as Sanji finally reached her.

"OCATIVIA~CHAWN!" The young-cook yelled as he extended his hands forward as his lips formed into the shape of kissing while the Arabian beauty instantly placed her hand which was holding her golden-shield forward.

A smirk formed on the exotic-beauty's face as the gold started to move and extended forward and formed a golden triangle in front of the shield. **_Goruden ken!_** Octavia said as a barrage of gold fists suddenly erupted from the gold triangle hitting the blonde-haired man.

"ARGHHHHH!" The blonde-haired man said as the golden fists hit his body constantly while blood started to spew out his mouth causing the others to initiate a fight with the beautiful God. "SANJI!" Luffy yelled as he immediately jumped forward.

**Gear Second!** The young captain yelled as he pumped blood in his hands. **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!** Luffy yelled as his arms upwards at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place.

"_Chirihirihirihirihirihi. Let's get the party started._" Octavia said as she held her hands up as the night sky started to glisten with gold flakes. **_Kin no Ame!_** The exotic beauty said as giant golden Arabian swords erupted from thin air falling in front of the Arabian beauty shielding her from the punched of the captain.

"I'm not done yet!" **_Kin Funka!_** The exotic tanned beauty said as the gold spheres erupted from nothing with high speeds hitting everyone with great impact. "KYAHHHHH!" Chopper and Usopp yelled as they started to run for cover.

"ARGHHHH!" Viola and Nami yelled as the spheres hit them while Luffy, Law and Ace tried their best to dodge all the gold spheres. "NAMI, VIOLA!" The young captain yelled as he jumped towards them and helped them up.

**Hiken!** Ace yelled as flames erupted from his hand heading straight towards the raven-haired god, "_Hmmmpf. Fire?_" Octavia said as she snapped her finger as her golden shield started to move rapidly. **_Kin no Uzu! _**The Arabian looking beauty said as the rotating gold shield created a gold vacuum sucking the flames of Ace.

"Now's the time!" Ace yelled as everyone started to run towards the ruined wall while Franky picked up the unconscious Sanji and followed the others.

"Shit! She is more troublesome than I thought!" Zoro said as he held his swords and looked at the gate where they need to go. "We must not waste time here!" The green-haired swordsman said as Luffy and the others looked at him.

"This isn't good. She didn't even move from where she is standing." Ace said as he looked at the raven-haired beauty which made the others realized he was right. "What the hell?" Franky said as he placed Sanji down on the ground.

_Is this really how powerful they are?_ The raven-haired man thought as Viola and Nami stood up from the ground. "My body is aching." The orange-haired beauty said as she held her arm which has a golden blade stuck in it.

"Shit! If this continues, she will have it her way and stop us here." Viola said as she helped the orange-haired beauty remove the gold blade on Nami's arm.

"We have no choice but escape and head straight towards that gate!" Ace suggested while the Zoro looked at the distance of where they are and the gate.

"We could make it if we distract her." Ace commented while Zoro and Luffy nodded as they immediately stood up from where they are and made a run for it.

"Wait! Not yet! Ughhh!" Nami yelled as she stood up and decided to follow the two men. "Tsss. Guess planning is not an option." Ace commented while Law looked at him and grinned.

"_There you guys are!_" The raven-haired beauty said as her golden wings spread revealing intricate carvings. **_Kogane no buki-ko!_** The Arabian maiden said as golden flakes slowly formed on the distance as golden weapons slowly appeared.

"_GO my beautiful golden swords!_" The tanned beauty said as he pointed at the Strawhat's while the golden weapons erupted from nothing heading towards the group. "NOW!" Nami yelled as Law opened his palm. **Room!** The surgeon said as he created a translucent room covering the entire area.

**Emergency!** The raven-haired man said as the weapon was about to hit the group they were immediately transported towards in front of the gate surprising the beautiful Arabian maiden.

"_Why are you running?_" Come on play with me some more! Octavia said as she held her hand up while the golden gates leading towards the Demon Palace suddenly moved and slowly changed its shape into golden guards holding giant golden axes, "What the hell happened?" Sanji said as he woke up from being knocked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" The cook yelled as he saw the three giant golden guards as the guards attacked throwing three giant golden axes towards the group.

"_Chirihirihirihi. You will not escape from me!_" The exotic beauty said as she snapped her fingers as the giant golden axes turned into hundreds of golden blades that shoot out heading in the direction of the Strawhats.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Zoro said as he unsheathed his swords. **Rengoku Oni Giri!** The green-haired swordsman said as he suddenly leaped towards the golden blades and released an **X** shaped slash forward.

As the slash was about to hit the golden blades, a mysterious man suddenly appeared as both the golden blades and the slash of Zoro hit him causing a large explosion of gold and dust.

"Who was that?" The young swordsman said briefly as he landed on the ground, someone is there! Usopp said as he saw an aura of a man behind the dust.

"EHHH?" Chopper and Brook said as they looked in front as a strong gust of wind blew the gold and dust exposing a man standing in the middle of broken blades. "Who the hell is that?" Sanji said as he stood up while Franky looked at the man with a surprised expression on his face.

"He looks familiar?" The cyborg said while the raven-haired beauty pouted at the scene. "_What the hell are you doing here Gale?_" Octavia said as the blonde-haired man looked at her and looked at the Strawhats with an arrogant demeanor on his face.

_What the? I know my attack hit him._ Zoro thought while the others are dumbfounded seeing the man unharmed. "What happened? He is not hurt being hit by those attacks?" Usopp said while Chopper looked at the blonde-haired man.

"_Are you here to stop me?_" Octavia said as she crossed her hands while the blonde-haired man remained silent as he looked back at her. "_No way, it's just getting interesting._" The exotic beauty said as Gale looked at the raven-haired beauty.

"_This is not your territory; you need to return to the Palace of Demons and guard your designated area._" Gale finally said with an emotionless tone which surprised the exotic beauty as she looked at the serious face of her comrade.

"_Come on, I was just starting to have fun._" The raven-haired beauty said as the blonde-haired man looked at her sharply. "_Are you going to disobey the order of King?_" Gale said briefly that surprised the Arabian looking beauty

Octavia remained silent as she bit her lower lip and looked at the Strawhats. "_Chirihirihirihi. I guess I need to wait a little more before I can play with you guys._" The exotic beauty said as her golden wings started to move causing her to float in the air.

"_I guess I'll see you guys at the Demon Palace, the coronation of the future Queen is in less than four hours. So you guys better hurry. Bye-Bye!_" The raven-haired beauty said as she started to fly heading towards the fort where the remaining Akuma resides.

Dumbfounded at what just happened, the Strawhats stared at Octavia while the blonde-haired man named Gale started to walk towards the gate where the passageway leading to the Demon Palace is situated.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" Zoro said while the blonde-haired man neglected his comment and looked at the group with his an emotionless gaze and continued to walk towards the passageway.

"What the hell!" Zoro said as he held his swords, "_Don't aggravate him._" The man with multi-colored haired said as he looked at the blonde-haired individual who slowly disappeared in a dark mist inside the gate heading towards the second highest peak of Olympus Kwan where the Demon Sanctuary is situated.

"What just happened?" Ace said briefly as he starred at the Demon Palace above the peak, Chopper on the other hand started to tend to the wounds of his Nakama. "We need to move quickly after you tend to their wounds." Zoro commented as Usopp scratched his head.

"Did we just make them run away?" The long-nosed sniper asked as he placed his hand on his chin while the man with multi-colored hair just looked at him and remained silent as he looked at the top of the mountain where the large Palace is located.

"_You guys were actually saved. Kahn said as he pulled out a cigarette out his pocket and looked at the group. That man and woman earlier, they are part of the elite six of the Twelve Gods of D'Tiole. The Akuma no Kamigami, in terms of strength they are considered on par or even stronger than me._" The cool looking man said as Ace snapped his finger to light his cigarette.

"Here." The raven-haired man said as kahn looked at him as he extended his cigarette and took a long drag while looking at the Palace of Demons. "_Octavia is correct, I wasn't able to fight to my full extent when I fought you guys._" The man with multi-colored hair said as the Strawhats eyes widened at what they heard.

"What the hell?" Nami said as Zoro, Ace and Luffy looked at him and remained silent. "Are you serious? We barely even won against you and now you're telling us that you didn't fight with all your strength?" The long-nosed sniper said while Kahn took another drag.

"_Every one of us has their own point of view, for me. I wanted to test how strong you guys are and how determined you are in saving your Nakama. Also I wanted to enjoy our fight which is why I held myself back, I just didn't realized I would lose too much strength doing that._" Kahn said as he looked at the pirate crew.

"_You guys are strong, but like I said. The Gods who resides there on that palace is a lot stronger than you guys. Heh, I can even say they are stronger than me._" Kahn said as he took another drag and looked at the crew.

"What? They are stronger than you?" Usopp said nervously while the cool-looking man just nodded to his comment. "_There are three of them that I can say have the strength to match or even overpower my ability; however for the Mao is a different story, with your current strength you showed me earlier. You will have a hard time taking even one of them down._" The man with Mohawk hair said as he took a long drag.

"What are you saying?" Nami curiously said as Franky looked at Kahn. "I heard that term before from Marianne, if I remembered they are the strongest among the Gods?" The cyborg said while the man with Mohawk hair took another drag as he smirked.

"_I see, you know them then?_" Kahn asked as Franky placed his hand on his chin. "Not really, we just know that Ace's former lover is a member of that group. So are they a different group from the Akuma?" The cyborg added while Chopper looked at him and continued to wrap his hand with bandages.

"_Heh. They are the Akuma._" Kahn said briefly as he took another drag while the Strawhats looked at him with a confused expression on their faces. "I thought the Akuma are comprised with six individuals?" The beautiful navigator commented while Ace remained silent and looked at the cool-looking man.

"_They are, however with the power of those three. They really don't need the rest of the Akuma nor the Tenshi._ _They can rule and protect this island without our help._" Kahn said as he smirked at the group while Chopper went to him and tends to his wounds.

Zoro held his swords as he looked at the Palace above them, _I promise we will get you back Robin. Just wait for us._ The green-haired swordsman thought while the others listened to the cool-looking man.

"_The Serpent Sovereign **Cain**, the Empress of Symphony **Rosalia** and the Abyssal King **Vergil**; those three will make ascending to the Palace of the Moon Goddess nearly impossible._" Kahn said as he looked at Nami who remained silent.

"Cain? I heard that name before." The orange-haired beauty said as the man with multi-colored hair looked at her and smirked. "_He is the raven-haired man who is always with Octavia._" Kahn said as Nami's eyes widened as she remembered the man with red serpentine eyes.

"He is part of that Mao thingy too?" The beautiful navigator said while kahn was also surprised she knows Cain. "_Heh? I guess you all saw the three members of the Mao. If you guys wanted to save you're nakama you need to go through those three._" The cool-looking man said as he looked at Chopper who just finished bandaging his wounds.

"_Thanks Doctor._" Kahn said as Chopper looked at him and smiled, "No need to thank me you idiot." The reindeer said while Zoro and Ace remained silent and looked at the cool looking man.

"If Rosa is part of the Mao, maybe I can ask her for help." The raven-haired man said while Kahn just smirked hearing his comment. "_You might know Rosa before, however the Rosa you once knew is long gone. Especially that he is controlling her._" The multi-coloured Mohawk haired man said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked briefly while Kahn started to walk towards the Demon Gate. "_You wasted a lot of time helping me already, I think it's time for you guys to get going and rescue your Nakama._" The cool-looking man said as he looked up the stairs leading to the Palace of Demons.

"_In that gate lies a eight hundred step stairways that will lead you to the main entrance of the Palace of Demons._" Kahn said as he pointed on the black colored pathway winding across the mountain. "EHHHHH? EIGHT HUNDRED STEPS?" Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Brook yelled as they looked at the path way as sweat drops formed on their heads.

"_Yeah, it's eight hundred steps. However, there is another path inside the forest that will lead you to the holding dock where there is a mechanism that will allow you guys to head towards the center of the palace._" The cool-looking man said while Nami looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you helping us? Honestly speaking, you should be helping your comrades not us." The orange-haired navigator said while the cool-looking man remained silent and looked at them.

"_Like I said earlier, everyone has their own point of view. You guys showed me your determination in protecting your Nakama which is a symbol of true kinship. That is the reason why I am helping you._" The man with multi-colored hair said as Zoro looked at him with a serious face.

"If it's a trap or if he is saying the truth, if it will save us time and energy I am willing to believe him and take that path he mentioned. We just need to hurry and go to where Robin is." The green-haired man said as Nami looked at him and nodded.

"Where is this dock located?" Nami asked as Kahn just pointed to a pathway leading to the forest. "YOSH! Okay, let's get Robin back!" The young captain yelled as Ace looked at Kahn who stood there and watched them walk towards the Gate of Demons.

_Just wait for us Robin, we are coming for you!_ The green-haired swordsman thought as he and the rest of his Nakama entered the Gate of Demons where a dark colored mist colored mist covered everyone as they made their way inside.

"_Go rescue your Nakama._" Kahn said as he took out an old photo. _Save your comrade from the man who stole my Nakama away from themselves._ The cool-looking man thought as he heard footsteps from the distance.

"_You're here Lilith? I thought you said you will never return from this place ever again?_" The Multi-colored Mohawk haired man said as the beautiful white haired maiden smiled at him. "_I saw a premonition that a reign will finally come to an end. I guess it was your defeat that I saw._" The woman faintly said as she looked at the Demon Gate and saw the Strawhats disappearing in the dark mist.

While the two stood still, slowly they saw a thick mist that started to creep from bellow the mountain. "_I guess he is also watching the fight._" Kahn mentioned as the Mist started to cover the whole peak of Olympus Kwan.

"_Pluplupluplupluplupluplupluplu. KYAAAAAA! I havsh playmatesh finally._" A mysterious voice said as pink-colored eyes watched on the distance observing the Strawhats every move. "_I can't waitsh to playsh withs themsh!_" The mysterious figure added as the being disappeared into the thick mist.

Meanwhile, on top of the highest peak of Olympus Kwan where the Palace of the Moon Goddess is located countless female attendants walk and pass in its halls preparing for the ceremony of the future Queen of D'tiole.

Inside the palace, located on the very top of the sanctuary the chamber of the future queen is situated.

There, countless maids and attendants enter the chamber in preparation for the coronation, bringing countless jewelry and gowns, the attendants enter the Grecian bath found inside the chamber where a slender raven-haired maiden stood in the middle of the pool where filled with ankle high sparkling water.

Azure colored eyes gazed blankly at her reflection on the surface of the clear water as female attendants entered the large bath carrying a white silk robe. "_Robin-sama!_" The attendants said as they bowed their heads and offered the silk robe to their future Queen.

The attendants then helped the beautiful maiden in placing the robe on her body. Robin stared blankly at the attendants as they accompanied her out the bath and inside the chamber of the future queen as hazy gaze stared at her reflection on the large mirror in front of her.

Outside the chamber three attendants walked towards the chamber of the future queen bearing chests full of perfume and jewelries.

"_Have you heard? The Tenshi no Kamigami all lost and the Akuma are making their move._" One of the female attendants said as the other attendant remained silent listening to her companion. "_The one who is causing havoc in the lower palaces are the former pirate crew where our future Queen is once a part off._" The attendant added as they continued to pave their way in the dark halls.

"_They are in for a fight of their lives with the Akuma no Kamigami, however you have to admire their determination in getting back Robin-sama._" The female attendant finally commented while the other two nodded in agreement.

"_Too bad for them though, since our future Queen already lost all her memory about them. Even if she sees them she won't remember that she was once a part of their crew._" The attendant said as the other attendant looked at her.

"_Don't say that… He might hear us._" The attendant said as they felt an ominous presence behind them, "_EEEEKKKKK!_" The three attendant's screams were heard from the palace halls and after a few moments later the three attendants finally entered the room where Robin stood still naked.

Blank gaze watched over the raven-haired beauty as the attendants started to place a white Grecian long gown to her slender body. "_Hail Lady Aminrah._" The attendants started chanting while the King of D'tiole entered the chamber and gasped as he saw the beauty of Robin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter** :)**

Please review and leave comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated as well** :)**

**Next Chapter: The Mist of Deadly Dreams**


	28. BUNNY OF THE AKUMA NO KAMIGAMI

**A/N:** Here it is… The latest chapter, I do apologize for not updating regularly… Been busy in RL, but now that I have free time, I can update the story frequently.

Also, thank you for all the support and love you guys gave. I promise to take note and I will consider your feedbacks and suggestions in regards to the plot of the story. :)

* * *

Here it is **Chapter 28**...

**Bunny of** **the Akuma no Kamigami **

* * *

In a chamber where only the dim lights of torches gave little illumination to the vast space, the dark and chilling manifestation of energy from three beings were felt by the royal knights who were kneeling down in their presence. Empty and emotionless eyes gazed blankly as the golden door separating their chamber from the rest of the palace opened freely as a single black knight entered the area.

"_Vergil-sama…_" The black knight said as his voice briefly cracked while he looked at the intimidating silver-haired man who was sitting in a large black throne in the middle of the dark chamber.

The royal guard started to sweat profusely as he tried his hardest to maintain his composure in front of the strongest man in the whole country of D'tiole.

The unnerving silver-colored eyes of the man known as the King of the Twelve Gods of D'tiole watched the black knight. His gaze focused on the man standing in front of him, causing the raven cavalier to immediately kneel down due to the overwhelming presence of the man before him.

"_Fo… Forgive my disrespect my Lord… However… Bunny-sama suddenly ran off from his designated area. Our… Erm… The black knights are looking for him, and at the moment, the Hall of Clouds doesn't have anyone guarding it._" The black knight nervously said while the silver-haired man remained silent as he looked at a glass of red wine he was holding.

The man with silver-colored hair took a quick sip of the red wine as he suddenly threw it towards the head of the black knight surprising the remaining guards inside the chamber. "_Ughhh._" The raven cavalier said as red colored liquid dripped down his head.

Broken shards of glass, blood and the red wine stained his head while the black knight started to shake due to fear from the man they considered their superior for four long years. "_We cannot do anything if that's the case_." The man who was standing with serpentine red-colored eyes said as he looked at his personal guards, their protective gear seemed to glisten as the light of the full moon reflected on their black armors.

"_Look for Bunny and make sure to bring him back to his designated area._" The raven-haired man said with a low tone of voice which had enough authority to make the trained squad to sweat as the man who is known to be the keeper of rules of the twelve Gods looked at them emotionlessly.

"_Ye… Yes Cain-sama._" The ten royal guards said as they immediately disappear from the dark chamber while emerald-colored eyes gazed blankly at the raven cavalier who was still kneeling in front of them as a faint breeze blew inside the hall.

Her crimson-colored hair moved freely as she placed her slender hands over the ruby colored strands slowly fixing her hair as she stood still in front of the men who vowed to protect them.

"_You may be dismissed._" The maiden known as the songstress of D'tiole said in an emotionless tone that surprised all the royal guard who heard her.

Everyone was lost in wonder to what has happened to their Gods as the kneeling knight made a fist as he started to shake. "_Ye… Yes…_" The black knight said as flashes of his past surged from his mind and remembered glimpses of memories he had with the Gods they sworn to protect.

"_They are not our Gods!_" The royal knight said as he suddenly looked at the three figures before him who looked at him with emotionless gazes that would give chills to anyone who saw it. The royal guard started to sweat as the raven-haired man who was once standing started to walk towards him.

The emotion of fear and angst rushed the royal guard as he watched the man walked towards him. "_No… I shouldn't be scared of them._" The royal guard thought as he made a fist and looked at them three beings.

"_What happened to the Gods who vowed to protect our land! Our kind Gods who… Ughhhh…_" The royal-guard said hysterically however, before he could finish his statement a large black colored sword pierced his armor passing through his body as he immediately flew towards the chamber due to the force and was pinned on the wall.

"_UghhhhARGHHH!_" The royal guard said as blood spew out from his mouth, "_Wha…_" The raven cavalier said as he moved his hand and tried to hold the black sword on his body. His eye sight started to blur out as he looked at the three beings and saw black colored wings.

"_Ve… Vergil-sa…_" The royal guard said as his eyesight turned black while the remaining royal guards remained silent at the scene that just unfold while the maiden with emerald-colored eyes watched faintly as the black knight lost his life and looked at the silver-haired man who remained silent.

An emotionless gaze from silver-colored eyes stared down at everyone on the room as his black colored wings slowly disappeared as he placed his hand on the armrest of the throne he was sitting. The black sword which pierced the body of the royal guard slowly disintegrated causing the lifeless body of the cavalier to fall to the ground.

"_Leave us!_" The raven-haired man ordered causing the remaining black knights inside the chamber to immediately leave the throne room as the flames of the torches died down leaving the dark chamber into an abyssal state.

Meanwhile at the lush forest six hundred feet below the Palace of Demons, the members of the Strawhat Pirates are making their way through the dense jungle trying to locate the dock that would lead them to the center of the palace where the remaining gods reside.

"Ughhh. I think that guy tricked us!" The beautiful orange-haired navigator said with an irritated tone of voice as she started to look around the area. "This is hopeless; we might end up getting lost here, than finding that dock!" Nami added as she saw nothing but trees and vegetation surrounding them.

"Viola, can't you see anything?" The beautiful navigator said as she looked at her nakama with a curious look on her face; however the raven-haired dancer just shook her head as she looked around the area where they are in.

Zoro just remained silent as he continued to walk following his Nakama. _Shit. He might have really tricked us. _The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked around the area and saw the rest of his nakama looking around for a sign of the dock.

"I'm hungry!" The raven-haired captain started to complain as he briefly held his stomach which started to grumble uncontrollably, "I need to eat." Luffy added as he stick out his tongue and looked around searching for food.

"You know what Luffy, since we landed on this Island. I haven't heard you said that yet." The young orange-haired beauty said with a frown on her face which caused the captain to look at her in a confused manner.

"What are you saying? I always say that if I'm hungry!" The raven-haired captain said while Nami just looked at him and sighed. "This is hopeless talking to a moron." The orange-haired navigator said as she held her head while Ace just smiled at his brother who still looked rather confused.

"I don't get it!" The raven-haired captain said as he scratched his head while Zoro walked pass him, "She was being sarcastic." The green-haired swordsman said as Luffy looked at his first mate with a confused expression on his face.

"Sar… what?" The raven-haired captain said as he looked at the green-haired man who continued walking. "She was what Zoro?" Luffy asked as his eyes immediately widened and looked at Nami, "Where are you hiding the Sardines?!" The captain asked while Sanji and Franky looked at the captain as a sigh slipped out their mouths hearing his statement.

"Since when did someone say Sardines?" The blonde-haired cook said as he looked at Luffy who looked at him with a grimace look on his face. "Zoro said she was saying want some Sardines." The raven-haired captain said as the green-haired swordsman silently looked at him.

"She was just being sarcastic stupid." The blonde-haired cook said as the young captain looked at him with a confused look on his face. "I'm not elastic, I'm rubber." The captain suddenly said which confused Sanji even more.

"Well, Luffy you are technically elastic…" The long-nosed sniper said briefly as their captain looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I think we better check for food, the idiot's brain already hay-wired." The beautiful navigator said as the raven-haired dancer just chuckled as she suddenly stopped which caused Nami to look at her.

"What's wrong Viola?" The orange-haired beauty said while the female dancer just stood there, her eyes slowly squinted as she focused on the things in front of them.

"I see something ahead of us." The beautiful dancer said as the rest of the crew looked in front of them and saw nothing but trees. "What can you see Viola?" The long nosed sniper said while Chopper and Brook looked ahead.

"Ehhh! What happened?" Luffy said as he saw his nakama standing still, while Zoro, Ace and Law looked in front where they heard a faint noise coming from the distance. "What's that?" The cyborg said briefly as the noise is getting closer and closer to them.

"Whatever it is, it's coming this way." Sanji said as everyone started to prepare, "Here it comes!" The cyborg commented as the rest looked in front. "YAAAAHH!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper yelled as bushes rustled as giant white round shaped rabbit suddenly appeared in front of the crew.

"EEEEEHHHHHH? What's that?" Nami and Usopp said with a confused look on their faces while the rest of the crew stood still and looked at the giant animal in front of them.

**_PIRU! PIRUHHH!_** The white rabbit made noises as it stared at the Strawhats.

"AHHH! It's cute." The orange-haired navigator said as she looked at the giant rabbit while Usopp and Chopper nodded which signifies they are agreeing to her comment.

"I never saw rabbits like this before." The long-nosed sniper said as he looked at the fluffy white fur ball in front of them, while the creature on the other hand continued to stare at the whole group.

"YOSH! THERE'S FOOODDD!" Luffy excitedly yelled as he jumped in front of the group as he looked at the creature which was staring at him. "Ehhhh.." The young captain said as his head tilted, while his eyes blinked as he stared at the beast.

"Hmmm.." Luffy briefly said as he placed his hand on his chin and looked at the others. "I don't know what it is, but is it edible?" The raven-haired captain said with an excited expression on his face as the others looked at the creature which just appeared before them.

"What are you saying edible, you can't eat such a cute thing stupid!" The orange-haired navigator said while the circle shaped rabbit looked at them as it's black eyes that seemed really small for its size continued to stare at the crew.

"But I'm really hungry!" The raven-haired captain said as he looked at the creature as a large tongue slowly appeared on the side of the white rabbit. "Huh? What's that?" Usopp momentarily commented as the giant rabbit slowly opened its giant mouth exposing hundreds of sharp ten inch teeth to the crew.

"EEEHHHHH?" Usopp and Chopper said while Nami and Viola looked at the animal with a confused expression on their face. "Are you seeing what I am seeing?" The long-nosed sniper said as he pointed at the creature in front of them while the rest just nodded as they heard a loud noise coming from the creature in front of them.

**_PIIIRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

Nami, Usopp and Chopper looked as they saw the circle shaped creature jumped towards them with its mouth wide open. "WHAT THE HELL!" The three yelled as they started to run while Sanji and Luffy looked at the giant rabbit which leaped towards the group.

"Looks like you will have your meal after all." The blonde-haired cook said as he quickly spin around making his foot bright red because of the heat of the friction.

**Flambage Shot!** Sanji said as he threw a kick the side of the giant rabbit hitting it and causing it to hurl towards the forest. "YOSH! MEAT!" The young captain yelled as he immediately ran towards where the rabbit was thrown.

"LUFFY! Don't go running off like that!" Nami yelled as she watched the raven-haired captain disappear in the shadows of the dark forest. "Ughhh!" The orange-haired navigator just said as she placed her hand on her head while Ace just chuckled at her.

"What's so funny Ace?" The orange-haired navigator irritatingly said as she looked at the young man who continued to chuckle as he looked at her. "You know Luffy, You can't really stop him if he is hungry so don't be so mad." The raven-haired man said as he started to walk pass the beautiful navigator following his little brother.

"Tsss.. I guess he is right, there's no need for me to get worked out about him." The orange-haired navigator thought as she looked at the rest of the crew. "I guess we have no choice but to follow them." Nami added as Chopper, Brooke and the rest just nodded and started to walk towards the dark area.

Zoro just stared at Nami who went ahead of him. The young man just sighed as he started to walk towards the area where the rest of the crew went. _I guess it can't be helped… Dammit._ The young swordsman thought as he continued to walk trying to find where Luffy went.

"It's too dark to even see my hand in front of me." The swordsman commented as he started to scratch his head.

_Tsss… We are wasting time here… We should be looking for the fucking dock._ The green-haired swordsman thought as his eyes slowly moved from side to side trying to look for his Nakamas.

"Where the fuck are they?" Zoro finally said as he started to see small flickering light ahead of him. They must be there. The swordsman thought as he started to hear noise from the area.

The swordsman continued to walk as the small flickering light became bigger and bigger until he reached a clearing where he saw Luffy and the others standing in front of the fire where the meat of the giant rabbit is being cooked.

"ZORO! Have some meat! It's good!" The young captain said happily as Sanji just took a long drag from his cigar and looked at the man who is standing in front of them.

"Heh. I thought he got lost again, good to see you join us Marimo." The blonde-haired man said while Zoro glared at the cook but remained silent and just looked around and saw his nakama sitting around the fire.

_Tssss… We should be looking for the fucking dock not wasting time here._ The swordsman thought as he started to walk ahead causing the rest to look at him.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crew simultaneously said as they sported a confused look on their faces as they couldn't believe the green-haired swordsman didn't say anything to Sanji's remark.

"Zoro didn't react to Sanji? It must be the end of the world." Franky and Usopp commented while Viola and Nami just stared at the green-haired swordsman who just looked up at the mountain.

"What's going on with him?" The orange-haired navigator thought as she saw Ace walking towards the first mate of the Strawhat pirates.

"We should be heading out soon… Don't worry…" Ace said briefly as he tapped the shoulders of Zoro and took a bite at the meat he was holding on his other hand; while Luffy overhearing the statement of the raven-haired man nodded to his brother's comment as he took a large bite on the meat he was holding.

"Yosh! Now I'm full we can go get ROBIN!" The raven-haired captain yelled with all his might as the others grinned at his comment. "SHUT UP STUPID!" You will cause us to be discovered! The orange-haired beauty yelled as she punched the head of their captain.

"OUCH! Why did you punch me!" Luffy yelled as he puffed his cheeks as he looked at the beautiful navigator, while Nami just sighed hearing his comment. "This is hopeless. He already ate but his brain is still not working." She said as she looked at the rest of the crew.

"We are still in enemy territory, so you better tone it down for them not to find us moron." The beautiful navigator said as she looked around the fire and saw the others fixing their things.

Zoro on the other hand looked at his nakama and grinned briefly at the scene he just saw. _Tsss.. What gotten into me._ The green-haired man thought to himself as he realized he was acting differently. _Something's up with this forest._ He again thought as he looked at the rest who started to stand up from where they were sitting.

"I guess we should start looking for that dock!" Nami said briefly while Viola nodded as she started to look around as she stopped something in the distance.

"I see something there…" The raven-haired dancer commented briefly as she saw something sparkling causing the rest of the crew to look at the beautiful dancer. "What did you see Viola?" The young captain asked as he went towards her.

Nami and Usopp looked at Viola as she pointed in front of her. "There is something sparkling over there." The beautiful dancer said as Zoro, Sanji and Ace looked at the direction she is pointing.

"I see it too!" The orange-haired beauty said while Chopper and Brook nodded to her comment as they saw the sparkling object in front of them. "Us too! Is that the dock?" The two said excitingly while Luffy started to run ahead of them.

"YOSH! THE DOCUGHHH!" The captain yelled happily, but before he could run away, the beautiful navigator grabbed his collar causing him to stop on his tracks. "DON'T GO RUNNING AHEAD OF US! WE WILL GO THERE AT THE SAME TIME!" The orange-haired beauty said as she glared at the young captain.

"But Nami, I want to check if that's the dock." The young captain said briefly as the beautiful navigator just glared at him. "Like I said we will go there at the same time. It will be a hustle for us if you got lost." The beautiful navigator said faintly as the rest of the crew started walking towards the sparkling object.

As the group walked in the dark forest, Zoro looked around the area as he saw nothing but trees and vegetation. _Shit… What the hell is wrong with this forest?_ The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked around.

_I felt something earlier… Shit… Did we really end up walking in the enemies trap? _Zoro thought again as he heard Usopp and Chopper talk.

"There it is…" the long-nosed sniper said as the crew looked ahead and saw a silver arrow pointing towards the east side of the forest. "It's an arrow?" Chopper said briefly as Nami looked at the area where it is pointing and saw a dirt path.

"What's that? Is that a path?" Sanji said as briefly while Ace and Law walked towards the area and nodded. "Yeah… It's a path…" The raven-haired man as Nami looked ahead of the two men trying to think of something.

"Do you think it's the path heading to the Dock?" Usopp said while Nami shook her head, "I have no idea, but I think we should check it out!" The orange-haired beauty said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I think we should follow the path, rather than us roaming aimlessly in this forest." Viola commented as Ace pointed his finger forward and shot a single flame bullet causing Nami to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" The orange-haired beauty said briefly as she looked ahead and saw the flame bullet flew forward, the beautiful navigator then saw a large cave in the distance.

"Hmmm... A cave…" Nami said as Ace nodded to her comment. "I am not sure but I think the dock is located there." The raven-haired man said as the orange-haired beauty placed her hand on her chin and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Ace. I think we should check it out just to make sure." The navigator said faintly as she looked at the rest of the crew whom are looking at them.

"I think the dock Kahn said is located in that cave. We better check it out!" The orange-haired beauty said as Usopp's eyes widened. "Huh? We will enter that dark and spooky cave?" The long-nosed sniper said briefly as he started to shake.

"Come on! Are you sure the dock is there? It maybe a trap!" The sniper said as he looked at his nakama whom started walking towards the cave. "Oi, come on guys! I have a bad feeling about this!" Usopp said as Nami just looked at him.

"Come on Usopp, you always say that!" The beautiful navigator said while Usopp just looked at her. Yeah, and based from my experience I am always right about it being traps. The young sniper said as the beautiful navigator looked at him and sighed.

That may be true, but we have no choice but to check it out. Nami said while Zoro looked at the two. Tsss… If you are scared you can stay here if you want. The green-haired swordsman said as he continued to walk towards the cave.

Usopp's eyes widened as he looked around and saw Sanji, Viola, Ace and Luffy walking inside the cave, "If you don't hurry you will be left here…" Nami added as she continued to walk while the long-nosed sniper realized that the rest of his nakamas are entering the large cave.

"Tsss… I really have a bad feeling about this." The young sniper said faintly as he sighed, "Oi! Wait for me!" Usopp added as he ran towards the cave following his nakama.

Inside the cave, the group continued to walk following the dirt path leading them deeper inside the large cavern.

Shit… We are going deeper and deeper in this cave… Where is that dock? Zoro said as he looked in front and saw Ace and Nami leading the way.

Oi, come on guys… Can't you see? There's no dock here, let's go back! Usopp commented briefly as he looked around and saw nothing but a pitch black space.

EEEKKKKKK! Usopp said as he looked on his side and saw countless bones. Come on! This may be a trap! The young sniper added yet again, trying his best to convince his nakamas, however no one reacted.

_This is hopeless._ The young sniper thought as he heard a voice coming from the distance. "Can you hear that?" Usopp nervously said as he started to look around.

Hear what? Zoro commented as he stopped walking while Nami and Ace looked at Usopp who was looking around. "Wait… I hear something over there!" The young sniper said as Nami and Viola heard a voice.

**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH! Cornelius Uggshire Tethaloca Enphyri XIII, Wheresh aresh you!_**

"What's that?" Usopp said as he looked in front of him and saw a faint and small aura in the distance. "I see something in front of us." The long-nosed sniper added as the remaining Strawhats looked at the area where the sniper is looking.

"What can you see?" The orange-haired beauty said as she looked at the long-nosed sniper who was looking ahead of him. "I see a small… EH?" The young sniper said as a young blonde haired kid wearing an oversized navy blue cloak who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"A boy?" Usopp and Nami said while the young kid looked at them with tears on his eyes. "_Is thatsh you CUTE the eight?_" The blonde-haired kid said as faintly as Franky's eyes widened when he saw the little boy.

_It's the kid I saw on the city!_ The cyborg thought while the young boy suddenly sported a large smile on his face as he saw Franky. "_KYAAAAAHHHHHH! Mr. TOY!_" The blonde-haired kid yelled as the rest of the Strawhats looked at the shipwright.

"Do you know this boy Franky?" Nami said as the cyborg just nodded. "He is the boy I saw in the city with the man who was looking for that Angel god." Franky said as Ace looked at the little boy as his eyes widened.

"Bunny?" The raven-haired man said while the little kid looked at him and puffed his cheeks. "_I founds you! Acesh!_" The blonde-haired boy said as he started to grin at Ace.

"Shit! This is not good… Be careful guys… He might look like an innocent boy, but he is a member of the Akuma!" The raven-haired man said shocking his nakamas.

"EEEEHHHHH!" The long-nosed sniper said as he looked at the cute boy in front of them. "Don't tell me he is a member of the Akuma?" Usopp said while Nami and the others stared at the little boy who is looking at them earnestly.

Meanwhile on the entrance of the Demon gate where the Strawhats passed by earlier in the evening, the man named Kahn sat still as he held his left rib. "_I guess my body really took a beating fighting with them._" The cool-looking man said while the white haired maiden looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"_Well, you wouldn't have those bruises if you just let them pass stupid._" The beautiful maiden named Lilith said as Kahn looked at her and chuckled. "_That would be no fun if I didn't test them would it?_" The cool-looking man said while the maiden just sighed.

"_Guys and their test of strength and determination, what Rubbish... You already planned for them to pass, why not letting them go without testing them._" The white-haired maiden said as the man with multi-colored hair just closed his eyes.

"_I need to know if they have the drive to push forward, you know those on the upper palaces are psychos when it comes to battle… Even your sister changed a lot since that day._" Kahn said briefly as Lilith looked at him and remained silent.

"_Tsss. acting like you don't care on what's happening, don't play tricks on me Lily, it won't work._" Kahn said as he reached out for a cigar while the white-haired maiden looked at him as she raised her eyebrows.

"_Ughhh. I never said I don't care… It's just I warned them about this, yet they didn't believe me… And you still smoke after all this years?_" The beautiful maiden said as the man with multi-colored hair looked at her and grinned. "_Yeah. What's wrong with smoking?_" The man named Kahn said while the woman named Lilith just rolled her eyes and crossed her hands.

"_Nothing, it's just I can't stand the smell of cigarettes. It stinks…_" The beautiful maiden said as she started to stare at the cigar of the cool-looking man with her aqua colored eyes as the cigarette immediately withered into nothing surprising the cool-looking man.

"_Damn Lily! How could you do that? That was my last stick._" The man named Kahn protested as the white haired beauty just smirked at him.

"_Don't you know smoking kills dumbass? If you don't want to die ugly, you better stop; or would you like me to show you what will happen to you if you don't quit._" The maiden with aqua-colored eyes said briefly as Kahn just sighed.

"_I don't want to see the future, I'd rather live my life the way I wanted rather than obsessing on what will happen next, and isn't it if you let the person see their future that future will not happen._" The man with multi-colored hair said as the white-haired beauty smiled.

"_You haven't forgotten my ability?_" The white-haired maiden said as Kahn just smirked at the maiden, "_How could I forget the ability that can cause turmoil and greed to the entire world if known?_" The multi-colored man said as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"_The Zeffrea twins who was the said to have possessed dangerous devil fruit abilities that destroyed the whole nation of Lukeniela fifteen years ago._" Kahn briefly said as the white-haired girl just bit her lower lip as she remembered the incident which took place in their hometown.

"_I guess our sin cannot be erased, even by time._" Lilith faintly said as the man with multi-colored hair looked at her never noticing the man whom walked towards the two beings.

"_Guess I was late to see the spectacle of the Strawhats and Kahn fighting, eh?_" A low toned voice said as the two individuals looked at their side and was surprised to see a man walking towards them. "_No way… You're still alive?_" Kahn said as his eyes widened seeing the person who slowly appeared from the shadows.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review or give feedback :)


	29. THE DEMON SORCERER: THE DEADLY FANTASIES

**A/N:** Hi I am back again with the latest update for this story, I was planning to release this for Thanksgiving but I guess I didn't made it in time** :P** Oh well, I still managed to finish it. So Enjoy** :D**

**zorobin is life, kamishiru, tunsax1** \- Thank you for the reviews and comments you made for the previous chapter, I am really happy you are enjoying the story** :)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 29**

**The Demon Sorcerer: The Deadly Fantasies**

* * *

Stars glisten brightly as countless fireworks explode on the skies surrounding the beautiful Isle of D'tiole signifying the country's most prestigious event. Citizens of the Isle excitedly wait on the bottom of the tallest mountain for the telecast of the extravagant event, while on top of the highest peak of Olympus Kwan; the members of the Queen's attendants started releasing fire lanterns in the sky for the preparation for the coronation of the future Queen of the Island nation.

In hopes of stopping the inauguration of Robin as the Queen of the whole Isle, the Strawhats are now making their way in the murky and frightening cave located deep in the fertile forest below the Palace of Demons where they found themselves facing a member of the dreaded guardians of the Isle of D'tiole.

"EHHHH? Are you sure Ace?" The young reindeer asked with a confused expression on his face while Viola and Nami just looked at the cute boy standing right before their eyes.

_You've got to be kidding me? He looks so young to be a fearsome warrior._ The orange-haired beauty thought while Zoro and Sanji glanced at the boy who started to move heading towards the crew.

"Him? A member of the Akuma? You're joking right Ace?" Usopp said as he pointed at the blonde-haired kid starring and walking towards them. "There must be a mistake? How could a cute kid like him be a member of the Akuma?" The beautiful dancer said with a confused look on her face as Bunny suddenly puffed his cheeks.

"_I amsh a member of dash Akuma! I amsh Sorcerer Bunny!_" The cute boy shouted as he constantly waved his hands up and down. "A sorcerer?" Usopp said with a confused look on his face, while Chopper and Brook just looked at him trying to look serious.

Viola and Nami on the other hand blushed as they started to admire the action of the little boy while Franky and Brook tried their hardest to control their laughter from slipping out their mouths.

_Tsss.. This isn't good. I need to find a way for us to escape him. _Ace thought as he sported a rather serious expression on his face, while Zoro on the other hand just looked at the kid. "The hell, he sure is noisy." The green-haired swordsman said as Sanji and Law looked at the boy who is now frowning at them.

"_Kyahhhh! I knowsh how I cansh convince yoush! I cansh make mistsh using my canesh, sees I amsh ah Sorcerer!_" The young boy said as he started to giggle while Zoro, Luffy, Law and Sanji looked at the cute kid with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

_What did he say?_ The green-haired swordsman thought as Sanji and Law thought of the same thing. "So are we going to fight this little one?" The raven-haired surgeon said while the blonde-haired cook just looked at him.

"What the hell, I won't fight someone who is the same height as Chopper." Sanji commented while the reindeer looked at him. "Oi, what does that mean? I am not as small as him idiot!" The young doctor yelled hysterically.

"We will fight a small child?" The green-haired swordsman said with an irritated look on his face while Bunny looked at them and puffed his cheeks hearing their comments. "_NOSH! I amsh nowsh Small, norsh ash kid anysh-longer!_" The blonde-haired boy yelled as he jumped up and down with his eyebrows frowning.

"Don't agitate him anymore. He might not look like it, but he is certainly one of the strongest fighters I saw here on this Island." The raven-haired man commented shocking Nami, Usopp and the others.

"Wait, so you fought him already?" The orange-haired beauty said while the blonde-haired boy started laughing at her comment. "_Pluplupluplu... I wouldsh never hurtsh brother Acesh!_" Bunny commented as he sported a rather innocent expression on his face.

Ace on the other hand just looked at the boy as his hands formed into a slight fist. "Don't let your guard down... He is a rather tricky opponent." The raven-haired man said while Zoro looked at the young boy.

"Tsss. So you're telling me we will now fight a pipsqueak?" The green-haired swordsman said as Bunny looked at him with his eyes wide.

"_Whatsh ash Pipsqueak?_" The blonde-haired boy said as he looked at the green-haired man with a curious look on his face. "_Ish that foodsh?_" The young boy asked innocently while Sanji just looked at him as he brought out a piece of cigar.

"He meant you're just a little kid." The blonde-haired cook said as he took a long drag while the young boy puffed his cheeks hearing the meaning of the word the green-haired swordsman uttered to him.

"_I am notsh ah kidsh anysmore!_" The young boy protested as he puffed his cheeks and looked at the three men, "_Yoush wills see!_" The blonde-haired kid said as he suddenly started floating in the air surprising both Nami and Usopp.

"Ehhh? He can fly?" The long-nosed sniper said while the orange-haired navigator remembered what Octavia told them.

**_The members of the Akuma have unique devil fruit abilities from the Tenshi's._**

"So are you telling me this kid also possess a dangerous ability?" The beautiful navigator curiously said as Viola and Sanji looked at the little boy.

"Shit..." Ace said as he quickly thought of something to divert the attention of the little kid. "Oi, Bunny... Do you want to play a game?" The raven-haired man said briefly as the young boy looked at him with sparkles on his eyes.

"What are you saying a game Ace?" The orange-haired navigator said while the raven-haired man just looked at her with a serious look on his face. "This is not the time to be playing games." Nami added briefly as the raven-haired man just looked at her.

"Like I said, this boy's ability is a pain to fight against. If we can avoid fighting him, the better; so just play along with me, I have a plan." Ace said briefly while Nami and the just nodded at his comment.

"_YESH! I lovesh gamesh!_" The blonde-haired boy excitedly said as he immediately ran towards the raven-haired man. "_Whatsh gamesh will we playsh brother Acesh?_" The boy named Bunny said as Ace just looked at him and placed his hand on his chin.

"How about we play Hide and Seek?" The raven-haired man said with a large grin of his face as Nami and Viola smiled. "Now I get what he is doing." The orange-haired beauty thought as she looked at the others.

"Just play along." The beautiful navigator whispered to the rest of the Strawhats as Ace looked at Bunny waiting for his answer. "Yes, hide and seek sounds fun!" Nami said smiling as she looked at the little boy.

"What can you say Bunny, want to play with us?" The raven-haired man added while the blonde-haired boy looked at him with tears forming around his pink eyes surprising Ace.

"Why are you crying?" The raven-haired man said as he flicked his finger on his side, giving the signal to his nakama to start moving. Nami and Viola saw the signal as she and the others slowly walked towards the large rock on the side of the cavern.

"_I wash playing Hides and seeksh with my petsh CUTE... Andsh untilsh now... Hic... I can'tsh find himsh._" The blonde-haired boy said as he whipped the tears off his eyes.

"Your pet? CUTE?" The raven-haired man said while the blonde-haired boy just nodded to his comment. "_Yesh!_ _Cornelius Uggshire Tethaloca Enphyri XIII. CUTE forsh shorts." _Bunny added as he opened his eyes and saw the Strawhats walking.

"_Waitsh! Wheresh are yoush goings?_" The blonde-haired boy said as he suddenly puffed his cheeks surprising Nami and Usopp. "Ughhh, I thought we are going to play hide and seek?" The orange-haired maiden said while the long-nosed sniper nodded to her comment.

"Yeah... That's right, that is why.. err.. We are looking for our hiding spot." Usopp commented while Brook and Chopper nodded simultaneously at their nakamas statement.

The blonde-haired boy just looked at them while Ace glanced over at the God who was now walking towards his nakamas. "Oi Bunny, what does your pet looks like? I'll help you look for him." The raven-haired man said briefly surprising Nami and the others.

"_Yoush will helpsh me in finding him?_" The blonde-haired boy said as he looked at the raven-haired man with his innocent pink-colored eyes, while Ace just nodded briefly as he saw Bunny starting to smile.

"_Okaysh! Hmmm... CUTE ish very bigsh, he hash white fluffy fur, black eyesh that looksh like buttons. Ughhhsh.. He ish very cute and funsh to play withs, because he movesh by rolling becaush he ish round. Alshow, he hash lotsh of giant teeth for himsh to eat peoplesh whosh doesn't wantsh to playsh with mesh._" The blonde-haired boy said with a smile on his face while the rest of the Strawhats suddenly remained silent.

"White fluffy fur?" Chopper said briefly while Usopp placed his hands on his chin. "Round body and moves by rolling..." The long nosed-sniper added while Nami remained silent.

"Giant teeth and has black button looking eyes?" The orange-haired navigator said as their eyes suddenly widened and sweat formed on their heads. "Don't tell me his pet is the one we encountered earlier?" Nami whispered as they looked at Luffy who looked like he was thinking.

"Dammit!" Zoro and Sanji said as they immediately rushed towards Luffy whose eyes widened suddenly. _We need to stop the moron before he talks._ The green-haired swordsman thought as he ran towards their captain.

"Hmmm.. That sounds very familiar. Oi Nami, is that like the thing we at... UGHhhh!" The raven-haired captain said but before he could finish his statement, Sanji and Zoro ran towards him and tackled the young man forcing him to hit the ground.

"OUCH! Why did you do that!" Luffy yelled as the two started covering the mouth of the young captain. "SHUT UP you idiot!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as Zoro tried to restrain Luffy from moving.

"What are you doing? Oi, lemme go!" Luffy yelled and protested but to no avail. "_Huh?_" The blonde-haired boy said as he looked at the three men, while Ace on the other hand tried his hardest to divert the attention of Bunny.

"Maybe you're pet is just... Ughhh... Sleeping?" The raven-haired man said as he scratched his head while the blonde-haired boy just looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, maybe he is sleeping because it's already late. You should already sleep too Bunny." The raven-haired man said to the young boy who frowned looking back at him.

"_Do yoush know wheresh CUTE ish?_" Bunny asked curiously while Ace just shook his head. "No I don't." The raven-haired man said briefly as Luffy looked irritated at the hands of Sanji covering his mouth.

The young captain then suddenly bit the hand of the blonde-haired cook. "OOOUUCCCCHHHHH!" Sanji yelled in pain as he let go of the mouth of the raven-haired man.

"Fucker! That hurts you moron!" The cook yelled loudly as Luffy glared at him, "It's your fault for doing that to me!" The raven-haired captain yelled as Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"We did that to stop you from saying that we killed and ate that boy's pet stupid!" Sanji yelled hysterically while Nami and the others looked at the blonde-haired cook as sighs slipped out from their mouths.

"Great going moron!" Zoro commented while Ace looked at Bunny who remained silent and looked towards the group. "_You ate my pet?_" The blonde-haired boy said as his pink eyes slowly changed as he looked at the crew.

"Shit!" Ace said as he looked at his Nakama. "RUN FOR IT!" The raven-haired man yelled as the blonde-haired boy suddenly flew towards the Strawhats with great speed using his mist.

Nami, hearing Ace shouted to the rest to run for it. "Let's go guys!" The orange-haired maiden said as Usopp, Franky and Brook ran forward. "Yohohohohohoho!" The musician laughed as he ran ahead while Sanji remained silent.

"Oi Sanji! What are you doing sitting there? Let's go!" Nami yelled at him however the blonde-haired cooked remained silent. "Shit, I can't believe I was the one who said it." Sanji muttered while Zoro and Viola passed him.

"Bring him Chopper!" The green-haired swordsman yelled while the young doctor just nodded as he bumped Sanji on his side and bit his shirt pulling the handsome cook as the rest ran deeper in the cave.

"Shit! This isn't good. We must escape him." Ace said as he continued to run while the blonde-haired boy flew closer and closer towards the crew.

"_Yoush will notsh escapesh mesh!_" The blonde-haired boy yelled as he moved his hands forward causing a white colored smoke to slowly appear on his palms and dispersed towards the Strawhats.

"What is that?" The long-nosed sniper said briefly as Zoro held his swords. "Shit. Don't tell me he is the one who can control that fog that protects this Island?" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked around and saw the dark cavern being filled up with mist.

"What the hell is happening?" The beautiful navigator said as the mist started to get thicker and thicker causing everyone to almost see nothing. "Hey! Don't separate with each other, we might get lost!" The orange-haired maiden yelled as she looked ahead of them and saw the young boy smiling at them.

"Damn this, I don't want to hurt such a cute kid but I have no choice." The beautiful navigator said as she held her clima tact, **Thunder Trap!** Nami said as she creates four dark clouds after twirling her weapon.

Slowly lighting appeared on the clouds and surge countless lightning volts towards the young boy. However, before the lightning hits Bunny's skin the boy turned translucent surprising the beautiful maiden.

"_Pluplupluplu... Yoush can't hurtsh mesh!_" The young boy said happily as he puffed his cheeks. **_Mist of Dreamsh!_** The boy named Bunny said as the mist surrounding the Strawhats started swirling.

"Shit! This isn't good." Ace said as flames started to appear on his hands, however before he could do anything; the white mist suddenly condensed and trapped the Strawhat crew inside.

"_Pluplupluplu. Yoush will be lostsh in my mistsh for eternitysh._" The young boy said as he watched the white colored mist swirl slowly covering the whole cavern.

There, inside the mist the Strawhats were left wondering. "Where am I?" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked around and saw nothing but white colored mist.

"Shit. Don't tell me I'm in heaven?" The green-haired swordsman said as he heard footsteps from behind him. Zoro's head immediately turned around as his eyes suddenly widened at what he saw.

"What the fuck?" The first mate said briefly as his surroundings changed suddenly as he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of the Men's quarters in Sunny. "The hell is this?" The green-haired swordsman said as he immediately stood up from his bed.

"Was that all a dream?" The green-haired swordsman said as he heard someone talk. "Shut the fuck up Marimo. We're trying to sleep!" The blonde-haired cook said as he suddenly threw a pillow on Zoro's face hitting him.

_The hell... It hit me?_ Zoro thought as he immediately got out from his bed and started to walk out from the room where his nakama was sleeping; outside the young man saw a faint silhouette passing through the deck of Sunny.

"Who could that be? Awake at this ungodly time?" The green-haired swordsman said as he decided to walk towards the deck of Sunny. There, his eyes slowly widened when he saw the silhouette of the person became clearer.

Her raven-colored hair that moved gracefully, while her slender and tall figure was emphasized with the violet dress she was wearing. "Ro... Robin?" Zoro said faintly as the beautiful archaeologist looked at his direction and smiled.

"It's her?" The green-haired swordsman said as his face sported a confused look on his face. _This can't be? How the hell is she here? She was taken by those fucking Gods._ Zoro thought as Robin looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Why you are still awake Mr. Swordsman?" The raven-haired beauty said faintly as she held her cup of coffee on her hand. "Can't sleep?" Robin added as Zoro just looked at her, his face sporting a surprised expression.

_Was that really just a dream?_ The swordsman thought as he saw Robin walking towards him holding a cup of coffee on her other hand. "Here, have a cup. It helps me relax if I'm feeling anxious." The beautiful maiden said as she handed over the cup to Zoro.

The green-haired swordsman took the cup as he immediately guided it on his mouth as he felt a rather painful sting on his mouth. "GAAAHHH!" Zoro said as he dropped the cup on the deck breaking it.

_Damn that hurt._ The green-haired swordsman thought as his eyes slowly widened when he realized something. _I felt pain, so this means..._ Zoro thought as he looked at Robin who was looking at him.

"Did you burn yourself?" The beautiful archaeologist said as Zoro suddenly extended his arms around the raven-haired maiden's back as he pulled her towards him. His arms slowly tightened as he held Robin in his arms.

"I thought I will never see you again." The green-haired swordsman said faintly as the raven-haired beauty looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Are you okay Mr. Swordsman?" Robin said briefly as he face turned bright red.

Zoro on the other hand remained silent as he held the beautiful maiden in his arms. "Ughhh... Mr. Swordsman?" Robin said faintly as the green-haired swordsman slowly let her go from his grasp.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that. Hope you don't mind." Zoro said briefly as he turned around and started to walk heading back to the men's quarters, however before he could walk away he felt a hand holding his hands.

Zoro's eye slowly widened as he felt Robin's head resting on his back, "Why would you do that just now and leave?" The beautiful archaeologist said faintly. "Tell me Mr. Swordsman." The raven-haired beauty added as the green-haired man remained silent.

_Why? Why did I do that?_ Zoro thought as he felt Robin's hands holding his hands, her fingers slowly wrapping to his. "You should be a man and take responsibility with your actions!" The beautiful archaeologist said as the green-haired swordsman's eyes widened.

"I'm still confused on what is really happening, I don't even know if this is real or not." Zoro said briefly as Robin remained silent. "I see..." The beautiful archaeologist said as she closed her eyes.

Robin then let out a faint sigh as her hands slowly let go of his hands surprising the green-haired swordsman. "I guess, you really are just like the others." The raven-haired beauty said as she turned around and started walking.

Zoro on the other hand remained silent as visions of their past suddenly flashed through his eyes.

**_Her smile..._**

**_Her scent..._**

**_Her personality..._**

**_The way she took care of the younger ones..._**

**_Robin..._**

**_When did I become a coward?_**

Zoro's sudden realization urges him to turn around and ran after the raven-haired beauty. "Robin, wait." The green-haired swordsman said as he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop!" The green-haired man said as the beautiful archaeologist continued to walk away as she pulled her hand, pulling away from the first-mate of the Strawhat pirates.

"Oi, Robin! Wait." Zoro said yet again however Robin did not look at him and continued to walk away. _Shit! I can't let her leave._ The handsome swordsman thought as he quickly followed the raven-haired beauty.

"Robin, I said wait!" Zoro yelled as he forcibly grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. "I told you to stop!" The green-haired swordsman said as the beautiful archaeologist looked down.

"Hey, Robin! I want to tell you something..." Zoro said faintly as the raven-haired beauty did not bother to listen as she looked down the floor. "Robin, look at me." The green-haired swordsman said as he placed his hand below the chin of the beautiful maiden.

_Look at me..._ Zoro thought as he gently guided her face up facing him. The green-haired swordsman was rather surprised to see tears falling from the eyes of the beautiful maiden.

_Shit! Did I make her cry?_ The swordsman thought as a faint but distinguished panicked look appeared on his face. Zoro is indeed a trained fighter, however let's face it, he is not equip to handle these kinds of situations.

"I... Ughhh..." The young man said as Robin closed her eyes and moved her hand pushing away Zoro's hand on her chin. "Just let me be!" The raven-haired beauty yelled which helped the swordsman to snap out of his confused and dazed state.

_Damn this!_ Zoro thought as he held Robin's hands and pulled her towards him. The man then leaned his face forward as his lips touched her lips. All the words that he wanted to say went out the window as he pulled her closer into a blissful and passionate kiss.

As his lips touched her lips, everything in his mind went blank. _Slip in a tongue..._ His mischievous thoughts suddenly whispered in honey color tone of voices that caused Zoro to open his eyes seeing the face of Robin right in front of him.

Her features, her eyes closed as it seemed that she was also enjoying the moment their lips connected. Slowly, Robin's eyes opened as she pulled away from the blissful kiss.

"Wh... Why did you do that?" The raven-haired beauty said faintly as she looked at the face of the green-haired man. "I... Ughh... You see Robin... I want to tell you..." The green-haired swordsman said faintly as he held her hands.

"I... I want..." Zoro said as Robin looked at him. "You want what?" The raven-haired beauty said as Zoro's eyes slowly widened at what he saw. "Robin?" The young man said as he saw a sniper behind the beautiful maiden.

Zoro tried his best to move Robin; however he was too late as the bullet hit the back of the beautiful archaeologist as she spew blood out her mouth.

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO! How dare you do that to Robin!" Zoro yelled as he suddenly leaped forward as sliced the sniper's chest. In raged, the swordsman continued to swing his swords back and forth until nothing was left but blood.

"Zo... ro..."

The swordsman heard the beautiful maiden's voice as the green-haired man immediately rushed towards her and lifted up her head off the lawn.

"Zoro..." The beautiful maiden said faintly as she placed her hand on his face. "I'm sorry..." Robin faintly said as Zoro saw her hands slowly vanishing that surprised the handsome man.

"What is happening?" Robin said faintly as she saw her hand slowly vanishing causing the two to look at each other. "The hell is this?" Zoro said as he held the hands of the beautiful maiden in front of him.

"Shit! What's going on?!" Zoro said as he saw Robin who looked terrified at the current state she is in. "Zo... Zoro... What's going on? What's happening to me?" The archaeologist said faintly as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll figure this out. Chopper! Where are you!" The green-haired swordsman yelled as he started to look around and saw that the image of Robin is slowly fading. _Shit. What the hell is going on?_ Zoro thought as he saw her feet totally gone.

"I... I'm scared..." The raven-haired beauty said as Zoro held her tight. "Don't be scared, I'm here Robin." The green-haired man said faintly as he tried to smile to comfort the beautiful maiden.

_Shit. What's going on? Why is her body vanishing?_ The swordsman thought as he looked at Robin who was now looking back at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't want to die yet Zoro!" The Maiden said as Zoro's eyes widened, "You won't!" The green-haired swordsman said as he held the maiden tightly in his arms. "You won't die Robin." The first-mate said as he looked around hoping for someone to hear them.

"Shit..." Zoro said as he slowly realized that he can see his arms through the body of the beautiful maiden. "What the fuck is happening?" The green-haired swordsman said as he held the body of the raven-haired beauty.

Zoro's eyes widened as the image of Robin slowly vanished right before his eyes causing him to try and hold the raven-haired beauty tightly.

"Robin... Damn it!" The green-haired swordsman yelled suddenly as the image of the beautiful archaeologist slowly vanished into thin air.

As the mist surrounding the Strawhats slowly thickened, the royal knight whom Cain ordered to retrieve Bunny handed giant candies to the blonde-haired boy.

"_Here Bunny-sama. You can have all these candies if you agree to go back to the Palace of Demons and stay at the Hall of Clouds._" The black knight said as he handed countless candies to the little boy.

"_CANDISH?!_" The blonde-haired boy said as his eyes immediately turned to sparkles as he saw the giant bowl of candy being carried by the royal knights as they entered the dock heading towards the Palace.

"_Yesh! I wantsh Candish!_" The blonde-haired boy yelled as he looked at the mist surrounding the Strawhats as a large grin form on his face.

With the promise of eating countless amounts of candies in the Palace of Demons, Bunny easily prompted to leave the Strawhats as he entered the dock. His smile widened as he snapped his fingers causing the mist to disperse.

"_Bye Byesh!_" The boy named Bunny said as his body vanished while the mist covering the Strawhats slowly disappeared causing the members to finally see the things that is happening around them.

"The hell was that?" Nami said as she looked around and saw her nakama standing still. "Hey, you okay Viola?" The orange-haired navigator said as Viola just looked at her with a confused and dazed expression on her face.

"Have you seen the others?" The beautiful navigator said as the raven-haired beauty just shook her head. As the two decided to walk, they heard a voice yelling which forced them to stop.

**_ROBIN! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!_**

"EEHHHH?!" Nami said as she heard someone yell as she immediately looked around trying to figure out who was the person. "It sounded like Zoro?" The orange-haired beauty said while Viola just looked at her.

"NAAAHHHHH! Can't be..." The two commented as they started walking seeing Frank, Brook, Chopper and Usopp looking at the large elevator in the middle of the cave. "Don't tell me, is that the dock?" The beautiful navigator said as the cyborg just nodded.

"It seems like this is it, also it has just been used recently." The shipwright as Chopper looked rather excited. "With this we can enter the palace already! We can rescue Robin already!" The young reindeer said happily as they heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Who's there?" Franky and Brook yelled as they heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. "EEEEKKKK!" Usopp nervously shrieked as both Nami and Viola looked at the area where the footsteps are coming from.

As the group looked at direction, they heard a rather familiar voice that prompted them that the people heading their way are not enemies.

"Shishishishishi. Yosh! We found you!" The young captain yelled cheerfully as he ran towards the group while Law and Ace walked following the young captain.

"Tsss... That was a pain." Ace commented as he remembered the illusions he encountered earlier and looked around his nakamas. "I guess Bunny's illusion didn't quite get to you huh?" The raven-haired man said as Nami just smiled.

"I would love that dream to be real!" The orange-haired beauty said as she remembered herself surrounded by countless treasures, while Usopp and the rest just grinned.

"I wonder where Zoro and Sanji is?" Ace said briefly as Nami looked at him, "By the way. Did you hear someone saying I love you earlier?" The orange-haired beauty said while the remaining Strawhats nodded to her comment.

"I see, I thought it was only us who heard it. Hmmm... I wonder who could that be?" The beautiful navigator commented again as she saw Zoro walking towards them sporting a serious expression on his face.

"What happened to you?" The beautiful navigator said whilst Chopper noticing Zoro who looked rather red. "Oi Zoro? Are you okay?" The young doctor said as he immediately rushed towards the swordsman checking his temperature.

"Hmmm... Your temperature seems alright, I wonder why you are so red?" The young reindeer said while Zoro just remained silent as he held his sword. _That brat will pay for what he made me go through!_ The green-haired man thought as he looked up at the dock.

"So this is the dock that will lead us to the Palace of Demons... Finally, I won't let that happen." Zoro said as he remembered the scene from earlier and an unknown white haired woman appearing before him.

**_That is a premonition of what would come... The future, if you choose not to do anything... You will lose the person whom you hold dearest too..._**

_Shit... If that's the future, we really need to get to that palace and rescue Robin before it's too late._ Zoro thought as he tried his best to compose himself.

Meanwhile, as the group talked about their dreams the blonde-haired man walked towards them sporting a rather pissed expression on his face as he remembered what happened earlier.

_*Flashback*_

A cigar then dropped on the ground as the jaw of the blonde-haired cook slowly dropped hearing the dreaded words. **I LOVE YOU ROBIN?**

"Who the fuck said that!" Sanji yelled angrily as he started to look around and saw a flame burning brightly.

"Who the fuck said that? Who said that they love my Robin-swan!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as he looked around trying to figure out who yelled those words.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oi, what happened to you Sanji?" Usopp asked as the blonde-haired cook just looked at him. "Damn it.." Sanji uttered briefly as Nami just sighed. "I guess what he saw on the dream thing wasn't very nice too..." The beautiful navigator said faintly as she looked at the whole crew.

"I guess, we are all here..." Nami said faintly as Luffy looked at the dock. "YOSH! Let's go!" The young captain yelled happily while Usopp and Chopper nodded as Viola went towards the pod shaped elevator.

"Might as well head up to the Palace and beat some Demon butt!" Ace said as he steps inside the dock while Zoro remained silent and followed the raven-haired man.

_Robin... Wait for us, I promise I will rescue you._ The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked at his nakama entering the large pod shaped elevator.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled happily while Nami looked at him. "Don't touch anything!" The orange-haired navigator said as she looked around for the switch of the dock.

_Hmmm.. Where is it.. Ah there it is! _The orange-haired beauty thought and was about to flip the controls, the raven-haired captain clicked the switch a little too hard forcing the elevator to move drastically up.

**_KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

The crew yelled as the pod moved up with great speeds causing them to reach the centre of the Palace of demons in less than 30 seconds.

**_BAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_**

A loud crash was heard inside the palace as the pod where the Strawhat crew hit the floor of the Palace of demons. Dust and rubble filled the centre of the palace as countless royal knights surround the broken down pod.

"Ughhhh! I don't feel so good.." Usopp and Chopper commented as they slowly stood up from where they are lying while Ace, Law and Luffy held their head and started to stand up.

"Shit. That hurts!" Sanji commented as he looked at the rubble left behind by the crash, while Franky on the other hand was rather amused. "That was SUPER fun!" The cyborg commented while Brook sat still.

"I thought I will have a Heart attack, not that I have a heart to begin with. Yohohohohohohoho." The tall skeleton commented briefly as Zoro picked up his swords and placed them back on his waist.

"I think I will be sick..." Nami said faintly as she and the rest group went out the broken pod. There, outside where dust and rubble was all over Zoro's eyes widened as he saw a familiar face before them.

"Robin?" Zoro said briefly as he saw the future Queen of D'tiole herself, the raven-haired who was once a member of their crew. "Is that really you?" The green-haired swordsman said as he looked at the beautiful maiden standing on top of the grand stairway.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I hope you all enjoy reading it :)

Please do give me suggestions, comments, reviews for me to improve on the things I need to improve on. :D


	30. THE CATASTROPHE AT THE PALACE OF DEMONS

**A/N:** Hi I am back yet again...

As promised, I will be updating regularly, YEY! Thank you Holidays for giving me so much free time! So here is the latest update for this story.

I was listening to a bunch of songs writing this chapter, so I guess you could say those would be the theme songs of the Chapter... So Enjoy reading** :D**

**THEME SONG: Mitternach **by E Nomine

**zorobin is life: **I hope I gave you enough of Robin for this chapter** kamishiru: **Teehee.. Hope this chap answers your question** tunsax1:** I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. **Guest:** Hope I give the answer you are looking for ;)

Also, thank you for the reviews and comments you made for the previous chapter, I am really happy you are enjoying the story** :)**

* * *

Here it is... **Chapter 30**

**The Catastrophe at the Palace of Demons**

* * *

In the Isle dubbed as the Isle of beauty lays the tallest mountain in the New World, Olympus Kwan or the mountain of the Gods as named by the citizens of D'tiole. For the span of four years, no one from the society of the country had laid eyes on the peak of the mountain where their protectors, the known twelve gods of D'tiole resides.

However, that soon will change as the citizens are given a once in a life time opportunity to see the top of the mysterious mountain. The impending coronation of the Queen of D'tiole will take place in approximately three hours from now as the townsmen and women prepared the grandest festival that will ever take place in the Isle's history.

Countless Visual Den Den Mushi's littered the bottom of the tallest mountain as the citizens of the country celebrated their first ever coronation for the past twenty years by honouring the Gods and King of the land, while on top of the mountain where the Palace of Demons is found; the Strawhat crew found themselves facing the future queen of D'tiole.

Zoro looked at the beautiful maiden as she stood still looking back at the crew. "ROBIN!" The raven-haired captain yelled as Sanji's eyes immediately turned to heart shape as he saw the raven-haired archaeologist.

The beautiful maiden wore a gold figure hugging Grecian long gown that has a five foot long train. "Wow..." The raven-haired dancer commented as she saw the countless gold accessories such as bracelets, earrings and rings Robin wore.

There the young cook just stared blankly at the woman looking at them. "A true Goddess." Sanji faintly commented as he noticed her long and silky raven-colored hair moved freely as a faint and gentle breeze entered the palace halls.

Nami's eyes immediately turned to Belli signs when she saw the giant gold choker with a large red ruby on the middle that Robin was wearing. "No way! She looks like a real goddess." Usopp said in awe while Chopper and Brook nodded simultaneously as sparkles formed on their eyes.

_She looks beautiful._ The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked at the beautiful maiden who was faintly starring at the group. However, as Zoro looked at Robin he saw countless black knights appearing and surrounding the whole crew.

"_Strawhat pirates! In the name of the King of the twelve Gods of D'tiole, we the Royal knights of the Palace of Demons will capture you!_" The captain of the raven cavaliers yelled as they moved closer towards the crew.

Luffy on the other hand sported a rather irritated look on his face as he looked at the royal knight. "GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" The raven-haired captain yelled as steam rushed out of his body.

"We're here to take back our Nakama!" Luffy yelled angrily as he looked around and saw the royal knights proceeding towards them.

"We won't let you capture us now that Robin is right there." Nami commented as she held her clima-tact while Usopp, Brook and Chopper prepared to fight. "SUPER!" Franky yelled as Viola looked at the knights.

_This won't be hard._ The raven-haired dancer thought as she felt the heat of Ace's flames as his body was slowly engulfed with fire. "I guess it's about time for us to end this." The raven-haired man said while Law held his sword and looked forward.

As his nakamas prepared to engage with the enemy, the green-haired swordsman just looked at the knight as he saw hundreds of them now littered the large hall of the Palace. _I guess we have no choice but to fight them. _Zoro thought as he saw the knights wearing black armours rushed towards the crew.

"_CAPTURE ALL OF THEM!_" The captain of the knights yelled as Luffy looked at them with a serious expression on his face as he immediately jumped up. **Gomu Gomu no Jet Hammer!** The young captain said as he wraps his legs around the captain and smashes his head on the ground.

"_Ca... Captain!_" The knights yelled as they heard a thundering sound above them. "_Ehhh? What's that?_" The royal knight said as their eyes widened when they realized its storm clouds. "_The hell?_" The royal knight commented as they looked at each other.

"_Why are there storm clouds here inside the palace?_" The royal knight said as Nami placed her hands on her back and flipped her orange-hair. **Thunderbolt Tempo!** The beautiful navigator said as she swings her Clima-Tact downward, as powerful bolt of lightning strikes the royal knights.

_~AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

As the lightning bolt disappeared the orange-haired beauty showed the tip of her tongue as Usopp and Chopper ran pass her. "You take left I'll take right!" The long-nosed sniper said as he looked in front and prepared his pop greens.

**Midori Boshi: Devil! **The long-nosed sniper said as he shoots a Pop Green towards the royal knights. There, Usopp creates a large Venus fly trap which attacks the knights. "_GYAAAHHHH!_" The men yelled as the plant started to eat some of the knights.

"_RUN FOR IT!_" Some of the knights yelled as Chopper looked at them. **Heavy Point!** The young reindeer said as he slowly transformed surprising the knights. "_The hell? They have powers too!_" The royal knight yelled as the doctor started to tackle and throw the knights blocking their way.

Viola and Sanji immediately passed through the empty space Usopp and Chopper made. "_No they are heading for the future Queen!_" The royal knight yelled as a platoon of men in black armour encircled Robin.

"_Protect the Future Queen!_" The knights yelled as Viola and Sanji looked at them seriously. "Get out of our way!" The two yelled simultaneously as the beautiful dancer secretes one teardrop from each of her eyes.

**Hierro Lágrima: Mekujira!** The beautiful dancer said as the tears then grows into large whales that move to attacks the knights in front of her. "_GYYYAAGHHHHHH!_" The royal knights yelled as the whales hit them.

_We're almost there. _Sanji thought as he saw Zoro and Ace making their way towards the beautiful raven-haired maiden. "Tssss... It's Marimo..." The blonde-haired cook said as flames erupted from his eyes.

**Diable Jambe!** The handsome cook said as he quickly spins heating his leg up. _I won't let you save Robin!_ Sanji thought as he looked at the royal knights protecting the beautiful maiden.

**Bien Cuit: Grill Shot!** Sanji yelled as he continued to run towards the knight at incredible speeds. "ROBIN!" The cook yelled as he spins around slightly and delivers a strong back kick to the knights as they suddenly burn.

"_GYYAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!_" The knights yelled as they simultaneously dropped to the ground leading some of the royal knights to look at the Strawhats with fear. "_Yo... You've got to be kidding me. They are as strong as the Tenshi's!_" The knights yelled as the others looked at them crew.

"_No... They are even stronger than the Tenshi's..._" The royal knight commented as he looked around, "_There's no way we could defeat them. Run for it!_" The knights yelled as they started to flee up the stairs.

"_Hold your ground men, if we flee we will face the Akuma's wrath!_" A royal knight yelled however some knights didn't listen to him and continued to run. "It seems like your team just abandoned you." The green-haired swordsman said as he held his swords.

"_Stay_ _right there! We're warning you!_" The knights yelled as they tried to hold their ground against the Strawhat pirates. **Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura!** Zoro said as he used Kyutoryu while a dark aura started emanating from him-self as a being with six arms and three heads.

"_GYYYAAAAGHHHHHH! A DEMON! HE IS A DEMON!_" The royal knights yelled as they all started running up the stairs.

"Heh? Look at them run." Usopp said while Zoro just looked at the running knights as he sheeted his swords. "Let's go to Robin!" The beautiful navigator said as they started going up the stairs they heard pleads of the royal knights the surprised the crew.

_STTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

"What's that?" Nami said as they continued to go up the stairs, and upon reaching the top of the stairways their eyes widened as they saw all the knights who ran up the stairs being held by countless limbs of the beautiful maiden sprouted on the floor and on their armours.

"_Useless Peasants..._" Robin said as she snapped her fingers as the sounds of bones simultaneously breaking filled the hall. "Way to go Robin!" Nami said as a smile formed on her face as she looked at the beautiful maiden who looked back at her with an irritated look on her face.

"_What business do you have here on the royal palace rebels?_" The beautiful maiden said as her azure colored eyes looked coldly at her nakama. "_Mere rebels such as your selves have no right to be here! I will not let you cause anymore havoc!_" Robin added as she gazed emotionlessly at the whole group surprising them.

"What are you saying Robin?" Nami yelled as she looked at the raven-haired beauty starring down at them, "We came to get you out from here!" The orange-haired beauty said as Zoro looked at Robin with a confused look on his face.

_Something is different with her. _The green-haired swordsman thought as Robin stood still. "_Get me out from my palace?_" The raven-haired woman ordered as arrogantly as her face showed displeasure and disgust seeing her nakamas.

"Something's wrong." Viola said faintly as she decided as she decided to check what is happening using her ability, while Sanji and Zoro on the other hand followed the beautiful navigator and made their way towards the raven-haired beauty.

"We came for you!" The beautiful navigator said as the rest of the crew started running towards the beautiful maiden. However the future queen of D'tiole looked at the group as she extended her hands forward.

"_Silence rebels!_" Robin ordered as countless hands started to sprout up from the floor of the majestic hall and held the feet of the entire crew. "What the?" The orange-haired beauty said as she tried her best to get away from the limbs holding her.

"What are you doing Robin?" Usopp said as he saw limbs sprouting on his back holding his hands and neck. "EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" The long-nosed sniper yelled as he saw the hands forcing him to bend.

"Shit!" Zoro said as he tried his hardest to break away from the limbs of the beautiful maiden. _Damn it. I can't break free._ The green-haired swordsman thought as he looked around and saw his nakamas being held captive by the hands.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Nami yelled while Luffy looked at the beautiful archaeologist. "ROBIN!" The raven-haired captain yelled angrily while the beautiful maiden just looked at them with a serious expression on her face.

"_Who are you calling rebels?_" The raven-haired beauty said which surprised the Strawhats. "What are you saying Robin?" Nami said while Chopper looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"We're calling you Robin! Come on enough with playing!" The beautiful navigator said again as the raven-haired beauty looked at them with her azure colored eyes. "_I do not know anyone with the name of Robin! I, the future queen of the land of D'tiole will not tolerate rebels such as yourselves causing havoc to my beautiful palace!_" Robin said as clones of the beautiful maiden slowly sprouted on the floor of the hall.

"What the fuck?" Zoro said as his eyes widened as the clones of the beautiful maiden started walking towards them. "The hell?" The green-haired swordsman added as he saw a Robin who started to walk towards the large golden doors located at the end of the corridor.

"ROBIN!" Both Zoro and Luffy yelled while Sanji's eyes turned to heart as he saw countless Robin's heading his way. "ROBIN~SWANNNNNSSSSSSSSS!" The blonde-haired cook said happily as the clone of Robin suddenly kicked the face of the young man surprising everyone.

"SANJI!" Viola and Nami yelled as they saw the clones of Robin beating up the young cook. "Damn this!" Luffy yelled angrily as he saw Sanji spew blood as the clones continued to hit him. "SANJI!" The raven-haired captain yelled as he saw the other clones starting to beat up his nakamas.

"ARRRGGHHHHHH!" The blonde-haired cook said as blood rushed out of his mouth. "SHIT!" Luffy yelled as he looked around and saw the clones attacking everyone. "GYAAHHHHHHH!" Nami and Viola yelled while he saw flames suddenly erupting.

"Don't do it Ace! If you burn these hands, Robin's hands will get burnt too!" The orange-haired navigator said as she felt her hair being pulled by one of the clones of the beautiful archaeologist.

"Damn it!" The raven-haired man said as his flames died down, _How could I help them out?_ Ace thought as he saw Law trying to raise his hand forward while the others are being pulled down in a clutch position.

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Usopp yelled while Viola and Nami closed their eyes as the limbs and clones of Robin prepared to snap their backs. **ROOM!** The raven-haired surgeon said briefly as a sphere suddenly formed around his allies.

**Takt!** Law said as he moved his finger up and his allies started to levitate everyone including the clones of Robin up. "EEEHHHHH?" Usopp and Chopper said as they saw them floating. **Emergency!** The raven-haired surgeon added as the group was suddenly transported near the end of the corridor.

"Yosh! You did it Law!" The raven-haired captain yelled happily while Law looked at his ROOM and saw the clones of Robin crossed their hands. "The hell?" Zoro said as his eyes widened while Usopp started to panic.

"Don't tell me those clones could?" The long-nosed sniper said, but before he could finish his statement he saw countless hands sprouting on the walls and on the floor.

"THE HELL! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD DO THIS!" The long-nosed sniper yelled as Nami just looked around. "Shit!" Zoro said briefly as he knows he cannot attack the clones or the limbs that is sprouting all over.

"Where do we go?" The young reindeer said as Viola looked around. "Robin went inside that door! We need to follow her!" Nami yelled as she tried her hardest to wiggle her way out of the giant hands holding her.

"Damn this!" The orange-haired navigator yelled as she finally managed to escape and ran towards the door pushing it forward. "PUSH THORUGH!" The rest of the Strawhats yelled as they tried their hardest to escape the limbs holding them.

"What the?" The navigator said faintly as the rest of the Strawhats caught up with her inside the room. "Close the door!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as Franky and Zoro pushed the giant golden doors closing the whole room while Ace shoots out his fire melting the gold doors locking it in place.

"Whew...". The long-nosed sniper said as he whipped the sweat off his head. "That was SUPER troublesome!" The shipwright commented as he looked around the large space.

"Where is Robin?" Zoro said briefly as Sanji suddenly grit his teeth and looked at the green-haired swordsman as his hand formed a fist.

"I can't see her!" Viola said as she looked around the large open space that seemed like a large indoor arena. "Where did she go?" The raven-haired beauty said as she started to walk while the rest of the crew followed her.

"ROBIN!" Luffy yelled as everyone looked around the giant room. "I can't see anything; this room is just too big!" The orange-haired beauty said while Zoro's hand formed a fist. "What the hell is happening?" The green-haired swordsman thought as he remembered the look Robin gave them.

_That's not Robin I know._ Zoro thought yet again as he felt something above them. "What's that?" Usopp said faintly as they saw something glistening above them. "EHHH?" Chopper added as two giant golden spheres suddenly fell down from the ceiling of the coliseum.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as the force of the golden spheres dropping cracked a portion of the marble floor. "Where did that came from?" Franky said while Law and Ace looked around trying to locate where the orbs came from.

"_Chirichirichirichirichirichiri. It looks like we've meet again my beloved Strawhat crew._" The raven-haired Arabian looking maiden said as Nami's eyes widened as she looked up and saw Octavia floating above them.

"Octavia~Chan!" The blonde-haired cook yelled as his eyes turned to heart shape. "How I missed seeing your beautiful face!" Sanji yelled while Nami and Viola sighed.

"Shit... It's her again." Zoro said while the exotic beauty licked her tongue as she saw the green-haired swordsman and Ace about to move. "_No... No... No..._" Octavia said faintly as she moved her pointing finger on a sideward manner.

"_I won't do that if I were you._" The raven-haired beauty said as she fixed her hair and looked at the Strawhat pirates. "_Even if you guys are strong pirates, you have no chance in winning against me..._" Octavia confidently said as she looked at them with her golden-colored eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Zoro said as both Luffy and Ace jumped towards the exotic beauty. "_Chirichirichiri. What an impatient bunch of weirdoes you guys are, I was even supposed to offer you a way out yet you still want to fight._" Octavia said as the golden spheres started to spin as gold blades erupted away from the orbs.

"Kyaaaahhhhhh!" Chopper and Nami yelled as the blades inside the spheres were thrown at great speeds all over the indoor arena. "Arghhhhh!" Luffy said as he tried his best to avoid the golden blade.

"The hell!" Zoro said as he placed his sword in his mouth. **Rengoku Oni Giri!** The green-haired swordsman said as he leaps towards the golden blades. "He did it!" Nami said happily as she saw their first-mate destroying every single blade in the air.

"You better just leave us alone Octavia!" Nami said while Usopp and Chopper nodded to her statement causing the exotic beauty to look at them. "_Huh? If I did that, I won't have fun would I? Hmmm, and we don't want that to happen, would we?_" Octavia said as a small smirk formed on her mouth as the Strawhats looked at her.

"Fun? We don't have time to for that!" Nami yelled while Octavia looked at her as gold particles started circling the beautiful raven-haired maiden.

"_So, since I am in a good mood. I'll let you lot easy. Ally with us, and serve us and I will let you all walk out here alive._" The exotic beauty said as the Strawhats looked at her with a rather serious expression on their faces.

"NEVER!" The whole crew yelled surprising the Arabian looking beauty. "_Chirichirichirichirichiri... You lot don't get it do you? You are no match for me."_ Octavia said as her golden wings spread out and started to turn into hundreds of golden birds that started to fly below her and started carrying the beautiful maiden.

"_I am different from the people you fought... In terms of combat, you all lack the experience needed to defeat me._" The Arabian looking beauty said as her golden-colored eyes watched that Strawhats every move.

"_Not only that you loose in experience, but also in ability...I ate the Kijitsu-Jitsu no Mi that allows me to manipulate and create gold from nothing. So just to make things a little clearer for everyone and for you guys to understand your current situation._" The raven-haired beauty said faintly as countless golden dust slowly appears from the air causing the Strawhats to look at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zoro said briefly as he saw the whole room glistening. "_Chirichirichiri. With that being said, I can create gold from nothing! Meaning, I can create gold weapons from nothing!_" The exotic beauty said as two large golden spheres formed in the air.

Usopp's eyes widened as he watched the golden spheres. **_Golden Mandala: Junoon Katar!_** Octavia said as the golden spheres erupted into thousands of small golden knives that destroyed everything on its path.

"EEEEKKKKKK! This again!" Usopp yelled hysterically as he saw the destruction the eruption of blades caused on the walls of the large room.

"RUN!" The long-nosed sniper yelled as the golden knives went its way towards the Strawhats. "Tsss..." Zoro briefly said as he held his swords tightly as he started to run towards the golden knives.

"You can do it Zoro!" The young reindeer yelled as he watched the green-haired swordsman jump up. **Daishinkan!** Zoro said as he executes a two handed overhead swing which threw two large slashes towards the golden knives.

Everyone watched as the force of his slash was enough to destroy the golden knives turning it to dust. "He did it again!" Usopp and Chopper cheered happily, however the raven-haired beauty just smiled at the scene as licked her mouth the golden dust suddenly reformed into the knives surprising everyone.

"The hell!" Zoro thought as Octavia extended her hands forward causing the golden knives to hurl towards the crew. "KKKYYAAAHHHHH!" Usopp, Nami and Chopper yelled as the knives struck the floor of the room causing total chaos.

"Danm it!" Zoro said as he saw his nakamas trying their best to avoid being struck by the attack of the exotic maiden. "_Chirichirichirichiri. Like I told you, I can control and manipulate gold. Even if you destroy it I can reform it, and with my ability to create gold from nothing I have a limitless arsenal in my disposal._" Octavia said as she snapped her fingers as the room started to glisten yet again.

_I didn't know she was this strong. She can easily match Marco. _Ace thought as he tried to look around the large area. _Shit. I need to make a way for them to escape. _The raven-haired man thought as he saw the room glistening yet again.

"She is really SUPER strong!" Franky commented while Ace and Law looked at the crew. "You guys ran. We will try and hold her here!" The raven-haired man said, however before anyone could react to the plan the room glisten even more.

"_Hmmm... You guys all looked rather tired already?_" Octavia said faintly as she looked at everyone as the golden dust started to appear from all over the large indoor arena.

"What is it now?" The long-nosed sniper said as he saw golden dust circling the exotic beauty. "_Oh my...I haven't even started and you guys are already catching your breath._" Octavia said as a quick and sly smile formed on her face.

"_I wonder if you can handle this._" The beautiful maiden said as she raised her hand up. "Guys, can you feel that?" Usopp nervously said as he saw all the gold in the room started to flow towards the hand of the Arabian beauty.

"_This_ _is just a little test, don't worry. I won't kill you all in one go. Chirichirichirichirichiri._" The exotic beauty said as the spheres suddenly erupted. **_Golden Mandala: Niraasha Putalee!_** Octavia said as five golden dolls fell on the floor of the arena.

"WHAT THE?" Usopp said as the golden dolls suddenly moved attacking the group. "EEEKKKKKKKK!" The long-nosed sniper and the young reindeer yelled as they tried to avoid the attacks of the dolls.

"What the hell are those things!" Usopp and Chopper yelled while Ace looked serious as he extended his hand forward. **Hotarubi!** Ace said as he creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around the golden dolls.

**Hidaruma!** The raven-haired man said as he sends the fireballs floating around the dolls flying towards it burning them completely. "Yes! He did it!" Nami yelled however her smile suddenly disappeared when she saw the liquefied gold dolls erupting out the flames.

"The hell?" Frank said as the dolls reformed and continued to attack. "KYAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp and Nami yelled as the golden dolls attacked everyone. "_Chirichirichirichri. Don't you think this is kind of boring? I am not even fighting yet, though you guys are already beat up._" The golden-eyed beauty said as she yawned watching the crew fighting her golden dolls.

"Boring?" Nami said as she looked up and saw the maiden just laying down in a bed made out of the golden birds. "Shit. She isn't even trying yet she is causing us so much trouble already." The orange-haired beauty said as she held her clima tact.

**Thunderbolt Tempo! **Nami said as she swings her Clima-Tact downward, causing a powerful bolt of lightning that strikes the raven-haired beauty as a loud scream was heard causing everyone to look at the direction of the scream and there they saw Nami on the ground bleeding as the golden doll stabbed her leg.

"_Chirichirichiri. Do you think your lousy attack will work?_" Octavia said as the golden birds are now circulating her. "_I fought countless battles way before you. Every strategy an enemy would think off, I managed to destroy. So don't think you will win so easily._" The raven-haired beauty said as she looked at everyone.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled as he looked at the raven-haired beauty with an angry look on his face. "_Oh my.. Don't tell me you're all mad just because I injured your comrade. This is a battle, injuries are normal._" Octavia said slyly as she waved her hand causing the golden dolls to attack yet again.

Meanwhile, as the Strawhats fought with the golden dolls of Octavia a man silently walked towards an empty hall above the dome of the Palace of Demons. "_Heh, it's been a while since I get to use this._" The blonde-haired man said as he looked at a door locked by giant chains.

Sapphire-colored eyes gazed blankly at the large door as he removed the black cape on his back exposing his chiseled slim body. Slowly, the arms of the blonde-haired man slowly bulked up as he pushed the giant doors forward causing the chains to buckle and break due to the pressure of the doors opening.

As the blonde-haired man opened the door fully, the man named as Gale walked inside the sealed room where blood and corpse are found around the entrance while in the middle of the dark room lays a large steel demon crest.

A small smirk formed on the handsome face of the blonde-haired man as he walked towards the center of the large room. The man then held the eyes of the demon crest as he slowly pulled it up causing veins on his hands to appear.

Slowly the floor of the room started to crack as the blonde-haired man continued to pull up the large demon crest. There as the man named Gale managed to pull out a giant ten foot long steel structure filled with intricate carvings covering the panel as the floor of the room continued to crumble.

"_AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" The blonde-haired man yelled as he placed his hands around the giant handle as he continued to pull causing his foot to sink into the crumbling floor.

There, with all his might the God known as Gale, a large demon face made out of silver and steel appeared out off the floor as the blonde-haired man smirked as he saw the face of the fiend.

"_My Broadsword, TanzerBelle._" Gale said briefly as he suddenly pushed the steel structure down causing the whole floor to break and crumble, while the room itself started to crumble due to the force of the steel structure hitting the floor.

Meanwhile, the Strawhats pirates continued to push forward as they fought with the golden dolls of the raven-haired beauty. "The hell! This is useless, even if we destroy those things, they just reforms and attacks again." Nami and Viola said as they tried to catch their breath.

"We are wasting too much time here!" Zoro said as he looked around as he saw his nakamas getting tired. "Shit! We need to get out of here!" The green-haired swordsman said as Octavia looked at them and chuckled.

"_Chirichirichirichiri. Get out? How do you think you could do that my dear? You haven't even defeated a single one of my beautiful gold dolls and you are thinking of escaping me?_" The raven-haired beauty said as the Strawhat's looked at her seriously.

"Tsss.. She is right." Nami said faintly as she continued to run avoiding the attacks of the golden dolls, while Luffy and Zoro simply looked at God above them. _Shit! We need to get through! _The green-haired swordsman thought as Usopp and Chopper looked at the rest of the crew.

"We need to make a plan." The long-nosed sniper whispered as he looked back at the exotic beauty. "If we can't defeat her, we then escape!" Usopp suggested while Luffy looked at him and frowned.

"What are you saying Usopp!" The young captain said as he punched the golden dolls. **Gomu Gomu no: Riffle!** Luffy yelled as he threw a barrage of punches towards to dolls, however before the attack of Luffy hit the dolls suddenly deformed leaving gaps on its body as his punches just went through the golden dolls.

"The hell!" The young captain yelled as he pulled his hand back. "I am getting tired fighting these dolls." The young reindeer said as he dropped to the ground while Viola and Sanji ran towards Chopper.

"CHOPPER!" Viola yelled as she grabbed the hand of the young reindeer and pulled him towards her as Sanji threw a barrage of kicks towards the dolls. "This is getting us no where!" The blonde-haired cook said as they heard a loud noise.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji said briefly as Viola and Chopper stopped running as they felt the ground shaking. "What is it now?" Zoro said as Ace and Law looked around.

Franky and Brook on the other hand continued to fight the golden dolls while Luffy was thrown off balance as the ground literally started to shake. "The hell? An earthquake?" Zoro said while Octavia started to look around as she started to see debris falling.

"_What?_" The exotic beauty said as she looked at the Strawhats who started to run away. "_Huh?_" The beautiful maiden said as debris continued to fall from above then a loud crashing sound was heard.

"What now!" Nami yelled as they started to run as large pieces of rock fell on the golden dolls. As a loud noise came from above them was heard around the indoor arena causing Octavia to look up.

"_What's that?_" The exotic beauty said as the ceiling suddenly blew up exposing a tip of a giant sword falling down. "_EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!_" The raven-haired beauty yelled as she controlled the golden birds to reform into her wings and flew away from the falling debris.

"_Fuck this... Is that... Gale...?_" Octavia said faintly as she saw the sword continually falling as she quickly looked around realizing something important. _SHIT!_ The exotic beauty thought as she looked for a way out.

"I must get out!" The beautiful maiden said as she immediately flew away from as the giant sword hit the ground causing a large electrical surge to violently erupt around the sword.

**One Sword Style: Raitoninguburō!** Gale said briefly as the tip of the sword caused a large electrical explosion as it blew simultaneously destroying the whole building where the Strawhats are.

"KYYAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper yelled as a strong and volatile electric current hit their bodies causing them to drop as the others also started falling on the ground.

"Shit!" Zoro said as he ran towards his Nakamas, he held his sword and waved it as a large slab of cement and debris fell on top of them.

"_Tssss.. What a bunch of weaklings._" The blonde-haired man said as he easily swings his one hundred foot broad sword side-wards causing a large and violent shockwave.

"_The hell! You almost took me out as well!_" Octavia said angrily while Gale just looked at her with an irritated look on his face. "_It is not my problem that you are weak._" The blonde-haired man said as the raven-haired beauty glared at him as she looked around and saw the one beautiful structure completely destroyed as nothing but rubble and dust remain.

"_The hell, Why did you have to take out the stupid sword! You know that part of the Palace of Demons is built around that fucking sword!_" The raven-haired beauty yelled while Gale just lifted up his giant sword and started walking away.

"_Hey! I am talking to you! Where are you going?!_" Octavia yelled as Gale just looked at her with an irritated expression. "_I came here to offer my sword blood. But it seems like I expected too much from them which is why I will massacre those guards who failed in stopping them._" The blonde-haired man said briefly as he continued to walk causing the raven-haired beauty to follow her fellow God.

Meanwhile, as the Strawhat pirates fought their way through the Palace of Demons, the former captain of the Tenshi no Kamigami stretched his hands up. "_Ughhh!_ _That feels much better! Thanks for healing me man!_" The man with multi-colored hair said as he looked at the white haired beauty in front of him.

"_Tsssss. You should have just left him the way he was earlier Hugo._" The maiden named Lilith said as a large explosion erupted in the palace of demons. "_Heh, seems like they are having a blast there. I guess it's also time for us to join the party._" Kahn said as he cracked his knuckles and looked up at the night sky.

"_It's time to end the tyrant rule of the King._" The man with multi-colored hair said as the woman named Lilith nodded to his statement while an unknown man just looked at them and remained silent. "_This time, I won't fail in taking him down._" Kahn commented as the three individuals made their way towards the gate leading to the Palace of Demons.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter** :)**

Please do give me suggestions, comments, reviews for me to improve on the things I need to improve on.** :D**


End file.
